Fact check
by sur2sur
Summary: In Zootopia things happen like when Judy Hopps is accidental shove into a fountain Nick Wilde is knocked down Thing continue from there I know bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Judy ignores Nick warning and is shoved into a fountain  
Things continue from there  
some good some bad

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Nick smiled as Judy and him walked back to the police station after getting lunch at the local diner.

Judy looked up at him before asking," Why are you smiling?"

Nick answered," If you keep walking on the rim of the fountains, your going to fall in."

Judy laughed before replying," You have been saying that ever since we meet."

Suddenly someone yelled "Gazelle tickets are now on sale at the ticket offices."

Immediately a large mob ran towards the ticket offices.

Everyone trying to be the first to the ticket office. So there was a lot of shoving and pushing.

Nick felt someone shove him and he hit his jaw on the cement of the fountain.

Judy started to laughed before someone shoved another person into her and she took a quick dunk into the cold fountain water.

After the crowd was gone. Nick got off the ground, before checking and seeing his gum was bleeding.

Judy got out of the fountain before saying," Now I have to go home and changed."

Nick replied," There is a heater in the empty office. We will just hang your clothes there until they are dry."

Judy asked," How do you know there is a working heater in the empty office?"

Nick answered," I have taken a few naps in there. While it was slow.'

Judy replied," Fine, But you make sure no one comes in while I am changing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mistake

Summary: While Judy talks to the chief. A few officers have a chat with Nick.

Chapter Text

Judy was greeted by officers as she walked by them. Most didn't noticed her wet fur or clothes.

Nick said ," hi" to a few officers but none responded to his greetings and he did not blame them for it, he understood their reluctance for now.

Judy said," Nick go take care of your lip while I talk to the chief."

Nick replied," Hopefully he has a case for us."

Judy laughed before entering the chief's office.

Nick entered the bathroom and began to wash his face, luckily his lips have stopped bleeding.

Three new cadets (a panda , a kangaroo and a moose) followed Nick into the rest room."

The Panda and Moose grabbed Nick's arms before the latter said," What did you do to officer Hoops?"

Nick glared at the two cadets before saying," She was pushed into the plaza fountain-"

The Kangaroo quickly double punched Nick in the stomach before asking," Why did you push her into the fountain?"

Nick answered," I did not."

The Moose replied," Don't lie" Before grabbing a finger and breaking it.

Nick howled before saying," I am not lying."

The Panda seeing that Nick howl has brought in more officer, said," We will be fair and give you a chance to defend yourself." Before releasing Nick, with the Moose following suit.

The Kangaroo immediately punched Nick twice more in the stomach.

The remaining officers cheered on the cadets.

Nick could not avoid all three cadets, when he dodge the Kangaroo, the Panda would grab him and slam him to the floor or the Moose would kick him.

Suddenly Chief Bogo yelled," What in the name of brutality is going on."

Panda answered," Trying to teach the con man not to push an officer into the fountain."

Chief Bogo replied." Officer Hopps already told me what happen and although I should not have to be telling you what happen but I am going to-"

Nick realized that the officers were all preoccupied with what the Chief was telling him. Decided it was time for him to get out of there.

Actions


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Nick leaves  
Judy steams Chapter Text

Nick grabbed his phone and carefully made it out of Police Headquarters and started for his secret hold up, he had not told Judy about. She knew about his apartment and wanted some time by himself.

With some trouble he finally made it his hide away. He turned his phone off before he slowly made his way to his bathroom to check his injuries.

He flinched as he took a quick diagnosis of his injuries. Three bruised and one possible cracked rib. Two broken fingers, he had reset himself and bandaged together. Plus a lot of area that were going to be  
sore tomorrow and would turn black and blue before long.

He figured as far as getting beaten up, he had gotten worse. So he figured a hot soak in the tub before taking a couple of aspirins and going to bed.

-0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o-

Judy sat in the Chief Bogo's office and wondering what the commotion was.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and in walked the Cadets with Chief Bogo behind them.

Judy asked," What is going on?"

Chief Bogo answered," These recruit thought Nick had hurt you and decided on their own to make him pay for hurting you."

Judy exclaimed," Nick, may do many things. But he would never harm me on purpose."

Chief Bogo replied," I know from his records, that he did everything he could to prevent individuals from being hurt physically but financially was another matter."

Judy asked," May I have time off to make sure he was not to seriously hurt."

Chief Bogo answered," Even though I am not the happiest person to have him on the force, he has been extremely helpful in helping solve cases although I wish he would quit antagonizing others. But I have already  
Sent two officers to his home with orders that he be taken to the hospital to get totally checked out. "

Judy sighed before saying," I don't think he will be there. Although he never told me, I believe he has a hide out and would head there."

Chief Bogo replied," Just like his mentor. You do know that Nick purposely makes himself look older."

Judy totally token off guard, asked;" What do you mean?"

Chief Bogo smiled before asking," Have you ever notice things about him that an older individual would not do."

Judy sat back before answering," He does seems to like to take a lot of selfie, he also seems to have a recklessness about him."

Chief Bogo replied," Although he looks older, he is believed to be younger."

Judy asked," How old do you think he is?"

Chief Bogo answered," No one is positive about his age. Even his few contacts and fewer friends."

The door opened and in walked Officer Clawhauser, who handed the chief a note before leaving.

Chief Bogo read the note before saying," Mayor Lionheart will be here with the press to talk to you in about an hour. When that is over, you can search for Nick. The cadets will help you."

Judy replied," Nick will not be welcoming them. I rather go by myself."

Chief Bogo said," If you don't want to take a cadet than take someone, who can watch your back. Now make yourself presentable for the Press. Do not let the Press or Mayor know about this incident. You than go look for Nick."

Judy replied," Yes sir." Before leaving the office


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Judy decision

Summary: Judy has to choose an officer to go with her to look for Nick

Notes: I am just going to take a guess on some of the minor character's name.  
sorry for the short chapter

Chapter Text

Judy was grateful the press conference was over. But now she had to decide, who would help her search for Nick, a tough decision.

Chief Bogo came out of his office before saying, " Everyone to the briefing room, NOW."

Officer Hopps wonder what the Chief wanted to talk to everyone before she realized what was going to happen.

Chief Bogo waited until everyone was seated before saying, "I am disappointed in all of you. The cadets for their bad judgment and the older officer for not putting a stop to it. If Nick was guilty of a crime that bathroom incident would have got him off and a possible lawsuit for police brutality. Now I am sending Officer Hopps to search for him and see how bad he is hurt. Now I don't believe he is going to allow Officer Hopps to take him to the hospital to get check out. So one of you is going to be going with Office Hopps and make sure that Nick goes to the hospital and get checked out by a professional. Now Officer Hopps, Please choose someone to go with you."

Judy looked at the officers ( none seem to desire to go with her) before saying," Chief. I think it would be best if I go alone."

Chief Bogo replied, "Choose someone or I will choose two to go with you."

Judy looked at the officer before asking, "Does anyone want to volunteer to go with me to search for Nick?"

Officer Theodore Coldfront (polar bear) raised his hand before saying, "I would like the honor in helping you find Nick."

Chief Bogo nodded before saying, " You have your partner, everyone else is to keep an eye out for Nick and if you see him call it in."

Judy looked up at Officer Coldfront before saying, " Officer Coldfront, I don't understand why your volunteering to help search for Nick."

"Call me Theo," replied Theo. Before adding, "Nick is trying to change and I admire him for it. It is not easy to go from con man to cop."

Judy said," I don't think my car will hold you."

Theo smiled before replying, " That is why we are taking mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Searching for nick (part1)

Summary: judy and theo search for nick

Chapter Text

Judy approach Theo's car before asking, "How am I going to be able to help you look for Nick, I will not be able to see out of the window."

Theo brought out a infant car seat before saying," My daughter sees fine, when she is in this."

Judy glared at Theo before asking," Do you think that is funny?"

Theo answered," There is no other way for you to be able to see out the window." As a small smile appeared on his face.

Judy replied," Fine but it seems that you and Nick seem to have something in common."

Theo installed the car seat before muttering under his breathe, "We have more than you would think in common."

Judy stared at Theo before asking ," So tell me what beside your smirkiness that you and nick have in common?"

Theo answered," Beside sometimes forgetting about your superior hearing and your cuteness." Before motioning Judy to get in.

Judy replied," And my immunity to flattery. Tell me what else Nick and you have in common."

Theo sighed before answering," You probably notice a lot of my kin work as enforcers or bodyguards. I was the first to join the police force, the initial response to me being a cop was ridicule from friends and some family members. Most cops did not trust me on the force but slowly I earned their respect. Which is why I was in such a happy mood when you join the force and saw the treating you like they did me, when I first join."

Judy asked ," So why does it not bother nick?"

Theo answered," In my humble opinion he does not care what they think. If he decide to quit the force it will because he believes it is the right thing for him to do." As he started his car.

Judy asked," What made him decide to try police work?"

Theo answered," My opinion again, he likes the mental stimulation from trying to solve a case. Plus I think he enjoy antagonizing the rest of the officers."

Judy decided to get her mind back on the case before saying," Our first stop is to talk to Finnick and see what he knows."

Theo replied, " I see him over on the corner opposite of the jewelry store. Guess he is casing the joint." as he pulled the car over.

Judy notice Finnick noticing them quickly text something on his phone before putting it away.

Theo walked to one side of Finnick while Judy took the other side.

Finnick look nervously from Theo to Judy before asking," What do you want?"

Judy answered," Do you know where Nick secret hideout is?"

Finnick answered," I have not seen him since the last time you and him were bothering me."

Theo smiled before asking," Where is his hideout?"

Finnick answered," I did not know he had one."

Theo replied," Very well, I guess we will have to arrest you for loitering."

Finnick immediately replied," Alright already, I think Nick does have a secret hideout but no one knows where it is and if they did know they would have strip it clean."

Theo asked," Any idea as to how we can get a message to him?"

Finnick glared before answering," Why not call him and leave him a message."

Judy immediately slapped her head with her palm before pulling out her cell phone and calling Nick phone. Before leaving a quick message, Nick. This is Judy, Judy Hopps. I hope you are okay. We need to talk. Call me back and we will meet, your choice of places.

Theo said," It is late, We can continue to look for Nick, tomorrow." As he walked Judy back to her car.

Judy asked," How could I have been so stupid and not try to call him earlier."

Theo smirked before answering," I think little bunny was worried about the big mean fox."

Judy turned to Theo before replying," Nick is a good friend even when he is doing his best to antagonize me."

Theo said," I knew there was a reason I like that fox.". Before taking Judy home.

Actions


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Searching for Nick (Part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick wakes up and sees its 5 in the morning. He turns his phone on and see he has several message. Before deciding to play them, he takes a couple of aspirin.

First Message.  
This is Chief Bogo. Nick I need you to return to the police station and file a report on the three cadets.

Nick hit erased as he thought 'wont do any good to file a report.

Second Message  
This is Chief Bogo, again. Nick if you can not make it to the station. let me know where you are and I will have someone pick you up.

Nick hit erase before thinking 'Damn he is stubborn should have been a mule.'

Third message.  
This is Chief Bogo and it has been pointed out to me that you might need medical attention. So go to the hospital and have them call here and have them talk to me. The force will pay the medical bills. Than come here and file a report.

Nick hit the erase button before thinking, 'How many message did he leave on here.'

Fourth message  
This is Chief Bogo. I need to hear from you as soon as possible.

Nick hit erase and saw he had only one message left to hear before thinking,' If this is the Chief again, I am getting a new number.'

Fifth message.  
Nick. This is Judy, Judy Hopps. I hope you are okay. We need to talk. Call me back and we will meet, your choice of places.

Nick sighed before dialing Judy number and leaving a message to meet for breakfast.

Actions


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finding Nick (part 3)

Summary: Nick and Judy meet for breakfast

Notes: Harold (Raccoon and Nick's secret friend)  
Misty (Female Raccoon and Harold's wife)

Chapter Text

Nick entered the Dipping Stick Café before taking a seat at the rear of the restaurant and opening the menu.

Misty walked up and seeing Nick, said;" So is this business or pleasure."

Nick did not look up before replying," Meeting a friend, you would like her, she is as much of a go-getter as you are."

Misty sat down on the opposite side of the table and seeing the bruises, asked;" what happened?"

Nick decided on what his answer was to be before answering," Did not watch where I was going and fell down some stairs."

Harold knew someone special had to be in the café for Misty to not return immediately with the order walked over to the table and saw Nick before saying," I would be a squirrel's uncle, Nick."

Nick answered," I always thought you were a little nutty." and laughed before grimacing from his bruises.

Misty said, "Nickie here said he hurt himself from falling down some stairs."

Nick replied," You know how it is when a good looking dame walks by you."

Harold smiled before saying, " Not any more, I found the perfect mate.". Before showing Nick his wedding band.

Nick smirked before asking, " How did Misty get the ring on your finger?"

Misty answered," By letting him understand that I was remaining a virgin until the night of my honeymoon."

"And I am grateful that she did," added Harold.

Nick looked up and smiled before saying," When my friend gets here. I will take a master dipper and she would probably like a veggie tray with an assortment of dips."

Harold seeing the two cops coming into the café before saying," Be right back." and heading into the kitchen.

Misty asked," So how come a young stud like you has no mates yet?"

Nick answered," Have not found the right one yet. But I do have some friends."

Misty replied," Yeah, I know. Harold told me about them." Before leaving to greet the new arrivals.

Nick was shocked that Harold told Misty about his private life before raising the menu to keep anyone from seeing him blush.

Misty walked over to the two cops and thought a rabbit and a bear before saying," Welcome to the Dipping Stick Café."

Judy looked at the waitress before saying," I am looking for a Nick Wilde."

Misty knew that Nick would never come to the café if he had a problem with the law before saying," Follow me." and taking them to Nick table.

Nick looked up and saw Judy and than saw she was with Theo before saying," If I knew you were bringing company Judy, I would have order something for him."

Theo replied," Your coming with us to the hospital to get yourself checked out."

Nick answered," I am having breakfast and than back to my place."

Harold brought out Nick's master dipper along with the veggie tray with assorted dips and sat them on the table.

Nick said," Bring Theo a Seaman's catch with some dippers."

Theo glared at Nick before saying," We are not here for breakfast."

Nick glared back before replying," I am not going anywhere until I have eaten, and I know Officer Hopps has not eaten yet."

Judy said," Theo, we can take him to get checked out after we have eaten."

Theo replied," Fine." before sitting down beside Nick.

Nick said," You know there are plenty of empty tables."

Theo replied," I am making sure you don't get antsy and try anything." Before turning to Harold and saying," Make mine a small Seaman catch."

Harold nodded before nodding and returning to the kitchen.

Nick turned to Judy before asking," So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Judy answered," I know you were beaten up by the cadets because they thought you hurt me. I want to be sure your okay."

Nick replied," Just a couple of broken fingers and some black and blues that will be gone in a few days."

"From the way you are sitting. There is more than that wrong with you." added Theo

Nick sighed before replying," A couple of Bruise ribs but they will heal in time."

Judy figure once they were out of the café, they could take Nick to the hospital before asking," What is this stuff?"

Nick replied," They are a various sauces for you to dunk your vegetables in. Some are better than other it all goes by your personal taste."

Judy nodded before trying the different sauces with different vegetables.

Harold returned with Theo order before asking, " Everything going well for you folks."

Nick answered," No worries, Your dishes are still excellent." Answering Harold's unspoken question.

Harold place the bill down by Nick before leaving.

Judy asked," Why have you not taken me here before?"

Nick answered," I usually prefer to take my dates here. Not my friends or co-workers."

Theo tried his Seaman's catch before replying," I might bring a few of my dates here. This food is delicious."

Nick finished his breakfast before saying," Now if we are all done. I am going home to relax."

Theo replied," We will take you home. The least we can do." As he finished his breakfast.

Nick said," Actual your buying breakfast. I left my wallet at home."

Judy replied," I got it." before finishing up her breakfast and turning the bill over and gasping.

Theo picked up the bill before asking," How were you going to pay for your breakfast?"

Nick answered," I prepay and had enough left on the account to pay for my meal and Officer Hopps will not allow me to pay for her meals."

Theo sighed before walking to the cashier and handing her the bill and a twenty before saying," Keep the change."

Judy walked Nick to Theo's car before saying," Hop in back, nick."

Nick replied," I can walk there on my own."

Judy quickly gave Nick the sad bunny eyes before pouting and saying," Please get in the back seat Nick"

Nick took one look into Judy's eye before sighing and getting into the back of Theo's car.

Theo seeing Judy has got Nick onto the back of the car before hitting the remote locking the car back doors.

Nick glanced at Judy before asking," What is going on Judy?"

Judy answered," I am sorry Nick but we are taking you to the hospital and we will than see what happens." As she got in the car

Nick replied," You can not do this to me Judy."

Theo said," She is doing this for you because she is your friend."

Before taking off for the hospital


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: NIck goes to the hospital

Summary: Nick tries to get Chief Bogo to change his mind

Notes: Dr Wilma Bison's Private Office is on the top floor of the hospital.

Chapter Text

Nick looked to Judy before saying," Judy, friends do not do this to friends."

Theo replied," She is following orders from the chief. If you did not leave the crime scene, you would not be in this predicament."

Nick decided to talk the Chief out of the examine before saying," Find than let me talk to Bogo."

Theo picked up the mic before saying," This is Officer Coldfront. Nick Wilde wishes to speak with Chief Bogo."

After a few moments over the speaker came," Okay, Mister Wilde what do you want to discuss."

Nick calmly replied," Since it was my own clumsiness that caused me to trip and fall down the stairs. This trip to the hospital is a total waste of tax payer money."

Chief Bogo Said," The Cadets have already signed confessions as to attacking you."

Nick replied," I am not pressing any charges against the cadets. So you have no case. So let's stop this foolishness."

Chief Bogo said," The charges do not need you consent to be file. Since it happened at the police station."

Nick replied," The case will not hold up in court because I will state I fell and they try to slow my fall."

Chief Bogo asked," So where did this fall take place?"

Nick knew the surveillance cameras captured him entering and exiting the building before answering," You know it happened at the station."

Chief Bogo asked," So tell me what happened in your own words."

Nick answered," I was walking towards the elevator when I saw a beautiful young thing walk by and I turned to stare at her. She did not seem to notice everyone was watching her. I should have watched where I was going because the next thing I knew i was falling down the steps and I think some people try to stop my falling but could not tell you who it was."

Chief Bogo replied," In wish case I am insuring that you don't sue the department."

Nick replied," I will sign papers that will state I will not sue the department."

Chief Bogo asked," You do know that this is for your own good?"

Nick answered," I can take care of my own injuries."

Chief Bogo replied," Now that you confirmed that you were injuries here. We have the right to make you get a physical."

Nick said," I can have my own doctor send you a copy of my own bill of health."

Chief Bogo replied," I am not a fool, Nick. You would have some doctor sign it or sign it yourself or change the record."

Nick decided to change tactics before saying," Since I am not a criminal you have no right to treat me as a prisoner." If he could get Theo to unlock the doors he could escape.

Chief Bogo replied," You were arrested for leaving the scene of a crime." Having an idea Nick would try something to escape.

Nick said," Without me pressing charges, There was no crime."

Chief Bogo sighed before replying," You do know that there are cameras in the restroom's to prevent this type of thing from happening."

Nick quickly realized he had to get the Chief mad at him and hope it works out the way he wanted before saying," Listen here you stubborn heifer. I do not need to get an examine."

Chief Bogo replied," Your getting one like it or not."

Nick angrily said," List to me you stupid, Idiotic, Moronic, Jackass of a Gelding. This is totally unnecessary I am fine."

Chief Bogo could take it no more before angrily saying," Officer Coldfront. Take Nick Wilde to the Grand Central Zootopia General Hospital. I am making an appointment with Doctor Wilma Bison to give Mister Wilde a complete physical exam and don't you or Officer Hopps leave the hospital until the exams are done. Than bring Nick to my office."

Nick knew his plan backfired before saying," You can not do this to me, you overfeed doe."

Chief Bogo replied," I can and I have" before disconnecting the call.

Theo said," Nick, you should never call the Chief what you did."

Nick replied," He can not treat me this way."

Theo pulled up to the hospital before saying," You went from a simple exam to a full examine and if you piss off his sister, she will make it a complete mental and physical exam."

Nick looked out the window and saw the female water buffalo doctor, who look liked the Chief in drag. Two Black Panther Security guards flanking her. A grizzle bear orderly, and about a half dozen nurses of different species.

Theo got out of the car and hit the remote to unlock the driver's side back car door before asking," Do you think you could outrun the security guards."

Nick realized if he was healthy, he could outmaneuver the security guards but he was not in the best condition to try an escape before exiting Theo's car.

The Orderly brought up the wheelchair and motion Nick to get in.

Nick said," I can walk in on my own."

Theo replied," Hospital rules. Sit down and let the orderly do his job."

Nick sighed before sitting down in the wheelchair."

The Orderly pushed Nick into the hospital with the two security guards following behind him.

Wilma turned to Theo and Judy before saying," You can wait in my office, Nurse Erna will take you there. This will take a little while." Before heading into the hospital.

Nurse Erna, a young badger walked over to Theo and Judy before saying," Follow me, please."

Theo and Judy followed Erna to the Doctor's Private Office before the former said," Thank you."

Erna started to leave but stop by Judy before asking," Is Nicklaus okay?"

Judy answered," He got into an argument with the boss but he should be okay."

Erna replied," Thank you ." before quickly leaving.

Theo walked over and asked," What was that about?"

Judy answered," She wanted to know if Nicklaus would be okay."

Theo said," Everyone I heard talk to him calls him Nick."

Judy replied," Your right. Plus I don't ever remember Nick talking about an Erna or any nurses that he knew."

-0o0o0o0o00o0-

Nick crossed his arm as he waited for the doctor to come in. The two security guards were still at the door so he could not attempt a sneak out.

Doctor Wilma Bison entered before saying," You ready for your physical."

Nick coldly replied," Just signed that I am healthy, so Officer Coldfront and Hopps can take me back to Chief Bogo so he can fire me."

Wilma smiled before saying," First let finish registering you. Your age."

Nick smirked before answering," Over 1 and under 100."

Wilma asked," Previous injuries?"

Nick answered," All of them are healed."

Wilma crossed her arm before saying," Since you don't want to give me any straight answers, strip so I can start the examine."

Nick asked," Don't I get a gown."

Wilma replied," Give me some straight answer and you get a gown. Otherwise strip or I will call in the orderlies to strip you."

Nick sighed and began to undress putting his shoes on the chair.

Wilma said," Shoe on the floor and your clothes on top of your shoes." Having a feeling Nick would not be very cooperative.

Nick stood in front of Wilma before saying," Let us get this over with."

Wilma nodded before saying," You should not have pissed off my baby brother." Before starting the exam.

Actions


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The hunt is back on

Summary: Nick gets out of the hospital

Notes: Richard Ingry is an administrative assistance at the hospital

Chapter Text

Wilma put five syringes onto the tray next to her before saying," Be happy we are almost done."

Nick growled," What is left to do?"

Wilma answered," a check to be sure you have no ticks, fleas, lice or any other parasite on you. If you have any, I will have to give you a shot to get rid of them."

Nick replied," Like I told you, I take good care of myself."

Wilma got out a brush and began to brush his fur before saying," You have nice fur."

Nick replied," I don't know what you heard but I shower daily and take good care of myself."

Wilma kept brushing before saying," Your lucky so far no parasites."

Nick replied," Good Hygiene take care of that."

Wilma said," So far your negative on all diseases."

Nick replied," I don't take chances. I fully cook what I eat and don't eat anything raw, not even vegetables."

Wilma said," A fox that eat vegetable, What is the world coming too" before giggling.

Nick replied," Officer Hopps got me hooked into eating them."

Wilma said," You did a good job resetting your broken fingers without any help."

Nick replied," Was not hard." Before glaring at Wilma.

Wilma smiled before saying," I could tell by the way the bandage was applied."

Nick asked," Are you done yet?"

Wilma answered," All is left is your tail and that will go faster if you would bend over so I can do the full length in single strokes or I can do it by half strokes but it will take me longer."

Nick sighed before replying," Very well" and bending over the stool he was sitting on.

Wilma smiled before brushing Nick tail in full length starting with the top before saying," I have to do under the tail now. So if you can please lift your tail."

Nick sighed before lifting his tail, grateful the exam was almost over.

Wilma reached over and grabbed a syringe before giving Nick the injection.

Nick yelped before asking," What was that for?"

Wilma smiled before answering," That was a muscle relaxer and you will be staying overnight." and throwing Nick a hospital robe.

Nick put the robe on before saying," I don't need to stay."

Wilma replied," The muscle relaxer makes it unwise for you to travel. I am going to talk to the officers but I am leaving the security guards here. So get in bed, when I come back I will have an orderly take you to a room."

Nick got in bed before saying," This is unnecessary. Just let me go home."

Wilma replied," I will be back, don't go anywhere." Before leaving the room.

Nick waited five minutes before getting dress and opening the door.

Suddenly Nick way was block and the two security guards simultaneously asked," Where do you think your going?"

Nick replied," Need to use the rest room."

The security guards pointed to a door on the other side of the room and said," Try that door."

Nick closed the door and went to the rest room before sighing. There was no way out of the room except pass the two security guards.

Nick decided to lay on top of the bed and think of an escape plan. Unfortunately his mind and body decided he needed to sleep.

Nick suddenly awoke feeling someone roughly grabbing his fur before saying," Ease off on the grabbing." and opening his eyes to see a well dressed badger.

Richard said," I don't know how you got in here but I want you out, now."

Nick replied," Love to accommodate you but the two security guards will not let me leave."

Richardd seeing the bandages around Nick's chest said," I don't know what your hiding but I will find out. Remove those bandages."

Nick replied," These are my bandages."

Richard pulled out his wallet and put a five dollar bill in between Nick's wrapped fingers and said," Now give me the bandages."

Nick unwrapped the bandage before saying," There you go" and put the five in his pocket.

Richard yanked the bandages off of Nick's fingers expecting to find hidden drugs there but saw there was none.

Nick hollered at the bandages being pulled off his fingers, which caused the two security guards to enter the room.

Richard seeing the two security guards enter, said;" Get this fox out of the hospital. I don't need him stealing any more medical drugs."

The security guard looked at each other before one left, the other said," But Mister Ingry. Doctor Bison order us to keep him in here."

Richard replied," If you want to keep your job, you will escort him off the premises, NOW."

The security guard said," If you will kindly come with me."

Nick felt sorry for the security guard before replying," Sure, Just make sure to let Doctor Bison know, it was not your fault."

The security guard said," My twin brother is on his way to talk to her right now."

Nick increase his pace, not his original plan to get out of the hospital but this way was working.

As they came to the door, Nick said," Tell Officer Hopps and Coldfront that it was a blast." Before walking out the door.

After half a block the adrenaline from the pain was wearing off and he almost ran into a blue suited bobcat.

"My name is Morris. You don't look to good." said Morris and offer Nick his hand.

Nick instincts were telling him to get away from the bobcat before saying," I am not feeling well and heading home."

Morris asked," If you want I could take you home?"

Nick answered," That is alright" and walked away from the bobcat.

Nick spotted a diner and the sign just being flipped opened. He also noticed that the bobcat he talked to earlier was following him.

Nick entered the restaurant before asking," Do you have any hot coffee?"

The waitress, an old nanny goat, walked over and answered," I will have some fresh in about ten minutes."

Nick notice the pot with some coffee in it before asking," What is wrong with that coffee?"

The waitress answered," I forgot to turned it off last night. It is hot but it is probably strong and bitter."

Nick replied, " That probably what I need to get me home without running into anything or anyone."

The waitress noticed how tired Nick look before pouring some into a Styrofoam cup and putting a lid on it before saying," No charge."

Nick asked," Is there a back way out of here?"

The waitress looked at him and asked," Why do you want to know that?"

Nick pointed out the window before answering," You see the blue suited Bobcat?"

The waitress looked before replying," I see him."

Nick said," Don't ask me why but I get a creepy feeling from him."

The waitress noticed that the bobcat was constantly staring at the diner and she was getting an uneasy feeling about him before saying," Straight pass the restrooms. It leads to the back alley."

Nick gave the waitress the five before saying," Thank you." and heading out the back door.

After leaving the diner, Nick made it to his apartment in ten minutes by sticking to the back alleys. He got out his keys and opened the door. To his surprised the place looked like it has been ransacked. The coffee was wearing off, so Nick entered his apartment and locked the door before going to his bedroom. Which looked worse than the living room. He was to tire to try and straighten things up before grabbing his pillow and walking over to where his covers were. He toss the pillow down on the floor before carefully laying down and pulling the covers over him.

Actions


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: searching for Nick (part1)

Summary: Judy and Theo find out Nick has been released from the hospital  
Wilma is angry

Chapter Text

Judy looked at the clock before saying," It has been over two hours since we got here."

Theo looked up from his phone before replying ," He is probably getting a complete medical examine and not a simple physical."

Judy asked," What is the difference?"

Theo sighed before answering," You know a regular physical is checking heart rate, pulse, blood pressure, and the other stuff. But a complete medical exam goes further than that. It includes blood works and if he really makes her angry. She will do the ultimate exam which checks everything from the tip of his head to the soles of his feet, she would even check him for parasites."

Judy asked," So how long does one of those examine last?"

Theo answered," Usually four to six hours." Before going back to his phone.

Judy asked," So what so interesting on the phone?"

Theo answered," Giving the chief an update and he is still mad at Nick for insulting him."

Judy replied," He was probably trying to get the chief to drop the whole thing by making him angry."

Theo laughed before saying," That sometimes does not work specially with people like the Chief and his family."

The door opened and Wilma walked in before saying," Theo, tell my brother I said hello and hang up the phone. We are going to talk about the patient."

Theo did as he was told before asking," What is the verdict?"

Wilma signed before saying," Besides the broken finger and a few injuries to his ribs, nothing serious but I gave him a muscle relaxer that will make him drowsy. I want a psychiatrist to talk to him tomorrow morning."

Judy asked," Who do you hates so much?"

Wilma answered," Why are you saying that?"

Judy replied," Nick can be a real nuisance and has gotten under a lot of people skin."

Wilma smiled before saying," My brother wants Nick to talk to the psychiatrist and hopefully prove he is mentally unstable to remain a police officer."

The door opened and the black panther entered before saying," Doctor Bison, Mister Ingry has ordered your patient out of the hospital. I came here to let you know. My brother is trying to talk Mister Ingry out of releasing your patient."

Wilma stood up before saying, "Officers please follow me, hopefully before Mister Wilde can get out of the hospital."

The trip to the examination room was quiet. Wilma was controlling her anger, Theo was on his phone, Judy was worrying about Nick, the security guard was wondering it he and his brother still had a job.

When they arrived at the door to the examination room, Nurse Erna said," When I saw Nick being escorted out. I knew you would want to talk with Mister Ingry." As she opened the door.

Richard pointed a finger at the Nurse and said," You no longer work here."

Wilma replied," Oh yes she does. Now you tell me why you released my patient and it has better be a good one."

Richard said," I know that he has to be the reason some of our drugs are coming up short. I figure he comes in here get one of you bleeding heart doctor to examine him and when you leave, he swipes medicines from the cabinets."

Wilma angrily replied," Do you ever read your emails? Do you ever talk to anyone about anything. Pharmacist Laura was filling out some prescription, when she came up short. She had just open the bottle. So she contact the company and also email ever member of the staff here, including your supervisor. So when the representative from the company came here, we were ready. After checking several unopened bottles, if was confirmed that the shortage was coming from the machine not putting the correct numbers of pills in each bottle and the drug company credited this hospital and sent notice to others customer to check their own orders."

Richard said," He is still a fox and probable would have stolen something before he left."

Theo grabbed Judy before asking," Mister Ingry, do you know that you have just slander Mister Wilde in front of five witnesses."

Richard replied," Foxes like Raccoons are nothing but Thieves and Scoundrels. The world would be better off without them."

Wilma grabbed Richard by his jacket collar before angrily saying," Let me tell you something right now. Just like with ever other species, there are some that are good and some that are bad. You know Hector, the raccoon, who gave you CPR and saved your life. Or Emma, the fox, that rescued your daughter from drowning. OR your cousin Wilbert, the badger, who is now in jail for embezzling money from this very institution . So don't tell me that all of one species or another is good or bad. Because the next time I hear you do anything like this again and I will have my brother have you arrested."

Richard in a smug voice asked," On what charges?"

Theo answered," Your not a doctor and have no right to release patients. That right there is something the District Attorney would prosecute you for."

Judy said," I don't mean to interrupt but we need to go find Nick."

Wilma looked at Judy before sweetly saying," You go find your friend." Before turning to Richard and sternly saying," We are going upstair and have a talk with your supervisor. Hopefully this does not cause the hospital any problems."

Judy replied," Thanks" Before starting out the door with Theo right behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Search for Nick (part2)

Summary: Theo and Judy search for Nick

Chapter Text

Judy kept looking out the window and every time, she spotting a red fox made Theo pull the car over.

After the fifth pullover, Theo asked," You did notice that last fox was a female?"

Judy replied," IT could have Nick in disquise."

Theo said," Do you recall where Nick said he was going to go before we took him to the hospital."

Judy replied," Yes, he was going to his place."

Theo asked," Do you know where his place is?"

Judy answered,' I know where his apartment is. Take a right up a head and go two blocks and where the road split into three take the middle road for about a mile and than turned right and than a quick left."

Theo asked," Is there a shorter route?"

Judy smiled before answering," We could take the back alleys but we have to walk."

Theo asked," Why do you care so much about Nick?"

Judy replied," Believe or not he was the first person in the city who was nice to me. Although I still find him annoying at times like this."

Theo laughed as he parked his car across from the apartment building where Nick was living.

Judy said," I will go see if Nick is home." Before unbuckling her seat.

Theo replied," Not alone, your not. We will go together." before unbuckling his seat and getting out of the carr.

Judy wanting to talk to Nick alone, asked;" Will your car be safe out here?"

Theo answered," We should not be gone that long?" Before nodding for her to lead the way.

Judy replied," Just don't hold me or Nick responsible if something happens to your car." As she made her way toward Nick's apartment.

As they approach Nick's apartment. Theo said," I think we should get the manager to open the apartment for us."

Judy replied ,"Not necessary. Nick gave me a spare key to the apartment" Before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the spare key.

Theo asked," So do you have a special someone?"

Judy answered," I do but he is back home but he does plan to pay me a visit soon."

Theo replied," Bet you will be happy to see him." before smirking.

Judy shook her head before saying," Unlike you and Nick. I am saving myself until my honeymoon." and opening the door.

Theo took out his phone before asking," Is Nick this big of a slob?" Seeing the place look like a hurricane went through it.

Judy answered," He is not a neat freak but his place never looked liked this. I am going to straighten it up."

Theo replied," One moments," before taking pictures and sending them to the chief.

Judy said," Since your here, you can help me clean this mess up or go out and wait in your car until I am done."

Theo sighed before replying," Fine I will help you." and texting someone.

Judy began to put the books back on the shelf and waiting for Nick to come through the door.

Theo gather up the dvds sitting on the floor before asking," Do these go in any specific order?"

Judy quickly walked over to Theo before answering," Yes. He has his favorites and his last watch group. Before opening a hidden compartment below the dvd player and pulling out a piece of paper before saying," I made this list the last time I was here. Put the dvds in the order on the paper."

Theo reached in and grabbed a small unmarked dvd before asking," Do you know what this is?"

Judy laughed before saying," It is a copy of a play that Misty and Nick did for Harold's night class about movie making. It is a hilarious."

Theo put the disc in before hitting the play button.

Judy quickly hit the eject button before returning it to it resting place and saying," Your suppose to be helping me clean not watch a movie."

Theo said," Come on, you said it was hilarious and I would love to see it."

Judy closed the secret compartment before saying," Help me or go wait in your car."

Theo replied," You will make an excellent boss, someday." Before putting the dvds in order.

Judy sighed before hearing a knock on the door. She walked over and look through the peak hole and seeing a blue suited Bobcat before asking," Who is it?"

Morris answered," I need to talk to Theo."

Judy turned to Theo and asked," Do you know a bobcat?"

Theo answered," If he is wearing a blue suit, yes. He is my partner Morris."

Judy opened the door before saying," He is over there straighten up the dvds."

Morris entered the room before saying," I lost him when he went into the diner."

Theo asked," What happened," As he returned the couch upright and began to replace the cushions."

Morris sighed before answering," Like you told me, when I saw him being escorted out of the hospital. So I position myself, so he would run into me. He almost did and apologize. As per your instructions, I offer him a ride home. He decline and walked away. I followed him and he must have seen me because shortly thereafter he went into a diner that just open up.  
"After waiting for ten minutes, I decided to enter the diner, expecting him to be in a booth either passed out or eating. But was surprise to see no one but the old nanny goat in there. So I ask her where the fox that just came in there went. She went off on me about leaving the young fellow alone and fine a nice feline for myself.  
"After showing her my badge, explaining that I was happily married and that I was following Nick because he looked sick and he refused my help but as it is our responsibility to serve and protect the citizens of Zootopia. I wanted to be sure he got home safely. She than told me that he thought I was acting Creepy and that he left out the back door.  
"That was when I got your text to meet you here because you thought he might be going home."

Judy said," IF you waiting for Nick to come here. You can start helping get this place back to its original look."

Before Morris could say anything, Theo replied;" She can be a spitfire so just help out."

Morris turned to Judy and asked," What do you want me to do?"

Judy answered," Go work on the kitchen while Theo and I finish up in here."

Morris asked," Any special instructions?"

Judy answered," Yes, Nick made me a list as to what goes into each cupboard on the inside door." Before glancing around as the semi cleaned living room.

Theo replied," Thank goodness that is done."

Judy said," Now, you go straighten up the bathroom. I will work on Nick's bedroom."

Theo sighed before going into the bathroom to straighten it up

Judy entered and saw the bedroom was as much of a shamble as the living room before saying," We are going to have to was all his clothes."

Morris entered and grabbed a basket before taking a load to the utility room, where he saw the washer and dryer.

Judy said," Theo come in here. I need you to help me put the bed back together."

Theo came in before saying," Your more bossy than my wife." As he put the bed back into it original position.

Morris came in and helped Theo put the box springs and mattress back on the bed before saying," Wonder why he got himself a king size bed?"

Judy replied" I don't care." Before finding the linens.

Theo said," If you don't need me. I am going back to straighten up the bathroom." Figuring Judy would be having him do more if he stayed there.

Judy turned to Morris and said," Help me make the bed."

Morris sighed and help Judy put the sheets on the beds before asking," WE putting on a clean comforter,too?"

Judy replied," I did not see any other comforters here. So we will put the one in the corner back on the bed." Before walking over to the comforter.

Morris asked," Want me to lift it on to the bed?"

Judy shook her head before picking up one end of the comforter and seeing a sleeping Nick. Before quietly saying," Morris, go get Theo, now."

Morris shrugged before getting Theo.

Theo entered before asking," What is wrong Officer Hopps?"

Judy lifted up the comforter before answering," I think we found, Nick."

Theo handed his phone to Morris before saying," Let the chief know that we found Nick." and bending down and picking up Nick.

Judy said," Put him on the bed. We will take him to see the chief, later."

Theo put Nick on the bed before Judy tucked the comforter around Nick's body.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick and Judy have a talk

Chapter Text

Morris said," We are to keep Nick here. His sister will be stopping by to check to see if any damage was done to his hand when Mister Ingry pulled the bandage off."

Judy replied," I will stay here and sleep on the couch. You two go home to your wives."

Morris asked," How are you going to keep him from leaving the apartment?"

Judy answered," I will be able to handle him."

Theo replied," You will not be able to use your tranquilizer gun and he can over power you."

Judy asked." What are you suggestion?"

Morris answered," My wife is out of town. I will stay here and sleep on the couch. I am a light sleeper, so he will not be leaving the apartment."

Theo replied," He got away from you once before."

Judy asked," Why are you two planning?"

Theo answered," Almost all the police officer wives have taken a weekend spa trip. So most of us guys are planning on having some fun. When we are not at work."

Judy asked," What about the Chief?"

Morris answered," His wife did not go."

"I would suggest you all go home," suggested Nick as he entered the room.

Judy replied," One of us is to stay here with you until Doctor Bison allows you to return to police work."

Nick sighed before saying," I am quitting the police force."

Judy immediately replied," You are not quitting the force."

Nick asked," Why not? I am not wanted on the force."

Judy replied," They original did not want me on the force until we solved that big case, together. And if you quit harass them, they might change."

Nick shook his head before saying," You can all leave. I am going back to bed. Tomorrow I will turn in my badge and gun."

Theo replied," Your not getting away that easy, Nick."

Nick looked at Theo before saying," You and your internal affair partner can not change my mind."

Judy very softly said," Nick, can we talk in private." and started to walk to his bedroom.

Nick sighed before walking after her.

Judy signal for Nick to enter the bedroom using her bunny pouting on him.

Nick sighed before entering the bedroom and jumped when he heard the door slam shut behind him.

Judy turned to Nick before yelling," You are not quitting the police department. You have proven to me that I can count on you. Give me one good reason for you to quit."

Nick looked down at his feet before replying," Do you know that if a fox or raccoon are present at a crime scene the police automatically focus their attention on them as the guilty party. It has happen to me all my life, which is why I became a con man."

Judy took a deep breathe before saying," So you became what they wanted you to be. Sort of taking the easy way out it seems to me."

Nick glared at Judy before saying," I fought against it but lost all the battles. So I gave them what they wanted. I helped you because you seem to be way over your head and I figure I could con you down the road but when we both were suspect in that case, I decided that helping you solve the case, also got me off the hook."

Judy thought for a moment before asking," How about a deal?"

Nick looked at her before answering," What kind of a deal?"

Judy smiled before replying," You help me solve three more cases and if you still think that your better off not being an officer. I will not stop you."

Nick asked," So what is in it for me?"

Judy thought before answering," What do you want?"

Nick leered at Judy before replying," You have to cook me a pie of my choice every week until we have solve three cases."

Judy release a huge breathe she was holding when she saw his leer before saying," The cases have to be major ones, that we have to agree our major ones. None of the small one count and you have a deal."

Nick offer his paw out before replying ," You got yourself a deal, Officer Hopps."

Judy shook his paw before saying," Thank you, Mister Wilde."

Nick scratched his head before replying," The first pie I want is a fresh fruit pie."

Judy smirked before saying," I will make you a pie at the end of each week of work."

Nick shrugged before replying," I think I can last that long."

Judy asked," So what do you think Theo and Morris are uo to?"

Nick smiled before answering," Wives out of town for the weekend. I think they are planning some male adult fun."

Judy thinking what ' male adult fun ' was lower her head as she began to blush.

Nick waited until Judy face was quite flush before saying," Poker Weekend."

Judy looked up and slugged him in stomach.

Nick grimace before asking," What was that for?"

Judy angrily replied," ADULT MALE FUN. You could not have just said gambling or poker." and open the bedroom door to find Theo and Morris standing there.

Nick asked," Hear anything interested?"

Morris answered," Just came to tell you that you have a visitor." before stepping aside and letting Doctor Bison enter the bedroom.

Actions


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter Text

Wilma said," Since you lost your bandages. I am here to reexamine your ribs and fingers."

Nick asked," Is that really necessary?"

Wilma answered," If you want I could give you another shot."

Nick sighed before replying," Fine, everyone else out."

Wilma waited until everyone left before closing the door and saying," Shirt off."

Nick carefully removed his shirt before saying," You don't need to do this."

Wilma answered," I had a talk with Nurse Erna, Mister Wilde or should I call you Nicklaus Edwil."

Nick smirked before replying," Your sure you have the right name."

Wilma answered," A young medical student disappeared, and than Nick Wilde appeared."

Nick replied," So you know about my cousin Nicklaus. You know there are more than one fox in this world."

Wilma asked," Why don't you have your cousin come for a visit?" As she began to examine Nick's ribs.

Nick thought quickly before answering," I think he is happy where he is and I am not about to intrude on his happiness. Beside if he was medical school would he not be a lot older than me."

Wilma said," From the instructors that are still around, he seem to be mature in mind but not in body."

Nick asked," Are you sure they are not senile?"

Wilma answered," Very much, so. One instructor remembered that Mister Edwil had a white birthmark on his fur."

Nick turned around before asking," Do you see any white birthmark on my fur?"

Wilma answered," When I was coming your fur for parasites I did notice some white roots." As she began to wrap Nick's chest.

Nick replied," I have several white spots you probably noticed. I just wanted to look different than my cousins. All of whom have white spots."

Wilma said," I am having my baby brother check on your so call cousins. I think you just changed your identity and start over."

Nick shook his head before replying," If I was my cousin I would be in-" Before saying," I don't think you need to know where he lives."

Wilma replied," I think you changed your look, so no one would know you were framed and kicked out of medical school."

Nick replied," My cousin was framed and when they caught the real culprits, they kicked them out of medical school but my cousin told me they did not reinstate him into the school."

Wilma asked," Three months after the guilty party was expelled, they attempted to contact you but could not reach you."

Nick answered," They never tried to contact my cousin or he would have told me."

Wilma asked," Than how did you know how to reset you fingers."

Nick smirked before answering," My cousin showed me how to do it. He also showed me other things but those are my secrets."

Wilma quickly checked Nick's finger before saying," Your lucky he did not unaligned your fingers," before wrapping them.

Nick said," So can I now chase you out of my place."

Wilma smiled before replying," No because I brought Doctor Horace Whitman here and he is to give you a mental exam."

Nick said," Your kidding, right."

Wilma replied," I am going to allow you to go back to work at the police station but under light duty and Doctor Whitman will be seeing you every day until he finishes his exams."

Nick asked," Than why did you bring him here?"

Wilma answered," So he could meet you and get an early start on evaluating your mental capacity. Now come along and meet him." before heading to the living room.

Nick sighed knowing he would not be getting rid of his unwanted house quests until he did. So he put his shirt back on and went into the living room.

Wilma said," Nick Wilde this is your psychiatrist Horace Whitman." and introduced a small plump squirrel.

Horace adjusted his glasses before looking at Nick and saying," You remind of another fox, I knew several years ago. A fast talking, fast acting fox but he had snow white ears."

Nick gave a silent 'Thank you' to his deceased mentor before asking," What is it with you medical professional and your desire to configure me into someone else."

Horace answered," I am not configuring you into anybody. But while I was teaching at a small college, they had a quarterback who was a fox, and he help the school win its first games against bigger ranked schools. Than the scandal broke about possible drug used by different athletes. The Fox was accused as the person distributing the drugs but it was later found out to be the Lynx, who was the back up quarterback. Unfortunately the school administration had already expelled the fox and never try to reinstate him but his mysterious benefactor demanded that the fox was given the funds paid to the school for his 4 year education back to him.  
"The lawyers got the refund and it was given to the fox, who than vanished. No one knew what became of the young fox. With his trickiness I was sure the college would win the National title after beating the top 5 ranked school in quick succession. I could not believe it, I even figured out how they were winning. But once the quarterback got the team in the lead it was than a matter of not letting the other schools catch up."

Morris replied," I remember it as Norse College, a small college. The Head Coach never put the player's name on the sheet. He put their species on it. I lost a small bundle on those games."

Theo slapped his head before saying," I won money on those games. But I never expected them to win. Zootopia University lost 49 - 35. Marshland University lost 56 - 45. Tundratown University lost 42 - 35. Sahara Square University lost 49 - 45. and Canyonland University losing 63 -21."

Judy replied," I remember my dad laughing about it. He said the small college was making the football ranking look like it was done by fools."

Horace said," When the quarterback was expelled. Several members of the football team that claim he was innocent and would and did quit the team because of the false accusations and did so, The were the porcupine, squirrel, skunk, another lynx and armadillo. Which basically were the three running back and two receivers. Although I do believe the quarterback was smaller than either lynx."

Nick said," So Horace, you must be good at catching nutcases." and smiled.

Horace asked," Do you always your childish side to strangers?"

Nick answered," Do you always insult individuals in their own homes."

Horace turned to Wilma and said," I have more than enough to go on."

Wilma gave Theo a package before saying," Give that to your Chief and have him call me." and turned to Judy and gave her a couple of bottle before telling her," Make sure he takes this medicine."

Nick waited until Wilma was gone before asking," When are you guys leaving?"

Theo answered," We would like to use your place for some poker fun?"

Nick replied," If your going to use my place. It is going to cost you $20 per person."

Theo handed Nick two hundred dollars before saying," Thanks."

Nick said," Your responsible for your own beverages and snacks." and left the room.

Morris asked," Why did you agree to that?"

Theo smiled before replying," We will win it back off of him."

Actions


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Watching the disc (part 1)

Summary: Theo and Morris watch the disc while Judy runs an errand and Nick is asleep

Chapter Text

Theo turned to Judy before asking," Would you run this to the Chief?"

Judy replied," I have to get Nick to take his medicine and bed."

Morris said," We could do that for you."

Judy crossed her arms before saying," What are you two up to?"

Theo answered," Nick did say we could use his place for poker."

"And while your delivering the packet to the chief, we can get things set up for the game, tonight." added Morris.

Theo said," Than you can go home and catch some sleep because we will keep an eye on Nick for you.:

Judy replied," After I get Nick token care of I will take the packet to the Chief." Before signaling Nick to follow her.

Nick said," I would be kind of interested in learning to play poker."

Judy replied," Maybe the next time they have a poker game. Now come along or I will call the doctor back her to give you a shot."

Nick sighed before saying," Alright Nurse Hopps." Before following Judy to his bedroom.

Judy said," Get ready for bed. I will go get you a glass of water." Before leaving the room.

Nick undress and waited for Judy to return.

Judy returned and seeing Nick naked, quickly covered her eyes, dumping the water on herself.

Nick said," I told you, I like to sleep in my birthday suit."

Judy turned away from Nick before replying," I am going to dry off and get another glass of water for you. When I come back, you better have your PJ on. I know you have them. Beside with strangers here, I think it is wise not to go running around Naked."

Nick smirked before saying," Fine, I will put on the pajamas on."

Judy replied," Have them on before I come back or I am calling the doctor." Before leaving the room.

Nick smirked before going to his dresser and getting out his pajamas and putting them on. Not sure how quickly Judy would return.

After ten minutes Judy returned with a fresh glass of water before opening the pill bottle and taking out two pills before offering both to Nick.

Nick sighed before taking the pills and water. Nick put the pills in his mouth before taking a swallow of water.

Judy said," Open up, I want to be sure you swallowed the pills."

Nick realized Judy was getting wise to a lot of his tricks before swallowing the pills and opening his mouth.

Judy looked inside before saying," Move your tongue up, left, and right. Now get into bed."

Nick took another swallow of water before climbing into bed and asking," See anything."

Judy answered," Had to be sure you swallowed your medicine. Now I am leaving a robe by your bed in case you need to use the rest room."

Nick replied," Good Night Nurse Hopps."

Judy shook her head before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Theo waited until Judy came into the living room before saying," I really appreciate you doing this," and handing her the package.

Judy asked," Where is Morris?"

Theo answered," He went to get the snacks and beverages for the game."

Judy said," Don't make to big of a mess and keep the noise level low. Nick has neighbors and needs to recuperate.

Theo replied," We will do our best to keep the noise level low."

Judy said," Don't make me regret this." Before leaving Nick's apartment.

Theo went to the window and waited until he saw Judy leave in a taxi before going over to entertainment center and opening the secret compartment. He took out the dvd and put it in the player but decided to wait until Morris came back to watch it.

After twenty minutes, Morris came through the door holding two 24 pack of beer and two bags of snacks before asking," Anyone here yet?"

Theo answered," Not yet. Nick had this dvd hidden and I thought it might be nice to play it."

Morris put a 24 pack of beer in the refrigerator before taking a seat by Theo and saying." Do you think it is porn."

Theo answered," Judy thought it was funny, so probably not porn." before hitting the play button.

-o0o0o0o0o0================0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0=================

On the tv screen appear a sign 'REASON NOT TO LET YOUR SMART ASS FRIENDS HELP YOU WITH YOUR HOMEWORK'

Suddenly Misty appeared in a Victorian costume saying,' Romeo, Romeo, where are thou Romeo.'

Nick also wearing a Victorian walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder before 'I am right behind you, Misty'

Suddenly someone off screen yelled,' Misty, your to be on the balcony. Nick, your suppose to called her Juliet and be in the bushes.'

Misty replied,' That balcony is too unstable to hold me.'

Nick look over at the bushes and added,' I am not standing in poison ivy, either.'

the off screen voice sighed before saying,' Strike the set and let us get to the next scene.'

Misty pushed the balcony over with a swat of her hand.

The off screen voice hollered,' Go get ready for the next scene.'

Nick was standing on an box covered with a white sheet while wearing a sheet like a Toga.

Misty came out wearing a shorter Toga

The off screen voice yelled, 'ACTION'

Nick took a deep breathe and said, 'friends, roman, countryman, and concubines. Lend me your ears and those with hearing aids please turned them up so-'

"Nick, that not the way that goes,' interrupted the off screen voice.

Nick replied, 'It is Misty fault and I could only think of what I could do with a huge fan.'

Misty smirked before saying,' I am wearing shorts underneath.' before flipping up to reveal her running shorts underneath.

Nick said,' shame could have a nice shot there.'

Misty grabbed Nick's toga and pulled it off, leaving a naked Nick standing there.

Nick grabbed the sheet before noticing Misty blushing and asking,' Did that embarrass you?'

The off-screen voice yelled,' Nick, stop teasing my girlfriend.'

Nick replied.' But she looks so adorable all embarrassed and such.'

The off screen voice said,' Put on some shorts. and get ready for the next scene.'

Nick replied,' I told you I like to go commando.'

The off screen voice said,' Just do as I ask.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: watching the disc (part 2)

Summary: A couple more scenes from the disc before the poker fun begins in the next chapter

Chapter Text

Suddenly the scene changed and Nick and Misty were standing in front of an old building.

Misty turned to Nick before saying," I tell you there is something strange going on here."

Nick replied," We will investigate and catch the criminals Miss Holmes."

Misty said," I know we are close to solving this case, the fur on my ears are standing up."

Nick could not help himself before saying," You know a good conditioner solve that problem."

Misty began to laugh before saying," Nick your horrible."

Nick replied," I thought I was suppose to be Watson."

Off screen voice yelled "Nick, you have to cut that out."

Nick smirked before asking," Where should I cut?" As the screen went blank

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Harold and NIck were in military uniforms both holding squirt guns. The sound of guns was in the air.

Harold said," All you have to do is rotate the camera from Nick to me but do not take it off the tripod."

Off camera a female voice said, " I know what to do I am not an idiot. Now get the scene going,'

Harold said," I don't think we are going to make it through this."

Nick replied," We have gotten through worst."

Harold smiled as Nick was doing his role before saying," And we will get through this too."

Nick pretended to fire a few shots over the boulder before falling backwards.

Harold cradle Nick head before saying," I am sorry but I don't think we are going to survive this."

Nick coughed before replying," At least we gave them a good fight."

Harold said," Yes we did mate,"

Nick smiled before saying," No we did not, I don't swing that way."

Harold growled before grabbing Nick's gun and tossing it to the person off screen before saying," I think Nick need a lesson." and firing the water pistol at Nick.

Misty came out from behind the camera, also firing her water pistol at Nick

Nick tried to get away but was trapped between Harold and Misty.

When the pistols ran out of water. Nick stood before saying," You know you can edit the scenes."

Harold replied," I think I have a better idea. Don't worry about it." Before the screen went blank.

-0o0o00o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0o00o-

Morris turned to Theo and said," That was hilarious."

Theo replied," When the rest of the guys gets here, they can watch it, when they are not playing poker." As the other officers began to arrive at Nick's place.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Poker Nightmare

Summary: Nick wakes to use bathroom  
He checks on his guests  
He is not happy about them watching the dvd  
He figures payback time.

Chapter Text

Nick awakes as mother nature calls to him.

Nick puts on his robe and goes to answer the call, as he opens the door he heard betting and laughter. He decides first answer Mother nature than see what is going on.

Nick washes his hand before heading to the front room. He growls when he see that they are watching his hidden dvd.

Morris hearing the growl says," Hey Nick, You interested in joining our poker game."

Nick does a quick head count before saying," Theo, you said there was only going to be 10 individuals here and there are eighteen individuals here."

Theo replied," I owe you the difference, why not join the game."

Nick immediately got a plan before saying," Let me go get my money." Before going and fetching the shoebox with several grand in it.

Theo said," Take a seat." before pointing to a chair.

Nick replied," One second." Before walking over to the dvd player and popping out the dvd and inserting a dvd of classic theatre plays in and hitting play. He than walked over and took his seat.

Morris said, "Five dollar ante, maximum five hundred dollar bet. Straight poker, nothing wild. You only get four cards if you have an ace and you must show the ace before getting four cards.

Nick replied," okay" before putting five dollars into the pot.

Theo asked," Would you like some chips."

Nick answered," I prefer to stick with cash."

Theo shuffle the cards before dealing.

Nick remember his mentor rule on poker,' Let the rubes think you have a tell.' Before looking at his cards. Nick looked at his card and saw nothing before rubbing his right ear and taking three. He let his smirk return to his face as he got 3 jacks.

Theo seeing Nick smirked said," Twenty to continue."

Nick rubbed his left ear before saying," See and raise you thirty."

After everyone call. Nick laid his cards on the table before saying," Thanks for the three jacks, Theo."

Morris gathered up the cards before shuffling and dealing the cards.

Nick could not believe his luck a ten high straight before saying," I am standing firm on this hand." and rubbed his left ear. Keeping his smirk on his face.

Theo asked," You in Nick?"

Nick answered," What the call."

Theo replied," Fifty to stay in."

Nick glances at his cards before rubbing his left ear and tossing in fifty dollars.

When the cards were laid down, Nick collected the pot.

Nick dealt and found he had nothing even after taking three cards. When it came around him to bet. Nick looked at his cards rubbed his right ear before saying," Raise you five hundred dollars."

Immediately everyone folded. Nick dropped his cards, showing everyone he was bluffing as he collected the pot.

Theo said," You were bluffing."

Nick replied,' I figure I could bluff one time big and get away with it."

The Bengal said," I think we should eliminate the maximum bet allowed." With several other officers agreeing.

Theo replied," Okay, the maximum bet is whatever cash you have on you."

Nick bit his lower lip as the cards were dealt before palming the ace of club before tossing the rest of the cards back before saying," Don't feel like anything good is coming from that hand." Before getting up and saying," I am getting me something to drink."

Several people around the table ask him to bring back a beer when he came back.

Nick made himself a cup of instant coffee with two scoops of coffee and no sugar or milk. He heard them mentioning about his ear scratching before returning to the table with beers for everyone and his double strong coffee.

The next round, Nick palmed the ten of club after folding his hand. The betting was getting serious.

The following two hands, Nick folded his cards palming the king of clubs. Hoping to get the other club before looking up at the clock and realizing his time was running short.

It was the Bengals turn to deal and he said," I am going on duty soon. So this is my last hand."

Nick looked at his cards before seeing he got both the jack and queen of club and decided it was time to put his plan in action.

Nick took two cards before scratching his right ear before saying," I will bet a hundred."

As the other looked at each other he switched his palmed for the cards in his hand and unnoticed toss the other cards onto the table.

There were two raises before the bet was back to Nick. Nick looked up at the clock before saying," I should be resting when Nurse Hopps returned. So I am going to bet the chips I won." Before putting the chips into the post and scratching his right ear.

Immediately everyone brought out their wallets and pushed their chips and cash into the pot.

The Bengal, tossed in an extra two hundred dollars before saying," Raising you two hundred."

Nick pulled his shoebox from under his chair and threw ten hundred dollars bills into the pot before saying," Raising you another eight hundred." and rubbing his right ear.

The Bengal pulled off his wedding ring and watch before saying," Frank come here."

Frank, who was watching the classical theatre dvd, walked over before asking," What do you need?"

The Bengal looked at Nick before asking," How much for my ring and watch?"

Nick answered," I am not getting married and have no use for a watch. But I will give you fifty for each."

The Bengal replace the watch and ring before turning to Frank and saying," Loan me eight hundred bucks."

Frank pulled eight hundred dollars out of his wallet before replying," Hope you know what your doing."

The Bengal show Frank his hand before tossing the eight hundred into the pot he than laid down his hands and saying "Nines over Aces."

Nick smiled before laying down his hands and replying," And you dealt me a royal flush." Before gathering up the money.

The Bengal said," You cheated somehow."

Nick replied," You mean because I was scratching my ears. I have to ask Judy if something got on me. They have been itching all night."

Theo realized they all assumed that Nick scratching his ears was a tell before asking," Did you cheat, Nick?"

Nick answered," Those are not my cards. I sat down at the only open spot and I don't think any of you would work with me as a partner."

Morris gave Nick the money before asking," What are you going to do with the money?"

Nick answered," Have not thought what I would do with the money. But I will let you all know when I am back to regular work. That will give me some time to make a decision. Now I need to get back to bed before Nurse Hopps gets back." Before placing the money into the shoebox and walking to his bedroom. He heard everyone leave and saw Morris and Theo beginning to clean up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: judy talks

Summary: Judy talks to the Chief and than goes to the Dipping Café

Chapter Text

Judy had the taxi driver drop her off at the police station. She walked in greeted her fellow officers before going to Chief Bogo's office and knocking

Chief Bogo said," Enter and it has better be important."

Judy opened the door and entered before replying," Doctor Bison, ask that you get this package as soon as possible." and handing the package to the Chief.

Chief Bogo took the package before opening and reading the contexts. he than placed his hands over his eyes and saying, "she can not be serious."

Judy asked," Can not be serious about what?"

Chief Bogo answered," My sister is putting Nick on light duty as my personal assistant and to keep me eating healthy."

Judy asked ," Could you not just assign him to do some unimportant task?"

Chief Bogo answered," You don't know my big sister, If she even thought I was not doing what she recommends in this report. She would be giving me a complete physical examine. Do you know how it feels to be given a medical examine by your older sibling."

Judy asked," Maybe you could get Nick to give you some leeway."

Chief Bogo stared at Judy before answering," Do you think Nick will give me any leeway after I made him get a physical?"

Judy thought for a moment before replying ," Probably not, plus I am sure your sister will probably threaten him with another complete physical if he did not do as she suggest."

Chief Bog said," Your not on duty until Monday, when your to drive Nick to and from work, Doctor Bison suggestion. So go enjoy the weekend and keep an eye on Nick."

Judy smiled before replying," Okay Chief." Before leaving his office and the police station.

Judy looked at the clock and realized it was too early to head home and decided to go visit the Dipping Café and talk with Harold and Misty about Nick.

As Judy pulled up to the Dipping Café, she was shocked. There was a line around the block. Judy got out of her car and saw Mayor Lionheart was standing in line.

Judy walked up to him before asking," What are you doing here?"

Mayor Lionheart answered," Believe it or not mayors have to eat, too."

Misty came out and started letting customers in before asking," How many people in you group Mayor?"

Mayor replied," Four," before glancing at Judy and saying , "Five."

Judy said," I just stop because I saw you."

Misty said, Go on in, Mayor." before turning to Judy and saying," Go around back. Tell Harold to let you in."

Judy replied," Okay," before walking around to the back.

Harold seeing Judy asked," So did you come here to eat or help?"

Judy answered," I will gladly help in any way I can. But with the Mayor being here."

Misty came in and said," The Mayor wants a Jumbo and wants it deliver to the Private room, upstairs."

Judy asked," What do you want me to do?"

Misty answered," While I take care of the Mayor order. Would you take care of the regular diners. The tables are all marked. All you have to do is mark down the table and what they want. Harold will take them out."

Judy replied," Okay."

Harold said," Waitress costumes are in the side room. Fine one that fits. Than come out and help." Before taking a pad and heading out to the dining room.

Judy made her way to the side room and found a costume that fit before heading out to the dining hall.

Harold said," Start with table 6. I am finishing up with table 5." As he had a large bowl of dipping stick and several sauces on a tray.

Judy walked over to table 6 before saying," How may I help you?"

The weasel at the table replied," I was thinking Rabbit stew."

Harold asked," Or I could make weasel biscuits." Glaring at the weasel.

The weasel looked up at Harold before meekly replying " A medium seaman's catch and some dipping sticks."

Judy wrote it down and glance at Harold.

Harold said," Meet you in the kitchen." before walking into the kitchen.

Judy followed Harold into the kitchen before asking," Why could I not give it to you out there."

Harold answered," You bound to get smug little and big individuals out there. Don't be afraid to tell them off. You heard what I told the weasel. Be as mean as you have to be. Don't take it from anyone."

Judy replied," Okay." Before going out to take orders from table 7.

Misty joined Judy once the Mayor left. The last customer left the place at a little before midnight.

Misty locked the doors and turned to Judy before asking," Are you hungry?"

Judy answered," Actually I am exhausted." and stretched.

Misty asked," So what brought you back here?"

Judy answered," I was hoping to learn more about Nick."

Misty bit her lips before saying," Stay tonight and tomorrow morning while we are preparing for tomorrow night and we will talk a little about Nick."

Judy said," I don't want to be a bother."

Misty replied," We have an apartment below the restaurant and a couple of extra bedrooms."

Judy said," I don't want to be a bother."

Harold walked out and replied," It is the least we could do for your help tonight. All we ask is that you don't go into the room with the red X on the door."

Judy followed Misty and Harold downstairs to their apartment before noticing how lovely it was furnished.

Misty said," We usually eat leftovers from the restaurant. So just grab something to eat." Before grabbing a bowl and some dipping sticks.

Judy found the vegetable and some of the sauces she liked and began to eat.

Harold came out in a robe before saying," Misty the shower is all yours." Before grabbing and mixing a couple of bowl and sitting across from Judy.

Judy looked up and asked," So are you and Nick, friends."

Harold answered," I don't know. We were friends but we had a blow up a while back and only recently did he come back into my life."

Judy asked," How did you guys meet?"

Harold answered," I was working for a Gopher and Nick started one day. He was a smart worker and we became friends. One day the boss called us into his office and told us that whoever stole the money would not be fired if the money was immediately returned. Nick pointed out that neither of us worked the register. The next thing that I knew was we were both fired.  
"Nick grabbed the boss and took him to the register, where his son was taking money from the register. The gopher told Nick to unhand him and we were still fired because we were a bad influence on his son. Nick released his grip on our x boss and let him fall to the floor. The boss refuse to give us our pay. I told Nick he could stay with me, even though the place was not the greatest. He told me he was going back to his old job, as a con artist and wanted to know if I was interested.  
"If I did not need the money, I would have said 'no' but I did need the money and said 'sure'. We worked several cons before I meet Misty. Her father offer me a regular job and I took it. But he would not hire Nick. But Nick and I still meet here and there. One day while Misty and I were on a picnic, we found Nick badly beaten up. He would not allow us to take him to a hospital but he did allow us to give him first aid. That is when he first sampled my cooking.  
"Misty's father was furious for helping Nick. Misty, who has becomes friends with Nick stood up for him and her father told her to get out of his house and not to come back until she knew her place. So Misty moved into my little shack. One day Nick came back and told me he found a place we could afford. Although it meant we had some work to do.  
"It was this place. The owner sold it to Misty and me, not wanting to sell it to a fox. The three of us than work together to get the place fixed up, even though Nick still did his con artist thing to bring in some money. After a while we were almost ready to open. We got the building inspector to okay the building. We got a business license and ready to open the Dipping Café. Two days before we were to open. Nick and I got into a stupid argument and he said that he was done with the Dipping Café and left.  
Misty and I began to run it. Later we found out Nick was guiding people to our place. We cornered him one day and questioned him about it.  
"He told us no business stayed opened with a fox involved. That caused another argument and that was the last we saw of him until one morning, he came into the Café and order cream and dippers. He would not tell me what happened but did promise to come to the Café once a month minimum and he has been good to his word on that."

Misty came out in a robe before saying," Shower is all yours Judy."

Judy replied," Thanks" and took a quick shower before drying off and putting on the robe that was left for her.

Harold said," Your room is either room next to the room with the X on it."

Judy smiled before going into the room on the right of the room with the X on it. She laid her head on the pillow and before she knew it was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Judy's kitchen mishap

Summary: Judy plans to talk to Misty and Harold is interrupted by entering the kitchen in uniform.  
She also meet some very timid animals of all species.

Notes: Doctor Ella Monroe -Hippo- psychiatrist for the mentally unstabled

Chapter Text

Judy awoke and looked for her clock before remembering she had stayed at Harold and Misty place under the Dipping Stick Café.

Judy got up and notice her uniform was on the hanger by the door, it was clean and freshly pressed. So she quickly got dressed before going out to the living room, where she found a note stating that they were up in the restaurant working on a special order that would be picked up early in the morning.

Judy entered the kitchen and was amazed to see 15 different animals working side by side. She looked around and saw a pair of foxes working next to a gopher and muskrat cutting up vegetables, A cougar and a doe shopping nuts, a lynx and a sheep mixing batter, Three prairie dogs and a rat rolling out dough, A zebra and a lion doing dishes, and a hare sweeping the floor.

Judy walked over to the hare before saying," Hello, there. I am Judy Hopps could you tell me where Harold and Misty are."

The Hare took one look at Judy's uniform before beginning to saying," We all good, We cause not trouble, We good boys and girls."

Doctor Ella Monroe hearing the commotion came out and seeing Judy, asked, " May I help you officer?"

Judy replied," I came up to talk to Harold and Misty before going to check up on Nick."

Immediately the entire kitchen began to say, " Nick is Bad. We are Good. Nick Bad, We good."

Ella sighed before turning to Judy and saying," See what you started."

Judy asked," How did I start this?"

Ella replied," I will explain it to you after you go around and tell everyone they are doing a good job, and they are also good."

Judy did not understand why but went to each animal and put her hand on them before looking into their eyes and saying," You are doing a good job and you are very good."

The animal would smile before returning to the task they were doing.

Ella escorted Judy into the office and closing the door before saying," These adults were abused as kids while they were in an orphan. The abusers were arrested and convicted but the mental damage was already done. Luckily Harold and Misty agreed to allow them to work here, many places would not allow them to work together or under my supervision while they work."

Judy asked," So why did my saying Nick put them into such a state?"

Ella answered," About ten or so years ago. A youngster, who was dropped off by his aunt after the assume death of his parents. Would not submit to the adult even after threats and beatings. So one winter day they took the youngster to a bridge with the other orphans. They tied a weight to the child's leg and toss him into the ice water below. That act more or less finish snapping the youngster's minds.  
"So anytime they hear a name like, Nick, Rick, Dick, Mick or anything close to it cause them to go into the 'is bad, we are good.' What I have been trying to find out from them is more about who the youngster was and finding someone to portray him and tell the young people that he survived.  
"My colleagues and I think that if they came to realize that the youngster survived that they might be able to be healed and begin a normal life. Maybe even do something with their lives."

Judy asked," What makes you think the youngster survived?"

Ella answered," They found the weight that was tied to the youngster's leg but the body was gone. The rope had been cut. "

Judy asked," How did they get away with abusing children?"

Ella answered," Because they claim they were teaching predators to be good citizens. It was not until a young officer Bogo got some pictures of them abusing prey animals did a public outcry happen. Shortly after that they were arrested. Unfortunately before the children were turned over for mental health, a lot of them did themselves in. Much to the satisfaction of their torturers. But they were done in by the court baliff, who was present at the trial. The youngster being good boys and girls went into extreme details about what occurred at the Orphanage. They were all sentence to Life without Parole."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Judy talk with Misty about Nick

Summary: Judy learns some surprising things about Nick from Misty.

Chapter Text

Judy could not believe what Doctor Monroe had told her but as she made her way to the front of the restaurant, she realized that before she meet Nick and some of her fellow officers, she would most likely not have had a second thought about hearing about predators being abused. She suddenly found someone tapping her shoulder, it was Misty.

Misty asked," What is wrong?"

Judy told her about what Ella said before saying," And before I meet Nick. I would have been with the majority, if I thought it was happening only to predators."

Misty replied," So let change subject, what do you want to know about Nick."

Judy thought for a moment before asking." Whatever you can tell me without getting you in trouble with Harold or Nick."

Misty answered," Even though his favorite snack is cricket. He also loves certain vegetable. Although he would denied it. Saying he was a predator."

Judy curious asked," What kind of vegetables does Nick like?"

Misty leaned closer before whispering," Cauliflower, Broccoli, Miniature tomatoes, Early sweet peas with baby carrots and Okra."

Judy shook her head before asking," What about fruits?"

Misty answered," He loves Berries, cherry, cantaloupes, and watermelon. But he will only admitting to liking berries and with cherries, he makes a bad joke about them."

Judy swallowed before asking," Do you know what the big fight with Harold was about?"

Misty shook her head before saying," That started several weeks before. He came here, badly beaten up and with his arm hanging to the side. He mention a deal went bad and he got beaten up. Later we found out it was because he protected a young gazelle from being attacked by three predators. The fool attacked the predators giving the gazelle a chance to escape, scared but unharmed. After they beat him, the took his left arm and stretched it out before breaking it.  
"After arguing with him for over an hour, we get him to agree to go see a doctor, Harold went with him to be sure he went. He comes back with a cast on his arm. We had to go visit a farmer on the outside of Tundratown and would be gone the entire weekend. When we came back Monday Night. The entire inside of the building had been painting. Nick was in his room, asleep but the next morning he told us he found an individual to paint it cheap and would be back in a few weeks to finish the sign.  
"We had to visit Harold's parents the next weekend. While we were on the train to his parents' place in Marshland, Nick called and the painter was there to finish painting, if it was okay with us. We told him it was okay. We got to his parent's place only to find they had been quarantine until the disease was proven not a contagious one. So we stayed the night before we took the train home. Unfortunately we leant our van to his sister and had to rent a car different from our van. As we got close to our place, we notice the entire outside was painted and someone was working on the sign. When we got out of the car, we notice it was Nick doing the sign.  
"Harold was furious, there Nick was with a broken arm on a rickety ladder, painting the sign. He could have broken his neck and died. When Nick got off the ladder, he was wearing coverall that protected his fur and cast from being covered in paints. Horace was worried that Nick could have been serious injured. And he yelled that at Nick. Nick yelled back that he did not fall. Harold mention not wanting his best friend to throw his life away. Nick took off the coverall and was wearing his favorite shirt and pants before throwing the coverall at Harold and saying 'You don't have to worry about that I am done working at the Dipping Stick Café' and walked away.

Judy asked," Why was he painting when he had a broken arm?"

Misty laughed before saying," When he is healthy, he laid back and relaxed. But if he is hurt, he feels the need to do things, even things he should not do."

Judy replied," I need to get going."

Misty put a hand on Judy shoulder before asking," You left some one to watch him?"

Judy nodded before answering," Two fellow police officer." Before texting Theo and sighing.

Misty asked, " What is wrong?"

Judy answered," The Chief called them in for a bank/hostage situation."

Misty said," He knows your car and your fellow police officer's cars. Call someone, who car he does not know or you will not catch him in the act."

Judy smiled before calling Doctor Bison and explaining the situation to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: NIck is a bad boy

Summary: Nick cleans his apartment  
Nick is a bit of a neat freak when he is recuperating  
Judy and Wilma watch him from Wilma's car

Chapter Text

Nick awoke, as heard a door slammed. Thinking it was Judy returning, Nick put on his robe and left the bed. Grimacing at his sore body did not want to leave the bed.

Nick turned on the light and notice the mess left by the other officer. Nick thought 'look like Theo and Morris decided the mess was to much for them.' Before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the box of garbage bags.

Nick began by putting the trash into one bag and separating the recyclable into two other garbage bags. Once the living room was picked up. Nick decided to grab some of his shirts and take them into the utility room. He took the clothes out of the washer and into the dryer before starting it. He than threw the shirts into the washer and added soap before starting it.

Nick than got out his cleaning supplies and began to wipe everything down. Once he was satisfied the room was cleaned. He heard the chime of the dryer being done. He went and grabbed a basket full of pants. Before going back to the laundry room.  
He quickly emptied the dryer before throwing the shirts onto the dryer and his pants into the washer. He took the basket of clothes to his bedroom. He got the hangers and it went quite quickly pants, Hawaiian shirt and purple tie. Pants, Hawaiian shirt and purple tie. Once the clothes were all hang up. He looked at the clock and it read 6:13.

Nick looked out the window and saw a brown sedan parked under the broken street light before grabbing two bags of garbage and hauling them to the dumpster. After three trips to the dumpster, his body was complaining. But he figured that all that was left was the recyclables and the clock read 6:45 and the recycling center opened at 7. So he took the recyclable down stairs, got the wagon from under the stairs and placed the bags onto the wagon before pulling it uphill to the recycling center.

_0o0o0o0o00o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Judy was surprised the Doctor Bison drove a brown sedan before getting in.

Wilma asked, "How certain are you that Nick will not follow my instructions?"

Judy answered," From what Misty said When Nick is hurt he tries to work hard. When he is healthy he likes to lie around."

Wilma drove to Nick's apartment and parked under a broken street light before saying," We will see what he is does and than make him accountable for it."

Judy seeing Nick come out of the building carrying two bags, almost got out of the car but Wilma shook her head.

So they watched and waited until Nick was out of sight before leaving the car.

A young possum walked over before asking," Are you here to see my dad?"

Judy answered," No we are going to see a friend." but not saying.' And he is in for a world of hurt if he hurts himself.'

Wilma said," Come along, it is not nice to keep people waiting."

Judy started to walk away but looked at the kid and saw him texting someone before tapping Wilma and nodding to the young possum.

Wilma walked over to the young possum before saying," You really should not be telling on us to Nick."

The young possum immediately ran down the alley.

Judy said," Nick knows, that we know. So what are we going to do."

Wilma answered," I don't have to be into work today. So we wait and when he comes back, We have a talk with him about the dangers of what he was doing." as they walked to Nick's apartment.

Judy unlocked the door and opened the door. Both were surprised as to how clean it was.

Wilma turned to Judy before saying," Maybe I should have assign him to my house. This place is immaculate."

Judy replied," Misty did say he worked when he was hurt." and closed the door and locked it.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Nick collected the money from the recyclable and checked his phone to see he had a couple messages. so he read them.

First message 'Rabbit Officer showed up and went inside. Another person with her.'  
Second message 'They are waiting in your apartment, your so busted.'

Nick smiled and was grateful he always had a contingency plan. He arrived at his apartment building before going to the side and climbing up the fire escape ladder.

Nick carefully opened the window careful of his bell alarm. He put his coat over the heater before crawling into his room.

Nick quickly change back to his pajamas and climbed into bed. He would make his entrance into the living room when someone made a loud noise until than he would relax.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Judy and Wilma expect when the door opens for Nick to enter the room.

Chapter Text

As the key in the door turned and unlocking the lock, it slowly swung open.

Judy was expecting Nick but Morris and Theo entered the apartment.

Judy lied, "I text the chief, their was no bank robbery or hostage situation."

Morris replied," Nick was sleeping. So we decided to take a little break from cleaning."

Wilma said," While you two were taking a break a certain injured fox was cleaning up the apartment."

Theo replied," When we left he was sound asleep."

Judy asked," So how much did you take Nick for?"

Morris answered, " He took us. Some lost only a couple hundred other lost thousands."

"So are you having a party at my place now." asked Nick as he came into the room.

Wilma turned to Judy before saying," You take care of these two trouble makers and I will take care of the fox that does not know how to follow orders." and walked over to Nick.

Nick asked ,"What are you talking about?". Before giving Wilma an innocent smile.

Wilma pointed behind Nick before answering," You should have wiped your feet after sneaking back in."

Nick looked at his muddy foot print, realizing one mistake ruin the whole plan before replying," I know enough not to hurt myself."

Wilma said," Don't think your getting out of another examine. If you don't want another examine than do what your suppose to do. Now back to your bedroom, so I can make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Nick sighed before heading back to his room.

Wilma turned to Judy and said," Take care of these two. While I make sure our sly little fox did not aggregate his injury." Before heading for Nick's bedroom.

Judy turned to Morris and Theo before asking," What do you have to say for yourself, and it has better be good."

Theo answered," I figure we could be back before Nick awoke and finish cleaning. Unfortunately we encounters a few delays."

Judy asked," What kinds of encounters delayed you?"

Morris knew Judy would keep questioning them until she was satisfied before answering," I misplaced the keys to get back into Nick's apartment. Than when we stop for some coffee, we found we were short on cash and had to stop at an ATM to get some money. Than when we made it to the donut shop it was packed. Than when it was our turn, they were out of coffee and we had to wait for them to brew some more. IT seemed like it was one problem running into another into another."

Judy asked," Did it occur to either of you that one of you should stay in case Nick woke up?"

Theo answered," In all honesty, I told Morris that I thought Nick would probably be sleeping in"

Judy asked," Why did you think he would be sleeping in?

Theo realized he had to be carefully or Judy would sic Wilma on them before answering," He was a con man and con man are known for working late and sleeping in."

Judy causally asked," He is also a fox?"

Theo answered," There is also that." before realizing what the implication was.

Judy yelled," You should know better than to make assumption like that. You were telling me earlier how individual were making assumption about you. Now since I have thing that I have to do. I am leaving you, Theo to stay here until I come by tomorrow to take Nick to work."

Theo growled before asking," Who do you think you are, little rabbit?"

Judy answered," I am Nick's partner, and you were to make sure he did not to over exert himself. Now are you going to stay here and make sure Nick does not over exert himself further. OR do we take this up with Doctor Bison."

Before Theo could respond. Morris said," Since most of what caused our delays were because of me, I will stay."

Judy realizing someone would be watching over Nick and making sure he did not overexert himself replied," Fine. But if you need help, you get Theo to help you."

Theo said," If he calls, I will be here as fast as I can be."

Judy heard a yelp coming from Nick's bedroom before saying," Than I will see you both sometime, tomorrow." and left

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-0oo0o0o0o0o0

Nick entered his bedroom and took off his pajama top and watched as Wilma came into the room.

Wilma said," Bottom off to unless you want to answer some of those questions."

Nick replied," My place, my rules."

Wilma smiled before asking," Would you rather I have you taken back to the hospital and make you stay there until your one hundred percent better."

Nick sighed before taking off his bottom and saying," Hope you like what you see."

Wilma asked," Why aren't you embarrassed about being naked in front of a woman?" As she began to remove the bandages.

Nick smirked before answering," Some friends told me that there is nothing wrong with allowing yourself the freedom of being without clothes."

Wilma began to examine Nick's rib before asking," What were your friends' names?"

Nick grimaced as Wilma touched a very sore spot before answering," I think their name was Friend One and Friend Two."

Wilma did not miss the grimace that flashed on Nick face before saying," If you rest for the rest of today and until Judy picks you up. A shot and you take a couple of pills when you wake up, probably later. We are good."

Nick replied," I will take the pills but no more shots."

Wilma finish reapplying the bandages around Nick bruised ribs, wiped her hands on a towel and threw it on the bed, before saying," Fine get in bed."

Nick kept an eye on Wilma and got in bed and laid down on his back before pulling the covers over him.

Wilma began to tuck the covers around Nick starting by his feet, before saying," This is to insure you don't get out of bed."

Nick asked," What if I need to use the bathroom?"

Wilma answered," Either Theo or Morris will be here to help you. Just call for them." and tuck the covers around Nick's neck.

Nick said," Good night, Doctor."

Wilma replied," Good night, little one." Before planting a super wet moist kiss on Nick's forehead.

Nick quickly reached for the towel to wipe off the super wet moist kiss.

Wilma quickly pinned Nick by the back of the neck before saying," Relax and the shot will not hurt."

Nick was furious with himself for falling for such an obvious trick before struggling to get loose from Wilma.

Wilma kept Nick pinned before getting the syringe and pulling Nick posterior out and injecting the shot.

Nick yelped from the pain before saying," You don't play fair."

Wilma answered," As the oldest child, with thrift saving parents, you learn a lot of ways to get stubborn children to take their medicine. Now you get some sleep." before covering Nick up and walking out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Night time Conversation

Summary: A small chat between Morris and Nick

Chapter Text

Nick awoke, as mother nature called. Nick tossed back the covers before remembering what Doctor Bison would do if he did not let someone help him before saying," Anyone up to helping."

Nick counting to five before starting to get out of bed.

Suddenly the light came on and Morris said," Let me help you." Before offering Nick a hand.

Nick sighed, he was hoping no one was around before letting Morris help him out of bed.

Morris seeing Nick naked, turned away before asking," What are you doing naked?"

Nick answered," I sleep naked almost all the time except when I have invited house guests. Now if you excuse me I am going to my bathroom."

Morris replied," I have to help you or your partner will get angry at me."

Nick asked," So your telling me your afraid of my little partner?" AS he made his way to the bathroom.

Morris answered," If your partner get mad and tell the doctor, who probably will also get mad at me and at her brother for not making sure I did what I was suppose to do. Than he will be mad at me and I have no plans to go through an Ultra Physical and have Chief Bogo on my case, which he will because Doctor Bison would have given him a complete Ultra Physical." Doing his best to help Nick to the bathroom.

Nick said," I don't need any spectators."

Morris replied," And I don't need you doing something that can get me in trouble. So I am not letting you out of my sight."

Nick shook his head before doing his business. He than washed his hands before sarcastically asking," Are you happy?"

Morris decide to change the subject before asking," So are you dating someone?"

Nick surprised by the change of subject but answered," Not right now."

Morris smiled before replying," I have several friends, who might be interested in dating you."

Nick shook his head as he walked back to his bed before saying," I may not be dating someone but I have my eye on someone but I have to know how that someone feels about me before I decide my next move."

Morris asked," Is it someone I know?"

Nick smirked before answering," Don't know if you know the person I am talking about or not. But I think the person does live in Zootopia ."

Morris realizing Nick was not going to reveal who he had his eye on before saying," Well, you better take your pill and get some more sleep."

Nick asked," So which of your friends find me interesting." Before Noticing it was only 8 pm

Morris answered," I will tell you if the person you have your eye on is not interested in you."

Nick asked," Should you not call your spouse to let her know where your at?" Before taking the pill and a drink of water.

Morris answered," Your right I should tell him where I am at. So he does not worry. Lucky for you I am loyal to my love." Before leaving the bedroom.

Nick shook his head, he never would have thought Morris was married to another guy.

Actions


	23. Chapter 23

Judy

Chapter Text

Nick woke and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 am, so Nick decided to get ready for work before softly saying," I am heading to my bathroom." and getting out of bed. He did not hear anything but not wanting to hear Morris complaining about him being nude quickly put on the robe before heading to the bathroom.

Nick opened the door and saw a strange lynx using his fur dryer before asking," What are you doing here?"

"My name is Spud," answered the strange lynx before adding," Morris went to get us breakfast."

Nick said," Finish up, So I can get ready for work." and started to leave.

Spud replied," Morris asked me to keep an eye on you."

Nick said," Finish up, so I can take a bath." Before going back to his bedroom. He quickly gathered up pants, shirts, tie and a fresh bandage wrap.

Spud finish getting dressed before saying," Sweet thing, the bathroom is ready for you."

Nick walked into the bathroom and saw Spud sitting on a folding chair before saying," Out I don't need anyone watching me relax in a tub."

Spud shook his head before saying," Morris told me to keep you from exerting yourself and what my sweetheart wants he gets."

Nick started his bathwater adding Epsom salt before laying his clothes out. An plan coming to his mind before asking," Spud, would you be so kind as to get me my underwear from the top draw of my dresser."

Spud bite his lips before saying," I don't know."

Nick smirked before saying," You can check the door, there is no lock on it."

Spud examined the door and noticed no lock on the door and no way for the door to be locked with any bolts to use as a lock before replying," Very well." and leaving the bathroom.

Nick quickly folded the chair and slammed the door. Using the chair as a lock. Before taking off his robe and bandages before getting into the tub to relax. Ignoring the pounding on the door.

Nick relaxed until he heard his phone alarm sound. Meaning Judy would be arriving in forty-five minutes before draining the tub and taking a shower. He than reached behind the cubby hole and pulled out a bottle of red dye to cover the white marks on his fur. He looked at the bottle and realized he was going to get some more soon.

Nick could tell Morris was back because the hammering on the door became louder.

Nick used the fur blower on his fur and once dried, he brushed his entire fur body before getting dressed. He than pulled the chair away from the door and opened it.

Morris asked," What was the idea?" Before noticing Nick was ignoring him and examining the door.

Nick said," Tell Spud thanks for not using claws on the door."

Morris asked," Why did you not let Spud help you?"

Nick answered," Because I am an adult fox and would have had you leave but Doctor Bison would have put me back in the hospital and letting you stay here was the lesser of two."

Morris asked," Why are you up so early?"

Nick looked down to his phone before saying," Hey Spud, get the door. It is my ride to work." before the door bell rings.

Morris asked," How did you know Judy would be here?"

Nick smirked before answering," Judy arrives here everyday that we work at the same time. Usually to drag me out of bed."

Judy seeing Nick already dressed, asked;" What is the occasion?"

Nick answered," Ready to get back to work."

Judy replied," Nick, your going to be on light duty." Before handing him a letter from Doctor Bison.

Nick read the letter before asking," Does she hate her brother or me that much?"

Judy replied," She figure to keep you and him both in check"

Nick sighed before turning to Spud and asking," So how did you two meet up?"

Spud answered," We were at the Royal Feline Matchmaking Club. Neither of us was having any luck. I don't drink, Morris did and was wasted. I found him sleeping in his car. So I offer to let him stay at my place for the night."

Morris continued," I knew I could not drive home, and had no desire to sleep in my car. So I agreed."

Spud said," I put a sheet, pillow and blanket on the couch and told him to sleep there. Before going to my bedroom and locking the door."

Morris added," I was exhausted, so I quickly made the couch up and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and than realized I was at someone's apartment. I called out to find out who let me crash on their sofa."

Spud took over saying," I walked out in my intern uniform before saying, ' I was going to work. He could use the shower and stay if he wanted until I got back.' He was only wearing underwear and I like what I saw but did not want to scare him away.

Morris replied," I told him I had to get to work to I was a Zootopia Police Officer. I appreciate the use of the shower and thanked him."

Spud said," I asked him to lock up and he could leave the keys at the receptionist desk at the Zootopia General Hospital."

Judy totally intrigue said," Continue"

"Don't some of us have to get to work," interrupted Nick.

Morris said," Since we have been assign to watch Nick, when he is not at work. We can continue this tonight." and started for the door with Spud.

Nick grabbed the letter before saying," Let us get going, Judy." and followed after Spud and Morris. Making sure to lock his door before heading down the steps.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Nick back at work

Summary: Nick is on light duty assisting Chief Bogo  
Chief Bogo is not happy to have Nick as his assistant

Notes: Officer Temkaye is an Artic Wolf.

Chapter Text

Nick read the letter over and over again as Morris drove the group to work and than letting Spud take it to his job.

Judy said," At least you will not be bored home alone or in the hospital. I have to head to roll call, see you at lunch."

Nick sighed before walking into Chief Bogo's office. Before saying, "Nick Wilde reporting for assisting duty," and handing the Chief the note.

Chief Bogo read the note, it was a duplicate of the one his sister sent him, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Nick asked," So what am I suppose to do as your assistant, not as your secretary?"

Chief Bogo said," Straighten this place up while I hand out assignments."

Nick asked," Who are you assigning as temporary partner to Judy?"

Chief Bogo answered," Don't worry she have a good partner?"

Nick replied," If you did not send me to the hospital she have a good partner."

Chief Bogo said," If you properly protected yourself, you would not have been sent to the hospital."

Nick replied," Finding out that there are officer that will protect her from harm was worth a little beat up."

Chief Bogo asked," Do you think that no one care about her?"

Nick answered," From the way you acted the first time we meet, I know for a fact that no one at that time cared about her."

Chief Bogo replied," But since than she has earned the respect of every officer here. Even me."

Nick asked, "Than why did only the cadets react?"

Chief Bogo answered," Because most thought she had given you the cut on your lips and that she is quite capable of handling herself."

Nick replied," Than why don't you give her better cases than the crap you usually give her."

Chief Bogo answered," Because she is requested for those boring ceremonies by people with influence."

Before Nick could say anything, Clawhauser opened the door and said," Chief the men are waiting."

Chief Bogo turned to Nick and said," I will be back clean up the office and remember your on light duty." Before leaving the office.

Nick suddenly smirked before getting rid of Chief Bogo's coffee and doughnut and replacing them with sweet moss rice tea and a bran bagel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Judy quietly sat at her seat, knowing everyone could hear Nick and the Chief yelling.

Chief Bogo entered the room and said," Sit." Prompting everyone to sit.

Chief Bogo took a deep breathe before reminding himself not to take out his anger on the other officers before saying," Now do to the fact we have no major cases at this time thanks to everyone's hard work breaking up the smuggling ring. Officer Hopps and Officer Randy Temkaye will work together in the Sahara area. Everyone else has their regular routes."

Chief Bogo reminded himself that he only had to put up with Nick for a week and than he would put Nick on foot patrol in the park before entering his office and saying," Nick, what is that awful stench?"

Nick smirked before answering," "Your sister and wife has it as part of my duty to be sure you eat and drink healthy. So coffee and doughnut are out. I got you a nice Sweet moss rice tea and a plain bran bagel ."

Chief Bogo got here folders before saying," Take these down to record keeping and bring up the Minstrel file. Take the stairs. Don't want the elevator vibration to hurt your ribs.

Nick took the files and turned before smirking as he left the office. Knowing the Chief was going to his hiding spot for his secret stashes.

After sending Nick to the record keeping office 6 times and has only recovered Granola, Prune Juice, and other healthy junk. Chief Bogo decided it was time to get some lunch from an outside source.

Nick looked at the clock while cleaning before asking," So where are we going to have lunch?"

Chief Bogo answered," I am going to Meadow Pasture for lunch. You can go wherever you want to go."

Nick replied," Orders are I am to make sure you eat healthy, until I am back to regular work."

Chief Bogo was not going to get into another argument with Nick before saying," Fine, come along. We can even stop and see if they have another uniform for you and Officer Hopps."

Nick walked ahead of the Chief knowing the Meadow Pasture was across the street from the precinct and had a wide variety of choices for meals.

Nick walked down the steps and turned to the Chief before saying," Your so nice to treat me."

Chief Bogo replied," I am not treating you."

Nick pretended to be disappointed and looked down and saw the rope being pulled to trip the chief, before saying," Watch it Chief."

Unfortunately the warning was a little to late and Chief Bogo started to fall, head first toward the metal railing.

Nick immediately step between the chief's head and the railing. No way was he going to get blame for the chief getting a concussion or worse.

The Chief felt his head hitting something soft but could not stop his momentum from going forward.

Nick felt the railing hits his ribs and a sharp pain from the chief's horn, as he landed on the hard cement.


	25. Chapter 25

Bridge Incident

Summary: The Ambulance that Nick is riding in has a flat on the bridge (Where a young fox was thrown off of when he was younger)

Chapter Text

Nick said," Your freaking heavy." As he slowly moved Bogo head. Hoping no one noticed the red stain on the front of his shirt. Getting out from under Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo rolled over and tried to get up before falling and noticing his leg bent the wrong way.

Theo came up holding two teenagers before saying," These are the culprits who laid the trap."

Chief Bogo looked at the Moose and coyote before saying," Put them in interrogation room 2 and 3. Notify their parents, and let the district attorney we have two minors that will be tried as adult for attempted manslaughter."

The two youth mouth hang opened as Theo took them into the police station.

Officer McHorn came out and said," I had Clawhauser call for an ambulance for you."

Chief Bogo replied," WHile I am out, you will be temporary in charge."

Nick said," Since you don't need me I will be going to get my lunch," and slowly backed away.

Clawhauser came out and said," Chief the ambulance will be here in ten minutes." Before noticing the blood on the chief horn and adding," I did not know your horns were bleeding."

Chief Bogo grabbed his handkerchief and rubbed his right horn before bringing it to his eyes and seeing a little blood before checking his left horn and noticing more blood.

Nick slowly backed away before bumping into something large. He turned and saw Frank (the lion from poker night) blocking his path.

Frank said," Sorry your staying here little fox."

Chief Bogo glared at Nick before saying, " Lift your tie."

Nick replied," There is no need for that. IT is just a scratch." Moving his tie to keep the blood staining his shirt hidden.

Chief Bogo said," Clawhauser tell them two ambulances." And watch as Clawhauser went back into the station.

Five minutes later the two ambulances were there.

Chief Bogo said," Officer McHorn. Frank. You ride with Nick and make sure he makes it to the hospital. Everyone else back to your duties." As he was put in an ambulance.

Frank turned to Nick and said' You can either climb in or be strapped to a stretcher and carried in."

Nick felt his heart begin to race before climbing into the ambulance. Nick took deep breathe to try and calm himself.

The ambulance was being driven by a grizzly and his partner was a young boar. The young boar said," I need to check your wound."

Nick sighed before removing his tie and shirt.

Upon examing the wound, the young boar said," It is best we let a doctor remove the wrapping as some of it is in your wound."

The Ambulance suddenly swerved knocking Nick to the ground, and his heart to start racing again. As the young boar fell on top of him.

The Grizzly growled," We have a flat. Everyone out. So when the tow truck gets here they can fixed the flat."

Nick was glad he was out of the ambulance was short lived as he realized he was on the bridge, he was thrown off of when he was seven years old. Nick felt his anxiety and took more deep breathes.

The boar walked over to Nick and said," If your afraid of heights the easy way to get over it is to just look straight ahead and not down." Guiding Nick to the edge of the bridge.

Frank noticing Nick's anxiety walked over before asking," Are you okay Nick."

The boar gave Nick a little shove before saying," Don't fall over."

Nick eyes immediately flash red. He gave the young boar a quick hit to the stomach before lifting him over his head and tossing him off the bridge and into the lake below

Frank said," Nick what is wrong with you." Before reaching to grab Nick.

Nick ducked under the arm, lift Frank in the air and toss him into the lake below.

The Grizzly seeing his partner and the lion tossed off the bridge, charged at Nick.

Nick waited until the Grizzly got close before ducking under and tossing him over the bridge and into the water below.

Officer McHorn slowly approach Nick before saying," Nick are you okay. What is going on."

Nick spun kick Officer Mchorn before lifting him into the air and tossing him over the bridge and into the water below.

The snow leopard form the tv station, seeing the commotion stop her car in front of the ambulance got out and ran toward the fox.

Nick looked up and seeing the snow leopard running toward him, quietly mumbled ,"ghost phantom" before collapsing to the ground.

Actions


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter Text

Nick woke up and realized he was in the hospital again. He tried to get up before noticing both of his wrist were restrained. He noticed the call button was within his reach and pressed it.

Nick watched as the door opened and in walked Doctor Bison, Spud, and two nurses.

Doctor Bison asked," How are we feeling today, Mister Wilde?"

Nick smirked and answered," Ready to go home. So if you will undo the straps I will leave."

Doctor Bison smiled before saying," IF I knew that you would not try and sneak out of the room. I might agree to the removal of the restraints."

Nick in mock outrage replied," I was chase out by one of your administrative assignment."

Doctor Bison smiled before saying," Shortly after I left the room, you redressed and would have walked out except for the two security officers that were left at the door."

Nick replied," I was just going to look for a bathroom."

Doctor Bison said," That is neither here nor there. The real reason for the restraints are you tossing four people off the bridge. The young boar you might have been able to muscle. But not the other three."

Nick replied," I did not throw them over. They went over by their own clumsiness." Not wanting to mention, he was uncertain what had happened.

Doctor Bison said," My brother will behere shortly to talk to you about that but first Doctor Spud O'Malley wants to talk to you."

Spud walked over to the bed before asking," Do you consider yourself a lucky or unlucky fox?"

Nick answered," Neither. Only fools believe they are either lucky or unlucky."

Spud replied," You were unlucky to reinjured your ribs, again but luckily none were broken. You were unlucky enough to end up getting skewered by one of Chief Bogo's horn. The other one only scratching you but you were lucky that it missed all the vitals organs in your body and your unvital ones too. You were unlucky that it required surgeries to remove the bandages that was pushed into your wound but luckily it keep you from bleeding out."

Nick asked," How long have I been out?"

Doctor Bison answered," Three hours over a week from the time you passed out on the bridge until you awoke here."

Before Nick could respond, Chief Bogo walking on crutches entered the room follow by Officer McHorn and Doctor Horace Whitman.

Nick sighed, he wanted to go home.

Chief Bogo hearing the sigh turn to Nick before saying," Until such time as Doctor Whitman says that you are mentally fit. Your on paid leave."

Horace walked up to the bed before saying," Tell me how did you throw Officer McHorn over the bridge railing without help."

Nick replied," He was coming at me and I moved and tripped him and that is how he went off the bridge."

Harold shook his head before saying," Let us try some Inkblot test." Before holding up a piece of paper for Nick.

Nick thought 'Serious an inkblot test.' before replying ,"Someone folding a sandwich in half than pulling it back apart."

Harold glared at Nick before saying," I will see you in two weeks. Maybe by than you will take the test more seriously." and storming out.

Chief Bogo walked up to Nick's bed and said," Your Doctors and I have been talking and think you need some time away from the city. So Judy will be taking you to the country for two weeks."

Doctor O'Malley said," I expect you to call me as soon as your back, so I can be sure your healing. If you don't I will let Doctor Bison take over on your case."

Judy came into the room before saying, " Glad your better partner."

Nick asked," Did you suggest I join you out in the country?"

Judy shook her head and answered," No but if I take you I would get double time to see my family and you can help them with the harvest."

Nick turned to the Chief before saying," But I don't know anyone in the country.'

Doctor Bison replied," But I do and you will be staying with him and his wife. Their name are Susan and Samuel Viceroy. But he prefers to be call Sam and he is a Beaver."

Judy said," I already stopped by your place and pack your bags. Morris help me. I got you clothing including underwear. Your shampoo, brush and hair dryer, that one is old you should replace it. Plus your shoebox with the money inside it." Not asking 'What did you do with your winnings'

Nick saw the nurses undo the straps before asking," What about my apartment and my other obligations?"

Chief Bogo answered," Cancel them. Or my sister could give you a few shots."

Nick sat up and said," Okay, Judy let us go visit your parents' carrot farm."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Train ride to the farm

Summary: Judy and Nick talked on the way to her family carrot farm.

Chapter Text

As Judy and Nick walked towards the train, Judy noticed Nick's nervousness before asking," What the matter, Nick?"

Nick answered," Nothing." Trying to take deep breathes to calm his anxiety.

Judy asked," Have you ever been outside of Zootopia?"

Nick swallowed before replying," Yes but I always drove. Feel a little unsafe with someone else in control. Are you sure we can not take my car."

Judy said," We are taking the train so come along."

Nick looked around before asking," So where is our seats?"

Judy answered," We have a little booth with sleeping compartment. Which is why I made sure to bring you underwear. It is two day trip to the farm."

Nick asked," So what are we going to do for two days?" Before leering at Judy.

Judy answered," We can talk about your childhood, your dreams, anything you want to talk about." AS she opened the door to their compartment and step inside.

Nick followed her inside and sat down on the opposite couch of the one she was sitting on.

Judy asked," What do you want to talk about?"

Nick answered," What can I do that will keep me from dying of boredom?"

Judy replied," There is plenty to do. It is harvest time and we compete to see who can fill the most baskets. At night we split into groups and watch different shows. Some of us play chess and checkers. Some take naps."

Nick said," I think I will take a nap wake me when it is time for dinner."

Judy replied," That is not fair." and pouted.

Nick looked into Judy pouting face before saying," Fine ask me a question and I will answer it."

Judy asked," What happened on the bridge?"

Nick glared at Judy before saying," Turn on your carrot recorder if it is not already on. My temporary father taught me, you have to be either defensive ready at all time. So when the young boar gave me a shove towards the edge of the bridge. I went into defense mode and toss my attacker off the bridge into the water below. From there my adrenaline took over and one by one the others followed. Than before the snow panther got close the adrenaline wore off and I collapsed."

Judy asked," What about the young boars statement about Red Eyes?"

Nick lied," That is something I don't have a clue about. Maybe when my adrenaline took over it made my eyes red. I don't know." Before turning his back on Judy.

Judy turned her carrot recorder off before softly saying," I am sorry Nick but it was the Chief's order. I am very sorry."

Nick replied," When I am back on full time duty I am going to replace all his snacks with healthy one." Before letting himself go to sleep.

Judy felt like she betrayed Nick but she was doing her job. She could not wait to get home to simpler problems before going to sleep.

Nick and Judy both bolted out of bed hearing a gun shot. It came from the diner car.

Judy stopped just before the door and peaked in and saw 4 different mammals standing over a dead elk.

Nick said," If we kill the power in the cart. They will send one of their guys to check on it. When he does not return they will send another. Since I have better night vision. I will try and get the passengers out of the dining cart."

Judy replied," That should work but let us get better dressed."

Nick smiled before saying," We better hurry before they kill another passenger."

Nick and Judy made it back to their room. Nick dressed in black and Judy in her ZPD uniform.

Judy said," Is that your old thief costume,"

Nick replied," No it is for the upcoming costume party." 'not that I have not used it before as more than a costume.'

Judy said," I will turned the light off just before the tunnels. There will be a couple of moments of lights between the tunnels." Before heading towards the electrical control box.

Nick waited until Judy was out of sight before putting on a pair of dual bone claw knuckle busters with sharpen bones spikes.

Nick arrived at his spot and glanced through the glass door and the site that he saw sickened him. Three of the gunman were prey (Deer, Gazelle and Moose and all males)and the fourth was a predator( Lioness) and they were cannibalizing the dead moose. Nick concentrated and his eyes became red. He needed the lights to go out. Than the son of the Midnight Murderer would strike.

Suddenly the lights went out and they entered the tunnel. Nick wasted no Time ripping the throat out of the predator and his three henchman. He calmed himself and quickly crushed the claw knuckle buster and toss the bits out of the window. HE than opened the door and hollered for Judy.

Judy came running and saw the partial cannibalized corpse and the four dead gunman, all with their throats ripped out.

Judy began to questions the passengers. Most agree he was between 5 and 6 feet tall and well built. HE moved liked a cross between a cheetah and a panther. They all saw his two claw paws. He seemed to be missing the middle one.

Nick having finished examining the asked," Can I ask you something?"

Judy replied," Ask me anything at all."

Nick said," When you turned off the light, we entered the tunnel. I could have swore I felt someone knock me down and when I got up and entered the dining cart, I called for you. Did anyone pass you in the hall."

Judy shook her head before saying," There are other compartments between ours and the dining cart. Before beginning to check the compartment.

They found an empty compartment with the window opened. The passenger paid cash and the keys to the compartment were left on the couch by the train crew.

As the train pulled into the station. The local and federal law enforcement agencies were there.

Nick turned to Judy before saying," You might want to call your parents and tell them your going to be late.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Arriving at Judy home town

Summary: After everyone was interview  
They are all allow to go on their way.

Chapter Text

Nick mentioned that he did touched the bodies and that he was with the ZPD but currently on leave because of an injury and a quack.

Judy handed over all her notes before being told to go enjoy her vacation.

Nick seeing Judy leaving the station walked over before saying," So they finally let you go."

Stu walked up and asked, " What are you doing to my daughter?"

Judy looked and hugged her dad and mom before saying," Mom. Dad. This is my partner on the ZPD, Nick. He is on medical leave to finish recovering from an injury. He promised to help us harvest."

Stu asked," Where is he staying?"

Nick answered." I am staying with Doctor Samuel Viceroy and his wife at night and I promise to help Judy with your harvest during the day."

Stu said," We start at sunrise, Sam knows where. He can drop you off there." Before walking away with Judy.

Nick saw a pair of Beavers before walking over and asking," Are you the Viceroys?"

Sam answered," Yes I am Sam and you must be Nick Wilde."

Nick replied," That is me. So I guess I will be staying in the guest room."

Sam said," No we have a small cottage that you will be staying in, while your here. That way you don't have to share a bathroom with me and my wife. We get up and have breakfast at 5."

"I hope you like blueberry Waffles," added Susan.

Nick replied," Actually, I love them. So which way to your place?"

Sam answered," Head North. I will tell you when we are off track."

Nick shrugged and head North. Wondering how Judy was doing with her family,

-0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o============================0o0o0o0o0o0  
Judy turned to her dad before saying," Dad, he is a nice guy. Not the troublemakers around here."

Stu replied," He is a fox and you have to watch all the time."

Judy sighed before saying," Dad he is recuperating. And while he is recuperating he is a workaholic. When he is healthy he is lazy."

Stu replied," We will see," as pulled the vehicle into the driveway.

Bonnie came out and said," Your brothers and sisters will not go to bed until they get a hug from their sister."

Judy quickly got out of the truck and went over and hugged her mother.

Bonnie turned and said," Okay. Judy is here. Come get your hug and than off to bed.

Actions


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Country time (part 1)

Chapter Text

Nick bolted upright in bed. He shook his head to get the nightmare out of his head. Nick smiled because if the dream came the way they usually did, his next one would be very peaceful.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 4 am. Nick decided to get dress before going over to the main house.

As he got to the screen door, he notice a note. It was address to him. Letting him know that when he got up come in and get breakfast.

Nick entered the kitchen and turned on a light before deciding to make Waffles. He quickly found the recipe and began to make waffles.

After a while, Nick began to hear Noise coming from upstairs and turned the radio on to drown out the noise. Paying little attention to the news report or the music.

As Nick made the last batch of blue berry waffles. Sam and Susan came downstairs wearing robes.

Nick said," I think I made to many waffles."

Susan looked around at the fifteen stacks before saying," It is okay, we can freeze them and have them later."

Nick brought over one stack and sat it on the table before asking," Do you have any syrup?"

Susan answered," They are in the refrigerator on the porch." As Sam left the room.

Nick went to the porch and began to see what kind of syrup the Viceroy had. Before deciding on blue berry jam.

Susan waited until Nick started to eat before saying," Doctor Bison told us you like to go commando, which is fine when your in the cottage. In fact if you like you can be naked in the cottage, just keep the curtains drawn. My husband and I don't believe in forcing individuals to do things they don't like. That include eating things they don't like."

Nick said," My temporary foster parents taught me to always follow my host rules, or don't stay at their place."

Susan smiled before replying," We had the cottage built so individuals can be themselves and not have to restrain themselves."

Nick finish his waffle before asking," Would it be okay if I took a few waffles with me to snack on while I am working in the Hopps' carrot field?"

Susan answered," Sure take as many as you want." Before offering Nick a cooler.

Nick opened the cooler and saw 3 bottle of water before he place 8 Waffles into the cooler.

Sam came back in the room before saying," Let us get going or we will be late to arrive at the Hopps." Before grabbing 4 waffles.

Susan got in the driver side, while Sam took the passenger side. Nick sighed but hopped in the back of the pickup.

After fifteen minutes they pulled over to the side of the road. Susan leaned out and said," This is your stop."

Nick grabbed the cooler and hopped out before walking to where he saw Stu standing.

Stu seeing Nick said," Okay, I will run through this once and than I am going to get my children and have them get started." Before showing Nick how they pulled up Carrots.

Nick asked," Do I have to lay them into the basket?"

Stu glared before answering," You don't have to lay them in but you should not throw them in. They made be hard but they can still be bruised. Also don't waste time if the carrot breaks. A tip is not that important."

Nick replied," So I can pull five or six at one time and put them in the basket without causing bruising."

Stu said," I am leaving eight basket here and expect them all filled. I will be back at lunchtime, which will be one o clock." Before leaving.

Nick began to pull carrot finding the carrots coming up easy. The soil was loose and he knew he could do more than ten baskets.

Nick looked at the overfull basket and looked at his clock. He still had 5 hours until lunchtime. He than thought where he could get more baskets. But knowing them they would not give the baskets. So he would steal them. He figures steal six from each group and than continue to pull carrots.

Nick laughed at how easy it was to snatched the baskets, as he began to fill the newly acquired baskets. But before long he had the stolen basket also overflowing with carrots. He looked at his phone and still had an hour. Well he guess he could sneak a few more  
baskets to fill.

Unfortunately for Nick they were ready for his attempt to steal more baskets.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Text

Judy smiled at her dad as they were driving to the first field to pick up the carrots. So they could be washed and bag to send to market.

Stu asked," So do you think that fox friend of yours filled those baskets I left him?"

Judy answered," I found out from some of his friends that when he is hurt, he is a workaholic. When he is healthy he is the master of laziness."

Stu pulled the truck to a stop and asked," Why is your friend laying on the ground by the baskets?"

Judy jumped out of the truck and went over to wake Nick.

Stu said," Roger, why is the fox on the ground?"

Roger replied," He stole 6 empty baskets, earlier from each of our groups. He came back to steal the last two we had. I had Jimmy wait under the basket, so when he grabbed him them, we taz him with the tazer."

Nick put his hand on his head before asking," Why did you taz me?"

Jimmy answered," Because you were stealing our baskets."

Nick replied," I filled them."

Stu said," Enough, we will discuss this back at the house. Mark, Anthony. Load the baskets."

Nick said," I am going back to my field."

Stu replied," Your riding in the back of the truck. Don't worry we will get to the field your working on and see how much you did."

Mark said," All loaded, dad." and got into the second truck.

Stu turned to the kids before saying," Ride to the house eat lunch and the rest of the day is yours to do with as you want." Before going to the second field.

Nick stayed on the truck as several of the young rabbits attempt to taz him when he attempt to get off.

Anthony said," All loaded dad."

Stu turned to Nick before saying," Now we are going to do a little switch. Mark. Anthony. get on board. Judy go to the other field and gather the baskets there."

Judy replied," Nick behave. Peter. Petey. Your with me."

Nick realized that Anthony and Mark were very muscular and probably the family enforcement along with Judy when fight broke out. Nick waited until they got to the field he was doing.

Stu was amazed, the field was half picked. Before saying," Good job. Your done for the day." As Anthony. Mark. loaded the truck.

Nick asked," So what do you want me to help with next?"

Stu glared at Nick before answering," Everyone is assign a task, when that task is complete. The rest of the day is yours to do as you like."

Nick replied," Well than bring me a some more baskets. So I can finish off the field."

Stu said," It is going to get hot and your not going to work in the field."

Nick asked," What jobs do you have that I can do, Mister Hopps?"

Mark and Anthony hid their smiles. Their dad did not like people trying to maneuver around the rules.

Stu angrily grabbed Nick's tie before pulling him to eye level before gritting his teeth and asking," WHAT PART OF YOUR DONE FOR THE DAY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Nick answered," But I still have the rest of the field to do and if you will not allow me to finish it at least let me help do something else."

Anthony said." Hey dad. He could help me and Mark at the male swimming hole."

Nick replied," Sorry but I did not bring any swim trunks." As he got into the back of the pickup

Stu released Nick's tie and smiled at Nick before saying ," That is alright, this is the country boy, we skinny dip. That is why there is a swimming hole for the boys and one for the girls. You want something else to do. You can keep an eye on the young ones at the swimming hole."

Mark said," Guess we found our third life guard Anthony." and climbed into the back of the pick up. Placing a paw on Nick's left shoulder.

Anthony replied.' Guess we did." Before joining his brother in the back of the pickup and placing a paw on Nick's right shoulder.

Nick decided it was a good thing he had extra pants. He was making shorts out of this pair.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Country time ( part 3)

Chapter Text

Nick was bored sitting on the bank of the pond. No one would make his pants into shorts.

It was starting to get dark, so Nick said," Okay, everyone out of the pond. It will be getting dark soon and I don't want to have to hunt anyone up because they get lost."

"You heard the fox. And he is right." added Mark. Putting his arm around Nick.

Nick moved Mark arm off of him before saying," Alright everyone back to the house."

The young bunnies quickly got dressed and started for the house.

Anthony, walked to the right side of Nick, said," Come on everyone supper is waiting."

Mark said," If you want you could join us for supper." as he came to the left side of Nick.

Nick knew the two brother were just having a little fun before replying," No I am heading back to the Viceroy. After I take you KIDS home."

Mark said," Hey we are adults. Just like you."

Nick asked," Are all the kids heading home?"

Anthony answered," We did not check."

Nick said," I counted 82 boys heading for the house including you two."

Mark swore before saying," There should be 84."

Nick replied," I am going back to look for the kids. You take the rest home."

Anthony said," One of us should go with you."

Nick replied," I can see in the dark, you can not. You take the rest of the children home." Before heading back to the pond.

As Nick came to the pool, he heard someone crying.

Nick walked towards the noise and found two little bunnies. He asked," Why did you not get dressed?"

The smaller bunny said," I had an accident."

Nick shook his head before saying," Well put everything else on and I will take you to your mom and dad."

The two quickly got dressed. Nick picked them up before starting for the Hopps' farmhouse.

Nick asked," So what are your names?"

The one riding on Nick's left side replied," I am James and he is Jimmy the one that tazed you."

Jimmy looked away before saying," Sorry for tazing you."

Nick laughed before replying," Don't worry about it. No harm. No foul." As the lights of the farmhouse came into view.

Nick walked to the edge of the driveway before saying," You hurry in and let your mom and dad know your okay."

James asked," Why are you not coming in too?"

Jimmy answered," Because of me."

Nick knelt down and turned Jimmy to him before replying," It is not because of you."

Jimmy asked," Than why don't you come in?"

Nick lied," I have to let my mommy know I am okay. She is probably very worried about me."

James hugged Nick before heading inside.

Jimmy quickly hugged Nick and followed James inside the house.

Nick knew Judy and her parents would be outside inviting him to stay before turning away from the farmhouse and running down the road.

-o0o0o0o0o0o==================0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bonnie seeing James and Jimmy coming into the house, asked," Where have you two younglings been?"

James whispered to his mom before looking down in embarrassment.

Jimmy said," But Nick came and brought us home. He was not even mad about being tazed."

Stu asked," So where is the fox, now?"

James looked a Jimmy before saying," He went to let his mommy know he was okay. So she would not be worried."

Stu hearing Judy gasp, turned to her before asking," Do you know something I don't."

Judy answered," I should not say it in front of my brothers and sisters."

Sam said," Doctor Bison told me about his unique SELF upbringing from when he was not even a teenager yet."

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other before the former said," I am going to get him."

Judy said," Dad, he is like you stubborn in his thinking. The only way you would be able to bring him back is to run him over."

Mark replied," Anthony, Peter, Petey and I will accompany dad and bring him back."

Judy began to tick things off on her fingers as she said them," One He is a fox, clever and tricky. Two He has had police training in fighting. Three Don't forget what tomorrow is. Four I will call him to be sure he is okay. I will even put it on speaker phone so you can all here. " Before bringing up Nick's phone number and pressing call.

After two ring, Nick answered," What do you need Judy?"

Judy replied," Your on Speakerphone and my family was worried about you."

Nick said," I am fine. Hope they are all fine but now I am going to take a bath and than to bed."

Judy said," The Viceroy are spending the night here and finish giving out the booster shots."

Nick asked," What about the harvest?"

Judy answered," Dad will set it up before breakfast. We will be expecting you for breakfast." before hearing the disconnect sound.

Bonnie asked," Did he hang up on you?"

Judy replied," His phone battery probably died."

Stu said," Mindy, linda, and louise. It is time for dessert. Than we all need to get to bed. Tomorrow will come early enough."

Actions


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: country time (part 4)

Summary: Judy's Dad and Nick talk

Chapter Text

Stu turned to Judy before asking," Where is your friend?" As everyone was eating breakfast.

Judy tried the phone before saying," His call is going directly to voicemail. Meaning his phone is on the charger."

Stu glared at his daughter before asking," Would he be back in the field, picking carrots?"

Judy thought for a moment before answering," Probably. I mention that you were going to have the baskets in the field before breakfast."

Stu sighed before calling," Anthony. Mark. Peter. Come here."

The three muscular rabbit walked over and nodded at Stu.

Stu said," It seems our fox friend does not know that we eat before we start working on the farm. So Judy is going with you to the farmer's market. Make sure you leave none of your siblings behind."

Judy replied," Let me talk with Nick. He probably did not get the message."

Stu shook his head before saying," NO. Your fox friend and I are going to have a MALE to MALE talk. You are going with your mother and if you give me any backtalk. I will call a certain neighbor boy and tell him you are temporarily home."

Judy replied," You would not do that to your daughter."

Bonnie said," Come along, Judy. You push you father and he will. So go get your money and meet me in the car."

Judy replied," I have my money on me, I was planning on treating Nick to some blueberry mini muffins."

Stu waited until they drove off before getting on the tractor and driving to the carrot fields. He found Nick on the second field, the other was already picked.

Nick hearing the tractor, knew it was to late to hide, so he continued to pull the carrots out of the ground and putting them in the basket.

Stu walked over before asking," Why were you not at breakfast?"

Nick without stopping , answered;" I had a couple of blue berry waffles and coffee for breakfast."

Stu said," Judy invited you over to our place for breakfast, she was than going to take you to the farmer's market."

Nick without looking up replied," That must have been the part I miss because my phone died."

Stu feeling disrespected as Nick was not looking at him when talking, asked;" Would it be so hard to stop working and show me some respect by looking at me when your talking to me.'

Nick without stopping, answered;" No disrespect is meant. But I still want to get this and the other field picked by nightfall."

Stu took a deep breath before saying," At least show me a little respect and at least look my way when talking to me."

Nick looked at Stu before replying," IF I wanted to disrespect you, I would totally ignore you. But I am replying to your questions. Just because I don't face you does not mean I don't respect you."

Stu asked," Why do you respect me?"

Nick answered," Even though your daughter is tough and dedicated police officer, she respect you and your wife."

Stu asked," Don't you respect your parents?" Before remembering what Sam's said.

Nick calmly answered," My real parent, at one time. My temporary parents until we parted ways."

Stu replied," I am sorry."

Nick said," Don't be. It is all part of growing up."

Stu replied," So when did your real parent lose your respect for her."

Nick answered," When she decided I was unimportant in her new life."

Stu shock by what Nick said, replied," You have to be kidding me."

Nick said," While staying with my temporary parents. They kept me updated on my mom. She was not allow to have visitors. But I learned she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I also learned that while she was in therapy, she was getting to know a guy that lost his wife to cancer but had a baby girl, that he was taken care of. After almost six months, she was going to be allow to return home.  
"Unsure of my position in the new family. My temporary parents told me to go see her and find out. They told me that my mom had married the guy and were not having a honeymoon but were moving back to her house. Afraid that she would say she did not want me. I disguised myself as a young timber wolf puppy. I wanted to talk to them alone, so I picked Friday night, when trash was taken to the curb.  
"I approached them, when I notice the box I kept all my treasures was in the trash can. I said 'hello' before mentioning the neat box. She told me I could have it. I told her my dad did not like me to take stuff without paying for it. She than sold it to me for a penny. I told her all I had was a nickel. She said she had change and put five pennies into the box. I thanked her and went back to my temporary parents.  
"They asked me what happened and I told them. My temporary father found out my mom's sister told my mom that every time she saw my stuff, she felt guilty because it was her fault that I died at the orphanage. So my mom got rid of everything that was mine but not once, not a single time did she ever look for me. Even after the individuals running the orphanage were arrested for falsifying records and child endangerment and abuse."

Stu was shocked, how could a parent not to try and find their child. Taking a deep breathe, Stu said," How about we break for lunch and than do the last field?"

Nick looked to Stu before answering," Only if you don't ever tell anyone what I just told you."

Stu replied," Deal" and offer his paw to Nick.

Actions


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Judy and Bonnie talk

Summary: Bonnie tries to find out how Judy is doing.

Chapter Text

Bonnie looked at her daughter before saying," Perhaps your friend can come with us in two days."

Judy replied, " I doubt it. I found out from a couple of his friends that he becomes a workaholic when he is hurt. When he is healthy, he is lazy."

Bonnie asked," So you have meet some of his friends. What are they like?"

Judy answered," They are Raccoons, they own their own restaurant and it is quite popular. They help people when they can. That is how I found out when Nick gets hurt, he works hard."

Bonnie asked," How so dear?"

Judy answered," He helped a young female escape some bad guys. But in doing so they broke his arm. He painted his friends' restaurant completely. But told them, he already paid the painter. It was his gift to them. When he got his ribs bruised, He allow some fellow officer to have a little get together at his place after they left to get some breakfast. He went and cleaned the place, spotless. His doctor and I watch him make several trips to the dumpster and than pull a wagon of recyclables up hill."

Bonnie asked," Why didn't you stop him?"

Judy answered," He would have just done something else. He was put on light duty at the police station. He cleaned the chief entire office and got rid of all the chief unhealthy snacks. Than he got hurt keeping the chief from falling and is now here. He will probably drive dad crazy. Nick usually likes to sleep in. But because he is hurt he is up before dawn. Usually when I stop by his place to get him for work. He isn't ready. Monday when he was returning to work, he was already dress and had eaten breakfast."

Bonnie asked," So do you like him?"

Judy answered," He is a very good friend, who cheers me up when I am feeling down and drives me crazy when he goofs off."

Bonnie smiled before asking," So your in love with him."

Judy looked shocked at her mother before answering," Mom, we are just good friends."

Bonnie said," But you brought him home to meet your parents."

Judy replied," Mom, His doctor and our chief decided it was a good idea if Nick was away from work. The chief offer me two weeks instead of the one I am allowed, if I took Nick with me. So I brought Nick with me so I can spend some time with my parents and siblings."

Bonnie smiled before saying," You and him are partners on the police force. What do you know about his family?"

Judy answered," That since he was twelve he been pretty much on his own. But he did have some temporary parents but he never said much about them.'

Bonnie said," I heard of Foster Parents and Parents that have Adopted children but what are Temporary Parents?'

Judy replied," Nick has never gone into it. No matter how hard I try."

Bonnie said," Just be yourself and he will be yours. But for now, we need to get things set up."

Judy looked out the window and realized they were at the Farmer's Market. Time for her to start setting up the stand and selling the vegetables.

Actions


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Trouble on the farm (part 1)

Summary: Nick runs into trouble on the farm

Chapter Text

Nick went to the cooler and opened it, only to find the food he brought the other day and did not eat was moldy.

Stu seeing the moldy blueberry waffles said," Come to the house, I will make some tomato soup and tofu sandwiches."

Nick made a face before asking," Why not some blueberry pie and a cup of coffee?"

Stu counter, "What about blueberry pie and some juice?" Thinking Nick was too active and the juice might slow him down some.

Nick smiled before replying," Sounds good to me." Thinking the juice would help him speed up.

Stu started the tractor before saying," Get on."

Nick replied," I can walk."

Stu glared at Nick before saying," It is faster."

Nick sighed before getting on the tractor.

Over the walkie talkie came ' Dad we need help Carrot Field 2. Petey is hurt and bleeding'

Stu quickly grabbed the walkie talkie and replied," On my way." before starting for Field 2.

Nick picked up the walkie talkie and said," Stop the bleeding. IF you have to use a tourniquet until someone can check the injury out."

The response over the walkie talkie was, "Who is this?"

Stu grabbed the walkie talkie back from Nick and replied," Just do it. Before your brother loses to much blood."

Nick looked at Stu before asking," Do you have anything that can be used as a weapon?"

Stu answered," Have a toolbox with some tool in it. Your sitting on it."

Nick stood up and open the tool box and smile as he took out the old fashion tire iron.

Stu asked," What are you going to do with that?" as they arrived at the second carrot field

Nick answered," Ever hear of a police baton" before twirling the tire iron.

As they got closer to the truck. They saw a young lion with a pair of young females (giraffe and deer).

Nick said," Get to the truck and get your kids back home. I will bring the tractor back with me."

Stu replied," No we will fight them together."

Nick said, " You need to get your kids home, take care of Petey and get hold of the Viceroy and tell them what happened."

Stu realized Nick was right before asking, "How will you take on three of them?"

Nick smirked before answering," Before becoming a ZPD member, I was a con man and a good one."

Stu nodded before heading for the pickup with his children in the cab.

Nick walked between the pickup and the young lion before asking," What are you doing?"

The young lion smiled before saying," After we have our rabbit lunch, we are going to make love on their remains."

Nick notice that the two females both had their teeth reshaped and claws added to their paws. Before saying," I guess your the Alpha Male but which female is the Alpha female and which is the useless one."

Before the young lion could say anything the two females began to bicker about who was the Alpha female.

Nick quickly signal Stu to go.

Stu seeing that Nick had them preoccupied quickly used his spare truck keys to start the truck and leave the field

The young lion seeing his prey had gotten away before turning to Nick and saying," Guess I am having fox for lunch."

Nick smirked before asking," So which of you ladies get the pleasure and which gets to be the one to go without."

The two female began to bicker even more, even using their new claws on each other.

The young lion roared," Both of you, here. Now."

The two females immediately stopped clawing each other and saunter over to the young lion.

The young lion exposed his claws before signaling for the two females to get closer.

The two females got closer to the young lion each trying to be more sexy than the other.

The young lion pointed at where the pickup was before saying," Because of your bickering, We lost our lunch." Before grabbing the two females and ripping their throat open.

The two young females grabbed at their throat and looked bewildered at the young lion.

The young lion said," Neither of you are Alpha." As the two females dropped to the ground dead.

Mick smirked before saying," Thanks for making the odds even. Although you will probably go to jail for life for killing those girls."

The young lion said," I am not going to jail. After I kill you, I am going to drink some howler juice and get off because I was under the influence of the howler extract and did not know what I was doing."

Nick shook his head before holding up the tire iron and lied," Good thing I recorded you than."

The young lion eyes went wide and he charged Nick.

Nick was ready and leaped to one side and swung the tire iron, unfortunately it missed his intended spot but did hit hard on the young lion spine.

The young lion turned before saying," Not bad."

Nick got into his fighting stance and waited for the young lion to charge again.

The young lion said," This time, you die." Before falling to the ground.

Nick decided it was more important to check on Judy's brother than to finish off the crippled young lion. Who was trying to restand and realizing everything below his waist was not working.

Nick got on the tractor and drove towards the Hopps' house.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Trouble on the farm (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick stopped the tractor and ran to where Stu and his sons were taking Petey out of the pickup.

Stu turned to one of his daughters and said," Get the phone and contact the Viceroy. This is an emergency."

Nick ran up and took Petey out of his brothers' arm before saying," We need to take care of this now. Someone wipe off the kitchen table with rubbing alcohol and put a clean sheet over it."

Stu asked," Do you know what you're doing?"

Nick lied," A friend got sliced once and I did my best. He ended up living through it but had an ugly scar."

Stu said," Until this emergency is over, do as Nick ask." Knowing it was Petey best chance for survival.

A girl ran to Stu and gave him the portable phone.

Stu quickly explain the situation to the Viceroys, as he followed Nick into the kitchen.

Stu said," I am putting the phone on speaker."

Sam asked," How bad is the wound?"

Nick answered," It is from just a little short of his shoulder blade and runs down to wrist. We have a tourniquet just above the slice."

Sam replied," Someone is going to have to operate on him or he will lose his entire arm. We left a medical bag there for emergency.

Stu immediately left to get it.

Nick leaned to one of the young rabbit still present before whispering," Get some water boiling and a very clean bottle."

Sam said,' First get some water boiling and an unused bottle. When the water gets hot, Put two cups into the bottle before adding two Hyteranomic acid tablets. Shake it well and than let it cool some."

Stu returned with the medical bag and gave it to Nick.

Nick whisper to one of the boy rabbits," We need the cutting board with a clean pillow case on it and some rope."

Stu asked," Why the rope?"

Nick sighed before answering," To secure Petey because we don't have anything to numb the pain or put him under."

Stu nodded before getting the kettle and the bottle.

Nick placed a clean knife into the bottle before filling it to the two cup mark. He look until he saw the only bottle with a cork stopper instead of plastic.

Sam said," The tablet you need should be in a cork stopped bottle."

Nick pulled the cork and used the attached tweezers to put two small tablets into the water before sealing it and beginning to shake it.

Sam asked," Stu did you and your wife start up a temporary blood bank?"

Stu answered," When you told us about how important it was, we did. I think we have 8 total bags, 4Rs, 2Ts, 2Bs."

Sam said, "Petey's blood type is R, get two bags. You will need to start a blood IV. Everything needed is in the bag."

Stu immediately grab a key off the keyboard and went to get two R bags.

Nick quickly set up the IV before licking his finger and tapping Petey's good elbow. Until a blood vessel rose to the surface.

Sam said," In order to get a blood vessel to appear, wet a finger and gently hit the elbow or wrist."

Stu came back and gave Nick the two bags of blood.

Nick noticed one bag had crust on it and toss it into the sink. The other bag he examine before hooking it up to the IV he had just put in Petey's elbow.

Sam said," If there is crust, the blood is not usable. If no crust the blood is still good."

Nick getting the rope secured Petey to the table before placing the injured arm onto the cutting board and securing it. Before securing the cutting board to the table.

Sam said," Pour the contents from the bottle directly on the wound, going from just above the wound to just below it. Any foreign object will shine."

Nick began to pour the contents on the wound, causing Petey to begin to scream and attempt to move his body until he fell unconscious.

Stu made his children leave the kitchen. Only allowing the two oldest to remain.

Nick grabbed a sterile tweezers and slowly spread the wound. Before pulling out any debris he found in the wound.

Stu watch patiently and prayed for his son.

Nick temporarily released the tourniquet for a few moments before securing it again.

Sam said," Occasionally, you will have to undo the tourniquet for a few moments and retightening it."

Nick not being able to see anymore debris, poured more of the acid into the wound and smiled when he saw no more debris shining.

Sam said," By now you should have gone through the entire wound. Pour more of the mixture into the wound and look for more debris."

Nick found the surgical threat for internal injuries and went through the arm taking care of any needed reattachments. He than switch to the surgical finishing tape and slowly began to match the wound together taping it together. The few spots where the tape would not hold. Nick quickly stitched it closed. He than undid the tourniquet and smiled as he saw the color slowly returning to Petey's arm

Sam said," You can use the medical tape to hold the wound closed. We will be there as soon as we are done here." before hanging up.

Stu looked to Nick before asking," What do you think?"

Nick answered," Take a look, his arm is already returning to its natural color. Although it will change to black and blue for a while. But he should be able to use it at least 75 percent maybe more if he pushes himself. But right now he needs to rest." Before removing the restraints and picking Petey up.

Stu lead Nick to Petey's room before saying," Each kid has his own room. That way they have some place to go for quiet time."

Nick placed Petey down on the bed before covering him with the blanket.

Stu said," Thank you, Nick."

Nick replied," I just followed instructions. But now I need to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen." Before heading to the kitchen.

Stu said," Maybe we can have some pie and juice."

Nick entered the kitchen and found it was already cleaned with the exception of the medical items. Nick promptly put the medical waste in a special disposal bag and replace the rest back into the medical bag.

Stu said," As promise blueberry pie and strawberry juice." Before placing both on the recently cleared table.

Actions


	36. Chapter 36

Trouble on the farm (part 3)

Summary: Nick gets into another fight

Chapter Text

Nick finished his lunch before saying," I should still have enough time to finish that last field."

Stu immediately shook his head and replied," You should rest. The field can wait for another day."

Nick shook his head before saying," We had an agreement. I would come back for lunch but would be allow to continue to work."

Stu realized Nick was a person who kept his word before replying," At least take the tractor, so you can save time."

Nick was going to argue but realized that the longer he argue with Stu the longer it would be before he got back to work and replied," Fine, I will take the tractor."

Stu smiled before saying," Thank you. I have to get supper started. The family should be back soon and it take time to make thing from scratch." and handing Nick a bag containing blueberry jam and bread.

Nick got on the tractor before looking at the tire iron and deciding to finish some unfinished business with a certain young lion.

Nick arrived at the second Corn Field and found that the three attackers had been removed. He looked around and notice tire tracks and he recognized them as the type used by law enforcement vehicles for off road criminal chasing.

Nick decided that at least Judy's family was safe before heading to the third Carrot field.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0=====================0o0o0o0o0o000o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Stu smiled as he saw the pickups returning with his family. He could see his beloved Bonnie and a very angry daughter Judy get out of the pickup.

Stu walked over before asking," What is Judy angry about?"

Bonnie answered," Rex was at the farmer's market."

Stu asked," So what did Rex do this time?"

Bonnie answered," First, upon seeing her, he began to follow her around and continue to profess his love for her to everyone. Secondly he tried to steal a kiss from her. Third, she is upset because Nick did not join her at the farmer's market."

Stu replied," It is a good thing he did not go." Before telling her what happened on Carrot Field 2.

Judy seeing her mother run into the house walked over to her dad before asking," Where is Nick?"

Stu answered," Probably working Carrot Field 3. Since he had already finish Carrot field 4."

Judy palmed her faced before replying," He is suppose to be resting. I better go get him."

Stu placed a hand on her shoulder before saying," Petey was attacked on Carrot field 2 and I promise to let Nick continue to work if he took a lunch break with me. Beside I let him used the tractor, so he would be able to get their faster. Plus he will have to return it here. So you can yell at him when he returns."

Bonnie told her kids exactly what happen. Making sure to let them know it was a stranger and not Nick that attack Petey not aware several of Petey's brothers were making sure he was okay.

Judy smiled and thought that hearing what Nick had done was going to go a long way in getting her family to accept him.

Hearing the tractor Judy ran outside to meet him but was stopped by Stu.

Stu smiled before saying," Give him a few minutes to put the tractor away." Not seeing Mark, Peter and Anthony sneak out the door.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Nick pulled the tractor into the barn, Seeing the trucks had left a spot between them for him to park it.

Nick stopped the tractor and turned off the key before deciding to leave the key in it. No use to be accused of stealing the tractor key before jumping down.

Nick winced as he realized he had over did it but figure a nice soak and he should be ready for tomorrow. He just had to find out what Stu had for him to do.

Without warning the three brothers jumped on Nick, forcing him to the ground.

Nick rolled with the force and came to face his attackers before asking," Why are you attacking me?"

Mark answered," You attack Petey" before the three charged at Nick.

Nick noticed that they did not have any weapons and dodge their attack before replying," I never attack your brother."

Peter said," I can not believe we ever trusted you." As the three again charged Nick.

Nick dodge again before replying," If you don't believe me talk to your father."

Anthony said," So you can run and hide." before signaling his brothers to switch tactics.

Nick realized they were switching from a charging tactic to a slower attack. Before yelling," Stu, Bonnie, Judy. Come here before I hurt someone."

Mark realized Nick calling gave him a chance for a successful attack and hit Nick in the ribs.

Nick cringed at the pain from blow and lost patients with the three rabbits. HE went into a fighting stance.

Peter charge Nick, expecting Nick to dodge either toward Anthony or Mark.

Nick lower his body and caught Peter right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Anthony and Mark seeing Peter drop to the ground, immediately charged Nick.

Nick smiled, same old mistake. He used his longer reach to grabbed the brothers before lifting them up and body slamming them to the ground close to Peter.

Peter said," Go ahead, You won. Do what you want."

Nick growled," I. DID. NOT. HURT. YOUR. BROTHER." Before getting off the three rabbits as Judy, her parents, and the rest of Judy's family came to the area.

Bonnie asked," What is going on?"

Anthony brushing himself off before answering," We were trying to hurt Nick for hurting Petey."

Judy asked," Why would you think Nick hurt Petey."

Peter answered," Petey said a predator attacked him."

Stu angrily replied," It was a stranger, a lion that attacked Petey. He had two female prey with him, probably what caught your brother off guard. Nick saved his life and probably the lives of the rest of pick up crew."

Nick having calmed down turned to Stu and said," I am heading to the Viceroy place. I will see you, tomorrow."

Anthony, Peter, and Mark started toward Nick, at the stare from their mother and Judy.

Nick seeing them approached, said," Don't bother." and started to walk away.

Stu said," At least allow me to drive you to the Viceroy's place."

Nick glanced at Stu before replying," I need some time to cool down. I will be back to help with the harvest but I don't want to see or hear anything from them," and continue to walk away.

Judy said," Nick, Let me drive you."

Nick turned before replying," Sorry but I need time to think and a nice walk will do me some good." Glaring at Judy until she acknowledge with a nod to leave him be.

Once Nick was out of sight, Judy turned to her brothers before asking," Do you think I would invite someone who would hurt my family home?"

Anthony replied," But sis, we-

"Were not using your brains," interrupted Judy.

Stu put a hand on his daughter before saying," Calm yourself, Judy. They were not thinking. Because if they were they would know I would never allow anyone who hurt one of my children to be welcome here."

Bonnie said," Supper is getting cold. After we eat. Anthony, Peter and Mark will be doing the dishes by themselves for three days or else." Glaring at her three sons.

Anthony looked at Mark and Peter before replying," Yes, Mom."

Stu said," During supper, I will tell everyone what happened. Than we are all having pie and ice cream. Both Supper and dessert will be served by Mark, Peter and Anthony."

Peter whispered to Mark and Anthony," We messed up big time. When Nick comes back we will have to apologize."

Bonnie said," Boys, you need to start serving everyone. We are all hungry."

Mark, Peter and Anthony all sighed before going into the house to start their punishment.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Judy talks to Sam and Susie Viceroy

Summary: Judy talk to the Viceroys about Nick and his habit.

Chapter Text

Judy greeted the Viceroy before taking them to Petey's room.

Petey looked nervous from Sam to Susie, as they began to examine the wound.

Sam asked," What is wrong?" Noticing the nervousness.

Petey replied," I would like to have Nick here."

Susie said," You know he is not a doctor." As she patted Petey's leg.

Petey replied," I know but he risk his life, so dad could get us away from the lion, giraffe, and deer. he than followed your instructions and took care of my arm."

Judy asked," What else?" Knowing her sibling would talk to her.

Petey answered," Because I have had several nightmares. Every time I see the deer using her fake claws on me. Than the lion approaches me. He smiles showing his teeth covered with blood. He tells me I am next. When suddenly something attacks him, and it turns out to be Nick. He does that little weird smile of his and says.' As long as I am here, your safe.' and than the lion bites his head off and I wake up."

Judy said," Nick is okay. But after the incident, he went back to work in the field."

Sam looked at Judy before asking," Does he not understand what it means to be take it easy?"

Judy answered," When he is healthy, he is the picture of laziness. When he is hurt, he is the picture of a busy bee."

Susie said," Well he will be staying in bed. Even if I have to take all his clothes with us when we leave our house."

Judy replied," Than he would just come here, Naked."

Petey asked," What if he is assign to take care of me?" Wanting to see that Nick was okay.

Sam rubbed his chin before answering," That could work. Provided you don't run him ragged."

Judy said," The day after tomorrow I plan to have Nick come with me to the farmer's market. He and Petey can walk around. That should keep Nick from exerting himself and allow Petey to move around."

Susie asked," How are you going to be sure he does not over exert himself there.?"

Judy answered," Trust me. I know how to keep him obeying the rules and I will be there to stop him from finding loop holes in those rules."

Sam said," We are going to have a chat with him, probably tomorrow morning before we bring him here. We are also going to check to see if he got has any injuries, But we should be here by eight am.

Judy replied," I will let my parents, know."

Sam gave Petey two pills and a glass of water before saying," Take these and you should sleep fine."

Petey took the two pills before taking a swallow of water.

Judy pulled the blanket around Petey's shoulder before saying," Sleep type." Knowing her parents were doing the same for the other kids.

Judy lead the Viceroy to their vehicle before going inside to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Morning chat

Summary: The Viceroy and Nick chat

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and stretch and immediately regretted it. The soak help him get to sleep last night but his muscles were still sore. Nick forced himself to get dress before heading out the door. Only to be surprised by Sam and Susie waiting for him.

Susie said," Glad your awake, we heard about the fight and we need to check you out."

Nick replied," I am a little sore but fine."

Sam said," Inside or we call Judy and have her come here to help us give you an examine."

Nick knew Judy would call Wilma or the Chief and he would end up recuperating in the hospital before replying," Fine as long as it does not take to long."

Susie said," Shirt off."

Nick sighed before taking his shirt off.

Sam checked Nick's rib and his other wounds before saying," You did an excellent job on Petey's injuries. Even the stitches were professionally done."

Nick lied," My cousin taught me after he got hurt and I was the only one around. I just remember what he taught me."

Susie shook her head before saying," When we were in medical school. Our medical instructor came in one day and showed us. He mention it was done by a child and that if we did not improve our own medical abilities, he was failing all of us and getting the child into college."

Nick replied," My cousin told me about that. He even plan to start college but had to settle for an online degree and recommendation from the doctor in order to get into medical school, of course he got kicked out after he was frame for a crime. When they found the real culprits, they never attempted to contact my cousin. My cousin told me it was because no one would ever trust a doctor, who was a fox. Hell the ZPD still don't trust me and I have been very law abiding citizen since I put in the application to become a cadet."

Sam asked," Do you know what happen to Doctor Mike Stanley?" as he began to wrap Nick's

Nick answered," My cousin told me that he got stabbed by several gang members for not getting out of their way fast enough. No one around wanted to get involved and let him bleed to death. Shortly after midnight, the police raided the gang's base of operation. Only to find every gang member had their throats ripped out. They called the individual the Midnight Murderer. But the case went cold because no additional clues could be found."

Susie said," We are done. Now we are going to be gone overnight. We want you to stay with Stu and his family. So grab some spare clothes and we can get going." and gave Nick a duffle bag.

Nick knew something was up before replying," I am a full grown male and an take care of myself."

Sam said," With us being away from home, the local cops might think your loitering on the property. Beside it is settle, so grabbed some spare clothes, so we can be on our way."

Nick grabbed the duffle bag before putting his clothes in the bag. Before hopping into the back of the Viceroy's pickup truck.

Actions


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Nick' assignment (part 1)

Summary: Nick is not happy at what Stu wants him to do  
But Judy is not happy what Nick does.

Chapter Text

As the Viceroy' pickup came to a stop, Nick leaped out of the back of the pickup truck and immediately caught the scare eyes of some of the bunnies but turned away from them and approach Stu, Bonnie, Judy and the Viceroys.

Stu said," Well, Nick. While the Viceroy check on Petey. I would like you to do something for me while we harvest more vegetables for market."

Nick, learned not to agree to something without knowing what he was agreeing to, before asking," What would you like for me to do?"

Stu answered," We would like you to take care of Petey for a couple days, while we are working in the field."

Nick replied," I would prefer something to keep me busy, Let Judy take care of her brother, I will work in the field."

Judy said," Nick. Let me explain something to you. Your suppose to be taking it easy. Not trying to outwork everyone on the farm. Yes, I know you like to work when your hurt. But you need to recuperate."

"Plus if you don't listen to her, she might call Doctor Bison on you," added Sam.

Susie grabbed Sam arm before saying," We are going to check on Petey." and heading for the house.

Bonnie asked," Would you pleased watch Petey for a couple of days for me?" Giving him the big sad bunny eyes.

Nick turned to look at Bonnie and quickly turned toward Judy, who was also giving him the big sad bunny eyes before sighing and saying," Fine, I will watch over Petey."

As Bonnie and Judy left, Stu walked over to Nick before saying," When those two work together no one can ever say no to them." and walking away.

The Viceroy came out of the house before Sam said," Nick. Peter is asking for you." and handing him two bottles.

"One bottle is for when you start to feel pain. The other is for Petey to be taken every four to six hours. If he is sleeping don't wake him to take the pills."

Nick replied," I am not a nurse." As he watched the Hopps family drive away.

The Viceroys both chuckled at the old joke about Nurse waking up patients to give them sleeping pills before walking to their pick up and driving away.

Nick sighed before walking into the house and to Petey's room.

Petey seeing Nick started to get out of bed.

Nick said," Not so fast, young man. You are to stay in bed." and cover Petey back up.

Petey replied," Thanks for agreeing to stay with me."

Nick asked," So why did you ask for me to stay with you and not your sister Judy or your mom or one of your other siblings?"

Petey told Nick about his nightmare before saying," I am a coward and a fool."

Nick replied," Who approached you at the carrot field and tell me what happened."

Petey answered," The doe, she asked if she could get a ride into town. I told her I could but only after we were done working for the day. She than made a remark about me not being old enough to drive or having the keys for the pickup. I showed her the keys and as soon as I did that she slashed me with her fake claws causing me to drop the keys. I than saw the stranger and order everyone into the pickup. I told them to lock the door and keep the lock press down."

Nick replied," Sounds to me like the adult thing to do. You insured your siblings got into the truck and they are alive because of your fast thinking."

Petey sat up and grimace in pain but bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Nick read the instructions on the bottle before saying," I think you need to take one of these now." and handing Petey a single pill.

Petey sighed before taking the pill and swallowing it before taking a drink of water.

Nick said," Okay open wide, So I know for a fact that you swallow the pill."

Petey opened his mouth and show Nick he did swallow it before laying down.

Nick pulled the covers up around Petey;s shoulder before saying," When you wake up give me a holler and I will make you some lunch."

Petey sleepily asked," What are you going to do?"

Nick smirked before answering, "I will find something to do."

Nick decided to clean house but he decided not to go into the individual bedrooms. He even read a cookbook and made supper for when the Hopps family return from working in the field.

When Petey awoke, Nick and Petey each had a piece of pie and apple juice.

Nick had the supper on simmer and the , as he waited for the Hopps family to return.

Nick heard the pickups pulling into the drive before turning the stove off and filling all the bowls with the vegetable stew he got from the recipe book.

Bonnie entered and seeing supper was already dished up turned to Nick and said," You did not have to do that."

Nick replied,' Had to do something to keep myself busy." Not missing the look of disgust and fear from some of the children.

Stu said," Everyone take a seat." Before turning to Nick and saying," Would you bring out Carrot juice for the kids and Strawberry Juice for Bonnie and me."

Nick replied," Sure" Before going into the kitchen. He kept moving his feet having them touch the floor softer and softer while his ear was to the door. To hear what was going on.

Stu said," Eat up. If you don't eat there will be no dessert for anyone for a month."

Nick quietly walked over to the Refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of carrot juice and two bottles of strawberry juice before heading back to the dining room.

Nick said," If someone does not mind serving the juices. I am going to check on Petey." Before returning to the kitchen.

Judy entered before asking," What is wrong, Nick?"

Nick picked up the last bowl of stew before answering," Going to take Petey his supper before findind a place to sleep."

Judy replied," Mom made you up a room for you down the hall from Petey."

Nick said, " I will be right back." Before taking Petey his supper.

Petey awoke as he heard the door opened before asking," Is it supper time?"

Nick put the bowl on the bed tray before replying," Eat up. Than it is pill time and back to sleep with you."

Petey ate the soup before saying," That was good." and taking his pill.

Nick returned to the kitchen and seeing the dishes already in the sink began to wash them.

Judy entered and seeing Nick was washing dishes, yelled;" NICK WILDE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Stu and Bonnie entered the kitchen and seeing Nick was doing dishes , the former asked," What is going on?'

Nick answered," Figure I do the dishes before going to bed." without stopping.

Bonnie replied," You are doing Peter, Anthony and Mark punishment." As the three bunnies entered the kitchen.

Stu said," Take over for Nick. Nick go to bed."

Nick started for the door to the outside before Judy asked," Where are you going?"

Nick answered," Your siblings fear me. If I sleep in the house, they will not sleep. So I am going outside and find myself someplace to sleep."

Judy winked at her mom before saying," Nick, you don't have to sleep outside."

Nick turned and saw Judy and Bonnie given him the big sad rabbit eyes before replying," Judy, you know that only works on me once a day."

Stu asked, "If I reminded you that your a guest here, what would you do?"

Nick answered," Become an unguest and leave the property." Before walking outside.

Stu turned to his sons before saying," Once your done with the dishes go to bed."

Judy said," I got to go talk to Nick."

Bonnie put her hand on Judy shoulder before saying," Let him be for now. You can talk to him tomorrow when everyone will be wide awake."

Actions


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: NIck assignment (part 2)

Summary: Nick at the farmer's market

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and stretch, an instant reminder that he was still recuperating. He found the bottle that the Viceroy gave him and read it. He smiled just a pain killer nothing to make him dopey or sleepy. He checked his phone and saw it was 4 am. Nick left the shed and found an outdoor electrical socket. He than found the garden hose and checked. It was connected. So all he needed was a place not easily spotted and he would be set.  
After five minutes, Nick found a spot, ten minutes later he was ready.

Nick reminded himself that it was not his first cold shower nor would it be his last. But he was not going into the house. After showering, Nick realized he had no towel and had to use the dryer to dry off with instead of using it to get rid of excess moisture. A quick glanced towards the house told him no one was up, yet. So he got out his brush and brushed his fur keeping an eye on the house for the lights to start coming on.

Nick finish brushing his fur before getting dressed. He notice a few of the lights inside the house were coming on. So he placed his stuff back into the duffle bag before hanging it on the branch just within his reach.

Judy came out and walked over to Nick before asking," Can we talk?"

Nick answered," What do you want to talk about?" Having a good idea what she wanted to talk about.

Judy replied ," Mark, Peter and Anthony."

Nick asked," What about your brothers?"

Judy replied," They are sorry-"

"Don't worry I will not press any charges against them, just like I did not press charges against the cadet." interrupted Nick.

Judy said," They want to apol-"

"Sorry Judy but I am not going to listen to any apologize from them nor the cadets." Interrupted Nick.

Stu yelled," Hey you two get on a truck, so we can get going."

Judy said," We are not done discussing this."

Nick replied," I will see you when you get back."

Judy asked," Are you still watching, Petey?"

Nick answered," Yes, you know I promise to watch him for a couple of days."

Judy smiled before pointing to her father's truck with Petey sitting by the door waving at them." before running to help her brother into the truck. So they could leave.

Nick looked at the remaining 3 trucks, each had one of the brothers he did not want to talk to on it.

Nick sighed before running up to Judy before saying," I will ride in the back with the vegetables."

Judy yelled," Get in a cab."

Nick got into the back with the vegetables before saying," I thought we had to get going."

Before Judy could do anything her father started for the farmers' market.

Nick knew Judy was steaming mad but would not say anything to her dad, when a bag of carrots fell out of its box and hit him on the head, giving him an idea.

Nick felt the truck moving very slow and looked up to see they were backing into a spot covered by a lean-to before filling the truck stop and hearing the engine shut off.

Judy jumped out of the truck and yelled, "Nicklaus Wilde, I want to talk to you."

Bonnie walked over before saying," Dear save your yelling for after we set up."

Nick began to unload the truck, as Stu came around and said," You are suppose to be watching, Petey."

Nick replied," As soon as I help finish unloading-"

"No, you go help him out of the truck. The boys are going to unload and the girls are going to set up." interrupted Stu.

Nick realized he did make a promise before going to the side of the truck.

Petey seeing Nick said," Hi Nick."

Nick could see something else was still bugging Petey before asking," What is wrong?"

Petey answered," I am useless with only one arm."

Nick asked," What if I can use one hand and help your parents sell over one hundred pounds of vegetables."

Petey answered," There is no way."

Nick said," First we need to get you out of the truck and back by your parents, so you can see it happen." Before helping Petey out of the truck cabin.

Petey asked," How are you going to sell over a hundred pounds of vegetables?"

Nick pulled out his phone before finding the number he was looking for and hit send. After a few moment the call connected and Nick said," Misty, How are you and Harold vegetable supplies?"

Petey asked, Who are you talking to?"

Nick put the phone on speaker before saying," Misty, Harold. I would like to introduce Peter. She is one of Judy's brother.

Misty and Harold both said," Hi'

Peter smiled before replying," Hi"

Nick said," Now back to my question , How is your vegetable supply?"

Harold answered," We are running low on a few vegetables."

Nick replied," I am at a farmers' market and they have some vegetable for sale." As they walk to the back of the truck.

Harold said," We could use some fresh vegetables if the price is not to high."

Nick replied," Allow me to get hold of one of the people selling the vegetables." Before turning the speakerphone off and spotting Bonnie.

Petey asked," How much are they going to buy?"

Nick answered," That will be between your parents and them." and walked over to Bonnie.

Bonnie seeing Nick, asked," What do you need Nick?"

Nick answered," Some people I know are in need of some fresh vegetables. They would like to know your prices." and handed Bonnie his phone.

Nick and Petey watched as Bonnie began to mention the price of the different vegetable before saying," Stu. We have a big order to fill."

Stu walked over before asking," How big of an order?"

Bonnie answered," A thousand pounds of carrots, 500 heads of celery and lettuce. 200 pounds of radishes. Fifteen hundred pounds of tomatoes. Plus another order in a couple of weeks, when the produce is freshly ripe. TO be delivered to their restaurant."

Stu replied," Judy, Mark, Peter we have an order to fill."

Bonnie handed Nick back his phone before saying," You two should walk around the market."

Nick turned to Petey before saying," Let us get going."

Petey replied," Wow, you sold more than a hundred pounds."

Nick smiled before saying," It is causing using your brain."

Actions


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Text

Nick walked Petey into the farmers' market, which in Nick mind was more of a farmers' market/carnival/fair/flea market. Than the run of the mill outdoor store.

Petey asked," What do you think Nick?"

Nick answered," IT is something. But there are a lot of things here to take money from people who work to hard for their money."

Petey asked," So why do people do them?"

Nick answered," Because they either trying to prove something to someone or they are idiots."

Several nearby hawkers heard and were not please with the fox and begin to concentrate on getting his attention to try their game.

Petey could not believe what they were calling Nick. something his father would wash his mouth out with soap for saying.

Nick had enough before turning to Petey and saying," Your about to see me use my previous experience to make them leave us alone."

The hawkers seeing Nick approached, all smiled, before the oldest of the three asked," So what game are you going to try."

Nick answered," let us makes this interesting my rude friends. I will do all three of your games and if I fail any one, you get my hundred dollar bill but if I succeed in all three. I get a hundred dollars from each of you."

The oldest hawker asked, "Who going to hold the money? "

Nick looked around and spotted a police officer before saying," Officer, would you do these hawkers a favor."

"My name is Officer Daniel Whiffman. What can I do for you folks." asked Officer Whiffman (A Bassett Hound).

Nick answered," A little agreement bet between these hawkers and me. I must make a basket with one shot, climb the rope ladder and ring the bell, and shot some pool balls in order after the break." Before offering his hundred to the cop.

The hawkers each gave the cop a hundred before smirking at each other.

Nick took the ball and toss the ball and it went in the net without touching the side. Nick than ran up one side set of rope ladders rang the bell, jump to another rope ladder and ran down the rope ladder, before picking up the pool tip and made the break and with a big smirk on his face as with one shot he cleared the table.

Officer Whiffman handed Nick the money before saying," Good shot."

Nick turned to the three hawkers with their mouth agape before saying," Never try to get under the skin of a former hawker."

Officer Whiiffman took a deep breathe before saying," Now I need you and your young friend to come with me."

Nick looked in shock at the officer before asking," What for?"

Officer Whiffman smiled before answering," Just come along. This will be educational for your young friend. Unless you rather I arrest you for loitering."

Nick replied," Lead the way, officer."

Officer Whiffman said," Just don't try and run away. This will not be as bad as your probably imagining it."

Nick knew he had done nothing wrong and he knew he had no outstanding warrants. So what was this about.

Petey looked up to Nick before asking," What is going on?"

Nick answered," I don't know but we will find out shortly."

Officer Whiffman smiled before saying, " Richard, Diana. You never guess the scoundrel I came across."

Richard a large Bengal Tiger and Diana, a large lioness both look up at Officer Whiffman before looking back down to the two babies in the strollers.

Officer Whiffman said," The one guy that made Tundratown University look like a bunch of wanna be football players. Ed W. Nickil former quarterback for Norse College."

Both Richard and Diana looked up at Nick.

Nick smirked before saying," Sorry you got the wrong guy, my name is Nick Wilde, ZPD Officer. Currently on leave."

Officer Whiffman tapped his noise before saying," You can change your name but not your smell. When it comes to smell I am never wrong."

Richard glanced at Diana, who nodded before saying," Please take a seat, Nick. You too, young rabbit."

Petey pointed and said

Actions


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Nick football pass

Summary: Petey learns something about Nick.

Chapter Text

Petey pointed and said," Your Richard Gant, Fullback that Fumble the football near the end zone and caused your team to lose the Ultrabowl."

Nick smiled as he saw the look on Bengal tiger face before asking," So what do you want with me?"

Diana answered," After hearing about the Steroid scandal. We were wondering what became of the QB that embarrass the Top Football Programs in Zootopia."

Nick replied," In case you did not hear, it turned out none of the Norse Athletes were using drugs. But the back up QB and some of his fraternity brothers were selling Nip to other felines."

Petey asked," How could Nick beat you?" A look of amazement on his face.

Richard answered," We were over confident and very much too big for our britches. We took the field and in three plays drove for a touchdown. We were up Seven to Nothing. Than Norse took the field and their QB threw a sixty yard strike to a lynx, who ran the last twenty yards, Tying the score. Than Norse did an onside kick, catching us off guard and recovered the football. This time the coach sent Wolves to cover the receivers. The QB handed off to a skunk, who trotted to the end zone, no one tackling a skunk. We were now losing fourteen to seven. Since the Norse team did not have as many players as we did, sometime offense and defense players worked both side of the ball. Their QB had came in the game as a CB. Our coach decided one way to deflate a team was to have the QB get scored upon. SO the plan was set our best receiver would run his pattern and our QB would throw the ball to him and he was to score or be sitting on the bench for the rest of the game.  
" It went almost perfectly, He ran his route did a quick shake and supposedly got a lead on their QB and the ball was thrown. Only for said QB to jump in front of our receiver and raced the other way. With a very angry Panther on his tail. Unfortunately the QB made it to the end zone. We were than behind twenty one to seven and it was getting close to halftime. It was first and thirty on the thirty yard line with only two seconds left. Our coach decided we were to far behind and went for a score  
"The second half did not go any better for us. They scored on their opening drive, we were down twenty eight to fourteen. Than we scored and than they did but in the end we lost Forty two to Thirty five. Before you say it was good coaching, their coach was on the sideline sound asleep. We knew before the game the coach was actually the Economic Professor and cared nothing about sports. "

Diana asked," So what did Nick do after Ed disappeared?"

Nick answered," Got my diploma online from an accredited university. Did some odd jobs and than became a member of the ZPD."

Richard said," Don't take this wrong way but I wish Norse college continue its Athletic Program for the rest of the year.'

Nick cocked his head and asked," Why?"

Richard answered," So we could have gotten revenge on you and your team within the rules. Not like what Canyonland University did."

Petey asked," What happen there?"

Richard answered," It was the first time and probably only time Norse football team was on National television. Canyonland scored first, than Norse scored. The onside kick, that is when things began to get ugly. The Canyonland team gang tackle the Armadillo, a definite penalty but none was called. Than they pancaked the skunk, another overlook penalty. Of course the QB was called for unsportsmanlike conduct when he complained to the referee. the next play a long pass to the lynx for a touchdown. The Rhino and Hippo blindside the QB. The referee was standing there and did not throw a flag. Canyonland was playing dirty football and the referees were looking the other way.  
"Canyonland purposely injured as many players on Norse team as they could. Even though they blind sided the QB he came back on the field and even though you could tell an argument was happening inside the huddle. Norse made Canyonland pay in more ways than one. The porcupine actual expanded his Quills before Canyonland Elephant/Hippo squashed him. Taking both out of the game. The Norse team was called for every infraction and use the injustice to power them to a very lopsided victory."

Nick said," So is this what you wanted to talk about. Old college days."

Richard replied," Actually, after the real drug scandal broke, Most of us normal players, wonder what happen to the Norse QB and in fact at that time wanted you to come to our individuals university to play for our team."

Nick said," What you probably did not know was that before every game the entire team was require to submit to a drug test. And anyone with even the hint of a substance in his system was required to sit out."

Petey replied," That was not fair."

Nick turned to Petey and asked," What did you do to your cards of Richard after he caused his team to lose the Ultrabowl?"

Petey answered," I was disappointed and put it in my shoebox, never planning to look at it again."

Nick asked," What about your classmates?"

Petey answered," Most ripped up his cards and threw them in the trash."

Richard asked," Why did you not rip up my card?"

Petey answered," You did break the record for most rushing touchdown and overall touchdown by a rookie. Plus before your fumble you had two rushing touchdown in the Ultrabowl."

Richard replied," I usually don't do this for people I just meet." Before reaching into the stroller and pulling out a football and writing on it before tossing it to Nick.

Nick handed it to Petey and Petey's eye lite up as he read 'To Petey, an awesome rabbit, your friend Richard Gant.'

Diana said," Might as well take a picture with the young rabbit too."

Nick lied," I don't have my phone on me."

Diana said," But I do. Not get into the picture, young rabbit."

Nick replied," You heard her Petey, go stand by Richard."

Petey smiled and walked over to Richard and held the football out before Diana took the picture.

Richard said," Been a pleasure. But for now we have places to be. Take care, Petey. Nick."

Nick turned to Petey before saying," It is time we got back to your family."

Petey nodded before letting Nick guide him back to Bonnie and Judy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Talk anout Love

Summary: Nick and Petey talk

Chapter Text

Nick asked," So Petey, you having a good time?"

Petey answered," Extremely," before his stomach growl."

Nick replied," Sound like you got a lion in there. Let us get you something to eat."

Petey said," Mom told us to stay away from the real sugary stuff."

Nick replied," How about some deep fried grasshoppers."

Petey said," No way," and scrunch up his face.

Nick laughed before asking," What would you like?"

Petey answered," Cotton candy and a grape soda."

Nick replied," Those are nothing but sugar." Before spotting a fruit stand and walking Petey over to it.

The proprietor seeing Nick and Petey approached, asked," What can I get for you two gentlemen."

Petey looked at Nick before asking," What can I have?"

Nick looked up at the price chart before saying," Anything under ten dollars."

Petey smacked his lips before saying," Strawberries."

Nick smiled before saying," Ten dollars worth of strawberries for my young friend and ten dollars worth of Black Raspberries for myself."

The proprietor weighed out the strawberries and blackberries before giving them to Nick.

Petey asked," Why are you doing this?" As they walked away from the fruit stand.

Nick answered," It is a bribe for you not to tell anyone what you heard about my past."

Petey asked," How do I explain the football?"

Nick answered," You saw a lady get knocked down while I was buying the snack and offer to help her up. Her husband saw it and gave you the football."

Petey said," It is wrong to lie." As he began to eat the strawberries.

Nick replied," That is why I bought you the strawberries." and smirked.

Petey pushed the strawberries toward Nick before saying," Than I can not accept them."

Nick sigh before replying," Okay. Just tell them you meet him, recognized him, and he gave you the ball because he thought you were a nice kid." and pushing the strawberries back to Petey.

Petey asked," And leave out that you were on a football team." and began to eat the strawberries.

Nick answered," Yes. You would not be lying. Just leaving out unimportant details." Before opening the bag and beginning to eat the raspberries.

Petey asked," Nick, How do you know you love someone?"

Nick nearly choked on his raspberries before answering," Hard to explain. But the person should make you feel glad to be alive."

Petey replied," Check, what else?"

Nick said," you admire and respect the person even through their fault."

Petey replied," Has no faults and very much admired."

Nick said," You should know a lot about the person."

Petey replied," Does keeping secrets for the person count."

Nick had a bad feeling before answering," Somewhat but you also keep secrets for your friends, too,"

Petey sighed before asking," What else?"

Nick answered," You should know the person for at least a year."

Petey flopped but asked," What about love at first sight. My parents said they fell in love with each the first time they meet."

Nick answered," Sometimes that happens but did your parents immediately get married."

Petey replied," I don't know."

Nick decided to ask the annoying question," Who do you think your in love with?"

Petey looked directly at Nick and answered," You."

Nick slouch before saying," Now, I want you to listen to what I have to say. No running off, No crying, No pouting."

Petey replied," Okay."

Nick said," Your not an adult, yet."

Petey replied," Fifteen on my next birthday."

Nick said," At Eighteen your consider an adult. Anything before than would be inappropriate. But until you become an adult, you have to finish being a kid. Which means making friends outside the family. Who knows you might find someone you like more than me."

Petey replied," Nope I am going to save myself for you."

Nick said," But you must date others to be sure of what you want. IF you still want to at that time, we will begin dating and see where it leads.

Petey replied," But I am only want you, now." before grabbing Nick's paw with his own and giving Nick sad bunny eyes

Nick growled before saying," When your Nineteen, we will start dating."

Petey asked," I thought you said eighteen."

Nick answered," And I told you anything done before than is inappropriate. That includes trying to manipulate me into doing something inappropriate."

Petey released Nick's paw before asking," If I do date others and still want you. Will you marry me."

Nick answered," Let see how you feel in four years. Who knows what will happen by than."

Petey asked," Would it be okay to save myself until after I am married?" (Figuring Nick would add a year if he said we).

Nick answered," If at all possible save yourself until your married. Now let us go find your mom."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Carnival time

Summary: Nick and Judy have some fun together.

Chapter Text

Petey smiled up at Nick before saying," Everyone is going to be so jealous that I got a sign-" and started to turn around.

Nick grabbed Petey by his good shoulder before asking," Where do you think you are going?"

Petey said," I left the-" before stopping as Nick showed him the football.

Nick smirked before saying," You carry it. I will carry the snacks." before taking the strawberries and letting Petey grabbed the football.

Petey smiled at Nick before two identical bobcat officer suddenly pounced on Nick before one said," Kid get out of here, we have the perv."

Nick tried to get up but got a baton to his left elbow caused him to hit the ground. Crushing the produce under him.

Petey began crying saying," Nick is a friend. Leave him alone."

One officer replied," That how they get you kid, they pretend to be your friend."

Petey said ," Contact Officer Whiffman, he knows that Nick is my friend."

The officer replied," He will be here soon."

Petey seeing Officer Whiffman quickly said," Tell them to get off of Nick."

Officer Whiffman said," Let the visiting ZPD officer off the ground."

Both officer suddenly got off of Nick, Before they asked," Are you sure, sir."

Officer Whiffman asked," Officer Regal's. What did the memo say about the visiting officers?"

The two officer looked at each other before one said," Visiting our area, if we need help is Officer Judy Hopps, rabbit. Her partner Nick Wilde, red fox is with her but currently on extreme light duty."

Nick stood up and brushed the fruit off of his clothes before turning to Petey and saying," Let us get you back to your mom. Your overdue for a rest."

Petey asked," Are you okay, Nick?"

Nick answered," I am better than our snacks, let us get going."

Officer Whiffman coughed and glared at the two Officer Royal before nodding toward Nick.

Both Officer immediately understood and the one doing the most talking said," Officer Nick-"

"Stow it," interrupted Nick before starting to walk away. Concealing his limp to the three officer.

Petey heard Officer Whiffman giving both Officer Regal a good chewing out.

Nick said," Go show your mom what you got."

Petey replied," I think we should show her together."

Bonnie seeing Petey and Nick approaching notice the signs of a fight before saying," Judy. Petey and Nick are back, bring the first aid kit."

Judy came out wearing blue jeans and a white t shirt. Before asking," What kind of trouble have you been getting into?"

Petey answered." Two cops, jumped him thinking he was a perv. As if Nick could ever be a perv."

Nick rubbed the fur between Petey's ears and said," Go get some rest."

Petey replied," Sure thing, Nick." Before going into the tent.

Bonnie said," We need to get you cleaned up, son."

Nick replied," I did not bring any spare clothes, Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie said," All I need are your measurements." Before pulling a tape measurer out of her apron.

Nick replied," I buy my own clothes."

Bonnie said," You either let me take your measurements or I will drag you to Mister O'Malley's and have him make you a fur tight suit in pink with white bows."

Nick replied," You have to be joking."

Judy said," My mom does not joke when she says she will do something. Trust me, I know."

Bonnie said," Off with the shirt, young man."

Nick debated within himself before realizing he was in a no win situation before taking off his green Hawaiian shirt.

Bonnie quickly took down the measurements before saying," Pants off."

Nick replied," No way. There are children everywhere,"

Judy said," There is a universal shower. Straight across from our stand." before pointing.

Bonnie replied," Head over there. I will be there shortly."

Nick glared at Judy before saying, "Traitor."

Judy smiled before replying," Better hurry or you will end up in a pink suit with white bows."

Nick asked," Can I have a towel at least."

Bonnie answered," Everything is over there. Towels, Shampoo, conditioners, Toothbrushes, and toothpaste."

Nick realized he lost before walking over to the showers. Since it was midday no one was using them. Tonight it would be a mad house.

Nick waited until Bonnie came over before taking his pants off.

Bonnie said," SHorts off, too. So I know what size to get you."

Nick sighed before removing his shorts.

Bonnie quickly made her measurements before saying," I will be back in a couple of hours."

Nick asked," Do you expect me to wait here for a couple of hours?"

Bonnie said," There are paper robes, you wear back to your campsite." Before leaving.

Nick sighed before getting into the shower. Hoping Bonnie bought him something that is his style

Actions


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Carnival time (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick got out of the shower and to his surprise, all the devices were pay to use. He was happy, Bonnie did not take his pants and shirts with her, She did take his underwear those.

Nick could not believe the prices they were charging. The water and soap were free but the shampoo, conditioner, towels, paper robes, air drying and everything else was ridiculous. Nick figured he could get away with buying a paper robe, and use it also as a towel and a hair brush. It would take his fur time to dry but he was not paying a dollar a minute. He bought a tiger size bathrobe and brush. Since everything was hooked together to prevent people from buying proper items. Since he pick Tiger size bathrobe. It locked the brush, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and everything else into tiger slots.

Nick walked over to the Hopps stand to see Judy covering up the produce.

Judy glanced up at Nick before asking," Do you always have to buy such loose clothing?"

Nick answered," Go check the prices for the items. I am going to take a nap."

Judy replied,' Petey is sleeping in the tent and shout not be disturb. The other tents are not up yet."

Nick smiled before saying," I am going to take a nap under the table." Grabbing a blanket and crawling under the table.

Judy replied," I will wake you, when mom gets back." Before walking over to the shower and returning totally shocked by the prices.

Bonnie asked," What wrong, honey?"

Judy quickly told her mom about the high prices.

Bonnie shook her head before saying," Luckily, we will be only staying one night. Your dad will be back tomorrow, and than we can leave that evening."

From under the table, Nick asked," Did you bring me some clothes?"

Bonnie answered," Come out from under the table and I will give them to you."

Nick replied," Just hand me the clothes. I am not dressing in public specially with kids walking around."

Bonnie shrugged before placing the bag with the clothes under the table.

After 5 minutes, Nick crawled out from under the table, wearing skin tight blue jeans and a tight white v neck shirt.

Judy joked," You know Nick, you dress up real nice."

Nick replied," I hate tight fitting clothes.

Bonnie said," You two go have fun. All the produce stands are closed. Now go have some fun."

Judy grabbed Nick and said," Come on, we can go on some rides."

Judy wonder why Nick did not respond and look, he had his ears down, which usually meant he was mad and in no mood to listen. But he was not pulling away from her, so she let him be mad. As they began to walk down the midway.

As they began to pass people, Judy could not believe some of the comments she heard coming from females and males alike.

A male gazelle walking with a female deer 'For some reason, I am feeling kind of Patriotic' ' you and me both'

A group of zebras 'I wonder if he bites hard' 'I wonder if he will allow me to stroke his tail' 'I rather stroke something else'

Judy looked and notice Nick still had his ear down and did not catch any of the comments before tapping him on the arm

Nick looked down before allowing his ear to stand up and asking," What do you want to do Judy?"

Judy answered," You have been missing some nice compliments."

Nick replied," Why do you think I prefer baggy clothes. I don't have to hear a bunch of stupid remarks."

Judy realized that most people did not pay attention to Nick when he was wearing baggy clothes before asking," Why do you think that is?"

Nick pointed to the ferris wheel before saying," Let us talk in private."

Judy replied," Okay, " And grabbed Nick's hand and started for the ferris wheel. But one glanced at Nick showed he was ignoring everyone, his ears were flat against his skull again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: carnival time (part 3)

Summary: Judy and Nick talk on the ferris wheel

Chapter Text

Nick feeling a poke looked down at Judy before asking," What is up?"

Judy replied," We are almost to the front of the line."

Nick looked up and saw they were indeed close to the front of the line before saying," I will answer almost any questions you have while we are on the ferris wheel provided you did not bring a recorder."

Judy smiled before replying," Did not bring one but I think I should have."

"judy, you riding this alone." said the operator.

Judy looked before asking," Gideon, when did you become a ride operator?"

Gideon answered," I am just temporary helping my friend and you did not answer my question."

Nick growled," She is riding with me."

Judy glared at Nick before saying," We are riding together. "

Gideon replied," Eight for a single person, ten for a couple. Fourteen for three people or twenty for five people."

Nick pulled out a ten before nodding for Judy to get in.

Judy said," Nice seeing you, Gideon."

Gideon replied," Nice to see you too, Judy" Before closing and locking the door. As if an afterthought he added," I would like to ask a favor after your ride. Before pulling the lever to for the next chair to come down.

Nick said," You want an answer to your question."

Judy replied," I would rather ask you for a favor."

Nick sighed before asking," What is the favor?" Having a hunch what it was going to be.

Judy answered," Let my brothers apologize to you for attacking you without cause."

Nick replied," Sorry not happening. They knew what they were doing. It is not like they saw someone stalking around your house and attack for the safety of everyone in the house."

Judy sighed before asking," So why do you prefer loose clothes."

Nick smirked before answering," Try to picture me the first day we meet and than try to picture me in my officer uniform."

Judy smiled as she easily picture Nick in his officer uniform but began to shake her head when she tried to picture him in his Hawaiian shirt and baggy pants.

Nick asked," What is wrong?"

Judy answered," The image of you in your cop's uniform come easy enough but not the way you look, when we first meet."

Nick replied," Which is why I like baggy clothes. No stupid comments and no one really can pick me out of a crowd of similar dressed individuals."

Judy nodded before saying," So how did Petey get the football with Richard Gant autograph?'

Nick answered," We meet him and he thought Petey was a nice kid and autograph the football before giving it to Petey." Before saying. " I think we need to talk about Petey."

Judy worried about Petey's injury, replied;" What do we need to talk about?"

Nick swallowed before saying," umm Carrot. Your brother, Petey said that he was in love with me."

Judy shook her head before replying," You are so wrong."

Nick said," HE told me himself."

Judy laughed before saying," Petey is not my brother, she is my sister."

Nick replied," But Petey is a boy's name."

Judy smiled at Nick's confusion before saying, " Petey's is a tom-boy. Her name is Petite but everyone calls her Petey."

Nick replied," I am glad I did not try to give him any real advice."

Judy jokingly said," Just think you could have been her first."

Nick growled," I would never take advantage of a child like that."

Judy literally jumped away from Nick before saying," I know you wouldn't." As they approach the end of the ferris ride.

Nick shook his head and replied," I know I should not have growled at you."

Gideon opened the door before asking," Hey, Judy can you and your friend help me make a delivery in about an hour."

Judy looked at Nick, who shrugged, before answering," Sure, what do you needs help with."

Gideon answered," The entertainers for the benefit asked each food vendor to donate something. I volunteer thirty pies but need help getting them there and everything."

Judy asked," You still have the same spot?"

Gideon answered," You know it." As he watched them leaving.

Judy turned to Nick before asking," What about you acknowledge their apology and tell them you will forgive them in time?"

Nick answered," Fine I will tell them that I will accept their apology but it will be sometime before I forgive them for it."

Judy smiled before asking," So what do you want to do, Nick?"

Nick answered," You know this place better than I do." before mumbling, 'I would never allow a child to go what I went through.'

Judy looked at Nick before asking," What was that?"

Nick smirked before answering," Your time for questions were on the ferris wheel burying his thought.

Judy said," We could go for another ride."

Nick smiled before replying," Not with the line for it. Don't forget you promise we help carry the pies to the grandstand."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Stadium (Part 1)

Summary: Judy talks to Nick about Gideon  
Judy gets surprised  
Judy gets bad and good news

Chapter Text

Nick glanced down at Judy before asking," So tell me something about your friend, Gideon?"

Judy answered," He runs a bakery and is a friend of the family, now." As they walked towards Gideon's stand.

Nick smirked before asking," What was he before he became a friend of the family?"

Judy shivered a little but answered," Him and two of his fellow predators were bullies." Before stopping hearing a low growl.

Nick asked," So what got him to turn his life around?"

Judy answered," He was the youngest of the three bullies." Stopping as she again heard a low growl.

Nick said," Continue."

Judy replied," Well the oldest, Ryan had gotten his drivers license and was using his dad pickup to chase the rest of us around. Unfortunately he did not see one of the possum girl fall down. He ran over her, and than he lost control of the vehicle and drove into the ditch. Gideon was thrown from the back and had to spend over a year in the hospital. The other bully-" stopping as she heard the growling sound, again.

Nick said," Go on."

Judy looked around before continuing," was in the passenger seat and killed, when the truck crashed into the dish. When the police and ambulance arrived. He was joking that at worst he was going to Juvie for a couple of years. He would be back. Unfortunately the prosecuting attorney had decided that the death of not one but two require a more serious message. So he was charged as an adult. He was convicted and sentence to life without parole."

Nick asked," So what caused Gideon to change?"

Judy answered," While he was in the hospital, he had to go through surgeries and physical rehabilitation than more surgery and more rehabilitation. When he finally was released from the hospital, he apologized to all of us that he bullied." Stopping as she heard the low growl again but she was listening for it and look to Nick.

Nick seeing Judy staring at him, asked; "What is wrong Judy?"

Judy answered," Everytime I was talking about being bully, you would growl at the word bully."

Nick smirked before saying," You just said it and I did not growl, but it may have been my stomach, It has been a while since I eaten." As they arrived at Gideon's stand.

Gideon smiles and said," I hate to do this but a friend leant me his golf cart and I don't need help getting them to the stadium but still need some help with the set up."

Judy replied," Than we can meet you there."

Gideon smiles before asking,"hey Judy, IF you want to you can ride with me?"

Judy answered," It is okay, I will walk there with Nick."

Nick replied," Go ahead and ride with him. I will be along shortly."

Judy placed her hands on her hip before saying," You listen to me, Mister Nick Wilde, You are suppose to be recuperating and I know for a fact that you have not been taking it easy."

Gideon coughed before asking," Why don't you both ride with me. One can ride by the pies and the other in the seat next to me."

Judy turned to Nick before saying," I will ride with the pies, you ride up front with Gideon."

Nick said," I will ride with the pies. You ride up front with your friend."

Gideon faced palm before replying," Simple solution. Nick, you get in. Judy, you ride on his lap."

Nick glared at Gideon before saying," Sorry -"

"Get in Nick," interrupted Judy, "We will share the seat."

Gideon smiled as Nick got in followed by Judy before starting the go cart before shifting the gear and rubbing his hand on Nick's tail.

Nick said, " Don't touch me again." before glaring at Gideon.

Gideon smiled before replying," I will not touch you again without getting your okay." Before driving to the stadium.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Stadium (part2)

Chapter Text

Gideon drove up to the stadium delivery door before saying," All we need do is take them into the banquet hall, unbox them and than cut each pie into eights."

Judy replied," Lead the way." Before picking up four boxes.

Gideon smiled before saying," Follow me," and picked up five pies.

Nick waited until Judy started to follow Gideon before picking up six pies and following.

Judy placed her boxes down next to the one Gideon was carrying before turning and seeing Nick bringing in six.

Gideon said," Judy let him put those down before yelling at him. I don't want him to drop the boxes."

Judy replied," I will let him put the boxes down." As Nick got closer to the table.

Gideon said," I am going to get some more boxes. You and Nick can start cutting them." Before quickly heading back to the golf cart.

Nick put the boxes down before looking around. He spotted Judy glaring at him before saying," They don't weigh that much."

Judy replied," I ought to call Doctor Bison and have her drag your ass back to the hospital. Tie your hands and feet to the rail until your back to being healthy."

Nick said," Judy, I carried empty boxes that weighed more than the pies."

Judy still angry, replied," I am telling you this just once. If you keep working this hard, you will be back at the hospital. I will guarantee it."

Before Nick could say anything. Gideon returned and said," Look who I found."

Judy looked towards Gideon before saying," Ralph. Daryl. So glad to see you." and running to them.

Nick smirked at least Judy was not going to be yelling at him before asking," Would anyone care to introduce me to the new arrivals."

Gideon replied," The Pure brown bunny is Ralph, Judy's much older brother and the reddish brown bunny is Ralph's best friend and Judy fiancé."

Nick said," Well it is a pleasure to meet her brother and her fiancé. I work with Judy at the ZPD."

Daryl replied," If I knew in advanced I would have gotten four tickets to tonight concert."

Judy looked at how she was dressed before saying," I can not go to a concert dressed like this."

Ralph said," I went and told mom, she had this made for you." Before showing Judy a white dress with pink ribbons on it.

Nick laughed before replying," Your going to look so adorable in that."

Daryl said," Ignore him, Judy. We need to head to the concert."

Judy took the dress and said," I will be right back." before leaving to get changed.

Gideon turned to Nick before saying," I am sorry but if you want you can join us after the concert for a fun little party."

Nick replied, " Sorry but Judy is right and I need to recuperate." Not wanting to let himself embarrass himself around Judy's family.

Judy returned wearing the dress, the pink ribbons being removed.

Ralph said," We need to hurry or we will be late for the concert."

Judy turned to Nick and said," Nick, you stay here. I will be back after the concert."

Gideon said," If they chase you out, you can wait in the golf cart. Also one pie is an extra, if your hungry." before the group left.

Nick checked the room out and found a brown bag under one of the tables. Curious he opened the bag and smiled before closing the bag and walking to Gideon' golf cart and hiding the bag underneath the frame.

Nick seeing a small vendor selling t shirts and other items walked over. He knew that if he continue to sleep outside while visiting the Hopps'. He would need some warm clothes. So he bought a couple of dark pullovers. He than realized he still need to make a new ripper. The last one broke a blade, before buying what he need to make a temporary replacement."

When Nick was done he was not satisfied with the result but figure he might need them if another group of pretend predators attacked the hopps' family farm. He found an old rag and wrapped it inside, so it fitted better. Before making adjustment to the second so it fit better.

Nick hid them under the driver's seat before going to sleep


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Concert and after party.

Summary: Judy gets a surprise

Chapter Text

Judy was so happy to be able to see Gazelle, in another concert. Even though her brother and fiancé were sitting elsewhere.

Gazelle nodded to her dancer before saying," I like to thank you all for coming to this charity event. Now before we continue with this show. We need to thanks some individuals and give them time to tell their part of the story. So without further ado. I give you the founders of Anything Possible, Richard and Diana Gant."

The two came out walking with their arms around each other before Richard took the microphone from Gazelle before saying," My beautiful wife and I were living old memories. We than began to talk about how Norse College kick our school, the rumors and the expelling of those rumors. At that time, Diana did some research for we were going to do our best to get a rematch against that college and found out some unique things." and offering the microphone to Diana.

Diana took the microphone before saying," I think everyone was surprised that the number one school lost to an unrank, nobody school. But we wanted to be ready for the rematch, as did every other top school to get their asses handed to them. So I did a little investigation. Found out that Edward Nickil was only sixteen years old. A friend of his at college, talked him into becoming a team member. Although their was plenty of rumors about how he got Ed to join. I could not get any confirmation and I don't like to spread rumors about others. But that does not mean I don't listen to them." Getting a small laugh from the crowd.  
"That got us talking about other people, who have dreams but might need a little help to accomplish them. In point of fact, a very famous person from this area, worked and worked until she could become what she wanted to be. That person is ZPD Officer Judy Hopps." Before offer the microphone back to Gazelle.

Gazelle said," Let us give a warm round of applause to your very own, JUDY HOPPS." As the huge monitor came to life and two picture of Judy appeared. One of her in her ZPD uniform, the other of her in the white dress.

Judy looked at Gideon, who replied," She wanted you here and gave me tickets to be sure, you were here."

Two Bengal tigers walked over to Judy before saying," Your needed on stage," and gently lifted her up to the stage by her arms.

Gazelle waited until Judy was lifted on stage before walking over to her and saying," Would you care to tell us your story." and offering her the microphone.

Judy took the microphone before saying, "From when I was very young. I wanted to be a police officer and I read what it took to be one and what they were about. So even as a child, I would try and protect individuals smaller than me. That usually got me beaten up, of course if I had the police training that I have now, things would have turned out differently."

Gazelle having gotten a second microphone before saying," Would you be so kind as to tell us how you solved your big case."

Judy replied," I was working a smaller case and ended up getting help from a concern citizen (who I blackmail into helping me) and that lead me to solve first half of the problem and later with the same citizen help, I solved the second half of the case. He than became a ZPD officer and my partner on the force."

Gazelle asked," Any big plans in your future?"

Judy answered," Since I am home. I plan to talk to my fiancé and set up a wedding date."

Gazelle replied," Thank you, Judy." As one of the extra came forward to guide Judy backstage.

Diana walked over to Judy before saying," You are one of the reason we started this charity to give other a chance to break the racial mode."

Richard asked," Are you coming to the after party concert?"

Before Judy could replied, Gideon said," She will be there as will her fiancé and a few friends."

Actions


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Party time and after math

Chapter Text

Judy could not believe the number of people at the party. She recognize so many famous people. Some even called her famous.

Daryl walked up to Judy before asking," Are you enjoying the party?"

Judy answered," I can not believe how many famous people are here."

Ralph and Gideon walked over to Daryl before the former asked," Quit procrastinating and tell her."

Daryl swallowed before saying," Judy, you have been gone for a while and even though I did not plan it. I fell in love with someone else and we are getting married in two months."

Judy glared at Daryl before asking," Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Ralph answered." I ask him to wait to tell you in person."

Judy looked from Daryl to Ralph before asking," Does Mom and Dad know?"

Ralph answered," They knew I was in love with someone but only found out who it was about an hour ago."

Judy replied," You could have told me earlier before I told everyone that I was hoping to set our wedding date."

Daryl said," If I knew you were going to tell the world. I would have said something."

Judy replied," Do me a favor and leave me alone. Before I do something that will probably get me fired."

Ralph started to walk away with Daryl and Gideon before the former asked," Do you think we should get the golf cart and head back to my place"

Gideon answered," Let Judy and Nick keep it. He is probably resting in the back. He has protected her on the force and I don't want to wake him and find out what he would do to you for breaking Judy's heart."

Daryl asked," What if we don't tell him about it?"

Gideon answered," He seems to think of her as a little defenseless sister, and probably put all three of us in the hospital."

Ralph replied," So we walk to your cabin."

Gideon said," Better than facing the wraith of an overprotective big brother." As they walked out the door.

Judy smiled and realized Nick was always worried about her and if she asked he would probably put all three into the hospital.

Judy thought about waking Nick but decided against it. He needed his rest to recuperate plus she had no desire to give him any chance to fall back into his old habits.

Gazelle walked over before asking," How are you enjoying the party?"

Judy sighed but before she answered, several gun shots were heard.

A group of masked animals were blocking the exits. Two by each of the doors.

A young panther came into the room before saying," Some of you are going to be allowed to leave. Obey and you will be allowed to live. Disobey and you die."

Judy looked and noticed that a Beaver and a Zebra were guarding one door. A Kangaroo and wombat another door and an argali and hedgehog were guarding the last door.

The young panther said," The following individuals need to go sit at the center table and hold hands with the next. That way we know you will not trust anything. Now let us start with the biggest and also smallest problem, Judy Hopps."

Judy put her hands on here hips before asking," What is this about?"

The young panther slapped her across the face before replying," If you do not what we say, we will start killing the unimportant individuals in the room. Starting with the babies in the strollers."

Judy looked at the parents before sighing and walking to the center table. Quietly taking out her phone and texting Nick ' Call Bogo, crisis situation. SWAT situation.' before turning off the incoming volume and placing the phone under the table.

The young panther turned to Gazelle before saying," Go join the bunny."

Gazelle walked over to Judy before saying," Sorry about this, Miss Hopps."

Judy replied," This has just been the way my day has been going."

The young panther said," Okay now Richard Gant and his so precious wife, Diana. Get over with the rest of the hostages." Before picking out three random hostages.

Richard asked," Why are you doing this?"

The young panther turned to the rest of the hostages and said," The rest of you can go. If you hurry, you will live." Before nodding to her team

The animals guarding the doors immediately open the doors, The remaining hostages rushed to the door to get out. The last hostage to try to get out of each door was skewered by the animals guarding the door.

The young panther laughed before turning to Judy and saying," Call your partner, I know he is here."

Judy replied," I left my phone at my parent's spot."

The young panther pulled out her phone before saying," Text him and tell him to come here immediately or I will start killing off the hostages."

Judy asked," He is recuperating, what if he is already asleep."

The young panther glanced at the zebra, who nodded before saying," Fine than text him telling him to come here shortly after sunrise or I will start killing hostages. And when he come in, he has to have his hands over his head."

Suddenly without warning all the lights in the building went out.

The young panther said," Be on your guard, SWAT aint here yet but does not mean someone wants to be a hero."

Suddenly everyone in the room began to hear the ticking of a clock. TICK. TICK. TICK.

The young panther said," Everyone stay calm. Remember what you all are going to get as a reward."

Judy suddenly realized the young panther was female even though she was trying to act male. But she wonder what was going on, who killed the power.


	51. Chapter 51

Nick awoke as he felt the golf cart bounced before sitting up and seeing a badger trying to start the golf cart.

The badger kept turning the key and began yelling," Start you confounded machine."

Nick yawned before asking," Maybe you should ask the owner how to start it?"

The badger turned before saying," Please don't kill me."

Nick grabbed the badger before asking," What is going on."

The badger realizing Nick was not going to hurt him before replying," There are crazy individuals in the banquet hall. They let most of us go but kept others."

Nick asked," Who did they keep?"

The badger quickly mention who was kept before saying," I am getting out of here before they decide to kill anyone outside the building." and running off.

Nick checked his phone and noticed the message and realized, he had more than enough time to rescue Judy before removing the new rippers from under the driver seat. It was already getting dark.

Nick smiled it was already dark, the moon was not shining this night and the only lights in the area were coming from the banquet hall before he got his new burglar costume out and changing into it. Nick took a small wind up clock and wound. He than cut the power to the building from the outside fuse box. He than placed the clock by a megaphone before taping the button down.

Nick quickly text the Chief with a simple message 'Judy in trouble. Send Swat. Took medication or I would do it mys-' before hitting send.

He than made his way into the building through the huge fan on the wall.

Nick noticed the dead bodies and also notice that the individuals holding the hostages had already started to cannibalize their victims. He wasted no time, going up to the smaller person, grabbing their mouth close and quickly using the claw to rip their throat open. He than proceed to the second victim. Before long the six guarding the doors were dead that left the one in the middle.

The panther began to worry, something was not right. She glanced at her team and notice they were at their respective post but something was off. That ticking was getting on her nerves. She walked towards the closest pair before saying, " It is getting kind of boring, any ideas as what we can do for fun."

Nick disguising his voice, so Judy would not recognize it before replying ," How about we all play dead."

The panther quickly turned with her claws out before she felt something dripping down her neck. She fell to her knees to look up and saw a pair of red eyes before a second slash had her joining her team.

Nick looked around the room and realized all the culprits were dead before exiting the room the same way he entered.

Nick quickly changed back to his other clothes before walking to the fence. Garbage trucks were taking the garbage to the recycling center. Nick made the rippers into a ball and heaved them at the garbage trucks. He smiled before saying to himself ," Still can make a deep pass" As the rippers landed in the back of the garbage truck.

Nick quickly made his way to were he saw a bonfire going on. He tossed the burglar outfit into the fire before anyone could see him and returned to the golf cart. Nick checked his phone and saw it was just after midnight, so taking two pain pills. He laid down and went to sleep. Knowing tomorrow someone would be waking him up.

Actions


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Banquet Massacre

Chapter Text

Nick felt someone shaking him and look up and saw Officer McHorn before asking," What happening ,Mchorn?"

Mchorn answered," We have SWAT here and the chief told me that if this was a prank by you. Your getting taken back to Zootopia and placed in a four by four padded cell."

Nick pulled out his cell phone before first showing Judy's text than the other text he got and asking," Do you think I am still pranking?"

McHorn answered," Just relaying a message from the chief."

Nick asked," So what is the plan to rescue Judy and the hostages?"

McHorn said," This is a joint effort between Zootopia PD, SWAT and BunnyBurrow PD. Now come along."

Nick got up, looked around and asked," Do you see a bag with some new clothes I bought in it?"

McHorn looked at Nick before asking," Are you serious?"

Nick answered," I want to change clothes, I have been in this since yesterday."

McHorn replied," You can buy some more later, right now. We have a raid to plan."

Nick gave a sigh before following McHorn to the SWAT van. Nick spotted Officer Whiffman and the SWAT Captain Douglas Furback (wolverine)

Officer Whiffman seeing Nick, asked;" So what do you know about the situation inside?"

Nick brought out his phone and showed them the message Judy sent to him and than the one sent by someone inside the banquet room.

Douglas said," Officer Nick, I want you to approach the building. Someone cut the power and they have been in the dark all night. Even if they are wearing heat sensing googles, when the light comes on. They will all be temporarily blinded and that is when SWAT, ZPD and BPD will storm the building. We should be able to take them by surprised."

Nick asked," Who is going to turn the power back on?"

A young muskrat answered," That will be my job, Officer Wilde. I am small enough and quick enough so no one will notice."

Nick asked," So I am to go to the building with my hands up?"

Douglas answered," No, you are to slowly approach the building, when your ten yards away. We will be in position. You will raise your hands over your head. When you do that Fred will turn the power on and you can take cover."

Nick replied," No I am going inside to be sure my partner is okay."

McHorn said," Nick, your to remain outside. We will take care of her."

Nick growled before saying," I am going to check on my partner."

Officers McHorn, Furback and Whiffman all glared at Nick before foremost replied, " Don't worry once the place is secured, you can check on your girlfriend."

Nick asked," You know she has a fiancé and this fox does not break up relationships."

Douglas said," Let get this going before the sun starts to rise. Ruining our best chance to save the hostages."

Nick replied," Well get your guys in position. I am heading for the banquet hall. " Before leaving the van and starting for the hall.

McHorn, Furback, and Whiffman quickly got their individual team to their spot.

When Nick was thiry yards away, he put his sunglasses on. When he was ten yards away he raised his hands.

The lights came on and quickly the three groups entered the building. Suddenly the hostages were coming out.

Nick ran up to Judy before asking," Are you okay, Ca- Judy?"

Judy replied," When the lights came on, we were all awoken but once I got my sight back. I noticed our capturers were all dead."

Nick asked," You mean I could have came in and help you?"

Judy answered," Just like on the train, all seven criminals were dead. They had their throats ripped opened."

Nick asked," Are you okay?"

Judy answered," Go rest. I need to give my report to McHorn and than I will find you."

Nick replied," I will be in the golf cart that Gideon left for us."

Judy nodded before saying," Fine. I will meet you there and than we will drive to my parents stand." and walking away.

Nick watched Judy walk away and wonder what was wrong before heading to the golf cart.

Actions


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Last day at the fair

Summary: Judy talks to McHorn  
BSI talks to Judy

Notes: B S I is my group that I change to go with the story (Bureau of Special Investigation )

Chapter Text

Judy slowly walked over to McHorn before asking," What happened to the criminals?"

McHorn answered," The Bureau of Special Investigation is taking over the case. They are taking over all cases involving the Claw enhancements. They will want to talk to you once they are finish with the other witnesses."

Judy asked," What I can not understand is how, whoever killed the criminals did it without letting them make a sound. The only thing I heard was-

"Excuse me, Officer Hopps," Interrupted a Beaver in a dark blue suit, " I am BSI Agent Woodrow Malley. Please follow me." Before heading into a tent.

Judy followed him into the tent before saying," A pleasure to meet you BSI Agent Malley."

"Call me Woodrow. Now I want you to tell us. in your own words, what happened." replied Woodrow. Before turning on a recorder.

Judy thought for a moment before saying," Gazelle had just come over to talk to me. Suddenly there was gunshot and a young female panther began to give orders. She had a small and large animal at each door. She than started to have a group form at the center table in fact she called me a large and little problem."

Woodrow asked," Were those her exact words"

Judy answered," No I think she said,' biggest and smallest problem' than she had Gazelle joined me follow by several others. They than told the rest to leave but killed the last person to leave by each door. I was told to contact Nick and have him come to the hall but since Nick is recuperating. I told her Nick might not be able to come do to his recuperating. The Zebra nodded he head like she knew Nick had been recently hurt. So I got told to text him. I had my phone hidden under the table recording everything. So I told her that I did not have my phone on me. She gave me her phone to use. Shortly after I text him, the lights inside the hall went out. We than all began to hear a ticking sound, like a bomb. The ticking put me and the other hostages to sleep. That is when the door were broken open and in came the officers."

Woodrow asked," Is there anything you can think of take your time?"

Judy thought for a moment before answering, " I think I heard a monotone voice say 'how about we all play dead' and than it went quiet. I did not want to take a chance that this was some kind of trick and get one of the hostages killed. So I just sat there before I eventually fell to sleep."

Woodrow asked," Did you get a look at the killer?"

Judy shook her head before replying," Sorry, it was too dark and whoever it was, was very quiet because I did not hear anything. Other than the ticking and that one comment."

Woodrow asked," Was it a male voice or female voice?"

Judy answered," I can not be sure, I don't want to give you false information."

Woodrow asked," If you had to take a guess, which do you think it was?"

Judy thought before answering," I would have to say Male, no female, I think it was female."

Woodrow said," So far seven witness and seven different possible descriptions."

Judy asked," So what have the description been so far?" Trying to peak at the note.

Woodrow closed the notebook before saying," This is now a BSI case and your a witness. So no talking about this case to the other witnesses."

Judy sighed before replying," Yes, sir." Not mentioning she was quite a fast reader and had got some information off the notebook before he closed it.

Woodrow said," So far the interview with hostages on the train and the banquet hall are done. Now I heard about your family having another run in with these types of crooks. I have taught to your father and the children that were there. Now I need to talk to your partner Nick Wilde."

Judy answered." He is asleep in the golf cart. I can go get him."

Woodrow replied," I will go there and talk to him."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: What a mess?

Summary: Poor Woodrow talks to a Nick

Chapter Text

Woodrow walked over to the golf cart and seeing no one but a tarp covering the back immediately flipped it to see a shirtless red fox asleep in the back of the cart.

Nick quickly reached over and pulled the tarp back over his head.

Woodrow grabbed the tarp and uncovered Nick again, only to have Nick pulled it back over him. Woodrow took a deep breath and pulled the tarp totally off the cart.

Nick reached for the tarp but unable to find it grabbed his shirt and covers his head.

Woodrow grabbed the shirt off Nick before yelling," Mister Nick Wilde."

Nick immediate sat up and yawned before grabbing his shirt and putting it on before asking," What do you need buddy, I was having a wonderful dream."

Woodrow answered," I am with th and I need to know-"

"There was several pieces of clothes in the bag that someone swipe and some gifts," interrupted Nick before rubbing his eyes and started to lay down again.

Woodrow token by surprise by Nick's response, asked;" What are you talking about?"

Nick answered," While I was napping someone swiped my stuff. Figure you were here to find out who did it." Before starting to close his eyes.

Woodrow replied," I am with the B S I."

Nick muttered," Heard you, just did not think a missing bag of clothes and gift were that important." before falling back to sleep.

Woodrow glared at Nick before shaking him and saying," I am here investigating the crime that happened inside the banquet hall, on the train and in the Hopps' field." Hoping Nick would respond to that.

Nick replied," Good luck in solving the crime." Before rolling to the other side of the golf cart.

Woodrow walked over to the other side and shook Nick again before saying," I need-"

"You need a breathe mint, ask Judy she has some," interrupted a sleepy Nick, who promptly roll back to the other side of the cart.

Woodrow controlled his frustration and looked up and seeing Judy, yelled;" Miss Hopps, would you please come over here."

Judy walked over before asking," What can I do you, Woodrow?"

Woodrow pointed to Nick before replying," Would you be so kind to wake up your sleeping partner."

Judy smirked before leaning down and whispering," Free Blueberry Pie and Coffee to first twenty customers."

Nick immediately sat up and fully alert looked at Judy before noticing no coffee or blueberry pie before turning to Judy and saying," Whis- Judy, you tell me to rest and than you wake me up with false hope."

Judy replied," Thi Agent need to talk to you."

Nick put his sunglasses on before saying," I fell asleep out here. Don't know what happened inside the hall."

Woodrow asked," Would you care to tell me what happened at the Hopps' family carrot field."

Nick answered," Judy's sibling called Stu for help. We were on our way back to their house for lunch. So he ended up driving over there. I ask if he had anything to use as a weapon, he mention tool box, I found a tire iron. When we arrived at the field, it was decided that he would get his family to safety and I would attempt to keep the attackers at bay."

Woodrow waited for Nick to continue. When Nick did not he asked," So how did you keep the attackers at bay?"

Nick answered," Before I became a cop, I was an excellent hustler. So I figure to get them to fight among themselves. After that started, Stu drove his family to safety. The young lion got angry when the bunnies got away. But his two girls were still fighting with each other. So he called them over and ripped out their throats. He than attack me. I dodge and attempted to hit his shoulder with a swing of the tire iron. He twisted and I hit him on the back. He turned and fell to the ground.  
"Seeing him not moving, I decided to head to the Hopps' house and help there. I planned to come back and finish the lion."

Judy asked," Why would you do that?"

Nick turned and answered," He was going to kill members of your family and than make love on top of their corpses. I would had no regrets finishing him off before turning myself into the police."

Woodrow asked," Than why didn't you?"

Nick turned and answered," When I got back to the field, your agents were already there. The tire tracks left in the mud were from government tires. Or are you telling me that they were not government tire tracks."

Woodrow replied," They were. The young lion had made a complete confession and even gave us the name of the doctor who preform the surgeries. They are being arrested now."

Nick asked," Any more questions?"

Woodrow answered," If we have more we will contact you."

Nick turned to Judy before saying," Now how about we go get that Coffee and Pie, you owe me."

Judy looked at Nick questioningly before replying," I have no idea what your talking about Nick."

Nick smiled and said," I have a witness to your free coffee and pie statement."

Judy laughed before replying," Fine. Than to my parents stand."

Actions


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Back at the farm

Summary: After Pie and Coffee.  
Nick and Petey watch everyone pack up  
Than they go back to the farm

Chapter Text

Nick woke and check his phone, It was 4 in the morning. So he figure, he make breakfast. He knew how to follow recipes. Nick quickly got showered and changed into his regular clothes (Hawaiian shirt and tan pants.) He than carefully walked into the house and into the kitchen before finding the recipe book. He than proceeded to look through the cookbook for a recipe for carrot pancakes or waffles. He was disappointed when he found none. So he decide to try and substitute carrots for berries. Making a small batch with dice carrots but it did not turn out well.

Nick after 15 failed attempts findly had one that did not taste to bad. But he needed a second opinion. He than heard a noise coming from the bedrooms. Nick carefully walked down the hallway before he was standing in front of Petey's door. The noise was coming from inside it. So Nick quietly knocked on the door.

Petey said," Come in."

Nick opened the door and asked," Are you okay?"

Petey answered," Can't get this bottle off the pain medication."

Nick took the bottle before asking," You know this is the night time medicine. You want to sleep all day."

Petey shook her head before saying, " I don't know what mom did with the other medicine and my arm is killing me."

Nick checked the room before finding the pill bottle had fallen behind the dresser. He quickly opened the bottle and gave the recommended dosage to Petey before asking," Would you be interested in helping me make breakfast?"

Peter took the pills and a drink of water before saying," Let me get dress." and began to take off her pajamas.

Nick quickly left the room before replying," Meet me in the kitchen."

Nick waited patiently for Petey to come to the kitchen to try his carrot pancake, carrot waffles was a total bust.

Petey came in and asked," What do you need for me to do, Nick?"

Nick answered," I made a sample batch of carrot pancakes and would like you to try one and be honest with me." Before putting a saucer with one tan and brown pancake in front of Petey.

Petey looked down at the two color pancake before deciding that if she wanted to prove herself to Nick, she have to at leas try it.

Nick crossed his fingers as Petey cut a small piece off and ate it.

Petey could not believe how good it taste, she quickly wolfed the rest of the pancake down before asking," How about another one?"

Nick smiled before replying," You can have more when the rest of your family gets up to eat breakfast."

Petey asked," What do you want me to do?"

Nick answered," Flip the pancakes when its time." As he made up more carrot pancake batter.

Petey watched and saw what the secret ingredient was and thought why not, they go great together anyway.

After almost all the pancakes were done and Being placed in the oven at a low temperature to stay warm. Nick saw Bonnie and four daughters come into the kitchen.

Petey said," Hey, mom. Nick and I have already made breakfast."

Bonnie smiled before asking," What did you make for breakfast, Nick?"

Nick answered," After a few trial and errors. I made carrot pancakes. Would you like to try one?"

Bonnie nodded before sitting down at the kitchen table before turning to her daughters and saying, " Go set the table for breakfast, while I try the pancakes."

Nick noticed the fear in the daughter eyes before serving Bonnie a single pancake.

Petey said," Mom, they are delicious."

Bonnie took the saucer from Nick before saying," Go wake your brothers and sisters."

Nick said," It tastes better without syrup or sauces."

Bonnie careful cut a small piece before eating it and saying," Very good, I can taste carrots and nutmeg but there is a texture here I am having trouble figure out."

Nick smiled before answering," I puree the carrots and potatoes together." As he heard the rest of the Hopps family gathering in the dining room.

Bonnie said," The girls will serve breakfast, you will sit next to me." and guided Nick into the dining room.

Nick took one looked at all the scared faces before saying," You have to excuse me. I just remember something I have to do."

Bonnie replied," Come back when your done."

Nick quietly walked into the kitchen before going out the back door and heading to where he had his duffle bag was before heading to the Viceroy house.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Chapter Text

Everyone heard the back door closed before Judy said," I am going to talk to Nick."

Bonnie replied," You stay here, I will go talk to Nick."

Judy said," Mom, he is my partner."

Bonnie asked," When was the last time you were at church?"

Judy looked down to the floor before answering," The sunday before I went to the big city."

Bonnie replied," That means your going, young lady. I am certain that my missing going once to help Nick is not going to keep me from heaven."

Judy said," But mom, he barely opens up to me, what makes you think he would open to you."

Bonnie replied," He told your father something in private and your father has kept his word and not told anyone about it. So I think he will at least get some of it off his chest." before going outside.

Petey finishing her third pancake, looked at her sibling before saying," They don't taste good cold."

Stu glared down at his family before saying," If you don't eat at least one pancake, there will be no desert for anyone for a month."

Immediately the rest of the Hopps kids began to eat the carrot pancakes and going for seconds.

Petey smiled at least they liked Nick's carrot pancakes.

Bonnie came back in and said," He is gone. His duffle bag is missing."

Judy replied," He probably gone back to the Viceroy place."

Bonnie said," Everybody finish up, Your dropping me off at the Viceroys."

Judy asked," Why can't we all stop and talk to Nick?"

Bonnie answered," Because he still has to have time for his own religious activities."

Stu looked up and noticed all the pancakes were eaten before saying," Okay everyone to the trucks."

Peter asked," Do you think will make some more pancakes?"

Petey answered," Why should he you attacked him and everyone else is afraid of him?"

Anthony replied," We thought he hurt you."

Stu said," Everyone to the trucks or we will be late for mass." Glaring at the entire table.

Without another word everyone scrambled for the trucks.

Actions


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Summary: Nick packs up to leave  
Unfortunately trains don't run on sunday in bunnyburrow

Chapter Text

Nick walked up to the quest house and quickly entered. He packed up his belonging. He walked over to where his burglar costume was soaking and pulled it out and sighed. Setting in the water for so long has totally destroyed it. So he would have to make another one. He took his claw before finish destroying it.

Nick went back into the guest house to double checked to be sure he was leaving nothing behind. As he tried to opened the door, he found it was blocked by Sam.''

Sam asked," Where do you think your going?"

Nick answered," Figure I head back to Zootopia before I overstay my welcome."

Sam laughed before replying," The trains don't run on Sunday, here. So you will have to wait at least until Monday."

Nick said," I will wait at the train station than."

Sam replied," You are not sleeping at the train station."

Bonnie said," Thanks for not letting him escape back to the city," as she walked up the driveway."

Sam replied," You know our mass does not begin until after sundown."

Nick said," I am heading back to the city, even if I have to walk. At least there I know the score."

Bonnie asked," What score is that?"

Nick answered," As a police officer, I am trusted. As a fox, I am untrustworthy. So if I leave my apartment dressed as a cop, I am respected. When I am in casual clothes, I am to be avoided like the plague."

Bonnie sighed before saying," In the book of Eutheria, it says all will be address by their actions not their looks."

Nick replied," The same thing can be found in the books of Simba, Ursula, Alantia, and many more books. But just because it is written their does not mean people do it."

Sam asked," What about your own religion, Kitsunia?"

Nick answered," I may be in the class of canine but I am not Kitsunia or any other religion. I take after my temp-mom in that aspect."

Bonnie shook her head before asking," So your temp-parents were non religious?"

Nick answered," No my temp-dad was very much a Simbalite."

Sam asked," Are most Simbalites, Feline in nature?"

Nick answered," Yes all Simbalites are feline in nature."

Bonnie asked," So your temp parents were not canine but felines."

Nick answered," Yes they were. And they will always be my temp-parents."

Bonnie asked," So why don't you believe?"

Nick answered," Because the religious leader, could not answer the question of a young fox."

Sam asked," What kind of questions?"

Nick answered," Why they allow cruelty to exist?"

Sam replied," Because while there are good ones, they are also evil ones."

Nick asked," If he is supposedly all powerful how did he allow it to come into existence?"

Bonnie answered," Without Evil there can be no Good."

Nick asked," Than why not have a mother search for her missing child?"

Sam answered," There is also free will for a person to do as they see fit."

Nick asked," So in other words children are unimportant to these all mighty figures?"

Sam looked to Bonnie before answering," That is not true. Children are very important to them."

Nick asked," Than why do they allow abuse to happen to them?"

Bonnie answered," Again free will to allow individuals to make their own choices."

Nick replied," And the children have to suffer for that. Yeah, I would definitely follow someone like that, don't think so."

Bonnie said," That is where having faith come in."

Nick asked," Does that include the child that got run over by the bullies?"

Sam answered," The powerful ones works in mysterious ways."

Nick replied," Yeah, kill two. Send one to prison. So the last one can turn his life around."

Bonnie asked," Were these the questions you ask the religious leaders?"

Nick answered," Similar to the ones I asked at that time."

Sam asked," Have you ever been to a Kitsunia religious meeting?"

Nick answered," Nope. And I have no desire to anytime soon."

Bonnie asked," Have you ever been to anything but a Simbalite religious meeting."

Nick answered," Some and I went to the Simbalite meeting four times before telling my temp dad that I agree with my temp mom. My temp dad did have me try a couple others ones. But none could answer my younger self question."

Actions


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: GROUP talk

Summary: Nick is about to be gang tackle by a group of Religious leaders.

Chapter Text

Nick heard the vehicles before saying," I am going to the train station."

Bonnie replied," You not sleeping at the train station."

Sue came out before saying," Bonnie, your husband will be here soon."

Bonnie said," I heard the vehicles coming."

Sam asked," Hope your ready for some answers Nick."

Nick looked question at Sam before looking down the road and seeing a multitude of vehicles. Not all belongings to the Hopps.

Sue said," When they heard that an atheist was visiting here. They decided it was their duty to convert him."

Bonnie asked," What are you going to do Nick?"

Nick answered," Their worse fear. I am going to talk to them." Before glaring at the vehicles pulling into the driveway.

As the vehicles pulled to a stop, Stu came up and said," Who sent the text that Nick was an Atheist."

Sue answered," I did. He has to know that their is a creator, who loves everyone. Prey or Predator."

Nick replied," I am not an atheist, I just don't believe in religion.

Sue asked," What do you mean?"

Nick answered," Whether we were created or evolved, I don't care. When I die and if I stand before a supreme being, who is going to judge me about my life. Than he can judge me but until than I have to judge what I do. If I have regrets than I have to do what I need to do to change that. If I feel guilty about doing something. I have to do something so that I can live with myself. Since I been a ZPD officer, I have changed. Some times I think for the better other times I think not. But those times I think not, I ask myself how I can change them."

Sam said," looks like your about to meet the religious mob of righteousness."

immediately the group of religious leaders (A variety of animals) walked towards Nick and began yelling and accusing him of things.

Nick waited a few minutes before yelling," IF YOU WANT TO TALK, FINE BUT LET KEEP THIS CIVIL."

Immediately the group shut up and took several steps backwards.

Nick smirked before saying, " In all your holy books, It says 'Not to Judge' and yet everyone of you were doing just that. It also states to show every person the proper path to follow and yet you are unsure of your own footing. Your book also say to treat all creatures as part of your own family and by the way you were acting there must be a mountain of corpse in your family."

Sue asked," Surely your parents must have taught you about their religion."

. Nick answered," My temp-dad told me that if I wanted to I could follow whatever religion that I thought was right. He even took me to see some of the local religious leaders, at that time I was very curious and asked them questions. Funny things is they could not answer the questions from a child and the more I ask the more they would say 'He or She works in mysterious ways.' Which to me meant 'hey I just do what I am told like the idiot I am.' So unless your ready to answer some really hard questions. I would advise you not to start with me. I did not get much sleep last night. So I am going into the guest house and go to sleep. If you still want to talk to me, when I get up fine. But I am not going to go looking for you. So if your not around when I wake up, I will take it as you don't want to talk to me. Which is fine with me."

Sam asked," What if they decide to try to talk with you now?"

Nick replied," There is something I learn to do a long time ago by a friend of my temp-dad. Before going into the house and locking all the doors and windows.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: The Nick Escpae (yes it is a play on word)

Summary: Nick leaves Bunnyborrow  
Judy not happy when she finds out.

Chapter Text

Nick proceed to pull all the curtain closed or the shades down before beginning to work. He got a balloon, string and tape out of his pockets. He than carefully attach the string to the overhead ceiling fan. He than blew up the balloon and tied the string to the balloon. He than searched and found some sewing thread and pins and needles. So he made a small net to go over the top of the balloon and attach his shirt to the net. He got tape and created to ears for the balloon and created a nose from a toilet paper roll, crushing one end and using a rubber band to keep it in place. Although up close no one would be fooled but through a shade or shadow through a curtain it was passable. Before turning on the overhead fan.

Nick quickly peak outside and notice everyone was still out on the lawn. Nick sneak to the back and notice no one was there. So quietly he left by the back door. He than headed into the woods, taking the long way around to get to the train station. He quickly got hold of the train station and bought an emergency ticket. He figure he would take care of sending texts to everyone before seeing a text from Finnick.

Nick could not have been more angry about the text. The new property owner had put up eviction notices to all residents, everyone had by the end of the month to move out. Nick sends a test to Finnick to meet him at the apartment. He will be in three hours to move everything out.

Nick gets to the train station with enough time to pay for the emergency ticket and get aboard. The train continues its journal to Zootopia. Nick has the text to be sent at the exact time to each person and each is different.  
To Judy Hopps-Sorry could not stand the look of fear from your frighten siblings, maybe next time will be better. Going to stay with a friend, his area does not get a signal.  
To Spud (office phone)-As promise, I am notifying you I am returning to Zootopia and will see you in a week for my schedule appointment.  
To Chief Bogo-Miss Zootopia to much, returning to stay with a friend. Let Judy keep the extra time or I will mention the false bottom filing cabinet. I will not be around to protect you from being tripped.  
Nick sighed and waited until his phone beeps saying all three messages have been sent. He quickly turns the phone off before opening the back and removing the battery.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Judy hears the beep from her phone telling her she has a message. She sees it is from Nick and suddenly have a bad feeling about what it is about before opening it and confirming he ran back to Zootopia. She tries to contact him but get the message that no connection can be made to the phone and if she wishes, she could leave him voicemail. Judy quickly calls the Chief.

Chief Bogo asked," What is the problem, Judy?"

Judy answers," Nick has headed back to Zootopia. I will be heading back tomorrow."

Chief Bogo replies." Don't bother. I already have two undercover officers waiting for him at the train station. To take him directly to the hospital. Just enjoy the rest of your time off."

Judy said," But I failed to keep Nick here."

Chief Bogo replied," According to the email he sent me, he plans to stay with a friend. Unfortunately that will not be the case. He will be spending the time in the hospital. So see you in a week." Before hanging up.

Judy turned to the religious leaders before saying," Nick is gone."

Sue pointed to the window before saying," We can all see he is right there."

Judy asked," Is there a back way into the quest house?"

Sam answered," There is a backdoor that leads to the kitchen."

Judy nodded before walking to the back of the house and finding the door unlocked. Judy walked into the living room and had to laugh before going to the ceiling fan and switching it off. She than walked to the front door and unlocked it before sticking her head out and saying," Come on in, everyone."

Everyone came in and looked at what they were watching. The leader left muttering among themselves. Sam, Judy and Gideon laughed and Sue looked annoyed.

Judy turned to her parents before saying," I think we should head home."

Actions


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Lets Chat

Summary: Judy and Petey talk about Nick

Chapter Text

Bonnie waited until everyone was back in the house before asking," So what would everyone like for lunch?"

Almost instantly was a shot of ' Carrot Pancakes'

Bonnie said," Unfortunately, Mister Wilde did not give me the recipe for carrot pancakes and I don't know how to make them."

Petey angrily said," If you tried to be friendly with him instead of fearing him, he would be here now."

Anthony replied," Petey calmed down. If he comes again, we will be more acceptable of him."

Petey asked," Why would he want to return here. None of you tried to be his friend."

Judy stepped between Petey and her other siblings before saying," Come on, we need to have a little heart to heart." and walking toward her room.

Petey followed Judy to her room before asking," What do you want to talk about, sis?"

Judy answered," Nick told me that you thought you were in love with."

Petey replied," Yes and he told me that until I am an adult plus one year. He would not consider dating me."

Judy asked," Why did he add a year?"

Petey answered," Because he told me I was acting Immature and for trying to make his doing something immoral. He added the year."

Judy asked," What else did you learn about Nick?"

Petey answered," I promise not to tell. So you have to figure it out yourself."

Judy asked," Would you not fight with the other siblings? Maybe I can talk Nick into coming back here at a later date."

Petey answered," Only if I can ask you a question and you answer it truthfully."

Judy replied," Fine ask me anything you want and I will answer it for you."

Petey thought for a moment before asking," Have you ever seen Nick completely naked?"

Judy blushed before answering," I have seen him, naked. He is a bit of a Naturalist and although he never joined them. He sometime is naked around his place with the curtain closed ."

Petey nodded before replying," Thanks sis. I will not argue about Nick again."

Judy asked," Why did you ask if I saw him naked?"

Petey answered," When he got jumped by the two idiot cops. I could swore I saw a scar on his back. But I never had a chance to be ure of what I saw."

Judy replied," If you know what your doing you can use your fur to hide a scar. I know because I have seen him brush his fur a special way but he never tell me why. But a tiger at the academy showed me how to do it. Although if you really try you can see the scar."

Peter asked," When I am complete healed will you show me the trick?"

Judy smiled before replying," Yes I will."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Nick returns to Zootopia

Summary: NIck returns to Zootopia  
Chief Bogo plans to have Nick sent back to Hospital to recuperate  
Nick needs to moved out of his Apartment  
Nick is up to his old trick (Hustling)

Chapter Text

Nick awoke hearing the conductor yelling Zootopia in five minutes.

Nick stretch before looking out the window and spotting both McHorn and Francine, in uniform. He knew they had come to take him to the hospital but he continue to survive the crowd and notice Morris and realized that there was probably several other officer there, most likely a slow case day. Nick smiled as he saw a chance to have some fun, time to hustle some cops.

Nick waited until the train came to a stop before hopping off and approaching McHorn and Francine. When he was close, he smirked and sweetly asked," Did the chief decide to give me an escort to my place, that is so sweet of him." AS he

McHorn glared down at Nick before answering," We are here to take you to the hospital. Now come along quietly."

Nick replied," Let us go" and walked passed the pair quickly snatching their handcuffs before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some change and letting it fall to the ground. He stopped and began to pick up the change.

Francine said," Leave it Nick. We are taking you to the hospital."

Nick replied," Unlike you guys, I watch my every penny." Before continuing to pick up the change.

McHorn and Francine each grabbed one of Nick shoulders before the latter said," Leave it."

Nick quickly snapped the handcuffs on to McHorn and Francine before slipping out of his lose Hawaiian Shirt and replying," First I have to go home and change."

Francine and McHorn quickly grabbed for Nick and saw they were handcuff together.

Nick Smirked before running toward Morris but at the last moment changed direction and hopped onto the trolley passing by and quickly putting change into the money box before turning to the officers and yelling," See you guys at my place."

Morris immediately started after the trolley, yelling," Nick Wilde, you get back here."

Nick replied," My place in about an hour." Before moving to the other side of the trolley. He quickly jumped off before running down into the subway station, unseen by the officers.

Nick bought a large coffee before getting on the subway, smiling. That was more fun than he remembered.

Nick glanced out of the alleyway and saw Finnick's van but no cops' vehicle. So he quickly made his way to his apartment building past the sign mentioning the new condos that were going up. He quickly entered and went to his apartment and seeing Finnick with several boxes waiting outside.

Finnick seeing Nick glared before asking," What took you so long?"

Nick smirked before unlocking the apartment door and answering," I got some help coming. We just need to get all this stuff package up."

Finnick asked," Who do you know that will help us move this stuff?"

Nick answered," A few fellow officers. They should be here soon. So let us get packing."

Finnick said," I will take the kitchen. You take you bedroom."

Nick grabbed an oven mitt before saying," Let us get busy."

Finnick looked at Nick before saying, " I know you think you hot but you don't have to worry about scorching your clothes."

Nick shook his head before going into the bedroom. He pulled three bolts that held the radiator to the floor before using the oven mitt and pulled the radiator away from the wall. He than popped open a lose board before pulling out his money box. He quickly walked over to his bedroom stand and remove the false back from it before placing the money box in it and resealing it. He than began to pack his clothes into garbage bags.

Finnick said," I am going to the van and get some more boxes. You should take your bed apart so we can get it into the van."

Nick replied," On it." Before starting to take apart his bed. After Finnick left. Nick quickly replace the board and the radiator back to their original places before finish taking a part his bed.

Finnick entered the bedroom before saying," Nick, you have some visitors." and stepping out of the way.

Morris entered the bedroom before asking, " What do you think you were doing?"

Nick smirked before answering," I was thinking that I get some help to move my stuff to a storage unit. If you don't want to help, you guys can always chase me all over town. I am quite sure the Chief will understand taking all day to get me to the hospital." and opening the window.

Morris knew Nick would be out the window before a tranquilizer dart could take effect. He also knew that the sooner they got Nick to the hospital the sooner they could get back to their real work before saying, "Fine. Just tell us what needs to be done."

Nick answered," The furniture in the living room needs to be taken to the van outside."

Morris replied," Better idea. I am going to call for a moving van. That way we can do it all in one trip. Than your going to the hospital."

Nick turned to Finnick before asking," Did you get me a storage unit?"

Finnick answered," Yeah from my cousin. One ten by ten for six months for Five hundred dollars in advance."

Actions


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Nick gets examine

Summary: Nick gets token back to the hospital  
He hopes this will be the last time for a long time

Chapter Text

As the last box is put into the storage unit, Nick smirks before saying," Now I need to go find an apartment."

Frank grabs Nick before replying," Your going to the hospital with us." and putting Nick in the back of his cruiser.

Nick says," I meant after the hospital visit, No need to put me in the cruiser."

McHorn laughed before replying," Nick, You are not getting out of this. The Chief would have our hides, if we did not take you to get your physical." and tossing Nick's shirt back to him.

Nick smirked before asking," Would that not clash with his office décor?"

Several officer laughed before Francine answered," He would make it work."

Morris said," Before Nick can think of a way to escape let us get him to the hospital." and got into the passenger side of the car.

Frank got into the driver side before replying," Knowing Nick, he is already planning on escaping." and driving toward the hospital"

Morris says," Just no funny business."

Nick replied," No funny business until the examine is done". Before turning away from them.

While Morris and Frank were chatting. Nick quickly put his battery back into his phone and text Finnick 'BE ready for Plan Phi Campa'.

After receiving confirmation form Finnick, Nick let himself fall to sleep only to be awoken as they arrived at the hospital.

Nick obediently followed Morris and Frank to the third floor room, where he was going to be staying.

After escorting Nick into the room before saying," You pissed off Doctor Spud O'Malley and now are back in Doctor Bison care." and leaving the room

Nick sat down on the examine table and waited for Wilma to come into the room. He laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Wilma entered the room and saw Nick asleep on the examination table before walking over and nudging him before sweetly asking," What is your name?"

Nick answered." Nicklaus Wilde at your service." as he began to wake up.

Wilma keeping her tone sweet, asked," When were you born?"

Nick answered," On my birthday."

Wilma keep herself from getting annoyed but asked," When was that?"

Nick answered," The day I was born." As he began to become fully awake.

Wilma asked," How old are you?"

Nick became fully awake and answered," I am older than the babies jut born and younger than the planet itself."

Wilma seeing Nick was fully awake, sighed before saying," Get undress, so I can give you your medical examine."

Nick asked," Why can I not just take off my shirt off?"

Wilma answered," Because you were to be taking it easy out in the country. Not making over two hundred blueberry waffles, Out picking the Hopps family in picking Carrots, Getting into several brawls. and who knows what else."

Nick replied," I did not make two hundred waffles or out picked the Hopps family in picking Carrot or getting into several brawls." While thinking,' It was only one hundred fifty waffles. You don't pick carrots, you pull them, and I was not brawling but defending myself.'

Wilma said," Your still getting a full examine, so strip and give me your clothes."

Nick sighed before undressing and handing his clothes to Wilma.

Wilma gives the clothes to an orderly before asking," Would you care to tell me how you got those scar that you hide on your back?"

Nick coldly answered," A long time ago and they are all well healed."

Wilma figure she let Judy worm it out of him before beginning the complete physical. Making sure she did not miss anything.

Actions


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Nick vs BSI

Summary: BSI investigate Nick

Chapter Text

As Doctor Bison finished Nick examine, she saw the door opened and in walked two animals in suits before asking," May I help you?'

Woodrow answered," I am Agent Woodrow Malley and this is my partner Cynthia Nuts." As he motioned to his partner, a young tigress.

Wilma asked," What can I do for you?"

Woodrow answered, " After your done, we need to talk to Nick."

Wilma replied," I have just finish and come Monday, Mister Wilder can report to Doctor Whitman for his 10 o'clock appointment at the police station." before leaving the room.

Woodrow said," Mister Wilde, if you be so kind as to answer my partner's questions?"

Nick noticed that Cynthia was trying to look anywhere but at him and smirked before taking a seat at the corner of the bed with one leg over each side and asking," So what are your question, kitty?"

Cynthia looked at Nick and angrily said," It is Agent Nuts to you." Before turning away and blushing.

Nick replied," Nope, I like kitty better." and smirked.

Woodrow looked at Nick before quickly turning away and saying," Would you please put some clothes on."

Nick replied," The doctor took my clothes from me." Hoping his plan would work.

Woodrow said," Than put on the hospital robe."

Nick replied, "You call it a robe, I think it looks more like a dress and this fox does not wear dresses."

Woodrow said," We will be right back with your clothes."

Nick replied," Also the rest of my possessions." As the two BSI Agents left the room.

Nick walked to the window and looked out. He could see Finnick's van parked in the parking lot. Soon it would be show time.

After fifteen minutes. The BSI Agents return carrying Nick's clothes and his personal possession and tossed them to Nick before Woodrow said," Get dressed. You coming to BSI Headquarter and we will interview you there."

Nick pulled the privacy screen in front of the window before getting dress. Watching for a signal to come from the van. When he saw it he knew Finnick was ready to start the show and put his sunglasses on.

Nick moved the privacy screen before asking," Is this better, kitty?"

Cynthia reached behind her and got out her handcuff before saying, " This is to be sure you don't go anywhere." and handcuffing Nicks hand together.

Nick smirked before saying," Let us leave than."

Woodrow said," Cynthia, he can still run from us. Handcuff him to yourself."

Cynthia replied," Yes, sir." Before taking on handcuff off Nick's wrist and putting it on hers before putting the key in her jacket pocket.

Nick said," You wound me." Before falling onto the bed and pulling Cynthia on top of him and quickly swiping the key.

Cynthia asked," What are you doing, Mister Wilde?"

Nick answered," I did not know you were so forward."

Cynthia got off Nick before yanking him off the bed.

Woodrow said," Let us get going." Before opening the door.

McHorn asked," What is going on here?"

Woodrow flashed his badge before saying," We are taking Mister Wilde to our headquarters to talk. Now if you excuse me, we will be going."

McHorn replied," One second." before getting out his radio and contacting ZPD and quietly talked to the chief before turning to the BSI Agents and added," Just remember he is your responsibility now."

Nick said," Don't worry, McHorn. I will be at ZPD headquarters on Monday." As the BSI Agents began to move Nick towards the elevator.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and over the intercom came a voice saying, "This is Only a Test. Everyone this is only a Test."

Nick quickly unlocked the handcuff from around his wrist and quickly placed it on Woodrow before saying," A plus tard." and ran down the stairs.

Woodrow was being dragged by Cynthia as she chased after Nick.

Nick jumped into the van as it pulled up beside him before closing the door and watching the BSI Agents strink in the distance.

Finnick asked," Where do you want me to drop you off at?"

Nick answered," The next block, their will be a police block a couple of streets after that."

Finnick pulled over and asked," Are you sure you want me to leave you here?" Knowing the area was not the best place to be alone.

Nick answered," Don't worry I will be okay" Before rushing down a back alley

Finnick sighed before starting down the road.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Nick early days Flashback (part 1)

Summary: Nick remembers his mother sister taking him to the hospital and what transpires

Chapter Text

Nick sneaks past the false wall before going down the tunnel before opening up a trap door and jumping down. Ignoring the ladder that was booby-trapped if you did not know the password. He continue until he came to a door. Nick walked to the wall and carefully ascending using the blocks that looked like they were lose from the wall. He than slid through the false sewer opening and down the slide to a net. He carefully made his way over the net to the ledge. He than walked to the edge of the ledge before continuing on the black painted floor (looking non existence in the lackluster lighted area) before taking a left and walking to a dead end brick wall. He pushed the wall down before seeing double black on one door and one and white and black on the other.

Nick quickly switched the white to black before opening the door. He turned the lights on before closing the door. He grabbed the box of protein bars and sat down in the bean bag before he recalled How he originally came to this place.

His former mother had invited his former Aunt Becky over to watch him, while she went with his dad on an important chance to improve their lives but before she left, she told him. 'When I come home. I have a surprise for you. but now it is your bed time and you need to go to sleep.'  
So he went to his bedroom and laid down and fell to sleep. Wondering what kind of surprise his mother had for him.

Suddenly in the middle of the night, he found his Aunt Becky waking him. She told him.' Nicky, we need to get to the hospital, your parents are hurt.' Nicky quickly got up and got dressed. Before his Aunt took him to the hospital to see his parents. Once their, he saw two doctors talking. His Former Aunt went to talk to the Panda before signaling him to come to her. She bent down and told him 'Nicky, your daddy and mommy are dead. So from now on you will be staying with me.' Before taking an envelop from the Panda and signing a sheet of paper.

They return to Nick's parents house before she sent Nick to bed but Nick was curious and he watched. Aunt Becky's boyfriend and she gave him half the money before they began to argue. Nick could only make out that there was suppose to be more money and that he screwed it up. They than began to have sex and Nick quickly went to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning Nick came down stairs and saw a koala bear, wearing a Tank top and swimming shorts was sitting with his Aunt and her boyfriend. Aunt Becky signal Nicky to come to her. Nick was wearing his good tight fitting clothes as he was going to school that day. His Aunt told him that the school called and was closed for the day and the koala bear was going to watch over him while they went to work. The Koala offered to take Nick someplace exciting if he wanted to go. He glanced at his aunt who said it was okay and he nodded. The Koala than told Nick to get into his jeep and he would get to have some real fun. He was such a idiot at that age. So he went with him.

They drove up into the mountain and stopped at a hot spring. He got out and told Nick to follow him. He show Nick the hot springs and when Nick went to examine it got pushed in. The Koala laughed and told Nick he was all wet. Nick quickly pulled the Koala in and told him he was also all wet. The Koala smiled before telling him that they had to let the clothes dry before taking his off. Nick followed suit but left his underpants on. Suddenly a prairie dog and a meerkat came to the hot springs and undress before getting into the water. Nick remember how uncomfortable he felt and attempted to leave the hot spring but how the Koala grabbed him before the meerkat took off his shorts. What follow was something that Nick was never going to allow to happen again.

When the Koala return him to his aunt, he laughed and told him he would be back the following weekend for more fun. Nick immediately remember using his claws and striking the Koala below the belt. Which brought out his Aunt and her boyfriend out. When he told them what had happened up at the hot spring and that he had retaliated with his claw. His Aunt slapped him before apologizing to the Koala. He toss her an envelop and told he to get rid of the brat. His Aunt replied That she would and find someone better for him.

That Night the Aunt took him to the Orphanage and receive another envelop from the Orphan Director. He was than took to a metal box and thrown in and left there.

Actions


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Nick Early days FLASHACKS( part2)

Summary: continuation of a turning point in Nick's young life.

Notes: Marge Female Hippo - Orphanage Director  
Ralph Kodiak Bear -Discipline children  
William warthog - Brings in Clients (pedophiles)  
Arthur puma - driver/ henchman

Chapter Text

Nick huddle to himself in the cold metal cage. He could not believe this was happening to him. Why didn't his Aunt believe him. He decided right than that if Kitsune really exist, he was not helping nick. So Nick would take care of himself before falling to sleep.

Nick felt someone pull him out of the box, it was a female hippo, who looked at him and said," My name is Marge. Now, you listen to what I say and do exactly as I tell you and you will never be in the box again but if you disobey or sass me, you will be back in the box."

Nick replied," Than put me back in the box because I aint listening to you or anyone else."

Marge quickly back hands Nick before tossing him to the ground and saying," Stay on the ground."

Nick stood up and holding back tears and keeping his hands to his side before replying, " I am going to get some breakfast."

Marge grabs Nick by the collar, Nick turned his head and bit her hand before saying, " Hands off, you fat cow."

Marge turned to the Kodiak bear before saying," Ralph, Teach this little fox a lesson. Let the other watch, so they can see what happens to bad boys." and pushing Nick into Ralph arms.

Ralph exposes his claws before saying," Here or in the punishment room."

Marge sighs before replying," Take him to the punishment room. When your done throw him back in the box."

Ralph asks, "Front and back?"

Marge smiles before replying," For now, back only and since he was so rude, he does not need to eat."

Nick yells," You probably ate it all you fat elephant."

Marge turn to Ralph and says," Do his full back side from the back of his neck to just above his knees. Also don't bother redressing him. We don't need bloody clothing."

Arthur says, " Okay everyone. To the observation room, unless you want to be a bad kid."

Immediately the kids all ran inside. Ralph carried Nick into what could only be called a medieval torture chamber. Even though Nick attempted to keep his clothes on, Ralph had no trouble removing them. He than proceeded to tie Nick face down on to a table. He than says, " If you promise to do what Marge says, I will talk her into forgiving you this time."

Nick asks," What will she ask me to do?" Seeing Ralph flick his claws in and out, scaring him.

Ralph realizes that Nick is scare and decides that it would be fun to totally terrify the young fox before going into extreme details of the things Marge has the young orphans do for the visitors. Hoping this will break the young fox.

Nick realized what Marge want is what the friend of Aunt Becky's boyfriend already did to him but for him to do it voluntarily before yelling," NEVER."

Ralph shrugs before exposing his claws and running than down the backside of Nick's little body. Making sure not to cut to deep but deep enough for young fox to feel it.

Nick grit his teeth from the pain but did not scream out. He was not going to let them hear him cry in pain.

Ralph watched and smiled as the tears began to flow down the young fox's face before saying," Now, you will obey Marge. Or do I do it again."

Nick bit back his tears before saying," I will never obey her or you, you lousy sow."

Ralph growled before slashing Nick's back with his paws before being stopped by Arthur.

Arthur glanced at Nick's back before saying," Throw some antiseptic on his wounds. He will not be useful tonight but might be useful tomorrow."

Ralph nodded before grabbing the antiseptic and pouring it over Nick's back. He than untie Nick before taking Nick outside and tossing him into the metal cage. Thinking if it was summer that cage would be very hot.

Nick forced himself not to cry when suddenly a bagel and a towel came through the opening and a small voice said," It aint much but hope this help you. I will try to get you another one tonight."

Actions


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Nick's early days FLASHBACK (part 3)

Chapter Text

Nick tasted the bagel and after to the best of his ability decided it was untampered, ate it. He than wrapped himself in the towel. It was not much but it help and he would pay back the little gopher back before falling to sleep.

Nick was awoke as he heard crying. He went to the cage door and using his claws and a few tries, picked the lock. He than went to were he heard someone crying. It was the little gopher and an elderly male coyote rubbing his hands over her.

Nick growled and charge the older coyote, using his claws to rake the coyote's face before saying," Just pack it up or I will hurt you." While the Coyote was swearing.

The commotion brought everyone outside (all were nude), even the neighbors, who called the cops. Nick gathered the smaller mammals behind him before snarling, " Any of you perverts touch any of these kids and you will have to answer to me."

Marge laughed before turning to Arthur and saying," Take care of little fox."

Arthur smiled before charging at Nick, he was going to enjoy this.

Nick remember the night he was muzzled and smiled. He learn a trick that. He dodge ignore the pain from his back and used the towel to cover Arthur face before beginning to punch the most sensitive body part.

Upon hearing the siren, a majority of the guest grabbed their clothes and left.

Marge could not believe the trouble this little fox was causing her.

William said," Bad news. Guests are gone and the Media is also here with the cops."

Marge said," Ralph, keep the children back here. I will handle the police and media." before leaving.

The little gopher handed Nick a small camera before saying," If you can get this to the cops, they will close this place down."

Nick replied," I will do my best." before running between Ralph legs and to the front porch. Where Marge was talking," We never purposely hurt any children here but we do correct predator children to behave properly."

Nick showed his back to the press before saying," Tell the truth. You enjoy hurting kids."

Marge said," That was done by his parents. He was brought here by his worried Aunt."

Nick ran to the police officer in charge and quickly slid the camera into the officer's pocket before saying," You should arrest all of them. They are lying to you."

The officer ( A water buffalo) replied," We will be bringing a complete investigation team here, tomorrow morning at eight am sharp. To investigate everything."

Marge smiled sweetly before saying, " Of course, Sergeant Bogo. You and your team will be able to interview all the children."

Sergeant Bogo replied," I am leaving an officer here. To insure everyone safety." Before leaving.

Marge looked at the officer, who was left before asking," Would you like something to drink Roger."

Roger smiled before answering," I advise you to get rid of the kid before my supervisor returns." and grabbing Nick.

Marge asked," What do you suggest?"

Roger answered," Dress him in something appropriate, take him to the bridge and tie something to his feet and throw him into the lake. If he does not drown, he will die from hypothermia."

William went into the house before saying," He has a scout uniform in here."

Roger replied," Dress him in it and let us take the kids so they know what becomes of very bad boys."

After ten minutes, Nick was dressed in his scout uniform and had a rope tied to his feet and also attached to a twenty pound weight. Fifteen minutes after that everyone exited the van.

Ralph held Nick by his scout uniform before saying," When your a bad child. This is what happens to you." Before tossing Nick on to the ice cover lake below.

When the weight hit the ice it broke and went into the water.

Nick tried to stay on top of the ice but slowly felt himself being pulled under. He than felt a pain in his right leg and remember his secret pocket that he hid a pocket knife he found that day. Nick took a deep breath before letting the weight pull him underwater. He than got out his pocket knife and easily cut the rope before dropping the knife and swimming to a light he saw.

Nick pulled himself out of the water and realized he was in someone ice fishing hut. He smiled and saw the propane heater. He checked his pack and found his waterproof matches before turning the heater on and lighting a match. Accidentally scorching some of his fur before he put the heater on a board and pulled the chair in front of the heater before crawling into the chair, covering himself with a smelly towel and closing his eyes, falling asleep.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Petey's Plan

Summary: Much to Judy's dismay, Petey has put a plan into action.

Chapter Text

Bonnie hugged Judy before saying," We will be back in a few days. But we need you to get things going."

"I have made a list with what we would like to have done by the time we get back," added Stu before giving the list to Judy.

Judy took the list and said," Don't worry. We will do our best to do the entire list. Just make sure you give grandma and grandpa all our love."

Bonnie replied," Just do your best. We will them your love." Before getting into the pickup and leaving the farm.

Petey walked over to Judy before asking, " So what is my job to do?"

Judy answered," Your to take care of yourself and order something from Gideon's bakery for a snack for us."

Petey said," I wish Nick was still here. Than we could have Carrot pancakes."

"I am glad he is gone," yelled one of the offspring.

Judy asked," Who said that?"

When no one answered, Petey said," We are going to vote. White marble means you are afraid of Nick, Yellow marble means your angry with Nick, Blue means you think Nick is angry with you, Black mean you are not afraid of Nick and want to know more about him, green if you like Nick and Red means you have no opinion. Now come and get the marbles so we can vote." before bringing out a large bucket.

After ten minutes the voting was done. Most of the marbles were white a few blue, green and red marbles.

Judy said," If you are afraid of Nick because he is a stranger put in a red marble. If your afraid of Nick because he is a Predator put in a yellow marble."

To Judy and Petey surprise all the marbles were yellow except 2. Before the former said," Judy, you get everyone started on the chores. I am going to put the marbles away and than make something for supper."

Judy smiled before replying," Okay but don't forget to call Gideon for dessert."

Petey said," We will have dessert. Don't worry about it."

Judy realized something was off with her sister but she had lots to do and no time at the present to find out about it.

Petey put the marbles away before going over to the main television control before putting in the password and blocking all shows that had a predator in it. Including everyone favorite police shows, Silver and Black. She than went to the dvds and put everyone that had a predator in it into the closet. She than went to the book and games doing the same thing. When she was done, she prepared supper.

Judy and the rest of the Hopps family return and sat down for supper before being served vanilla ice cream.

Anthony asked," I thought you were to buy some dessert from Gideon."

Petey answered," Since everyone is afraid of predators, I took the precaution of not calling Gideon because he is a fox. I also locked away all items with any connections to predators. That way no one will have to worry about being scared."

Mark turned the television on before saying," We are going to miss Silver and Black." Only able to get the Preschool Hare Animal Specialty Channel which was basically telling kids about proper health. Like brushing your teeth and properly washing your ears.

Petey replied," It has wolves in it and wolves are related to fox and are also predator."

Peter asked," Where are the games and books?"

Petey smiled before answering, " I locked up everything up in our parents' room that had even a picture of a predator on it. SO until mom and dad come home, we will be a Predator free house."

Mark said, " You only doing this because he got you that autograph football."

Petey replied," No I am doing this because I can understand being afraid of him as a stranger but as a predator. He risk his life so dad could get us away from those lunatics in the carrot field. He is a friend of our sister, and he has not eaten her yet. He made those delicious Carrot pancakes yet almost everyone still fear him for being a predator. So this will give everyone a chance to think about what happen."

Judy took a quick look around and realized that with the exception of three games and a few books everything else was missing before saying," Petey, this is not how we do things."

Petey replied," Nor do we treat guest as if they are going to attack us in our sleep."

Mark said, " Give me the key or else."

Petey smirked before asking," What are you going to do, break down our parent's bedroom door." Not mentioning the items were not in there but in the parent's private study.

Mark shook his head before saying," We are going to get even with you for this when your better." Before walking over to one of the few games not locked up.

Judy could not believe it. Her sister had left out only preschool generic prey games and books. She thought 'luckily our parents will be back in a few days.'


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: NIck and his temp dad talk (part 1)

Summary: Nick is out of energy bars  
He know his temp dad has some  
He also knows his temp dad wants to talk to him  
Nick really don't want a long talk with his temp dad

Notes: Robert (Black Panther) Nick temp dad  
Rebecca (Snow Leopard) Nick temp mom

Chapter Text

Nick glanced at is box of energy bars and notice he had eaten them all. He knew he could not go out to get more but his temp dad might have some. Hopefully he can get some without a long talk with Robert.

Nick walked to the hallway and noticed all four cards were gone. Robert wanted to talk to him. Nick sighed before going back to his place. He quickly undressed before going into Robert's place.

Robert looked up and said," Well, my little Nicklaus, you surprise me by coming home."

Nick replied," You know I would come home and you know why I came home."

Robert stood before saying," I am glad you remember The House Rules."

Nick replied," Rebecca made sure I understood it. No weapons, No Wires and No clothes."

Robert smiled before saying," Now give me one good reason, why I should not bend you over my knees and make your bottom match your fur."

Nick replied," I know I was not suppose to ever use it but I had a good reason." Before pausing and than very clearly stating "cannibalism".

Robert swore before saying," You telling me those people on the train were eating Prey."

Nick replied," Some of them were Prey or faux-predators, as I think they prefer to call themselves. Even the ones in the banquet hall had metal claws surgically inserted into their hands."

Robert asked," Are you telling me you did it twice within a weeks time."

Nick answered," I did not have any choice. I killed Four on the train and Seven in the hall. There was no other way to do it."

Robert asked," You did know that it could have killed you before you had a chance to save anyone in the hall?"

Nick answered," I had to do it. I think they are going after my partner. There was the train, an attack on her family farm and the banquet hall."

Robert replied," So you think she the love of your life."

Nick said," She is my version of your Rebecca."

Robert nodded before saying, " Lay down on the massage table and I will work out the kinks in your muscles."

Nick smirked before replying," I am only here to let you know the reason I used your trick and to get some energy bars."

Robert said," Would you rather I call a certain vixen and tell her that her son is a live and well but has been in hiding."

Nick glared at Robert before laying down on the massage table.

Robert laughed before saying, "Would you like to know how we came to find you."

Nick replied," Not to hard to figure out, you found me in your ice fishing hut."

Robert began the massage and said," There is more to the story than that. So listen up. I got a call from one of my fishing buddies. Saying someone was in our little fishing hut. So Rebecca and I got dressed and went to the lake. That is where we found you. The heater had died and you were being to go into hypothermia. She immediately took off her coat and wrapped you in it before telling me that we needed to get you to our house. Before heading back, so I followed after her. I told her that we should just take you to a hospital. She was adamant about taking care of you at least until you were out of danger. When I started to argue with her about the risk of us getting accused of child knapping. She lost it and told me to either help her or get out and let her work. I love her so without another word. I began to help her carefully remove the clothes that were partially frozen to your body. When she took off your shirt, she froze. That is something she never did. So I looked and saw the blood and marks on your back. Without a word, I ran and got the healing balm that we used on our own wounds. She placed you in luke warm water. Once you were clearly out of danger, we sat down and talk. The News came on and we heard about a young fox that ran away from an orphanage and they were searching for the young fox. Rebecca pointed to the bear standing beside the Orphanage director before mention the scars on the back, would match a bear's claw. We decided we were going to do a little investigation.

Actions


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Nick and his dad talk (part 2)

Chapter Text

Robert said," Roll over, Nick."

Nick sighed before rolling over and saying," You help the cops catch the bad guys through anonymous tips through burner phones."

Robert continue working the kinks out of Nick's muscles before saying," Actual it was more complicated than the brief story we gave you, when you were younger and everything I am about to tell you, to the best of my knowledge is the truth.

"After the Sargent got back to the precinct, he talked to the chief at that time. I think his name was Deerbuck and he was a real jack ass both literal and figuratively. Always bending over to please City council and other high official's. Seems that several councilmen wanted the investigation into the Orphanage not to proceed. Deerbuck told the Sargent to drop the case. He than proceeded to show the early morning edition hot off the press and how the papers were supporting the Orphanage Director and her goal to make predators more sympathetic to Prey.  
"The Sargent had the next day off and planned to spend it with his wife and family. But as he was changing to his street clothes, he came upon a child's camera. Unsure of the owner, he gave it to the police photographer and requested the film to be developed, when she had the time before going home to his family. They were planning a family picnic in the park.

"Fortunately for the orphans it was a slow crime day and the police photographer had time and develops the film. She was shocked at what developed. She immediately called the Sargent and told him what was on the pictures. He immediately apologize to his family and went back to work. It took him hardly any time before he found a picture of his friend with a underage ewe. He immediately called every government agency he could think of from BSI to SWAT to Children services.  
"They meet and the first thing he did was arrest Officer Roger and had him put in a prison cell. They than organized the biggest Children Porn Raid in history. Arresting everyone at the orphanage and through the orphan director personal computer, they arrested over 50 Pedophiles and tons of children pornography. Of course the evening paper was full of the arrested individuals and their crimes.  
"Many of the children were adopted, even the little gopher girl was adopted by a very nice gopher family. She has become a children advocate lawyer and a good one. She has a picture of a young you on her desk. She even named her first child after you, even though she is a girl and her name is Nicole. Only a handful of children are still under the care of a psychiatrist and they are slowly making head way. Of course, if you were to let your fur go back to normal and talk to them, they would probably be able to get better quicker."

Nick replied, " If I talk to them, I would not be encouraging them. If they had told more than one person. So it could not be covered up. Than a lot of children would have been spared. They prefer to be good boys and girls and do whatever they were told. For all I care they can remain good boys and girls until they are older than dirt." Before taking a couple of deep breathe and calming himself.

Robert said," You were always one to hold a grudge, now roll over." and began the final part of the massage.

Nick rolled back onto his stomach before replying," You can blame that on my temp parents. They were real good at holding grudges." Feeling himself starting to fully relax

Robert asked," Are you going to stat dating Judy?"

Nick answered," Yes, I am going to ask her very soon." before stifling a yawing.

Robert replied." Just don't wait too long or someone else will steal her away."

Nick smiled and said, " I will ask her for a date, this Friday." before yawning.

Robert smack Nick's ass before saying," Happy Twenty-first birthday. Now you ask her out, when you go back to work Monday or I will finish giving you your birthday smacks for every year you did not get any from me."

Nick rubbed his cheek before replying," Fine, I will ask her out Monday for a Friday date."

Robert smiled before saying," Good. That leaves only to take care of that bridge fear of yours."

Nick asked," How are you going to do that."

Robert smirked before answering," Don't worry. I have a plan. Now go get some sleep."


	70. Chapter 70

Robert recalls how Nick became his temp son.

Chapter Text

Robert watch Nick swipe a box of energy bars before going towards his place and thought about the day they got the call.

He and his beloved wife, Rebecca, had just got back from their latest exploit. Taking down a local drug dealer, who was dealing to children.

Rebecca answered the phone, it was from Richard, a dingo, who kept an eye on the lake and he explain what was happening.

Robert asked," What is wrong?"

Rebecca answered," Richard says that someone is in our ice fishing hut and wants to know if he should take care of the interloper or let us do it."

Robert replied," I think we should take care of it ourselves." Before putting on his coat and gloves and grabbing a sack.

Rebecca glared at Robert before asking," Why are you bringing a sack?" and coughing.

Robert answered," To scare whoever thinks it is okay to use our stuff without our permission. You know I would never purposely hurt an innocent."

Rebecca quickly put on her jacket and grabbed several towels before coughing again.

Robert looked worried at his wife before saying," I can handle this."

Rebecca replied," The doctor told us it is just a lingering cough that he can do nothing for. So let us go."

Robert smiled before asking," So why are you bringing towels?"

Rebecca smiled before answering," In case we go for a surprise dip, like last time."

Robert opened the door before laughing, as he recalled the ice floor giving way because of their procrastinating on moving the shed off the lake as spring arrived.

Rebecca and Robert made it to the ice fishing shack and saw Richard watching the shack.

Richard approached the couple before saying," Whoever set off the alarm is still inside there. They have not been moving around much."

Robert replied," Thanks, Richard. We will take it from here."

Richard nodded before saying," Thanks for ridding me of my pedophile father before he could disgrace the family."

Rebecca replied," Glad to put a stop to him although we still have to find your uncle."

Richard smiled before leaving the lake.

Robert and Rebecca slowly walked to their ice fishing shack, Robert slowly opened the door and entered with Rebecca right behind him.

Rebecca noticed the old towel in the chair and saw someone under the towel, she quickly lift it.

Robert was ready to protect his wife but saw the little fox was slowly turning blue.

Rebecca quickly rapped the little fox in the towels before opening her coat and placing the young fox inside and zipping it up.

Robert turned the propane heater off before helping Rebecca back to their place.

Once they were safely in their home, Rebecca said," Run some warm water, we need to prevent this little guy from getting hypothermia."

Robert ran into the bathroom and started the water before asking," What are we going to do with him?"

Rebecca answered," First we have to see if he survives. Than we will let him decide what he wants to do." Before placing the young fox in the water.

Robert asked," What about turning him over to children services?" As he moved the water around so the clothes would be able to be taken off.

Rebecca glared at Robert before answering," Yeah, you ran away from them. The foster family that they put you with almost killed you. " As the color slowly returned to the young fox.

Robert replied," But not all the foster families are as bad as the one I got stuck with."

Rebecca sad," But he is a fox. So you know he will not be placed with a good family. Just like your father was a convict, so they put you with a not so caring foster family. If your father was a police officer they would probably have put you in a good home. When he is better he can decide where he wants to live." As she took the young fox out of the tub and began to remove his clothes.

Robert replied," Fair enough." Before swearing as Rebecca took off his shirt.

Rebecca asked," What is it?"

Robert answered," Look at his back." Not believing what he saw.

Rebecca laid the young fox down before gently rolling him on to his stomach and had to cup her mouth with what she saw.

Robert said," We need to take care of these wounds."

Rebecca carefully finish undressing the young fox before saying," He will need the rejuvenation medication."

Robert asked," Will it work on him, he is not feline." Before handing over the medicine.

Rebecca answered," If we don't these wounds will most likely become infested." Before beginning to rub the medicine into the young fox's body.

Robert began to help Rebecca before asking," Where will he sleep?"

Rebecca smiled before answering," Between us. That should keep his body warm."

Robert sighed before replying," There goes my plans for the night."

Rebecca laughed before saying," You need to get some rest at least for tonight" and winked at him.

Robert started bandaging the young fox before saying," Just means I will have more energy for tomorrow night."

Rebecca gently picked the young fox up and carried him to the bed.

Robert pulled the blankets down and gently took the young fox from Rebecca and place him in the middle of the bed.

Rebecca pulled the sheet up to the fox's neck before saying," Let us get some sleep." and got ready for bed.

Robert replied," You got that right." and got himself ready for bed.

Actions


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Family (part 2)

Summary: Continue with Robert reminiscing on how Nick became his temp son.

Chapter Text

Robert was awaken with being kicked and sat upright. He turned to see the young fox club, trying to get out from the sheet. Robert quickly attempt to calm the young fox but it was to late.

Rebecca stretched before asking," What is wrong?"

Robert answered," All of a sudden he started to kick and claw at me."

Suddenly the young fox stopped fighting and began to whimper and pleading.

Rebecca leaned closer to hear what the young fox was whispering and her face showed shocked.

Robert asked," What was he saying."

Rebecca answered," You remembering what my step father did to me when I was 13, while my mother watched."

Robert looked shocked before replying, " He is just a child and no where close to even being a teenager." Totally disgusted with what he just learned.

Rebecca said," Go get me the insomnia medicine." Before getting a syringe out of her bed side stand.

Robert asked," You going to wake him?"

Rebecca answered," The medicine works differently on younglings. It will put him into a dreamless sleep."

Robert quickly went and got the medicine and gave it to Rebecca.

Rebecca quickly gave the young fox a shot before saying," I think we have some more pedophiles to find and punish."

Robert replied," We can start that tomorrow morning. Right now we need to go back to sleep."

Rebecca said," You go back to sleep. I need to do some research." before coughing.

Robert replied," You need to rest."

Rebecca answered," It is easier to hack police and hospital records at night. Now go to sleep." Before glaring at Robert.

Robert knew what that glare meant before crawling back under covers and going to sleep.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o00o0-0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0

Robert awoke as the sun came through the sky roof. He noticed Rebecca was not on the computer but taking a deep breathe, he smelled coffee. So he quickly got out of bed and to the kitchen.

Robert smiled before saying," Now that is a sight I never get tired of looking at." and grinning.

Rebecca stood up before saying," Biscuits will be done shortly." and taking off her apron.

Robert walked over to her and kissed her before asking," Don't you think we should get dressed before he wakes up."

Rebecca smiled before replying," I figure you would be more interested in learning about our little house guest."

Robert sat down before asking," What did you find out?"

Rebecca answered, " I made a disc so we can verify it with him when he wakes up" before hitting play.

Suddenly on the screen appear the ZPD Chief and he was talking about the arrest of the Pedophiles, the orphan director and her henchman. He mentioned the charges including the murder of one young fox, who Aunt could not handle him and took him there. Also mentioning that the children, who had committed suicide because of what was done to them was also being consider as murder through intimidation.

Robert asked," So we have another option to consider on the young fox?"

Rebecca answered, " I saw the actual interview and do not believe she was telling the truth."

"She was not," replied Nick. " I figured out that she was receiving payments from the envelops she got from them."

Robert asked, " So what is your name?"

Nick answered," It is Nick."

Rebecca asked," So what do you want to do. Go back to your aunt, have us take you to the police, or take you to children services."

Nick answered," I will make it on my own. I don't need any help from the police or children services, or my mom's sister, for she is not my aunt anymore."

Robert replied," And how will you make money to buy food."

Nick said," I will find a way." before collapsing from exhaustion.

Rebecca smiled before saying," I am offering him a chance to help us until he is old enough to make it on his own in this world."

Robert picked Nick off the floor before taking him back to the bedroom.


	72. Chapter 72

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 72: Joining the family (part 1)

Summary: Nick's agreement with Robert and Rebecca

Chapter Text

Nick awoke with the feeling of Mother Nature giving him an urgent call. Nick struggle to move but found himself pinned between a black panther and a snow leopard. Each had a arm and leg across Nick.

Robert awoke feeling Nick moving around before sleepily saying, " Go back to sleep."

Nick replied," I need to use the bathroom like right now."

Robert tossed off the covers before helping Nick out from under Rebecca's arm and leg before saying," Follow me." and leading the way to the bathroom.

Nick entered the bathroom before turning to Robert and saying," I can handle this."

Robert laughed before replying," I know, I am just here to be sure you don't hurt yourself. This bathroom is not actually made for children unless your a elephant."

Nick quickly did his business before washing his paws and asking," Where are my clothes?"

Robert answered," And what do you think your going to do once you get dressed.'

Nick replied," Going to make it on my own. I am smart enough to do it."

Rebecca, who had awoken and quietly entered the room before saying," I have an option for you, if you want to hear it."

Nick replied," I am willing to hear your option."

Rebecca answered," We will train you to help us with what we do and in exchange you will get money and a place to stay. You will have to learn a lot of stuff. The more you learn and the more you help us the more you will get paid."

Nick asked," What kind of work do you do?"

Robert answered," We are vigilantes of sort. We go after the individuals the law can not or will not touch. Like Richard Metlo, senior. He is a know drug pusher, who target children but stick to the poor neighborhoods. So most cops don't care to much about him. They fail to realize that those individuals, who buy his drugs, do crimes elsewhere to pay for the drugs."

Nick asked," So what did you guys do to him?"

Rebecca answered," We switch the labels on a couple of his drums. That cause the explosion several weeks ago. The police just counted it as an accidental explosion in a drug lab. But it took out Metlo and his entire gang of children drug pushers."

Nick replied," I am in, so when does the training begin."

Robert said," First, we need to get you some clothes, show you where your apartment will be. Now if your unable to help us, in any way for a month. You will have to pay rent."

Rebecca exclaimed," Robert. He is still a child."

Robert glared at Rebecca before replying," Yes he is and the sooner he realize that there is no such thing as a free meal, the better."

Nick asked," I learned that the Koala bear had paid my aunt and she was going to find him someone else to have fun with."

Rebecca smiled before replying," That Koala bear, thanks to your earlier moment is behind bars. Unfortunately when you hit him with your claws you did more damage than you might have thought."

Nick said," I was hoping to cut them off of him."

Robert replied," You may not cut them off of him but you did pretty much castrated him, for life."

Nick thought for a moment before asking," I know that he paid her to take me up to the mountain for his fun. That the orphan paid to become their slave but I still can not figure out why the doctor paid her."

Rebecca and Robert both looked at Nick before the later asked," What are you referring to?"

Nick answered," When my mother's sister took me to the hospital. She talked with two doctors. I saw one leave but the other stay and he gave her an envelop after she signed some papers."

Rebecca asked," Would you describe the doctor that gave her the money?"

Nick nodded before quickly describing the panda before asking," What is this about?"

Robert answered," Cannibalism. Thanks to you we now know how they are getting their supplies."

"And for that," added Rebecca,' You are going to get $500 and two months free rent. Of course your training will start tomorrow at 7 am sharp."

Nick asked," So where is my apartment to be?"

Rebecca guided Nick to the inner door and opened it before opening the next door and saying," We need to clean it up but this will be your apartment."

Robert said," But you need to go back to the bedroom and catch up on some sleep." Before guiding Nick back to the bedroom and putting him to bed.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Joining the family (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick laid down and waited until he heard the door opened and shut before getting out of bed. He quickly grabbed the key and went to his new place. The place was filthy, so he began to clean the place up. Not sure what was important to his foster no temporary parents, he kept everything and was slowly making some process.

Suddenly Nick heard, Robert holler." Nicklaus what in the name of heaven and eternal damnation are you doing?"

Nick turned and replied," Just cleaning up my place. I did not know what you wanted to keep and what was okay to throw away. So I stacked it all in the other room."

Rebecca having heard Robert hollered, entered before saying," We are about to eat. Than you are getting a bath and than we are taking care of your back again."

Nick replied, "I don't want to be a bother."

Rebecca said," Come along, and get your bath. Robert will make supper and it is part of your free rent for the information that you gave us."

Nick replied," I will eat later. Now that I know I can go through the stuff and throw out what is junk."

Robert said," You have to get rid of it in the trash. You are not allow to dump anything around here."

Nick replied," Understood, so what recycle the stuff."

Rebecca said," Worry about that tomorrow. Right now it is supper, some television and than bed."

Robert grabbed Nick before saying," Tomorrow your going to begin learning a lot of stuff." and heading to the bathroom.

Nick try to break free but the grip was too strong.

Rebecca said," Now Nick. You start your lessons tomorrow and you will need a good night sleep."

Robert dropped him into the bathtub, which was already filled with the water going over the side and down the grates.

Rebecca slapped Robert on his ass before turning to Nick and saying." Now let us get rid of those dirty bandages and get you clean."

Nick stood up and Rebecca used scissors to careful cut the bandages off before giving Nick his bath.

Nick totally embarrassed about being bathe, decided to talked to Rebecca before saying," SO what happened to the Panda doctor."

Rebecca bite her lips before saying," He accidentally fell down several flights of stairs."

Nick turned to Rebecca before asking," What did he do that he deserved to die?"

Rebecca sighed before answering," This is going to be hard for you to take. But I will tell you if you promise not to over react. Meaning no screaming, no crying and definitely no moping around. You will eat with us before going to bed with us. Same as last time. You under the sheets and us under the blankets and if you don't think you can go to sleep, you will let me give you a shot to help you sleep."

Nick thought about it before replying," Fine. So tell me."

Rebecca swallowed before saying," The good Doctor was not so good. He would wait until patients come in with severe injuries and tell the love ones the person was not going to survive. He would than pay the family to have the body used at a medical facility. Unfortunately what the families did not know in most cases, was the person was still alive and token to Carnivore hall. Once the members of the Right to Live group got there. They would begin to eat the still living individual. Relishing the scream as they cut and ate from the living victim.  
"We attack the group at one of their meetings. Unfortunately we could not save their victim. His body had already been skinned and he was alive but just barely. They had been cutting into him and eating him."

Nick had a bad feeling where this was going before asking," So who was the victim?"

Rebecca answered," He was the man you thought to be your father."

Nick asked," What do you mean by that?"

Rebecca answered," Your real father left your mother. This man was his brother and he loved your mother but was unable to marry her because she gave birth to a child out of wedlock. Although in all other aspects he was your father."

Nick replied," I understand." Before getting out of the bathtub.

Rebecca quietly dried Nick off before saying," Don't let it get to you. He was their last victim."

Robert yelled," Come on slow pokes, supper is ready and it is getting cold."

Nick grabbed the small robe before saying," Let us not keep Robert waiting."

Rebecca said," After supper, we will take care of your back."

Nick nodded before heading for the kitchen.

Robert seeing how sad Nick was, asked," What happened in the bathroom?"

Rebecca answered," I told him what really happened to his dad."

Robert turned to Nick before asking," Are you okay, kid?"

Nick asked," Am I going to be able to help you take care of people that did things like that to my dad?"

Robert answered," Yes. you will be and as you get older you will be able to do more." Before putting supper on the table.

Nick looked up with anger in his eyes before replying," Good. You can start training me, now."

Robert answered," No. We will begin tomorrow after breakfast. Now eat your supper and than we are going to bed."

Nick replied," I am ready to start learning, now."

Rebecca said," But until your better, all your going to be able to do is learn and not practice. Plus we all need our sleep to preform at our best." Before coughing into the napkin.

Robert quickly dished up the soup before saying," Let us eat."

Nick saw the blood on the napkin and decided that he need to make sure his temporary mom was okay.

After everyone was done eating. Robert went into the kitchen to do dishes.

Rebecca took Nick to the bedroom before beginning to add the healing mixture to Nick's back.

Nick swallowed before asking," How come your coughing?"

Rebecca answered," Doctor told me it was a sort of partial cold that I would probably have for a while. Just have to wait until my body can heal itself." As she began to bandage Nick's back.

Nick thought for a moment before deciding he was going to investigate this cold. Something was not right before feeling the prick of a needle and slowly drifting to sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: joining the family (part 3)

Summary: Nick meets the rest of the group

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and found that he was again squeezed between Robert and Rebecca but this time he had a plan on getting out. He pulled first one arm than the other out from under the sheet. He than pulled the pillow he was laying on down and slowly worked his way out.

Nick looked and smiled before grabbing the keys and heading for his place to continue cleaning. He walked to the living room before going to the door, only to find it locked and none of the keys would work on the lock.

Robert woke and quickly nudge Rebecca before heading out to the living room.

Nick turned and seeing Robert, sighed before saying," I was going to go and clean up the place a bit."

Rebecca entered and replied," We are going out for a while, you are going to be staying with a couple of our friends." Before tossing Nick a green Hawaiian shirt and brown pants.

Robert seeing the shirt was a tab to big toss Nick a tie before saying, " That should keep it from falling to the floor."

Nick got dressed before asking," So who are these friends of yours?"

Robert answered," They willing help us take care of people, who the law will not touch. Of course if we were found out, the law would arrest us." before pulling down a ladder and climbing up.

Rebecca motion for Nick to follow after Robert.

Nick asked," Why can I not stay and do some more cleaning?"

Rebecca answered," Because if you want to stay with us, you need to learn to do some stuff. They may be weird but our friends will teach you."

Nick sighed before going up the ladder, followed by Rebecca, who locked it afterwards.

Robert seeing Nick come through the trapdoor, smiled before saying," Come on over and meet our friends."

Nick walked over and saw an elderly Bison and did a back step as he saw the other person was a Koala bear.

Robert said," Nick the fine young lady is Delores Bogo, a register nurse. The other elderly gentle mammal is Randall Escott, our tactician among other things. Guys this is Nick."

Nick took a deep breathe before walking over to Delores and saying, "A pleasure to meet you, both."

Delores smiled before offering her right hoof to Nick and replying," Such a nice young man."

Randall said," Nice to meet you, boy."

Delores grabbed Randall and pushed him towards Nick before saying," Proper introductions, Mister Escott or you will be getting eucalypt soup until such time as you do."

Randall made a sore face before offering his left paw to Nick.

Nick swallow before shaking the left paw.

Robert said," You will have to excuse Mister Escott, when he was younger, his brother betrayed him to a fox to pay off a debt. It caused him a lot of pain and therapy. Although you do have something in common with both of our friends here. While we are out, they will begin to teach you about the different things in the store and how you can help us."

Rebecca said, " Nick, please tell them everything that has happened to you from the moment your aunt told you that your parents were gone. They already know, and you need to know, that not all of any one species is evil." Before she and Robert left.

Nick did not get a chance to respond before Robert and Rebecca left. He took a deep breathe before telling them everything from the night his aunt woke him up and telling him his parents were dead until he fell asleep in the ice fishing cabin.

Delores sighed before telling her story, as a young girl that wanted to be a doctor but was stopped thanks to her so called friend setting up a ambush by three larger prey animals, a police officer and a hospital nurse causing her to miss the examine to enter medical school. She was not given a second chance to take the exam. Although her grand niece did get the chance to do so and she made sure she pass the examine.

Randall sighed before telling his story about how his older brother being in debt to a fox and coyote set him up. And how they took his right arm, as his brother payment. Luckily he was able to get to a hospital and his life was saved. His brother was killed in a police raid, as was the coyote but the fox had gotten away.

After a break for breakfast, Nick was shown around the Antique shop. After lunch, they began to teach Nick, and he prove to be a quick study.

Actions


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: The Judy and Petey plan

Summary: Judy and Petey think up a plan to get Nick in good with the family  
Unfortunately someone owes their sisters payback

Chapter Text

Judy was happy the day was over. Bonnie and Stu would be arriving at home shortly before supper and she was heading back to Zootopia.

Petey smiled as everyone entered the house and sat down for supper before saying," I was going to take everyone to the multi-plex but unfortunately I notice Sam Barrel (daredevil cougar) was in the movie. SO not wanting anyone to have nightmare decided that we would all watch Happy's, Day at the Beach. "

Everyone groan, the little bunnies did not like the movie because it was boring and poorly made. While the older bunnies hated the actors in it Ronald Wilts (goat) and Sarah Howard (bunny), who did nothing but one liners.

Anthony said," I call Elevators and Tunnels." Getting several to agree.

Petey shook her head before replying," This is movie night. We are all watching. Happy's, Day at the Beach."

Judy shook her head, she remember the time she told Nick she wanted a relaxing movie with no plot, no predators, and no offensive language and they had gotten into a fight with him relenting and popping the dvd into the player. After she sat down, he placed his legs on to of her legs before hitting play and turning his phone on and putting on foam earplugs on. The jokes were extremely bad a kindergartener could tell better jokes.

As the movie was halfway over, most of the bunnies were talking to each other, the movie was totally being ignored. As the door to the house opened and in walked Stu and Bonnie.

Immediately everyone ran to meet their parents with a lot of ' Thank god, your home'.

Stu and Bonnie looked at one another before the former asked," What is going on?"

Peter answered," Petite has made this place a predator free home."

Petey replied," Only because after the vote, almost everyone stated they were afraid of Nick because he was a predator. So I felt it was in everyone best interest to make the house a predator free zone."

Peter said," You even locked up everything but infants game. Our game choices were, Tunnel and Elevator, Follow my lead, or One hole, Two hole. The only cable channel available was the Infantile Cleanliness for Bunnies channel. The only books were I spy a mouse and Do you see what I see plus she made us watch 'Happy's day at the Beach'. "

Stu groan before saying," So she been punishing you all while we were gone."

Petey replied," Just made the watch the movie tonight and had vanilla ice cream last night."

Peter answered," With no toppings."

Petey replied," But if I let you guys have toppings, you could have made a predator face."

Bonnie laughed before saying," Enough, we will get this house back to normal tomorrow. Right now, everyone to bed."

Judy got to her bedroom and was getting ready for bed, when someone knocked timidly on the door.

The door opened and Petey asked," May I come in to talk with you?"

Judy smiled before answering," Sure, So what do you want to talk about?"

Petey answered," When you return to Zootopia, do you think you can get to agree to come here and participate in the Burrow's annual cook off."

Judy replied," I can do that."

Petey smiled before saying," Than after he participates, maybe some bunnies will not be so afraid of him."

Judy realize that if her sibling saw that he was a bit like the mature Gideon, they might not be so afraid of him before replying," Can not hurt to try. Now go to bed."

Petey smiled and left the bedroom.

Judy crawled under the covers and was fast asleep.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Diving

Summary: Robert takes Nick to do some Night diving

Chapter Text

Nick was awaken as the lights in his place came on before rolling over.

Robert said," Glad your awake. Now put on these swim trunks and follow me." and started for the door

Nick sighed before putting on the shorts and following after Robert.

Robert asked," Don't you think this it is a beautiful night" and began to climb the bridge.

Nick answered," The stars are lovely out tonight."

Robert asked," When is your Carrot coming back."

Nick answered," She will be back tomorrow morning. I was thinking of meeting her at the station." As he climbed up behind Robert.

Robert made it to the center of the lower section of the bridge bridge before saying," If you don't want to be spending time at the hospital. I have your friend Finnick pick her up."

Nick made it to where Robert was before replying," I don't think it would be right for me to impose on Finnick."

Robert pushed Nick into the water before saying," Asking a friend for help is not imposing on them." and laughing as he climbed further up the bridge

Nick immediately swam to shore before climbing up to where Robert was.

Robert waited until Nick was close before diving off the bridge and landing in the lake, still laughing.

Nick dived in after Robert before saying," I am so going to get you." Knowing Robert was just having fun with his temp son.

Robert quickly climbed higher before saying," When diving in, make sure you dive at least six feet out or you might hurt yourself."

Nick kept after Robert who kept climbing higher and every time Nick got close, dive into the water. One time faking it and having Nick dive in without having to go into the lake himself.

After several hours and lots of diving, they were on top of the bridge. Nick switch strategy and snuck up on the opposite side. He ran to Robert and gave him a good shove.

Robert felt the shove and propelled himself further away from the bridge.

Nick heard the splash and look over and was horrified. Robert was laying face down in the water and not moving. Without a second thought Nick dived off the top of the bridge and landed four feet away from Robert before swimming up next to him.

Robert rolled away from Nick splashing Nick at the same time before asking," How does it feel to be jumping off the bridge you were originally toss off of.

Nick turned around and notice that he had been diving off the bridge he was tossed off of as a youngster.

Robert said," I think we need to go home and rest." As they walked into the hidden tunnel that lead to the underground apartments.

Nick replied,' I should pick Judy up from the train." As they came to his place.

Robert said," I think Finnick will do it."

Nick replied," I am smart-" before feeling a prick and slowly falling to sleep.

Robert picked Nick up and carried him to Nick's bed before depositing him there. He than pick up Nick's phone and called Finnick.

Finnick answered," What the hell do you want Nick."

Robert replied," Do I look like my temp son."

Finnick glanced at the phone and swore before asking," What do you want?"

Robert answered," Just a simple favor, pick up Judy Hopps at the station for Nick."

Finnick asked," And if I don't?"

Robert answered," Than I will have to improve your living condition from that rusty old van to a mini car. One that will not allow you to do any jobs,"

Finnick knew from past experiences that Robert was more than cable of doing what he said before replying," I will arrive early and take her straight to her apartment."

Robert said," Think all the bad thought you want about me but until Nick is better, I rather he not be caught in public." before hanging up.

Actions


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Judy heading back to Zootopia (part 1)

Summary: Judy heads home and meet some new friends  
Finnick gets shocked

Notes: Sorry it either short chapters or no chapter for a while

Chapter Text

Judy made sure she had everything ready to go, before checking her phone and noticing that there were several texts to some one after she went to bed. Judy figured it was a siblings textibng one of their friends and gave no more thought to it.

Judy made her way to the kitchen and began to help Bonnie make breakfast.

Bonnie smiled as Judy came into the kitchen before saying," When you see Nick ask him to send me the recipe for the carrot pancakes. They were delicious."

Judy replied," Petey wants Nick to enter that recipe in the annual bake-off in a couple of months. She figure that will give everyone time to not be so afraid of him."

Bonnie smiled before saying," So Petey thinks that by having him also be a cook that everyone will lump him in with Gideon."

Judy replied," It would get Nick back here and give them a chance to know him. Learn about him and maybe like him."

Bonnie smiled before saying," He already has several siblings that like him. What you two need to do is find out why he is constantly running off.

Judy replied," I know the reason he runs off is, he does not want to start a confrontation about him being a fox. I also thinks he is a little intimated by being the only fox in a burrow full of bunnies."

Bonnie smiled before asking," You do know that Gideon is waiting outside in his truck to take you to the station?"

Judy slapped her head, before hugging her mom and saying, "I will call you when I get back to my place." She than quickly ran outside to the waiting Gideon.

Gideon smiled as Judy got in the truck before asking," Should I be waiting for Nick?"

Judy frowned before saying, "That day the religious leader all pounced on him about him being an atheist, he snuck into town and headed back to Zootopia."

Gideon began to drive to the train station before saying," I kind of figure he went to your folk's place and hiding out there."

Judy replied," With everything that happened, I am not surprised."

Gideon asked," What do you mean by that, Miss Judy?"

Judy answered," I can not tell you it is an ongoing investigation."

Gideon replied," I understand Miss Judy, the train killings and the hall massacre."

Judy sighed before asking," How do you know about those?"

Gideon laughed before answering," You forget Miss Judy this is a small town and news travels fast." As they pulled into the train station.

Judy laughed before grabbing her suitcase and running to the train station and getting on board just in time. Reminding her how she almost did not make it the first time.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Judy Heading Back to Zootopia ( part2)

Summary: Richard Atlene - Hare  
Anna Cox - Possum  
Terry Travix - Fennec fox (soft voice)  
Alice Crosby - Weasel  
Ralph Hines - Koala

Chapter Text

Judy found her compartment and saw that she was sharing it with Four other individuals before saying," Hello, I am Judy Hopps"

Richard replied," I am Richard and this is Anna, Alice, Ralph and Terry" pointing at each as he introduce them.

Judy seeing the instruments, asked," So are you heading to Zootopia to make it big in the music industry."

Anna laughed before answering," Actually we are called Ratax, and we already have several albums out and a couple of videos out."

Alice asked," So are you going to try and become something special in Zootopia?"

Terry quietly said," You are talking to ZPD Officer Judy Hopps. You should read more, Alice."

Ralph laughed before saying," I thought you look familiar. Darn your hotter in person."

Judy blushed before replying," Thank you for the compliment." Before putting the suitcase under her seat.

Richard said, " Now, we still need to find someone, who can sing the baritone part."

Judy asked," Why does it have to be a baritone?"

Anna answered," We need someone that has a nice deep voice. We lost our previous baritone to another band."

The conductor popped his head into the compartment before saying," Miss Hopps, you almost left this behind." before handing her a basket.

Judy saw a note from Gideon ' Give these to Nick. As my way for apologizing for my part in his departure.' before placing the basket by her suitcase and thanking the conductor.

Ralph took a deep breathe before saying," That smells delicious." Getting the rest of the band to agree with him.

Judy replied," They are a gift for my friend from another friend of mine and he loves blueberries."

Anna smiled before asking," Do you think that we can have a taste?"

Judy answered," I think it would not be right for me to give away a gift meant for someone else."

Richard replied, "Never hurt to ask. Now guys we need someone with a deep voice or we will be losing revenue."

Judy said," I know someone, who has a deep voice."

Ralph replied," But we need someone about our size. We don't want a hippo, rhino, or elephant."

Judy said," He is a friend of friend of mine. Although he does not really like me."

Anna asked," Who is this person that you are recommending?"

Judy answered," His name is Finnick and he is a Fennec fox."

Alice asked," Who is your friend and will he ask the fox?"

Judy answered," He is a red fox and his name is Nick."

Ralph placed his paws over his face before saying," Please tell me that he is not an orphan."

Judy asked, " How did you know Nick was an orphan, although from what he has told me, he has never been in an orphanage."

Ralph answered," My Uncle, three times removed on my mom side, was a pedophile and was serious injured by a young fox." Before going into details of what happen and who helped his uncle.

Richard said," No wonder you don't have nothing to do with your family."

Ralph answered," They will not have anything to do with me because my lover is an adult Koala male and I choose him over them. Although they have no problem asking us for money."

Anna replied," Your not the only one with family problems. My family disown me because I refuse to marry the person they chose for me. Like I would every marry someone that much older than me."

Judy asked," Not to interrupt but do you want me to ask Nick to ask Finnick to meet up with you?"

The group huddle together before Richard said," We would be honor if you would do that us."

The conductor opened the compartment door before saying," Zootopia in a few minutes. Please do not leave anything behind."

Judy quickly grabbed her suitcase and the picnic basket before asking," How can I contact you?"

Alice quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and pen before writing down a number and saying," You can reach us at this number."

Judy replied," Okay," before taking the paper and placing it in her shirt pocket.

The group was escorted out by several bodyguards and Judy shrugged before leaving the train.

Actions


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Judy, Finnick and the BSI

Summary: Finnick picks up Judy and the BSI are in pursuit

Chapter Text

Finnick spotting Judy coming out of the train station, hollered, " HEY JUDE, over here." Getting a lot of people to look his way.

Judy walked over before walking over and asking," Where is Nick?"

Finnick nodded to several people approaching before replying," You see all the suits that are here. They are here to find Nick, he escaped them." As he placed the suitcase and the picnic basket into the van.

Judy asked," What did Nick do?" beginning to worry about Nick.

Finnick answered," They meet him at the hospital and thought he could not get away," before laughing as the BSI Agents got closer.

Judy shook her head before asking," What did he do, Finnick?"

Finnick shrugged before answering," Don't know they have been pestering me every since I got here to wait for you."

Woodrow walked over and asked," Where is Nick Wilde?"

Finnick answered," Hiding from the Bureau of Stupid Individuals or is it Idiots."

Woodrow signal his people over before saying," Take the van apart and see if he is hiding somewhere inside."

Finnick yelled," YOU CAN NOT DO THAT."

Woodrow replied," To insure that you are not holding him prisoner, we have every right to thoroughly examine your vehicle."

Finnick quickly grabbed his phone and text Nick 'The BSI are going to destroy my VAN.'

Suddenly Judy phone rang and she looked and said," Wait Nick is calling" before answering, " It is Nick calling." and turning the speakerphone on.

"Hey Carrot, tell the BSI Agent Malloy that I currently at 125 Main Street in Thundratown and if he wants me I will be there for the next twenty minutes." Before hanging up.

Woodrow glanced at his watch before yelling," We have to get to 15 Main street in Thundratown."

Cynthia swear before saying," Sir, it is at least an hour drive to Thundratown."

Finnick quickly guided Judy to the passenger seat before jumping into the driver seat and taking off.

Woodrow said," Cynthia get ZPD to help you get that fennec fox and have him waiting for us at ZPD HQ. I will take the rest of the BSI agents to Thundratown."

Judy asked," What is going on?"

Finnick answered," That may sound like Nick but it was his temp dad. Means Nick is okay, he never hurt Nick. But 125 Main Street in Thundratown is the TPD address. That was his way of telling me to scram and to protect you."

Judy said," But I have nothing to fear from them. They are trying to solve a series of killing that happen. Nick is a witness, as am I."

Finnick replied," I learn that Nick's temp dad is over protective of Nick and he would do anything to protect Nick."

Judy asked," Why are you so nervous about Nick's dad?"

Finnick answered," Look under your seat and you will see." Before pulling into a tunnel.

Judy reached under the seat and pulled out what was a steel bat but was now in the shape of the letter C before asking," What is this?"

Finnick answered," After Nick and his temp dad hustled my former boss and a few co-workers out of a large sum of money. He visited me and did that to the baseball bat." Before grabbing a remote and clicking it.

Judy replied," I thought you and Nick have been friends a long time."

Finnick pulled onto a hidden road before clicking the remote and saying," I have know him for years but if you want to hear how it began I will tell you but I should warn you some of it was filled in by Nick afterwards."

Judy asked,: Where are we?"

Finnick answered," This is my hidden hideout." As we parked the van.

Judy asked," How long are we going to be here."

Finnick answered," Probably until I take you to your home early Monday morning or Nick's temp dad tells me to do it earlier."

Judy asked," Are you afraid of Nick's temp dad?"

Finnick answered," Yes. He got into this van and I always lock the doors. He more or less told me to watch out for Nick or what happened to the back would happen to me."

Judy asked," So why are you friends with Nick?"

Finnick sighed before saying," Let me tell you about what happen. Some of what I am going to tell you is heresy from Nick."

Judy leaned backed before replying," I am always interested in a good story."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Finnick meet Nick (part 1)

Summary: How Nick and Finnick meet

Notes: While Finnick tell Judy his story of how they meet  
We will take a trip back to Nick's youth.

Chapter Text

Rebecca swore before seeing Nick studying medical procedure with Delores.

Robert asked," What got you upset?"

Rebecca answered," That bastard Ryan O'Malley is back in town and he already attacked two underage female weasels."

Nick asked," Who is Ryan O'Malley?" As he completed his lesson.

Delores looked over Nick's work before saying," Well done, Nicky. I don't think a surgeon could stitch any better than you did."

Nick smiled before replying," Thanks DB."

Randall said," As to who Ryan is, he is another pedophile that the cops don't bother with because even those he attack young female weasels and otters, he is also the leader of a pack of Canines called the Lobos and they run in a pack. Although he is not the only pedophile of the group. But we need to take him down before we can get to his gang. Most just do whatever he does whether they agree with it or not."

Rebecca asked," We need to get to him?"

Robert answered, He is having a poker game tonight but he never allows felines in his games."

Nick asked," Why not me?"

Rebecca answered," Because he does not gamble with children."

Nick replied," You know some make up and I could pass as a young coyote, with his college funds on him."

Robert asked," Why not a red fox and fennec fox cross. You get your size from your father and the rest from your mother."

Rebecca answered," You are not using Nick in this plan. Ryan would have no problem ripping out his throat."

Nick replied," But if he is a pedophile, he needs to be punished and I am willing to take the chance."

Robert said," Nick, we all know that you have been practicing in everything we have tried to teach you but your not ready for this type of assignment."

Nick smirked before asking," How about a practice round of cards. If I win I get to go on this assignment. If I fail I will wait at least until the next assignment."

Rebecca answered," Fair enough. We know everyone deals, so let see if you get to go."

Randall set up the card table before saying, " Good luck, Nick. You will need it."

Delores said," "We are going to use the scenario where Neal already invited you to join the table. Robert will be Neal, Rebecca will be his second and Randall and I rival gang members."

Nick took his seat, as Delores began to deal. Nick asked," So tell me how the hands are ranked?"

Robert replied," You know how the hands are ranked."

Nick smirked before saying," I thought this was to be done in the scenario of the actual events."

Rebecca laughed and coughed again before answering Nick question.

Nick played the part of a college student with no knowledge of poker and kept interrupting the first three hands before Randall wrote the list down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Nick.

Nick constantly checked the list and made sure to make sure to run his finger down the list to what his hand was before betting.

As it got later, Nick yawned before standing up and saying," I need to go and I am up a little so I am going to say goodnight."

Robert replied," One more hand. Win and you get the assignment but lose and you have to wait until your at least 16."

Nick jaw dropped open before saying," But that is more than 5 years away."

Rebecca replied," Take it or leave it, Nick."

Nick sighed before flopping down in the chair and said," Deal."

Rebecca nodded to Robert and dealt the cards, using his skills to give Nick a lousy hand.

Nick picked up his card before throwing away 3 cards and smirking.

Robert dealt the cards before saying," I am raising you four thousand dollars." As the others folded.

Nick replied." I don't have four thousand dollars on me."

Robert said," Than you agree to work for me until you pay off your debt. Let us say a year or two."

Nick knew Robert was acting as Ryan before replying," Let me raise you five years. or another six thousand dollars."

Everyone turned to Robert and Nick made the switch, replacing his cards with the swiped cards and tossing the other cards onto the table.

Robert replied," Done and threw six thousand play money onto the table before saying, "Full house tens over jack."

Nick turned his cards over before saying," A royal flush. Thank you, very much. I now can concentrate full time at least for this coming year on my studies." and gather up the pot.

Delores asked," Did any of you see Nick switch out his cards?"

Robert looked to Randall and Rebecca, both shook their heads no before saying, "This is going to be very dangerous for you. If you run into trouble, we will be there to get you out."

Nick replied," Just don't rush in to soon."

Randall said," Come on Nick, It is time for your next lesson."


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81: Finnick meets Nick (part 2)

Notes: Yes I made up words for Nick Theory to sound semi impressive

Chapter Text

Nick understood the plan. He was nervous even though he knew Robert and Rebecca were close. He walked to the table and sat down.

A young male boar walked over before saying," Hey, this is for customers only, fox."

Nick placed a twenty on the table before replying," I will have a Berry Shake."

Nick swallowed, he did not want to do this but it was the only way to get the attention of Ryan O'Malley.

The young male boar asked," How do I know that is a real twenty?"

Nick stood and grabbed the young male boar's belt before pulling a blade from his back pack and whispering," Why don't we see if your a real boar?"

The young boar looked down and seeing the blade not far from his private area before swallowing and answering," I will get your shake right away."

Nick replied," While your at it bring me a couple of burgers and fries." Before releasing the boar's belt and sat down.

The young boar quickly left to get Nick's order.

Nick looked around and notice 3 individuals on their phone and speaking very low. He noticed one was a Fennec fox, one was an elderly beaver and the other was a polar bear.

After fifteen minutes the young boar delivered the meal being followed by two police officers.

Nick took a swallow of his shake before glancing at the officers and asking," What can I do for you gentle sirs?"

The wolf officer answered," We were told that you threaten this waiter with a knife. So please hand over the knife."

Nick replied," I don't have a knife on me. But I will show you everything I have on me." and reached for his backpack.

Both officer went for their weapons as Nick put the backpack on the table before saying," I think you better search it."

The wolf officer carefully opened the backpack before taking everything out, but stopped when he came to two certified checks before asking," How did you come across these two certified checks for over one hundred and fifty thousand dollars?"

Nick smiled before answering," They never requested my race on the scholarship application. So when my theory on the Residue Constrite of Improbability Factor of Narovising Immergence of Evolutionary Thinking."

The two officers looked at each other before saying," Stand up, We still need your identification and have to check you for a weapon."

Nick carefully put his wallet on the table before standing up.

The lion officer examine the wallet and said," Very well Eugene Oxford. Thank you for being so understanding."

The wolf finished patting Nick down before replying," He is clean. Enjoy your meal."

Nick offered his paw to the officers before saying," Unfortunately the shake has melted and the burgers and fries are cold." and placing his wallet back into his pocket.

The officers shook hand with Nick before leaving.

Nick sat down before emptying the two wallets he had just pilfered. He than walked to the cashier and paid for his meal, tossing the two empty wallets into the hallway leading into the employees' break room.

As Nick was leaving the restaurant, the young male boar walked past him and towards the polar bear, he was joined by a grizzly. Nick smiled as he noticed the two large drinks on the tray before yanking the young boar's tail causing him to lose his balance and tossing the drinks on to the bears, who were waiting for them.

Nick quickly exited the restaurant and headed towards downtown Zootopia.

"Hey wait up." yelled a voice from behind Nick.

Nick turned expecting to see one, if not two of the bears instead he saw the fennec fox before asking," What can I do for you?"

"Name is Finnick." answered the fennec before saying," Shame cops think we are always the bad guy."

Nick pulled the money from his pocket and placed it in his wallet before answering," If they want to think someone is a bad guy, you have to be the bad guy."

Finnick asked," Where did you get that money?"

Nick answered," The two officers were nice enough to give it to me." and smirked.

Finnick, in disbelief, asked," You have two cashiers checks and you steal?"

Nick answered," The checks are for college tuitions and college items. I still have to eat and find a place to stay."

Finnick asked," Would you be interested in a poker game?"

Nick answered," Never played before, so I don't know the rules."

Finnick smiled before replying," My boss will explain the rules to you. If your lucky, you could win enough to buy a place of your own."

Nick scratched his head before saying," I guess, I could give it a shot. What happens if I decide to call it a night."

Finnick answered," You take your winnings and go home." Thinking he found his boss a perfect patsy. As he lead Nick to the Poker game.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82: Finnick meet Nick (Part 3)

Notes: Gang Leaders  
Ryan O'Malley -Leader of the Lobos. (Coyote)  
Marty Nasty - Leader of the Sahara high risers (Camel)  
Walter Faract- Leader of the Jungle Warriors (Black Panther)

Chapter Text

Nick looked around the room as introduction were made and notice that there was more than one gang here. There was Finnick, Ryan O'Malley, and two hyenas. Next was the Sahara High Riser, which consist of a Warthog, A Rhino, a Water Buffalo and their leader a camel know as Marty Nasty. Than there was the Jungle Warriors that consist of a Leopard, Lion, an Elephant and their leader a black panther known as Walter Faract. Than there was the three Patsies, a shrew, a hippo and himself.

Ryan said," Now before we start playing. Let see your money. Remember everyone has to have the table stake of fifty thousand dollars."

Finnick turned to Nick and said," Remember you can always quickly. when you want to. So show them the cashier check."

Nick nodded before taking out the fifty thousand dollar cashier check and saying," I have never played before but heard it is an easy game to learn to play."

Ryan said," If you have any question, fell free to ask before we start the game."

Nick nodded before asking," So how do you know if you have won the hand?"

Marty coughed before answering," Because you will have the best hand."

Nick looked at his hand before saying," That is not fair, Water hands are better than mine."

Finnick laughed before saying," He is referring to the cards you are dealt."

Nick asked," So what is the best hand to have?"

Ryan answered," That would be a Royal Flush."

Nick asked," So if no one gets a Royal Flush the pot continue to grow."

Marty answered," No, whoever has the highest ranking and is still in the pot. You can fold if you don't have a good hand."

Nick asked," So how do you tell if you have a good hand or not?"

Walter answered by listing the ranking from worst to best before asking," Anymore questions?"

Nick asked," So if me and you both have 3 of a kind we split the pot?"

Walter answered," No if the two best hands are tied as in we both have 3 of a kind than we go by who has the higher 3 of a kind. So if you have three 5s and I have 3 jacks. I win because jacks are higher than 5s."

Nick asked," What were the hand rankings again?"

Marty swore before relisting the hands from lowest to best and asking," Do you think you understand them now."

Nick answered," I think so " before reciting the hands ranking and purposely messing up.

Ryan glanced at Nick before asking," Do you have a pen and paper."

Nick put his backpack on the floor before handing Ryan a sheet of paper and a pen,

Ryan folded the paper in four and ripping it into 4 pieces before writing the rank of each card and each hand. He than handed it out to the patsies.

Everyone took a seat and the poker game began.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83: The Poker Game?

Summary: Something Is not right about the poker game

Chapter Text

Nick realized something was wrong with the poker game. It was not making sense, why would the shrew bet twenty grand and take 4 cards showing an Ace of spade.

Walter pulled the pot to him before asking," Are you feeling okay?"

The shrew answered," I think I need to use your rest area, if your spotted associate would be so kind as to help me."

Walter replied," If he knows what is good for him, he will do as you require or he will lose his position in our group."

Without saying another word, the Leopard follow the shrew out of the room.

Marty dealt before asking," So little guy heard its your birthday?"

Finnick glanced at the clock before answering," In a couple of hours, I will be a legal adult."

Walter nodded to Finnick before asking," Are you excited to be initiated into one of our gangs?"

Finnick answered," I thought I was going to become a member of the Lobos."

Ryan replied," Before you become one of any gang, you must past the initiation to prove you are willing to go to any length to help the group your with. Whether it is to get funds for our next operation or taking care of a witness. Past and your in, fail and your dead."

Nick asked," Are we going to play poker or talk?"

Walter said," Your awful mouthy for whatever you are."

Nick replied," Hey I am up 10 grand. I think I can be a little mouthy." Remembering to keep to the plan.

Marty grabbed the cards and dealt. Nick swiped the Ace of Spade before throwing in the rest of the cards in.

Nick won the next two hands remembering to always run his finger down the list and stopping at what he had before swiping the ten of Spade and throwing the rest of the cards onto the table.

The Hippo lost thirty thousand the next round before saying," I think I need a breath of fresh air but would appreciate the companionship of your men to be make sure no one robs me."

Marty said," You two keep our guest company and do as he request. We don't want anyone to rob him."

The Rhino and the Water Buffalo followed the Hippo out of the room and up the stairs.

Nick shuffled the cards before dealing, knowing he heard the group head upstairs. Nick folded and swiped the Queen of Spades.

Ryan pulled in the jackpot before shuffling the cards. He quickly dealt the cards before asking," So your feeling lucky, Eugene."

Nick answered," I know I have been lucky so far but right now I am not playing this hand," and toss the cards on to the table.

There was a commotion coming from up stair and Marty said," Go up and help solve whatever problem that is happening." Causing the warthog to leave the room.

Nick shuffle and swiped the Jack of spade before dealing out the cards. He threw his cards onto the table .

The warthog came down and spoke quietly to Ryan before leaving the room again, after getting a nod from Ryan.

Nick said," You seem to have things you need to do, so I will take my leave." Before putting the money he won into his back pack.

Marty replied," Don't leave yet, Give us a chance to win some of our money back."

Nick sighed before saying," Fine, but only a couple more hands. I have to meet someone at Canter Bridge at dawn."

Marty replied," You have plenty of time to meet your friends."

Nick sat down and toss a twenty into the pot. He won the hand with a full house, always remembering to run his finger down the list and stopping at what he had. Knowing the other would stop betting when he had the better hand.

After an hour, Nick was finally able to swipe the King of Spade. Nick stretch before saying," I have to get going." and pack up his winning.

Ryan said, " One last hand, than you can leave." and began to shuffle the cards.

Nick replied," Fine but we set the pot now," and placed his winning on the table.

Marty and Walter matched the bet before Ryan said," I feel lucky and raise you fifty thousand dollars."

Marty and Walter turned to Ryan before the former asked," What are you doing?"

Ryan answered," If you can not match the bet your out.:

Both Marty and Walter glared at Ryan before matching the bet.

Nick sighed before taking the hundred thousand check and put in on the table and saying," I raise you another fifty thousand dollars."

Marty and Walter swore before the latter asked," Would you trust us for the difference?"

Nick stopped putting the money into his back pack before answering," Sure, I am positive that you will not cheat me." and sat down.

Ryan quickly dealt the cards giving himself a full house eights over seven and everyone else nothing.

Nick tossed in three cards before saying, " Give me three good ones."

Ryan dealt Nick three fours before turning to Walter and than to Marty before dealing himself two to give him a straight.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and one of the dingo came in and said," He escaped and knifed my brother."

Ryan said," I want him found and delivered to me alive, he will pay for what he did."

Nick used the distraction to switch his swiped cards for the cards he was dealt.

Marty asked," Alright let end this" before showing his cards two pairs, two and eights.

Walter laughed and flipped over his cards before showing his cards three sixes.

Nick replied," Sorry guys but I have a Royal Flush." and revealed his cards before taking the backpack.

Ryan said," Grab him. He cheated."

The lion grabbed Nick and held him still.

Nick asked," What do you mean that I cheated."

Ryan answered," I know what cards I dealt you."

Marty and Walter immediately turned from Nick to Ryan before asking," What did you say?"

Nick answered," He said,' He knew what cards he dealt me.' We caught him in his lie, boss."

Ryan replied," I never would cheat you guys, we are partners. But who is his boss."

Marty and Walter looked at each other and than at Ryan

Nick realized that is he did not escape now, he would not escape. So he stabbed the lion in the leg and when the lion released Nick, he grabbed the back pack and ran. He knew where he was to meet his temp parents and they had to call the cops to arrange a meeting between the three gang leaders and the police at Canter Bridge.

Actions


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84: Capture

Summary: Then final part of finnick and Nick first meeting.

Chapter Text

Nick quickly tossed the backpack to Rebecca and caught the replacement tossed by Robert. IF the hustle work three gang leaders would be going to jail as would a crooked councilman.

Nick skidded between the two gang members holding Finnick, off the ground between them, before saying," Thanks for the money, lollipops."

The two glared at Nick but continue towards the Gang's headquarters.

Nick continue toward the bridge, his temp parents were calling the crooked councilman, as they had all plan.

Nick had to take a quick detour when he spotted Marty and Walter before almost running into the warthog.

Nick tossed the backpack into the nearby river, hoping the warthog would go for the money, unfortunately the warthog grabbed him, instead.

Marty asked," Where is the money?"

Nick answered," I threw it into the river, figure he would go for it and I could get away."

Walter said," Might have work it we did not have the two cashier's checks that you left."

Nick replied," I am surprised that you left Ryan with the checks."

Walter smiled before saying," Don't worry Ryan will not be doing anything and his replacement is not about to start anything."

Nick smiled before replying," You said you kill him."

Marty asked," Why are you smiling?"

Nick answered," Than my little sister and her friends have nothing to fear from him."

Walter laughed before asking," So you did all this just to protect your sister and her friends."

Nick answered," Yes."

Marty back handed Nick before saying," Take this punk and put him in the cell with the other fox, they will work for us or be joining Ryan in the afterlife."

Nick growled under his breathe as he was literally drag back to the gang's hideout.

Nick quickly picked the warthog's pocket before being thrown down the basement steps, landing on a sleeping Finnick.

Finnick angrily said," If you think I am going to let you_"

"I am only interested in escaping," interrupted Nick.

Finnick asked," How do you plan to get out of here."

Nick smirked before holding up the warthog's cell phone before saying," I think it is time for us to reach out and touch someone."

Finnick glared and replied," They ain't stupid."

Nick said," Don't have to be an idiot to do something stupid." Before dialing the fire department.

After a few moments Nick gave the fire department the address and mentioned young females were trapped upstairs.

Nick waited until he heard the sirens before starting a fire at the far end of the room with stuff in the basement.

Actions


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85: Escape

Chapter Text

Nick began to pull the heating duct apart before saying," I could use some help here."

Finnick replied," I am not escaping, I was promised by Ryan that he would not rape me."

Nick total exasperated before saying," Are you stupid, he is dead for attempting to cheat the two other gang leaders. And he did not say you would not get rape but that he would not do it probably have the warthog do it."

Finnick thought a moment before realizing Nick was right before asking," Why would he want to have me raped?"

Nick answered," Because having sex with a child is illegal and although your now an adult but to a Timber wolf, you would be the size of a young pup. So while he can not do a real pup, he could do it to you. Just think about the poker game. The two other players were paying for something. I don't want to try and figure what the shrew wanted with the cougar or why the Hippo needed the water buffalo and the Rhino to get fresh air when they actually went upstairs. I think they use young gang members to preform sexual favors in exchange of money.  
"Unfortunately Ryan was a real pedophile and I help set him up, so he would be taken care of by the other two gang members. All we need to do is get out of here." Before climbing into the heating system.

Finnick followed Nick through the duct until they were climbing out of the roof vent.

Nick said," Now all we need to do, is get you to a doctor, and have him take care of your ears." Noticing the bandages were red.

Finnick angrily replied," I aint trusting no one to take care of me. I was almost raped. No way am I trusting anyone again."

Nick said," Well your lucky because unlike you I was betrayed by my own relative and her friends, who succeeded where your attackers were unsuccessful and I was not even nine years old."

Finnick shocked turned to look at Nick but was knocked out by a right cross to the chin.

Nick shook his head before saying," Sorry, but your getting your ears token care of whether you like it or not." Before finding the package left by Robert and quickly attached the wire around the chimney and set the timer for 45 seconds before firing the crossbow to the building across the street fire escape.

Nick quickly tied Finnick's hand together before doing the same with his legs. He than connected the two ropes with another rope. He carefully lift Finnick up and slide him to the other building. He than zipped across to the other building before cutting the wire. Just before the bomb went off and the fire in the basement hit the furnace fuel. Just moments before the fire department arrived.

Nick made it to the meeting place carrying Finnick with him.

Delores smiled before asking," Who do you have with you?"

Nick answered," His name is Finnick. Was hoping you would take care of his ears, DB."

Delores replied," You brought him, here. You take care of his injuries, just like I taught you. I will help you, if you really need it."

Nick understood that since he brought Finnick to the meeting he would have to do it and if he ran into trouble Delores would help him before starting to set everything up.

After finishing the left ear, Nick carefully flipped Finnick over and began to work on the right ear, with Delores nodding in approval.

Finnick moan as he woke up and yelled," HEY." As he realized he was tied down and someone was doing something to his right ear.

Delores placed one hoof in the middle of Finnick's back and slammed the other a couple of inches from his nose before saying," Just stay still or I will have to knock you out."

Finnick needed no further instruction and remain as still as he could. He knew that should that hoof hit him, he would be in serious injuries.

Nick finish the right ear before bandaging it and than placing a chloroform handkerchief next to Finnick nose.

After Finnick was asleep. Delores asked," What are you going to do with him, now?"

Nick answered," He is smart enough and should be able to get his life together, now with Ryan out of the way."

Delores said," You know your going to have to talk with him." As Rebecca and Robert came into the room.

Robert replied," I would suggest you take the money and help him open a business in a high fox area."

Nick said," Like you said before we split everything from out cons. So after refilling the funds. We each get twenty percent."

Rebecca replied," Nick the poker game money is yours. We got our payment when the police arrested the councilman and the two gang members at the bridge."

Nick said," Either we split it like we always do or I am putting all of it into the crime fund."

Randall replied," He does have a point and he has to decide what to do with his friend."

Delores said," Majority win, So after replacing the money token from the fund. We each get eleven thousand dollars for ourselves."'

Robert sighed before replying, "Very well. Now let us go get something to eat."

Rebecca said," I have an idea that you might like but we will discuss it after we eat."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86: Decision

Chapter Text

Robert asked," Delores, is our temporary guest incapacitated?"

Delores answered," He is asleep and should be out for about twelve hours."

Randall asked," What are we going to with the other fox?"

Nick replied," His name is Finnick and I think he could help us go after pedophiles."

Rebecca said," Nick. First he has to recuperate and than he has to decide if he wants to help us."

Robert said, " Nick. Since you brought him here. He will be your responsibility. But he can not stay here."

Nick replied," He can stay-"

"Sorry, hon-," interrupted Rebecca, " But until he becomes a member of our little team, he can not stay here. But we have a van that you and he can share. Until such time as he decides one way or another."

Delores said, " Actually, he can have the van but you will have to work on it, to get it running. Should not be a problem for you. You did well understanding the mechanics. Not you get to put your knowledge to the test."

Nick asked," So this is sort of a test?"

Robert answered," Yes, It is a test to show your ability to survive on your own, Your ability to help others, Show us what you have learned and what you need to learn.

Nick asked," What if I fail the test?"

Rebecca answered," We train you in the parts you fail at and let you retake the test until you pass it."

Nick asked," May I make a motion?"

Randall laughed before saying," Go ahead and speak your mind, Nick."

Nick swallowed before replying," I think we should put our money together and have Rebecca see a professional cough doctor to find out the cause of her coughing."

Before Rebecca could respond. Delores said," I am in."

Randall looked at Nick and smiled before saying," Great idea, Nick. I am in."

Nick turned to Rebecca and smiled before saying," Your appointment with Doctor Rhinehart is at eight am the day after tomorrow."

Robert laughed before replying," Dear, he is getting to be just like you. What a setup."

Rebecca reached over and pull Nick to her before kissing the top of his forehead and saying," Your a smart little scamp."

Nick blushed before replying," I am learning from the best."

Robert stood and said," Now back to business. Nick the van is in the garage on Hover Street. I will take Finnick there. You gather up a week worth of necessities and meet me there."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87: partnership

Chapter Text

Nick gathered up several days worth of clothes before heading to the garage. He knew the exact location of the garage and enter the garage.

Robert seeing Nick entered, smiled before saying," Okay basically, you will live in the van with Finnick. You will still come to our place for meals and for lessons. But since you will have to be earning money for yourself. So Delores and Randall will expect you around eleven and you will have lunch with them. Than do your lessons and chores. You will eat supper with us and than return to keep an eye on Finnick. We will give you some extra for him."

Nick glanced to Robert before asking," Have I been doing an okay job, so far?"

Robert grabbed Nick and hugged him before answering," You have been doing an amazing job and we are very proud of you. But we have things to consider before allowing him to join. If we choose wrong, it would mean injury or death to Randall, Delores, Rebecca, you and myself. When he makes his choose, we will know if we can have him join our team."

Nick understood what Robert was saying before replying," So we are doing our best to insure that no one gets hurt by accident or by means."

Robert said, " So take care of your patient. You just have to come up with your own hustles."

Nick asked," What are the rules to the test?"

Robert realizing Nick was making a game of it before answering," Try not to hurt any innocent Zootopians."

Nick cocked his head before replying," You mean there are some innocent Zootopians still around."

Robert laughed before saying," Don't forget you have to fix the van, so that you can use it."

Nick watch as Robert left before checking on Finnick. He was asleep, so Nick began to repair the van.

Nick finish and noticed he had worked through the night. He checked on Finnick and noticed that the bandages needed changed.

Nick removed the old bandage and applied the antibiotic ointment.

Finnick woke up from the pain before yelling," WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Nick answered," I am changing your bandage, so you don't lose your ears," Before offering Finnick a mirror.

Finnick looked into the mirror and saw that his ears were healing and beside a small scar no one would know about what had happened and almost happen to him before saying," Fine, continue with the bandaging."

Nick replied," You will not feel it so bad, if you eat the breakfast that I got you."

Finnick spotted the burgers and the water before saying," Just to let you know, next time get the Congo Meal. It gets you some fried ants and a coffee."

Nick finish bandaging Finnick ears before saying," I will get that next time but now I need you to take the pain pill. So I can make up some plans so we can make us some money. A fifty fifty split."

Finnick replied, "Once I am better, I will be on my own and I aint taking the little pill."

Nick sighed before saying," I guess I better let the nurse give you two shots."

Finnick replied," No need to get violent. But let us say you pay me $40 a day everyday that we work together." Thinking any scam from someone as small as them was going to earn them much money.

Nick said," I don't want to cheat you."

Finnick replied," Tell you what we go out and have a party tonight and discuss it than."

Nick said," Will I have someplace that I have to be but we can go out and get something to eat."

Finnick took his pill before replying," Just remember it is your treat." Falling to sleep shortly thereafter.

Nick smiled before taking off for Delores's place, he had stuff he needed to do.

Actions


	88. Chapter 88

Summary: Nick hears bad news from his temp parents Chapter Text

Nick entered the Antique store before walking down the hall. A quick glance show no one was following him before he climbed into the rustic old car and slid down the secret chute.

Nick stood up, brushed himself offand changed into his exercise clothes before entering Randall's work area.

Randall turned and seeing Nick, asked;" Are you ready to get some more fighting techniques."

Nick answered," Ready when you are Randall."

Randall asked," So far what have you learn?"

Nick answered," Never under estimate an opponent, don't fight unless someone's life is at risk. Weapons are sometimes necessary in a fight."

Randall replied," Very good. Now the next lesson is learning how to fake a real blow."

Nick asked," You mean throwing a fake punch?"

Randall answered," No delivering a blow by what looks like an accident. Like trying to get under a table and throwing a hard kick into someone's abdomen."

Nick nodded before replying," Understood." and took notice of the table behind Randall.

Randall said," Your task is to temporary incapacitate me while trying to get under the table."

Nick replied," Okay." and took a deep breath as he recalled all his lessons about fighting.

After practicing several hours, Nick had manage to get under the table several times but never incapacitating Randall. Three times incapacitating Randall but not making it look like an accident.

Delores hollered," Lunchtime boys."

Randall and Nick raced up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Randall said," That was not fair, Nick. You pushed me down before the race began."

Nick laughed before replying," Last time you said ALL's Fair."

Delores said, "Okay boys. Time for lunch. Than Nick you have to go make yourself some money." Before serving lunch.

Nick quickly finished his lunch before saying," I will be back tomorrow for my next lesson."

Delores replied," Remember to do some studying tonight before you go to bed."

Nick smiled before saying," Will do." and headed back to the garage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o===================0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0

Nick entered the garage and went to the van to check on Finnick.

Finnick awoke and seeing Nick said," WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Nick replied," For you to keep it quieter and we need to go out and make some money."

Finnick asked," How are we going to make money?"

Nick answered," We are borrowing a couple of Ranger uniform and do some scamming.

Finnick laughed before asking," Why the uniforms?"

Nick smirked before answering," Describe the last Ranger scout, you saw."

Finnick suddenly stop laughing, he could remember the uniform but not who was wearing it, before replying," Okay I can remember the uniform but not who was wearing it."

Nick said," Because everyone think Ranger Scouts are so good that they don't think about anything else."

Finnick laughed before asking," How about we go get drunk, once we are done."

Nick answered," I don't drink and your ears are still not healed."

Finnick said," Remember I get $ 40 to help you and we have to go out and have a drink, in the near future."

Nick replied," After your ears are healed we can go out and get a meal. Right now we need to make some money." Before heading out the door.

Finnick shook his head before following after him.

Actions


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89: Five Times

Summary: Back to the present with Judy an Finnick

Chapter Text

Judy glanced around Finnick secret hideout before saying," I don't understand why you live in your van when you have such a nice place."

Finnick answered," Because if I did than more people would know about it. Plus I prefer to keep it a secret just like Nick has his hidden spots."

Judy asked," How many hidden spots does Nick have?"

Finnick answered," I know he has at least two and you know one. It is where you found him."

Judy said," I don't think that is much of a hideout, under a bridge."

Finnick laughed before replying," "My bad. Guess you don't know of any of Nick's hidden spots."

Judy glared at Finnick before asking," What are you talking about?"

Finnick answered," He never took you into his hideout. Every con artist knows he has someplace by that bridge but so far no one except his temp dad knows exactly where the entrance is."

Judy replied," I could probably find it."

Finnick asked," What would you do about the traps to prevent trespassers?"

Judy answered," You don't have any traps."

Finnick replied," You think I keep this van just for it looks. It has built in remote control trap closers. So As I get close to the traps they are automatically turned off."

Judy phone rang and saw it was Richard from the train before answering.

Finnick was grateful that Judy phone rang before he saw Judy was staring at him and asked," Why are you staring at me?"

Judy answered," Someone I recently meet need some help from someone who has a van." before turning her bunny eyes on Finnick.

Finnick replied," You may be able to pull that stunt on Nickie but it will not work on me."

Judy sighed before asking," Wonder what Chief Bogo would do if he found this place?"

Finnick replied," IF I did not know what Nick or his temp dad would do to me. I would throw you out of here on your ass and let those after you and Nick have you."

Judy asked," What are you talking about?"

Finnick answered, " Those attacks were meant for you and him. According to Nick's temp dad, these attacks are meant for you to become their spokesperson and they don't care if it means individuals die because of it. They figure that if you thought, 'if I had claws, I could have protected my friends, my family or the public so much better.' Fortunately for everyone else, their plans failed. Whether it was the Midnight Assassin or Nick using his street smart and police training stopped the. But they will not get give up, that is why Nick's temp dad had me pick you up."

Judy said," That not what I meant. I meant what do you think Nick would do?"

Finnick answered," He would be very Angry and I have no desire to be anywhere near him when he is that angry. Because than he is more dangerous than anyone I can think of. Even someone shot full of the howler stuff."

Judy replied," You can not be serious."

Finnick sighed and answered," I saw Nick get real angry several times. One was when he found out his temp mom had stage four cancer, and less than a year to live. The second time was after his temp brother uncle was murdered in front of him. The third time was when his temp mom actually died. The fourth time was when his temp granny died, although he turned moody shortly after that. The fifth time I saw him at his full anger and I will only say even though I was scared to death of him. I was shocked but grateful for what he did."

Judy asked," What was the fifth event?"

Finnick with tears in his eyes before answering, "When they murdered my lover in front of us after we gave them what they wanted. Nick told me to lay down and don't move for about an hour. I than heard the handcuffs snap. I look and saw Nick hands were free and his face would scared the devil into becoming an angel. I immediately laid down and closed my eyes although I wish I did not hear the screams I heard.  
"I was furious with him but when he explained everything to me. I was still angry with him but after time, I began to understand that the love of my life was not in love with me but just using me for her lover, who was just using her. So a few years later, we started working together again."

Judy replied," I am sorry-"

"Don't be." interrupted Finnick. Before glancing down to his phone before saying," Nick's temp dad just text me and it is okay to take you home. So let us go help your friends and than I will take you home.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90: Surprise reunion

Summary: Judy thinks Finnick and Terry will become good friend  
She does not know how far off she is

Chapter Text

Finnick said," Get in the van. We will go help your friends and than I am taking you home."

Judy jumped into the van and put her seat belt on before saying," They are staying at the Zootopia Grand Hotel."

Finnick said," I know you have a thing for foxes, so eyes forwards. I have no interest in stealing my bud's girlfriend."

Judy was shocked by what Finnick said before replying," I have no interest in you." and staring forward.

Finnick flipped down his sunglasses before hitting the remote, causing a huge flash to occurred.

Judy cover her eyes before asking," What are you trying to do to me?"

Finnick punched the gas petal and drove through the hidden exit. He than slammed on the brakes and did a quick spin before leaving the parking garage and heading towards the grand hotel.

Judy said," You could have blinded me with that bright light."

Finnick replied," When you threaten to reveal my hideaway. You made yourself liable for that."

Judy decided to remain quiet. She knew Nick and Finnick were still friends but she wanted to get the story from Nick. Getting it from Finnick seemed a little dishonest to her.

Finnick pulled into the Zootopia Grand Hotel before asking," Where are you suppose to meet your friends at?"

Judy did a quick text before saying," Behind the building, they are waiting."

Finnick drove the vehicle to the back of the hotel before saying," Have them load their junk in. I am not helping them."

Judy replied," At least come out and meet them." Before undoing her seat belt and getting out of the van.

Finnick sighed before getting out of the van and walking to the back.

Judy seeing Finnick said" This is the guy I was talking about-"

Terry ran over to Finnick and grabbed him before kissing him.

Finnick pushed Terry off of him before saying," Listen Teresa. Your boyfriend would never appreciate you kissing me."

Terry replied," My ex-boyfriend. He and I split up a long time ago."

Finnick raised his voice and said," Don't give me that load of manure. I know for a fact he was killed in a drug bust."

Terry replied," At least he was there for me when I needed someone." Starting to get as loud as Finnick

Finnick asked," What moron put you in such a dangerous predicament? Was it your boyfriend, I think it was, wasn't it?"

Ralph pulled Judy arm and said," There about to go at it, let us get out of the way."

Judy allowed Ralph to pull her back several yards.

Terry asked," Where is your boyfriend, the master conman, Nicky?"

Finnick answered," MY Friend is now a police officer. Unlike your boy toy, he grew up and is making something of his life."

Terry said," So he got tired of your sorry ass and found something better." and shoved Finnick

Finnick replied," At least he does not bow to everyone to get a favor." and made a rude gesture.

Terry yelled," I never bow to anyone for-"

"That is probably right," interrupted Finnick before adding," You probably have to get on your tippy toes to reach it or do they lay down for you to." Making a ruder gesture.

Terry yelled before grabbing Finnick and beginning to hit him.

Finnick grabbed her hands before saying," If you want my help, shut your oversize mouth and have your friends load their stuff into the van."

Terry replied," I have never been so insulted with anyone in my life."

Finnick said," Yes you have but you just don't want to think about it." and released Terry's hands

Terry quickly grabbed Finnick and began to kiss him.

Anna said," They will be busy for a while, so let us get everything loaded." and began to load the van.

Judy asked," What just happened?"

Ralph answered," Everytime they meet up, They fight and end up making out."

Judy glanced back at Finnick and Terry before saying," Okay, you two at least wait until your someplace private."

Finnick put his shirt back on before replying," This is the killjoy that Nick has to put up with."

Terry rebutton her blouse before saying," I decided to call on the favor you owe me."

Finnick asked," What favor?" As he got into the van.

Terry answered," The one you owe me for not calling the cops on you when we were a lot younger." As she got into the van.

Finnick asked," Fine what do you want?"

Terry smiled before answering," I want you to become our baritone singer for our next album and the concert."

Finnick said," Judy get in the van." Before turning to Terry and replying," Than we are totally even."

Terry replied," Yes." As Judy got in the van.

Actions


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91: Telling Tales

Summary: Tracy and Judy talks much to Finnick's surprise

Notes: I got the idea for Nick driving from ex-drivers and dukes of hazards.

Chapter Text

Tracy glanced at Judy before asking," Do you know how Finnie and Nick meet?"

Judy answered," Finnick told me how they meet."

Tracy laughed before replying," Just so you know that story where he rescued Nick from a gang is crap. He was saved by Nick. Nick even took Finnick to an unauthorized doctor to get his ears fixed."

Judy asked," What happened to his ears, they seem find?"

Tracy answered, " The old gang leader sold his younger gang members to perverts for money. Unfortunately when Finnie did not cooperate. The gang leader sliced his ears into two. Unfortunately that gang leader was killed by two others. The only reason Finnie is still not on the run from them is that the other two gang leaders were arrested with a crooked councilman. The councilman finding out his bribe was a counterfeit check. When the councilman found that out, he sand to the arresting officer, currently your chief."

Judy asked," So what else do you know about Finnick and NIck?"

Tracy answered," You ever wonder where Nick learn to drive."

Judy replied," I always wonder, who taught Nick to drive."

Tracy said," It was three people. Our current driving companion, Finnick. The speed demon of demons, Flash. Than the last of the trio is a female known as Jigsaw."

Judy asked," Who is Jigsaw?"

Tracy answered," She was the stunt driver of stunt drivers. Almost all the old vehicle trick that you probably saw on television were done by her originally. Unfortunately Nick took all the lesson seriously. Someday you should ask you to show him some of those trick. IF you have not seen any."

Judy replied," I think I have been involved in a few of them."

Tracy said," You should have heard all of us, when Nick drove us one day for a picnic at the beach. I think we all had sore throats and never ever told him again to go as fast as he felt comfortable driving. We figure just getting his license that he go a little below the speed limit but that fox likes to drive fast."

Judy replied," I have seen him go 10 to 20 miles above the speed limit."

Tracy laughed before asking," Has he ever take a sharp turn at 90 miles per hour or use a car carrier ramp to jump a traffic jam?"

Judy shook her head before answering," No he has not but how fast was he driving."

Tracy replied." Since you can not arrest him I say he had the pedal thru the floor because The beach was a 45 minute drive, if the lights are with you and nothing bad happens. Nick driving like, hopefully only, him and got us to the beach in ten minutes."

Judy shook her hear before saying," He would have to be going over one hundred miles an hour. Surely he would have been pulled over."

Tracy asked," How many cops would follow a vehicle over a traffic jam by using a car carrier and a little turbo?"

Judy answered," I don't think many would?"

Tracy smiled before replying," When we got to the beach, we ganged up on Nick and took his license from him. After he promise not to drive that way in the vehicle ever again."

Finnick said," Which is why he sold it to jigsaw and bought a new one." As he pulled into the concert hall.

Tracy shook her head before replying," We should all have know that he has something up when he had that smirk across his face."

Finnick smirked before saying," Remember one song and one recording. Than we are even."

Tracy replied," You know if things work out, you would be welcome into our group." Before winking at Finnick

Finnick swallowed before saying," Get your stuff out of my van. Let me know when I need to start singing."

Tracy replied," We will introduce you and you can come on stage."

Finnick smirked before saying," One thing I learn from Nick, know what your getting yourself into."

Tracy asked," What do you mean Finnick?" Glaring at the fennec

Finnick answered," I am your off stage mystery singer. I never agree to go on stage and sing. I only agree to sing and I will do it from the comfort of my van." Before showing Tracy the hook up for a microphone and speakers."

Judy asked," Why do you have that in your van?"

Finnick answered," For hustling, my little rabbit, for hustling." and laughed.

Actions


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92: After the Concert

Summary: Finnick takes Judy Home  
Judy has a surprise house guest

Chapter Text

Judy looked at Finnick before saying," You really should join the band, you have a great voice."

Finnick replied," IF you think I have a great voice you should listen to your boyfriend sing."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Finnick laughed before answering," Play one of those songs he likes and keep the player on repeat. After about the third time, he will begin to sing with it. Slowly at first but slowly getting louder around the six time turn off the player and you will hear it."

Judy asked," If he has good as you claim, why did you guys not become a band."

Finnick answered," Too much stress, Look at how much gossip there is about Gazelle."

Judy replied," There is not that much gossip about Gazelle."

Finnick smiled and asked," Do you know the latest headline about Gazelle is?"

Judy answered," I have heard nothing new about Gazelle."

Finnick replied, " There is a bet between me and Nick. He already won but he still has me keeping the articles. Check below your seat, a blue book and check out the last page."

Judy reached below her seat and pulled out three books, a red book, a black book and a blue book. Judy opened the book, and realized it was sort of a scrap book about Gazelle. She opened the book and went to the last page with an article and read the title before hollering," HOW CAN THEY PRINT THIS CRAP."

Finnick smirked before replying," Just be glad, your not as scrutinized as she is."

Judy glared at the Newspaper title -Does Gazelle have a New Lover- below was a picture from the Banquet, when she and Gazelle hugged. Judy slowly began to read the article. Fuming more and more as she read it.

Finnick pulled over before saying," Your home."

Judy glanced out the window before asking," Can I borrow this?"

Finnick shook his head before answering," Maybe when Nick stop having me save the articles."

Judy asked," How much longer do you have to save articles?"

Finnick answered," One more year. I already have 4 full books with stories about Gazelle and when the bet is over I am putting them up online for auction. We already agreed to give the money to one of a Gazelle's charity."

Judy said," That is so sweet of you."

Finnick replied," Was part of the bet and don't ever say I am sweet."

Finnick decided he needed her out of the van before saying," You really want to see how sweet I am. Than why don't I take you to my place for a very good old fashion party." and leering at Judy.

Judy replied," Okay never going to call you sweet, again." before quickly getting out of the van and heading for her apartment.

As Judy opened her apartment door, she realized Finnick purposely drove her out of his van before entering her apartment.

-0o00o00o00o-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0===================o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o

Judy entered her apartment and went to switch on the lights but the lights were not working. She groaned and thought not again.

Robert said," Young lady, please don't be alarm. I came to talk with you about Nick."

Judy asked," Who are you and how did you get in here and why are my lights not working."

Robert answered," I am Nick's temp dad, Robert. I loosen the bulbs from their sockets. I can get into any place I want to."

Judy asked," So why are you here?"

From the other side of the wall came "Hey Pronk, Judy has another guy in her apartment."

Pronk asked," So you think she got tired of her fox buddy, Bucky?"

Robert turned to the wall and said," IF you two don't quiet down. I will come over there and give you a lesson."

Bucky promptly replied," We dare you to come over here. We would kick your ass."

Robert turned to Judy before saying," GO take a shower because I will be back shortly and if you want to help Nick, don't contact anyone. You do and I will be gone" and walked to the front door and open it.

Judy was surprised the hallway lights were not working either. She decide she would get a shower and be ready for when Robert return.

Judy suddenly heard noise coming from the next door apartment.

Bucky yelled," How did you get in here?"

Robert answered," I go wherever I want to." Before hearing a weird shrieking sound.

Pronk yelled," Stay away from us soul stealer."

Robert laughed before saying," Really think I would be hurt by a a religious metal. Now be quiet while I talk to Judy or I will return and do to you what I did to your skillet."

Actions


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93: Finding out a Secret

Summary: Judy and Rober talk  
Robert has Judy relate to him what happen on the farm but constantly force her to change her words

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Judy got her Tranquilizer gun and waited for Robert to return.

Robert opened the door before saying," Now my young rabbit friend, please tell me what happened at your family arm concerning, Nick."

Judy decided she would arrest him after they talked before replying," We arrived at the station, he was to stay with the Viceroys-"

"Skip next section, young rabbit." interrupted Robert.

Judy shrugged before saying," Than the next day, He came to the carrot field, did more than he was suppose to, got tazer for attempting to steal more basket to continue to work. Got in a argument with my dad and was force to babysit my siblings, wile they went skinny dipping even thou Nick would not got into the water since he had no swim trunks. He ended up finding two of my sibling, who he lead back to the house before he went back to the Viceroys even though he was invited to stay for dinner."

Robert asked," Did anything similar to that occur after that?

Judy thought before saying," He was invited to stay the night with us."

Robert asked," Would you be willing to play a game, if it would help Nick?"

Judy answered," What are the rules of the game?"

Robert replied," You talk about his first overnight stay with your family but no using proper name except for Nick's name."

Judy said," Since the Viceroys were-"

"Excuse me, " Interrupted Robert before saying," No proper names. Try to keep it to generic names."

Judy sighed before saying, " The individuals that he-"

"Who" interrupted Robert.

Judy glared at Robert before restarting," The individuals that Nick was staying with was not going to be home and not wanting to risk something happening to him ask us-"

"Who" interrupted Robert.

Judy replied," The Hopps family."

Robert said," Remember to keep it generic."

"Just say Prey" came from the neighbors."

Robert said, " Please continue."

Judy continued," They ask us, Prey, to allow Nick to stay at our place. Since me and Nick are friends, my folks agreed.

Robert asked, " SO how did your siblings feel about having him staying there?"

Judy answered, " They did not know him and were a little frighten of him."

Robert said," Let me recap and please when I am done let me know if I have made a mistake."

Judy realized Robert was waiting for her to agree before saying," Go for it."

Robert smiled before saying," The individuals Nick was staying with asked his friend's family to invite him to join them in their building at night even those some of the prey were scared of him. Although he had done nothing to warrant the fear."

Judy replied," Pretty accurate. Although he did make breakfast and supper for the family."

Robert said," I must be going. Nick will replace the locks on your door." Before heading for the door.

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer gun before saying," Freeze, you are under arrest."

Robert laughed before opening the door.

Without hesitation Judy pulled the trigger.

Robert reached down and grabbed it before flipping it to the kitchen table.

Judy looked on in shock, as Robert left her apartment. Before turning to the wall and saying," The bad man has left the building. You little scary babies."

That immediately got her two neighbors into a heated argument about who was the more scared of the two.

Judy lean back an slowly drifted off to sleep to her the noise of her neighbor fighting.

Notes: Hope you all got the message Robert was giving Judy


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Chapter Text

Judy awoke hearing noise coming from her front room. She quickly put on a robe, reload the tranquilizer before heading to the front room.

Nick looked up and said," Hey Carrot, came by to fix your door, already did your neighbor."

Judy asked," How did your father get into this apartment?"

Nick answered," MY father is dead. My temp dad will not tell me unless I agree to become a full fledge Simbalite and I have no plans to do that."

Judy replied." Nick, he broke into my apartment."

Nick asked, " What did my temp dad talk to you about?"

Judy alarm went off and Judy quickly replied," I have to get ready for work" and ran to her bedroom.

Nick sighed as Bucky and Pronk came out of their apartment carrying the cast iron skillet Robert had bent into a pie shape useless skillet.

Bucky said," We want to charge, Robert with destroying private property."

Nick smirked before pulling out a brand new, top brand skillet before saying, " A shame because since you did call him into your place before attacking him, he was hoping to make amend with this."

Pronk promptly grabbed the skillet before saying, " Maybe we were a little over anxious." and walking back to his apartment with Bucky.

Judy came out of her bedroom, dressed and ready for work before asking," Why are you not in uniform?"

Nick answered," Because I am still on leave until I get an okay from the quack. Besides I keep a fresh uniform in my locker."

Judy replied," Alright let us get to the station."

Nick asked," What did you and my temp dad talk about?"

Judy decided to change the subject and said," Why don't you drive to the station."

Nick replied," I brought my little motorcycle and I figure once I got done with the quack, I would go for a ride.". As they left Judy's apartment

Judy said," I would love to take a ride on your motorcycle and you can drive as fast as you want to." Figuring Nick would be worrying about traffic to bother her about what his temp dad and her talk about.

Nick smile widen before replying," Lets go than." and grabbed Judy hands and ran to his motorcycle.

Judy asked, " So when did you get this?" As Nick put on his helmet.

Nick answered," I had it but had to totally rebuild it. Add all kinds of stuff to it." Before digging out a second helmet for Judy

Judy put on her helmet before getting onto the Motorcycle, thinking her problem was temporary solved.

Nick got on and made sure Judy had her helmet on before getting on. He started the bike before pulling a wheeling as he took off. Causing Judy to hug Nick tighter.

Nick feeling Judy hugging him, felt immortal and decided to go full throttle and give Judy one fantastic ride. Skidding under semi trailer at cross sections, jumping traffic jams via alternate items and once driving up the side of a building wall before slowing down and driving normally into the underground parking lot of the ZPD.

When Judy realized they were in the ZPD underground parking lot, she released her grip on Nick before saying," Thanks for the ride Nick." and taking off the helmet and handing to him.

Nick replied," Don't worry but on the ride back to your place, I plan to so you show some tricks."

Judy asked," What do you call what we just did?"

Nick answered," That is basic motorcycling. I wont do any daredevil stuff just some basic tricks."

Judy thought 'If he thinks that is basic, I am not riding home with him' before saying," I have to go talk to the chief, thank for getting me here so quickly. But don't you have an appointment to keep."

Nick replied," I figure I talk with the other officer before my appointment and wait for you to finish your shift."

Judy said," I have to go." Before running up the stairs.

Nick walked over to the elevator and press the up button.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95: Road Trip (part 1)

Summary: A trip towards a dangerous meeting.

Chapter Text

Judy runs up to Clawhauser before asking, " Is the chief in?"

Clawhauser answered," No his wife called. They are at the hospital. His daughter is going to have her child today. McHorn is in charge, today."

Judy sighed before heading to the bullpen before greeting everyone.

Francine asked," What is wrong. Judy honey?"

Judy answered," Nick gave me a ride to work on his motorcycle."

Wolford walked over and excited asked," What kind of motorcycle?"

Several other walked over and waited for her to answer.

Judy shrugged before saying," I don't know but Nick drives it likes he drives a car."

Several of the officer shivered at the thought of Nick driving before Fangmeyer asked," How many vehicles does Nick own."

"I rebuild them and than sell or trade them except for my favorites," said Nick

Fangmeyer asked," So what type of motorcycle do you have?"

Nick answered," It was a turtle but now it is a Wilde Special."

Wolford replied," Thunder, Blizzard and Hurricane are the best motorcycles. Sloth, Snail and worse of all is Turtle."

Nick asked," Care to race me. See who the better bike?"

Fangmeyer decided to put an end to the argument before asking," So what did you do the turtle?"

Nick answered," I switch the knickel engine to a premier 111 totally refurbished change the carburetor for 1.1 to a 2.9, than I took the frame from solid steel to aluminum and brass frame. Switch the tires from R4 to custom made 9."

Officer McHorn entered the room before saying," Alright same patrol as yesterday but we need 6 skilled motorcyclist to escort Mayor Lionheart to meet with the Badland Badguys. These are a group of tough mean nasty bikers that can be."

Nick whispered to Judy," Carrot, I am going to my appointment now. I will see you after your patrol." before ducking out.

Fangmeyer said," We are going to have a problem with that. Only Three Officer in Precinct One have motorcycles. Wolford, Delgato and myself."

At that moment Mayor Lionheart entered and said," Change of plans. Three members of city council will be going instead of me and we are only allowed to send 4 motorcyclist with them. Plus a couple of bodyguards for the council. Those bodyguards are Officers Francine and Hopps and will ride inside the limo with the council members."

McHorn replied," We are having a problem. We don't have a fourth motorcyclist."

Lionheart growled before saying," I don't care if it is a rookie, we need a fourth motorcyclist. I saw a non ZPD motorcycle in the garage, whoever it belongs to can be the fourth motorcyclist."

McHorn replied," Sir, that belongs to Officer Wilde and he has not been approve to return to duty. He is currently with Doctor Horace Whitman, being given a psychiatrist test, that he may not pass."

Lionheart took out his phone and did a quick text before saying," Officer Wilde will be temporarily back on duty. So we have the necessary personnel. So when he gets down here, you have two hours to get to the Badland Badguys campsite."

Nick came into the room with a smirk and a sheet of paper before asking," What is the assignment?"

McHorn answered," A four motorcycle entourage will escort 3 members of the city to council to make an agreement for a peaceful event."

Nick smirked before asking," Is this a granny ride?"

Delgato answered," It has to be for your piece of shit to keep up."

Nick took a deep breathe, going into hustler mood before asking," Why not race me, winner gets other person motorcycle?"

Fangmeyer stepped in and answered," First, Delgato can not bet a ZPD bike. Second we have to get going." Before leading the group outside.

Judy walked over to Wolford before asking," What is a granny ride?"

Wolford leaned over and whispered, " It is a biker term for a slow ride. Lowest is child ride, That is sort of like putting a child on a bike and walking beside the bike. Next is the granny ride, that usually is staying in first gear maybe ten miles per hours. Now a mommy ride is going around the speed limit within a few digits. A daddy's ride is going as fast as your motorcycle can go without you losing control."

Fangmeyer said," Okay, let us get this show on the road. I am lead, Delgato and Wolford on either side of the Limo. Nick bringing up the rear. As per procedures." Before getting on his motorcycle and taking off down the road.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96: Road Trip (Part2)

Chapter Text

Halfway to their Destination, Fangmeyer called for a trip break for meals and rest room at a gas station with a diner across the street.

After fueling up, they went to the diner. The owner, a beaver said," This is my diner and predators are not served here."

Judy replied," That is against the law-"

The beaver smiled before saying," In Zootopia, maybe but we are not in Zootopia."

The beaver councilman asked," Would it be okay if us non-predators came in to get something to eat."

The beaver owner answered," Of course."

The beaver councilman smiled before saying," We will be ready to leave in about 30 minutes."

Fangmeyer turned to Francine and Judy before saying," Keep an eye on them.

Nick glared at the Beaver, Goat and Hippo councilman entered the diner before turning to Fangmeyer and saying," I saw a place a couple miles back and if I go daddy mode. I can be back with something for us."

Fangmeyer replied," Make it fast, Nick."

Nick smiled before jumping on his bike and taking off.

Wolford asked," Do you think he will be able to be back before the council is done?"

Fangmeyer answered," You have ridden with him. IF the café is within 10 miles of here, he should be back with enough time for us to eat."

Wolford asked," What do you think he will bring back?"

Fangmeyer sighed before answering," Food but he will probably charge us extra for it."

Nick pulled in, raising a dust cloud before saying," Got back as fast as I can." and hoping off his bike. Nick quickly lifted the seat and started handing out bags.

Fangmeyer asked," What do we owe you?"

Nick answered," I just need to refuel, going daddy style uses up a lot of gas." Before going over to the as station and refueling.

Wolford asked," How fast do you think he was going?" Taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Fangmeyer answered," These are Pregaman burgers. The closest one I know of is about ten miles away. If Nick called in his order he went 20 miles in ten minutes. Not counting any shortcuts he could have taken."

Nick replied,: You guys really need to learn the shortcuts." and smirked before taking a bit out of his burger.

After halfway through the meal, The council members came back out and the beaver councilman said, " Let us get going." Before joining the rest of the councilmembers inside the limo.

Fangmeyer replied," Yes, sir." Before nodding his head to the other officer.

Nick sighed before getting on his bike and following at the end of the group.

As the group entered the Badland Badguys campsite, every fur on Nick's body began to stand on end.

Actions


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97: Bet and Race

Summary: The four motorcycle riding riders of Precinct One have been set up by the three councilman

Chapter Text

Nick pulled his motorcycle next to the other ZPD Officer before saying," Something seems off." As he glanced around the area

Wolford replied," I know. I don't see a single predator among this group."

Delgato said," Also there are no females present."

Fangmeyer replied," Remember we are ZPD." As he saw the councilman and the and the gang leaders entered a tent.

Almost instantly the rest of the gang members began to encircle the ZPD male officer.

The Councilmen exited the building and enter the limo followed by angry Francine and Judy. Which took off down the road.

The gang leader (a hippo) walked over before saying ," My name is Gerald and My dear fellows. I am glad your leaders and I came to an arrangement. Fortunately for you four guys, we will be gentle."

Fangmeyer asked," What is the meaning of this?" Knowing they were outnumbered and it was a fight they would lose.

Gerald answered," Your leaders have offer you four up for our enjoyment for the next three days. In exchange we will not cause to much destruction to your little city."

Delgato asked," What do you have planned for us?"

Gerald answered," First a little shaving and than some declawing before the real fun began. Don't worry we will start with the smallest."

Wolford shook his head before saying," You cant mean that?"

Gerald laughed before replying," Don't worry. We have everything we need here. We just need a little fresh entertainment."

Nick heard enough before saying," Duplex aut Nihil."

Gerald looked at Nick before replying," Your either a very brave or very dumb fox and your friends need to agree with you."

Nick said," It really depends on whether your mammal enough to take me on, one on one."

Gerald asked," Which of the is yours?"

Nick put his hand on his Wilde Special before saying," This is the one I will be challenge you with."

Gerald laughed before replying," Fine. Your turtle against my custom built Thunder. But I want this bet to be a little more interesting."

Nick asked," How do you plan to make it more interesting?"

Gerald answered," After we are done with the four of you, You little fox agree to an additional week with us and than agree to go over to the Pachyderm Warriors and agree to be their servant for an additional week."

Nick replied," But to make it a fair trade, You have to be law abiding citizen when your in Zootopia and you help my fellow officers find the individual that attack the Third Precinct and no interference from anyone."

Gerald smiled before saying," I am game, if your friends are."

Nick replied," I will find out." Before turning to face his fellow ZPD officer.

Fangmeyer asked," What do you think your chances are, Nick?"

Nick smirked before answering," Very good. Remember I have a great inspiration to win. No way am I being a Pachyderm service boy."

Wolford asked," Would it not be better to use one of our ZPD cycles?"

Nick shook his head before answering," I made my motorcycle for someone my size."

Delgato replied," Your bike kept up with us on our way to this meeting. I am with you but should tell you, you lose and you life will be worth nothing."

Fangmeyer looked to Wolford before saying," Guess we are all in."

Nick dropped his smirk before turning to Gerald and asking," So how far are we racing to?"

Gerald smiled before saying," Down and around that tree down there and back here."

Nick said, "To be sure we go all the way down to the tree. One of your mammal is down there to hand you a flag. Wolford would be holding a flag for me."

Gerald replied," Better yet. They will be holding our shirts. Which must be put on before crossing the finish line." before taking off his shirt and tossing it to his underling.

Nick took off his shirt and handed it to Wolford before saying," Take this down to the other side of the tree."

Wolford took the shirt and took his motorcycle down to the tree.

Nick's motorcycle was small compare to the monstrosity that was Gerald motorcycle.

Nick put his helmet on before getting on his motorcycle, while Gerald was doing the same.

Fangmeyer said," I will start the race." Before walking ten feet a head of the motorcycle and raising both of his arms.

Nick and Gerald both started their motorcycles and when Fangmeyer dropped his arm took off with Gerald taking the lead.

Delgato said," Nick is losing."

Fangmeyer replied," He is using Gerald to drift and save fuel."

Delgato realized Nick had to have race before.

Gerald looked and saw what Nick was doing, smiled as he hit into second gear but frown when he realized he was not increasing his lead.

Gerald swerved around the tree and grabbed his shirt form his underling, put it on and started heading back, kicking his motorcycle into third gear.

Nick did a wheelie, grabbed his shirt and started back kicking it into second gear before standing up and using his foot to keep the motorcycle going forward while he put his shirt on.

Gerald looked into his rearview mirror and almost wreck as he saw that the fox was standing on his motorcycle getting his shirt on over his head.

Nick dropped back down in his seat and kicked his bike into third gear coming neck to neck with Gerald.

Gerald could not believe it and kicked his motorcycle into fourth gear and start to pull away,

Nick decided it was time to end the game and quickly kick his motorcycle into third gear, follow by a quick shift to fourth gear.

As Nick passed Gerald, Gerald saw the emblem on the back of Nick Helmet (NW) and swore before kicking it into fifth gear but it was a little too late for him to catch up with the little fox.

Nick crossed the finish line almost a minute before Gerald.

Gerald jumped off of his motorcycle before angrily saying," If I have know I was racing the WAVE. I would have made you choose a different racer."

Nick realized he forgot about the emblem on the back of his helmet before lying," You mean my uncle twice removed from my father side, Nathan Wilde."

Wolford had joined Fangmeyer and Delgato before asking," Who is the Wave?"

Gerald answered,"One of the greatest outlaw motorcycle racer of all time. But for some unknown reason he stopped racing."

Nick replied," He was in accident in the sahara district and passed away shortly thereafter, they had an estate auction of his stuff. Unfortunately I did not get any of his stuff but luckily I had the education that he taught me."

Gerald said," You race like your uncle. He would be proud of you. But I suggest your group leave, now."

Fangmeyer nodded before turning to his fellow ZPD officer and said," Let us head back to Zootopia." and got on his bike. Being follow by Wolford and Delgato and Nick bringing up the rear.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98: Police station

Chapter Text

Nick smiled as they pulled into the police station underground garage, his quick thinking got them out of a bad situation. Plus the ride back gave him ample time to come up with lie to cover up almost everything.

Fangmeyer waited until Nick took off his helmet before asking," How were you able to stand on your motorcycle and still keep the throttle engaged."

Nick stored his helmet before answering," Throttle lock." and heading towards the elevator.

Delgato asked," So did your Uncle teach you to race."

Nick answered," He actually never let me call him Uncle Nat just Nathan."

Wolford said," You did not answer his question, Nick." As they got into the elevator.

Nick lied," He taught me to race, he even taught me how to rebuild a vehicle. Of course I found out that he did all this because he was the runt of the family."

As the elevator doors opened, Fangmeyer said," We need to go talk to the Chief."

Clawhauser seeing the four canine coming out of the elevator said," Chief wants to talk to you now."

Fangmeyer replied," That is where we are heading." Before running up the stairs followed by Delgato and Wolford.

Nick walked over to Clawhauser before asking, " So Ben, How life been treating you?"

Ben answered," Alright but the Chief also wanted to talk to you."

Nick smirked before saying," But I am not back on duty, yet."

"Benjamin Clawhauser, If Nick is by you. Send him up here, NOW." yelled Chief Bogo through the intercom. Although everyone in the building heard him.

Nick shrugged before saying," I better go see what our beloved Chief wants." and slowly started for the stairs at almost a sloth pace.

Clawhauser shook his head at Nick, Knowing Nick was taking a big chance with the mood the Chief was in.

Fangmeyer poked his head out the door and seeing Nick, said," Officer Wilde, speed it up"

Nick smirked before replying," You know how the Chief feels about unnecessary running in the precinct and I don't want to upset him."

Fangmeyer said," Judy and Francine have already made a complaint against those council members. The Chief is going to talk to the Mayor about this but he wants your input, too."

Nick replied." The Mayor will claim no knowledge of what has transpired and like all the rest if will slide through the cracks."

Delgato and Wolford came out of the office, past Fangmeyer before grabbing Nick under the arms and running back into the Chief's office.

Chief Bogo asked," Officer Wilde, What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nick smirked before answering," I was just following your rule about running around the precinct."

Chief Bogo put his hooves to his face before saying," When I told you that I was referring to you running around with Officer Hopps' hat and badge and her chasing you."

Nick immediately replied," But Chief we were just getting some exercise in. You always said that keeping fit was important and it was raining outside."

Chief Bogo decided to drop that subject before saying," Since the good doctor has temporary put you back on duty for today and-"

"Actual Chief," Interrupted Nick, "He put me back on regular duty starting Monday." Before handing him the paper.

Chief Bogo looked at the paper and replied," Good because like I was saying, Since your back on duty for now. You will be patrolling with Delgato. Since Fangmeyer is going with me to city hall and Wolford is to be patrolling with McHorn."

Nick smiled before replying," Okay Chief."

Fangmeyer and Wolford gave Delgato a pity look before leaving with the Chief.

Nick said," I am driving."

Delgato planning on relaxing while they patrol, replied," Fine by me." A mistake he would not soon forget.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99: City Council minus one (part 1)

Summary: Plans are revealed at City Hall

Notes: Sorry I should have put the Council name in the other chapter  
Councilman William- Beaver  
Councilman Harry - Goat  
Councilman Judy - Hippo  
Councilman Wilma - Moose  
Councilman Larry -Leopard  
Councilman Phil - Camel

Chapter Text

Chief walked into the council room with his mammals beside him. He was going to get answers.

Mayor Lionheart smiled before saying," I am so grateful that you have come Chief Bogo."

Chief Bogo asked," Why was the council trying to sacrifice my mammals to those outlaws?"

William answered," To protect the city. A few of your men was a small price to pay."

Chief Bogo was furious and replied," If that is the best deal you could have made, maybe you need to be taken off the council."

William sighed before saying," You can leave, Chief. We just need your three officers to stay. You can take the rest of the council with you."

Harry glared at William before asking," What are you doing, William?"

William answered," You have served your purpose." Before using a three blade knife to slice William's throat.

Officer Fangmeyer said," Council member William, you are under arrest for the murder of Council member Harry,"

William snapped his fingers and suddenly six mammals (2 elks, 2 Moose, and 2 additional beavers) had guns pointed at the officers and the mayor.

Mayor Lionheart asked," What is the meaning of this?"

William answered, " My friends and I are need to use this office. Now with the exception of Miss Hopps and the wolf officer, I suggest you all leave or there will be a lot of dead mammals here."

Chief Bogo replied," Let Officers Hopps and Fangmeyer go. I will stay here as your hostage."

William laughed before saying, "We want Miss Hopps to make an announcement on how untrustworthy predators are, more specifically foxes in particular one named Nick Wilde."

Judy replied," I will never say that."

William nodded towards Francine and one of the mammals behind him pulled a rifle and shot her.

Francine stumbled and grabbed her shoulder before saying," You are so dead."

William said," If you attack any of us. The next shot fired will be at the dear Mayor heart, followed by your Chief. So I advise you all to take your leave. Now."

Mayor Lionheart replied," You heard the man, let us get out of here." Before taking the rest of the councilman

Judy said," Don't worry Chief, Officer Fangmeyer and I will be okay. Take care of Francine."

Chief replied," Don't worry, Officer Hopps, we will get you out of this." Before leaving with Francine.

William pointed to Officer Fangmeyer and said," Be a good dog and go sit in that corner." and pointed to his right.

Officer Fangmeyer growled," What if I don't want to be a good dog?"

William laughed before saying," Than your precious little officer will experience the full extent of womanhood"

Officer Fangmeyer knew what William was planning before saying," You do that and there is no where in the world you could hide. Every member of Precinct One will hunt you down."

William asked," Do you think you will be so brave after my friends are done with you?" Before nodding his head.

Officer Fangmeyer answered," They will have to do it to my corpse. It will not happen otherwise." and got into a fighting stance.

William replied," If you don't submit. Than we will just have to make you watch as we all do her."

Judy charged William before saying," No one is taking my virginity."

Immediately the two other beaver jumped Judy and began to beat her, with William joining in, once Judy was to tired to fight, the three beavers stop hitting her.

William turned to Officer Fangmeyer before asking, "Are you going to do what my friends want or do we start with Judy?"

Before Officer Fangmeyer could respond. Judy phone went off to the sound of Catman Malley's song 'Dropping in on Love."

Judy immediately perked up before looking out the window and saying," Fangmeyer, hit the floor."

Officer Fangmeyer took one look at the window and dropped to the ground.

William and his gang looked at the window, one moment too late as the police car came flying through it.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100: City Council minus one (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick had his handcuffs out and jumped on top of the two elks and handcuff their horns together (making them horncuffs.) Before taking out his baton and charging the Moose and yelling, " NO ONE HURTS MY JUDY."

Delgato jumped out of the car and tackle the two beavers, using his baton.

Fangmeyer smiled at the other Moose and cracked his knuckles.

The Moose looked to seeing his fellow moose getting the beating of a lifetime from the fox and the other officer had already subdued the two beavers quickly dropped to the ground and put his hands on top of his head.

Fangmeyer sighed before putting handcuffs on the moose.

William pulled out a knife and charged at Officer Hopps.

Officer Hopps smirked before giving him a an old fashion Rabbit kick. Knocking William into the police cruiser, that tilted upward and slowly fell out of the building.

Nick smirked before yelling "TIMBER" Getting a dirty look from all 3 Beavers.

Before long SWAT entered the building and took the prisoners away.

Nick walked down the stairs with Judy before saying," I think we need to have someone look over your injuries."

Judy asked," What was that thing you yelled as you exited the cruiser?"

Nick sighed before looking at Judy and saying," Well we do hang out together, like a lot and I was thinking maybe we could try going out on a date."

Judy replied," Your right we have spent a lot of time together. But I don't know."

Nick asked," What do I have to do to get you to go out on a date with me?"

Judy answered," Tell me what we would be doing and I want it to be a little special."

Nick realized Judy wanted to go out on the town and not their usually Pizza and movie night before answering," I figure we could go to the Dipping Stick for a light meal and than take in a play at a theatre and than maybe go to Cream for some dancing. I will pay or everything."

Judy decided to have a little fun with Nick before replying, "Instead of going to the Dipping Stick I rather we go to Loud and Proud for a meal, than maybe to the Hilltop Theatre and watch the play Infamous. Than go to SugarSweet for some dancing."

Nick pulled out his phone and pressed a few numbers before putting in on loud speaker and saying," Is this Loud and Proud."

After hearing an affirmative, Nick continued. "This is Nick Wilde and I would like to reserve a table for two-"

"Make it for four." Interrupted Judy before adding," I might want to invite another couple with us."

Nick sighed before saying," A table for four for Friday around Five o'clock. Plus I would appreciate if you could have Loud get me two tickets to Infamous and a reservation at the SugarSweet for later in the evening."

After receiving confirmation from the person. Nick turned off his phone before asking," anything else?"

Judy leaned back and hit him in the arm before asking," What were you thinking, when you drove through the council room window?"

Nick cocked his head before answering," You said that it was alright to risk your life, for family, for friends, and for people you love."

Judy replied," I know I have told you that."

Nick said," Than you should know that I, Nick Wilde loves Judy Hopps." Before swaying two feet to the left and falling down face first.

Judy looked in surprise as she saw not one but four tranquilizer darts sticking out of Nick.

Francine seeing the dart yelled," Get those darts out of him. They are for large mammal and could kill him."

Judy quickly pulled the four darts out of Nick before turning and asking," Who fired those shots?"

Councilman Phil answered," I did. It is not proper for a fox and rabbit to date." Before allowing an officer to take him away.

A paramedic came up to examine Nick before saying," We need to get him to a hospital, ASAP."

Chief Bogo nodded before saying," Get going." Before turning towards Delgato and saying," Delgato, report."

Delgato walked up to the chief before replying," Officer Delgato reporting for assignment, sir." and saluting.

Chief Bogo said," I want you to tell me about what happened with You and Wilde today."

Delgato took a deep breathe before replying," Sir, I have no desire to relive what has happened today."

Chief Bogo nodded before asking," Would you rather have Officer Wilde as your partner for the rest of the year or relive today's event?"

Delgato shiver as he try to make up his mind.

Fangmeyer approached the chief and said," Sir, I think it would be advisable to do this at the station."

Chief Bogo looked around at the reporters before replying," Everyone back to the station, we will discuss this in the bullpen."


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101: Bullpen chat about Nick's driving

Summary: Talk about Nick's crazy driving with the experience officers.  
Rookies were not present

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo put the file down before saying," Anyone who has not ridden with Officer Wilde please take a seat to the right.

Only two officer went to the right, McHorn and Hippstein. Everyone else remained standing.

Chief Bogo nodded before saying," Okay, whoever has ridden with Officer Wilde and he went over one hundred miles per hour on a chase. Take a seat on the right." and to his surprise no one sat down.  
Chief made a note on the file before saying," Whoever has not been riding with Nick when he did a right or left turn at over seventy miles per hours." again no one took a seat.  
Chief sighed before asking," Whoever was not riding with Nick when he did a one eighty at seventy miles per hours." Four officers went to the right.  
Chief closed the folder before asking," What other types of stunts has Officer Wilde done?"

Fangmeyer answered," He has been know to use ramps and such things to jumps traffic jams and obstacles. Like the Ramp he used to jumped a moving train causing the vehicle he was driving to land on top of two vans criminals were using. The two vehicles scooted away from each other and onto their side. Leaving the criminals without transportation. Things might have gone badly but Nick ask them what they fear least. Their boss or jail. They choose Jail. Of course when the press arrived Nick happened to bend over leaving only Francine and the four victim fully visible but if you look very close you can see part of his tail."

Wolford said," That remind me of when he used that bridge that was lifting to let a boat pass underneath and landed on the nose of the getaway car causing the car to leap into the air and constantly roll over. Trapping the criminals inside."

Judy shook her head before saying," That is nothing compare to his causing the police car to roll and stop two road rage drivers in their track."

Delgato said," What about driving on two wheels, first the driver side between two semi and than on the left side. I could see the road from the gravel hitting the passenger windows."

Chief Bogo asked," What I want to know is who would teach someone to drive like that?"

Judy answered," That would be The Speed Demon of the DMV, who goes by the name Flash. His former partner with the temper-"

"You mean the little fennec fox." interrupted one officer.

Fangmeyer replied," I pay you twenty dollars to say that to his face, when your not in uniform. Hell I even visit you in the hospital."

Judy glared between the two officers before continuing," Finnick. Than someone that I never heard of before and that was Jigsaw."

Bogo asked," Are you serious that Jigsaw taught him to drive?"

Judy answered," From what I was told yes."

Chief Bogo got a smile on his face before saying," Anyone caught driving reckless without cause will be made to ride with Officer Nick Wilde for one week."

McHorn asked," What is considered reckless, sir."

Chief Bogo answered," That will be decided on an individual case by case incident. But don't worry about it, I know there are times on this job that requires reckless driving, such as car chases and getting people to the hospital."

Suddenly Clawhauser entered the bull pen and said," Chief, it your sister from the hospital. She is on the phone and it concerns Nick."

Actions


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102: What we dont know

Summary: Chief Bogo and his sister talk about things concerning things they don't know  
(Read if you need to know)

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo immediately left the bullpen and went to his office.

Wilma said," About time you got in here, baby brother."

Chief Bogo asked," What is this about?"

Wilma answered," Do your officers know that a tranquilizer life date is only one year and that is why they get new darts every six months?"

Chief Bogo asked," What are you getting at?"

Wilma answered," The only reason Officer Wilde is not DOA is because the first two darts had already broken down to their original components and although he is alive, we can not put him into a medical coma to heal because of this."

Chief Bogo replied," Is that the only reason your here."

Wilma knew her brother was pretending not to care before asking," Have you ever solved the First Aide Clinic case?"

Chief Bogo answered," You know full well that case has never been solved. But it did some good, having your medical professionals open up a free clinic in the poorer sections of Zootopia that is sponsored by donations from different organizations."

Wilma smiled, knowing her brother wanted to ask her but decided to wait until he ask before saying," When Officer Wilde is out of the hospital, I want him to go back to bunny burrow to recuperate and when he is healthy, I want him to help me to get a full documentation on animals that avoided medical assistance until it is to late to help them."

Chief Bogo asked," Why do you need Officer Wilde help with documentation?"

Wilma pulled out a medium size file before saying," This is what we know about foxes and their health" before removing almost the entire folder before adding," This is what we knew before Officer Wilde came into our care." and handing her brother the remaining folder.

Officer Bogo opened the folder and found it only had three sheets, all were autopsies before asking," Are you telling me that Nick has been the first fox to be seen by a doctor."

Wilma answered," For anything serious." Before glaring at her brother.

Officer Bogo sighed before replying," Fine after Officer Wilde is done recuperating, he will assist you into knowing more about foxes and their medical issues."

Wilma smiled before saying," Don't forget to have your officer get rid of darts that are over a year old." and getting up to leave.

Chief Bogo asked," Why did you bring up the First Aide Clinic case?"

Wilma sat back down before answering," One of the Moose gave me a sweet comment and said, 'You look like the nurse that helped my dad when he got hurt' and proceed to tell me about her and how it was a sad day for the entire community when she passes away. When I asked him at what hospital his father was treated at, he immediately shut up and did not say another word."

Chief Bogo asked," So who do you think he was referring to?"

Wilma answered," Maybe I should get a cane and take out your two largest officer with a few whacks like she did at the family reunion when we were kids."

Chief Bogo instantly remember the incident. Two biker elephants had decided they were going to ruin the reunion. How his great aunt proceed to take her cane and soundly kick the two elephants tails before having the family call the police. Before asking," Are you saying Great Aunt Delores was involved in the Underground Medical Clinic?"

Wilma replied," Even though she was never given a chance to become a doctor and got discharge because she over rode a doctor misdiagnose that saved the patient life."

Chief Bogo said," So did you get the patient to at least give us her partners."

Wilma replied," He did mention that no patient ever saw anyone but her. But it does explain, how her antique shop in the worse area of the city was never burglarized or vandalize to this day."

Chief Bogo said," But that does not explain who stole her body from the morgue and why someone places a bouquet of flowers on her gravesite even though her body is not buried there."

Wilma replied," I think the flowers are put there by individuals that she had helped in the past."

Chief Bogo sighed before asking," Anything else you need to discuss with me?"

Wilma smiled before answering," Just when are you going to get your physical this year."

Chief Bogo smiled before replying," The same time as every year."

Wilma walked to the door before saying," I will be helping to get the family reunion set up at the beginning of summer."

Chief Bogo replied," I will get my physical at that time. as always." before watching his sister leave.

Actions


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103: Nick is doing it again

Chapter Text

Nick woke up and look around. He noticed all the wires attached to him. He knew he had to be careful or it would alert everyone that he was awake. He wonder where this nervous energy was coming from. He never felt this way except when he ate a pound of high caffeine dried coffee. Careful he pulled up his health scam app and set it for what was currently being read by the machine before he slowly detached the wires and placed them on the phone screen. After checking for cameras, Nick examine the room and found he was in a corner room.

Nick carefully set the chair by the door and used it as a temporary lock before trying to get rid of the excess energy. He began to exercise and rotate the exercises thinking this routine worked when he won the bet against Finnick before he realized that someone should be checking on him soon, if they followed the usual hospital routine. So he quickly put the chair back, placed the call button on the floow and pulled the wires from his phone and shutting off the app before running with the phone to the bathroom, as the alert sounded.

Nick heard several individuals come in the room before waiting a few minutes washing his paws and leaving the bathroom.

Spud turned and seeing Nick, asked," What do you think you are doing?"

Nick answered," Your a medical professional, you should be able to figure out what I was doing?" Before going to his uniform and starting to get dress.

Spud said," You have not been given a medical release. Your not going anywhere."

Nick replied," I can sign myself out since I am a legal adult."

Spud said," Unfortunately you were sign in as a victim and witness to a crime and as such you need a police officer to sign you out."

Nick smirked before replying," I am quite sure that Officer Wilde will sign me out. There is no rule saying that the patient and the officer can not be one and the same." AS he started for the door.

Spud quickly test his lover and telling what was happening. Unable to stop Nick from leaving.

Nick knew that they would be expecting him to use the elevator but with the energy he had, he decided he would use the stairs or more accurately the hand rails. Nick quickly walked to the door leading to the stairs and started sliding down the rails to the basement of the hospital. He than calmly walked out the back entrance and headed for the police station deciding to jog there. While thinking,' Damn, I definitely need to get this stuff out of my system.'

Nick arrived at the police station with fifteen minutes to spare before roll call, so he went to the locker room and did a quick shower and changed into a new uniform. He put his two dirty uniforms into his duffle bag before heading to the bull pen and sitting down waiting for roll call.

Many officers entered and were surprised to see Nick but did not say anything unsure of what the circumstances were. Being told Nick would be gone between 1 to 4 weeks and a replacement would be coming in a week.

Chief Bogo came in and looked around before seeing Nick and saying," Officer Wilde, Wait for me in my office. I will be there shortly after roll call."

Nick replied," But sir, I have been released from the hospital and I am ready to get back to my duties."

Chief Bogo said," MY OFFICE NOW."

Nick sighed knowing there was no use talking to the Chief in front of the other officer. Before heading up to the Chief's office and taking a seat outside of it on a small bench.

After fifteen minutes, Chief Bogo came up the stairs and opened his office door and signal for Nick to enter.

Nick entered and took a seat as Chief Bogo walked over and sat down behind his desk.

Chief Bogo picked up his phone and dialed a number before putting the phone on loudspeaker and saying," You are on Speakerphone, Wilma."

Wilma asked," Are you there. Mister Wilde?"

Nick replied," I am here until the Chief gives me my assignment for the day."

Wilma said, " Dear Brother, Would you be so kind as to assign Nick to return to the hospital so that we can run test and find out what is going on with his system."

Nick replied," Sorry Doctor but the Chief can not assign someone to medical exam unless it is approved by the full council and mayor and-"

"He will be there as soon as my officers can get him there," interrupted Chief Bogo.

Nick turned to the Chief before saying," You can not do this. This did not happen on government property."

Chief Bogo looked at Nick and replied," It happened within the required area of a public building. So I am authorized to have you get examined and it is your choice between it being easy or difficult."

Wilma said," Don't worry Nick. I will not go to the Ultra Exam unless you don't cooperate."

Chief Bogo press a button on his desk before saying," Nick. You orders are to obey Doctor Bison until such time as she is done with the exam."

Nick sighed because he knew he had lost this round but he would get even. It was just a matter of time.

Wolford said," Alright Nick, come along and don't give us any trouble."

"Don't worry, this will be over sooner than you can think, " added Delgato.

Nick got up and replied," Lead the way."

Wolford went to one side of Nick while Delgato took to the other side of him, as they guided him to the police car before taking him into the hospital.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104: Girls' Night Out

Summary: Nick text Judy and tell her he cant make it but to use his reservation at the Loud and Proud

Chapter Text

Judy sighed she was going to ask Terry and Finnick to join them.

Francine walked over to Judy and asked," Did Nick really say he loved you?"

Judy thought for a moment before answering," He mention that no one hurt me."

Francine said," Fangmeyer mentioned that he called you 'His Judy'."

Judy replied," I am sure it was just a figure of speech. I mean there are probably other Judy's out there."

Francine asked," What about what Delgato mentioning something about 'risking his life for someone he loved'?"

Judy answered," That was only part of it you can also risk your life for friends."

Francine asked," So what are you two doing tonight. I heard he called the Loud and Proud Club and got reservation for four?"

Judy answered," He did and told me to use the reservation but I don't know what I will do."

Francine asked," Why not make it a girls' night out. My husband is out of town. I am sure we can find a couple of friends and We can have a blast."

Judy replied," I don't have many females friends."

Francine said," You tell me that your only friends are here at work? Young Rabbit, you need to make some friends that are not your co-workers."

Judy replied," I have made a few acquaintances outside of work."

Francine asked," How many and don't count the rabble that Nick hangs out with?"

Judy thought for a moment before answering," I have meet a few others mammals."

Francine knew Judy was painting herself into a corner before saying," Tell you what. You get one female to join us and I will try and find one to joins us. That way we will have a nice mix." Before getting out her phone.

Judy replied," Okay." Before texting Terry.

Francine said," I got hold of Linda, she will meet us out front. I was hoping a medium size friend could join us. Unfortunately she is a large Grizzly bear."

Judy phone rang and she read the text before saying," I have a confirmation from Terry, she says she can join us. But she need to be picked up outside her hotel."

Francine said," Well let us go get changed. Remember this is a club, so you have to wear something nice." Before walking with Judy to the females' locker room.

Judy opened her locker and pulled out a very large box with a card from Nick on it. Judy opened the box and pulled out a beautiful baby blue dress.

Francine seeing the dress, reached in and grab the police baton before saying, " You might need this to keep the males at bay."

Judy looked inside the box before pulling out a book titled 'Etiquette for Proud and Loud' and began to read it.

Francine having changed pulled the book from Judy's hand before saying," Get dress. We can read the book on our way to the club."

Judy quickly got dressed before saying, " I don't know how Nick knew my size."

Francine answered," Between hugging, restraining and carrying you. He probably had a good idea." Before leading Judy out of the Police station and to the waiting limousine.

Judy seeing the car, asked," Is your friend driving that?"

Francine blushed before answering," Actually my friend Linda is the Chief Executive Officer for a major corporation." before getting into the limousine.

Judy entered before asking," How do you know Linda?"

Francine answered, "We went to school together and as the two biggest students, we stuck around each other." Before making introductions. As they drove to pick up Tracy.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105: Loud and Proud

Summary: The girls arrive at the club and do a little chatting  
Maybe more

Chapter Text

Judy finish reading the etiquette book for the club, as the limousine arrived at the club.

Francine seeing the line said," I hope we don't have to wait in line."

Judy replied," Due to the fact that we have reservation, we are to go to the doorman and introduce our group." Before getting out of the vehicle.

Francine, Linda and Tracy followed behind her.

Judy walked up to the moose doorman and said," We are the Nick Wilde party, he is currently unable to attend."

The moose quickly looked down his sheet before saying," Very well. Your host will be here to seat you in a second."

A wolverine yelled, "What makes them so special?"

The moose nodded to the ladies before walking to the wolverine and calmly saying," They were smart and made reservation. If you have read the rules. You know individuals with reservations or who rent a permanent spot don't have to wait in line. Now either keep you mouth closed or I will send you to the end of the line."

The wolverine glanced at Judy before saying," My apologizes dear ladies." As the line moved.

The moose walked backed over to Judy before opening the door.

To Judy surprise, there stood Finnick in a suit and tie.

Finnick said," IF you fine young ladies would follow me to your table." before turning away and heading up the stairs.

Judy asked," When did you started working here?"

Finnick answered," This has been my full time job for the last couple of years." As he motion to a table with two towering small chairs and two larger chairs, before walking over to the two towering small chairs and flipping down a small built in steps.

Judy asked," if you have this job, why did you do hustle with Nick?"

Finnick handed out menus before answering," Probably for the same reason Francine is a cop and not working for her granddad. The stimulus of doing it. Your waiter will be here shortly."

Judy turned to Francine and asked," What was Finnick referring to?"

Francine answered," My grandfather is the owner of PP&T and as one of his heir. When he passes away I will become a member if the board of directors."

Linda said," Than she will learn all the horror stories I have told her are true."

A male elephant came into the room before saying," I am Horace and I will be your waiter, today."

Francine looked at the waiter before asking, " Horace, what are you doing here?"

Horace looked at Francine before answering," Aunt Francine, I had to get a job and this place allows me to continue my education and work."

Tracy not wanting to hear a family fight decided to intercede before asking," Why are there no prices on the menu?"

Horace answered," Because reservation covers the cost of a meals."

Francine asked," What would your recommendation be?"

Horace turned to Linda before asking," Are you a herb, Omni or Carni?"

Linda answered,: I am a Omni. Although I still have to watch my figure."

Horace replied," Than I would recommend a small fruit/veggie tray for the young rabbit. A small fisherman special for the young fox. A medium waterman special for the young bear and a medium fruit salad for the elephant and a bottle of Pretor."

Judy said," That sounds great"

Horace replied," I will be back with your meals in about ten minutes." Before leaving.

Finnick entered and said," There is someone who wishes to speak to you. Officer Hopps."

Judy unable to figure who knew she was there, asked," Who wants to talk to me?"

Finnick answered, " As the representative of your group, you can either agree to let the person come in or not but how long they can stay would have to be agreed by your entire party."

Judy glared at Finnick before asking," Who wishes to talk to me?"

Finnick smirked before answering," IT is Gazelle, who wishes to speak to you."

Judy replied," I would love to talk to Gazelle."

Finnick glanced at the rest of the group before asking," How long will you allow her to stay with your group."

Before anyone else could say anything, Tracy answered," She can have five minutes."

Finnick walked to the door before saying," You have 5 minutes before I come and get you."

Gazelle entered before walking over to Judy and saying," I am so sorry for what the media is saying about you."

Judy in total confusion, replied;" I am sorry but I don't know what you are talking about?"

Francine said," You have to forgive Judy, she does not read gossip papers."

Gazelle showed Judy the current paper before saying," Than you never read this."

Judy read the article before asking," How can they get away with printing this crap?"

Gazelle answered," Trust me, they do it all the time. Calling it freedom of the press."

Tracy replied," At least in time they let you explain things."

Gazelle asked," What is your problem?"

Tracy answered," Talk to your manager and attorneys about that."

Gazelle asked," Your one of the band members from the other night."

Tracy answered," Yes, we are." Turning to look at the clock.

Gazelle said," I think you using a mystery singer is a nice angle and your music is very good. I would appreciate if your band would join others for the Rebecca Foundation for the Young."

Tracy replied," The mystery singer is part of a duo. He owe me a favor and agree to sing one song with us. As to your request, fool me once shame on you but fool me twice shame on me."

Gazelle asked," What do you mean?"

Tracy had enough before answering, " YOUR PEOPLE ALLEGED WE STOLE ONE OF YOUR SONGS. EVEN HAD THE JUDGE AGREE TO LET THE MONEY GO TO THE GAZELLE CHARITY FUNCTION UNTIL IT CAN BE SETTLE. SO WIN OR LOSE, WE LOST. BECAUSE IT WOULD NOT LOOK WELL FOR US TO TAKE MONEY FROM A CHARITY.

Gazelle said," I did not know but I will get to the bottom of this." Before leaving the room.

Horace returned with the meal and served everyone.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106: Loud and Proud (part 2)

Chapter Text

Judy turned to Horace before asking," Can I talk to Finnick?"

Horace answered," I will go get Lo- cation of him and tell him that you want to talk to him." Hoping his almost mistake did not cost him this job. Before leaving the room.

Linda asked," Did you guys catch that. It was almost as if Horace was going to say Loud."

Francine answered," I know he almost said it. But why would he not call it Finnick's place."

Tracy replied," Because than no one come here. Fox businesses of all type are not known for having steady customers. Even when I had my own band, as soon as it was found out I was a fox, no one but foxes came to the shows."

Judy said," That is not right. If people like the music, they should not matter who sing it."

Linda replied," But she is right, I have seen great ideas go down the drain because of who came up with the ideas. Usual the only way a product makes it, is if someone individual want to make the product made it."

Judy said," I can not believe that."

Linda replied,' You know who made the Bucktooth cleaner and the Horn Cleaner."

Francine answered," My husband uses Horn Cleaner on his tusk and I know that their is a picture of a Bison on it."

Judy said," I know the Bucktooth Cleaner has a beaver on it."

Linda replied," The actual Inventors products after being rejected by PPT took it to WPI and they switch the inventors and their products. Both products are now well known but the inventors are both given credit for the wrong product. Although they still work on new products."

Finnick entered before asking," What can I do for you ladies, tonight?"

Judy answered," Two things. First, how can I get Nick to accept an apology from some rookies and my brothers."

Finnick replied," Nick does not accept Apologies from anyone."

Judy said," But he accepted my apology."

Finnick turned his head to the side before asking," How many time did you say ' I am Sorry' to him ?"

Judy thought before answering," I explain to him that I was wrong. I even told him that if he wanted to he never had to see me again."

Finnick replied," In other words, you never said,' I am sorry' but explain to him why you were wrong. He accept that you made an error and you guys continued the investigation."

Judy looked surprised before saying," You are right. I never really apologized to him but I will take care of that once he is done with his current assignment."

Finnick asked," Why are you going to destroy your partnership by telling him something he already knows?"

Tracy said," Judy, Nick forgave you, when you admitted you were wrong. Apologizing to him will make him think your not sincere."

Linda asked," What are you talking about?"

Finnick answered," Foxes hear "I am sorry' so often that it has become meaningless to us. We prefer to hear the reason why you are sorry over hearing the meaningless words from another mammal. Even when we seem to accept it."

Francine asked," What is Nick's problem with hospitals?"

Finnick answered," That you will have to discuss with him."

Judy said," Fine, second thing. Are you the owner of Loud and Proud?"

Finnick replied," That depends on whether you want Horace to keep his job or not."

Francine asked," What do you mean by that?"

Finnick answered," I am partial owner of Loud and Proud and if you ladies allow this to come out. It will close and that will mean Horace and everyone else here will lose their jobs. So it is up to you."

Judy said," I don't want everyone to lose their jobs." with Francine and Linda nodding in agreement.

Tracy replied," I don't care one way or another but I will keep your secret if you do me a favor."

Finnick asked," What do you want?"

Tracy answered," Although I gave Gazelle a hard time. My band will be preforming and I want you to preform on stage too. Even if you are wearing a mask."

Finnick replied," I will agree to it but you have to find the other half of the mask mammals. We will both preform on stage but if you can not than I will preform off stage and never heard about this again from any of you."

Tracy asked," How am I suppose to find the other half of the mystery mammals?"

Finnick answered," You have two police officer here to help you. Take it or leave it."

Judy asked," What can you tell me about the other mammal?"

Finnick answered," He is taller than me and is quite athletic, he can do back flips and somersaults without stopping his part of the song."

Francine asked," How did you meet him?"

Finnick answered," After a date with Tracy, I was singing my sorrows and suddenly I found myself doing a duet. I ask who was there but did not get a response. Several weeks later after another date with Tracy, it happened again but this time I used my brains and offer to meet the other mammal someone place private. He agree to meet at a public rest room in a high class restaurant but both would wear mask, so neither could identified each other. I agree and we meet, he wore a full body suit to disguise himself."

Linda asked," What was the name of the restaurant?" Not wanting to be left out.

Finnick answered," The Golden Parachute. It closed when the owners were found out to be a Hyena and weasel. Both original owners are now doing something else."

Judy asked," What were the original owners' names."

Finnick smiled before answering," The Hyena was Marilyn Trouse and the weasel was Duke Weaselton. Good luck with that."

Francine quickly text the police station before saying," Marilyn is currently unknown. Duke is currently in a federal safe house."

Finnick said," And Nick is out of the picture until he is done with his assignment. So good luck ladies, have a nice night" Before leaving.

Judy watched Finnick leave before saying," Don't worry, we will somehow find the other half of the mystery mammals."

Actions


	107. Chapter 107

apter 107: Back to the farm

Summary: Judy and Nick are heading back to the Hopps family farm

Notes: Time skip to the train ride back to Hopps family farm

Chapter Text

Nick glanced up from where he was laying before asking," What are you reading, carrot?"

Judy answered," Doctor Bison gave me your medical records. Your lucky she did not talk the Chief into making you stay longer."

Nick smirked before replying," I was told I was on active duty and was suppose to stay within the confined area and I did."

Judy closed the file before saying," You know that was just to keep you in the hospital, while they made sure the drugs did not mess you up."

Nick replied, " Your just mad because I don't know who the mystery mammals are and I will not help with the goose chase."

Judy said," Finnick is half of the mystery mammals and I thought you were the other half."

Nick replied," Just because Finnick and I did the popsicle scam. you think we were always together. Just so you know, Finnick did ask me to help find the other member of Mystery mammals but I never had any luck and his description describe more than half the population of Zootopia."

Judy said, " I figure you were smart enough Nick to find one singing mammal."

Nick replied," You know how Ben sometimes sound female when he squeals, the are females that sound more like a male when they sing. Beside hand springs, tumbling, and everything else. I know when you are looking for a needle in a haystack."

Judy asked," Did you know Finnick was on half of the mystery mammals?"

Nick answered," Of course, he has an unique voice. Plus I caught him changing in the van and he told me everything and I promise not to reveal his secret."

Judy sighed before picking up Nick's medical folder before asking," Did you really stay awake the entire week?"

Nick answered," Coffee and hot food made it easy. Than being able to have some time to sleep was great. Although I think the Chief is a little sore with me."

Judy replied," You think coming to the station to clock out after being released from the hospital did not make him happy."

nick smirked before saying," Than he should not have make it my assignment to stay at the hospital for a week."

Judy asked," Why do you hate staying in hospital?"

Nick sighed before deciding Judy deserved to know the truth and answered," The reason that I hate hospitals is because it is where people go to die."

Judy replied," You can not be serious."

Nick said," The guy I consider my father, my temp brother, my temp mother, my temp sister all died in a hospital. I have no desire to die in a hospital."

Judy replied," You could always let Mister Big Ice You."

Nick grabbed at his heart before saying, "You wound me with your ideas."

Judy ignored Nick before saying," According to the records you went a little crazy with deserts."

Nick replied,' What are you talking about. I have strawberry shortcakes or blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Either a raspberry or blackberry smoothie for lunch and something different for supper."

Judy said," Once the train arrives at the station. Petey will takes us to the farm and we can get settled in."

Nick replied," Sorry Carrot. But I am staying at the motel about a block from the train station. It has already been confirmed."

Judy said, "Nick. You have to give my family another chance."

Nick replied," I love you very much but I am staying at the motel." Before rolling over and going to sleep.

Judy glared at Nick before getting out her phone and contacting Petey.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108: Judy and Petey's plan (part 1)

Summary: Even thou Nick is planning on staying at the motel  
Judy and Petey are planning on Nick staying at the Hopps

Chapter Text

Nick got off of the train and seeing the snow, turned to Judy before smirking and saying," I think we are at the wrong stop, this must be Tundratown station."

Judy punched Nick on his shoulder before replying," I told you the festival always happened the second weekend after the first snow fall of winter."

Nick said," OK. So I will meet you at the Local police station, tomorrow morning."

Petey with Stu and Bonnie walked over to Nick and Judy before saying," There is a special meeting tonight, Judy."

Bonnie said," Both your father and I have to be present as do most of the residents."

Judy turned to Nick before saying," Nick could you watch five of my siblings while my parents and the rest of us attend the meeting."

Nick said," Judy, I need to get everything settled at the motel. It is prepaid."

Bonnie, Petey and Judy all turned bunny eyes on to Nick before the latter said," You can do this for us. Pretty Please."

Nick sighed as he looked into the three bunnies eyes before replying," Fine. I will watch your five siblings but your going to owe me, big time, Judith Hopps."

Judy asked," So what will I owe you for doing this for my family?"

Nick smirked before answering," You will know as soon as I find something suitable for you to do." and raising his eyebrows.

Petey replied, "We should be back around 8 tonight. You can borrow the truck and have Gideon bring take the truck to his bakery, we will pick it up there."

Stu said," Just drive responsibly, I can not afford another truck." Before handing the keys to Nick.

Nick replied," Don't worry I will not wreck your truck."

As Nick drove the truck, faster than Stu would have like ( 70 mph), he concentrated on how to get even with Judy for this setup.

Nick parked by the Hopps' homestead before knocking on the door.

Gideon opened the door and said," I was not expecting you, yet. But the young uns have finished lunch. I reckon that I need to get back to my store and finish making the pies for the contest."

Nick glanced through the open door and saw more than five bunnies in there before asking," How many of Judy's siblings are in there?"

Gideon answered," All but the adult rabbits are here. So I guess about 150 of her siblings. Don't worry they are all in the house."

Nick looked upwards before saying," I wish you best luck in the world in the contest."

Gideon blushed and looked up before saying," I am not allow to enter the contest. Your only allow to win once every five years and I enjoy baking. So although I can not win, don't mean I can not bake up some new ideas."

Nick handed the keys to the truck to Gideon before asking," Do you think you are going to be able to make it to your place before the storm hits."

Gideon took the keys before answering," If I leave now, I should." and heading towards the truck.

Nick smirked before replying, " Just don't wreck Stu's truck." and waving at Gideon.

Gideon waved back before starting the truck and heading into town.

Nick sighed before entering the house and notice that the bunnies were ignoring him.

After several hours, Nick smelled something cooking and quickly went into the kitchen. He noticed the oven was on and quickly checked what was cooking. He noticed that it was several vegetable casserole. Nick checked them and they were done. So he turned off the oven and put them on the kitchen table to cool.

Nick's phone rang and he saw it was from Judy.

Nick answered but saw Bonnie's face appear before saying," HI, Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie, extremely worried, said," Nick, there are some dishes cooking in the oven and they need to come out, Now."

Nick smirked before replying," I need to talk to Judy. So get her on the phone while I get the dishes out of the oven." and put the phone down.

Before long Judy's voice was coming through Nick's phone.

Nick picked up the phone and walked to the window and seeing that it just began to snow before saying," Judy, there are more than 5 of your sibling here."

Judy replied," I just forgot to put the one in front and the zero at the end."

Nick said, " You know your going to owe me really big for this."

Judy replied," Mo matter what you stage, I can handle it."

Nick noticed that the snow was falling harder before saying," Judy, the snow is really starting to fall."

Judy yelled to someone before saying, "Nick, there are paper plates in the cupboard, use those for supper."

Nick heard a loud crack sound before the lights went out in the house, his phone also going dead."

Jimmy came into the kitchen and said," Mister Wilde, what happened to the lights."

Nick sighed before saying," Seems the storm took out the power lines."

Jimmy replied," But Mister Wilde, we have our own generator and it is in the bottom basement."

Nick had a bad feeling about this before saying," Get all your brothers and sister into the dining room. I am going to investigate what is going on."


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109: Surprise Visitors

Summary: Nick goes to investigate the generator

Notes: Eli - wolverine  
Dale - Badger  
Chuck - Black Hare (Bonnie brother)  
Nicky - Brown Hare (Stu brother)

Chapter Text

Nick notice his phone light up and sawing it was Judy before answering," Hey Carrot. We lost power and my instincts says something is up."

Judy knew that Nick's instinct were good before saying," There is an emergency elevator shutoff. That will prevent anyone from using it to get up to the siblings." Before telling Nick where it was and how to work it.

Nick finished making sure the elevator would not work, when the light came on and went back almost instantly. Nick thought 'Someone is down by the generator playing. Lights do not act like this' before turning around to find 20 of Judy's siblings.

James stepped forward before saying," We are ready to help you, Uncle Nick."

Nick noticed the little bunnies all had little tool boxes before replying," I think someone is playing with the generator and since your all here. It has to be an intruder. Now while I investigate, I want you to protect your siblings. That way if any get by me than your brothers and sisters would be safe." Hoping the children would agree.

James said," We will protect our brothers and sisters."

Nick replied," I will be back as soon as I can." before going through the door and locking it. To prevent Judy's siblings from following and keeping whoever was in the generator room from getting to the children.

Nick walked down the first flight of stairs and checked and saw no cameras, 'that has to change' he thought before jumping onto the handrail and gliding to the bottom. Once at the bottom, he headed to the generator room but he could already tell there was 4 individuals there, from the different odors but no one he knew, personally.

Nick looked around for something to use as an equalizer before spotting the old sewing machine. He removed the pedal bars and they would make a nice nunchucks for him to use. He quickly put his phone on recorder and placed it on the door frame before entering the generator room and saw 2 males hares, a badger and a wolverine.

Nick coughed before saying," What is going on here?"

Chuck asked," Where is Gideon, he is suppose to be here?"

Nick answered," On his way to his bakery. So what are you doing here." Noticing the fake claws that were on the rabbits' paws.

Chuck replied," We are teaching my sister and her husband that it is bad business to do business with a predator."

Nick said," So your going to attack the children with those fake claws."

Nicky replied," They have to learn not to work with predators."

Nick smirked before saying," But your allow to work with predators."

Dale replied," We are helping them but to punish that stinking rabbit police officer. She should have stayed on the farm."

Nick asked," What did she do by becoming a cop kept you from being one."

Dale replied," No but she gave my younger brother the idea that he and his girlfriend could become cops. He ended up drowning because of her."

Nick saw the quick moment of guilt pass over the wolverine face before asking," Are you sure your wolverine friend did not have something to do it with the death of your brother."

Eli looked shocked before replying," I had nothing to do with his drowning."

Nick thought for a moment before asking," What did you do try to sabotage his training and go to far?"

Eli answered," No. I just wanted to make him think that dating my sister was making him sick."

Nick replied," So you poison him and mistaking gave him to much of the poison and killing him. Than toss his body into the water."

Eli said," No I gave him a something to upset his stomach and when I went to do something he finished the pitcher and went into shock."

Nick replied," Don't lie to him. You purposely weaken him so you could drown him for no reason."

Eli screamed, " He got my sister pregnant. He deserved to die and I am going to make her abort that misbegotten mistakes."

Dale turned to Eli and screamed, " No way in hell" before attacking Eli.

Nick watched as Eli and Dale fought until Eli grabbed a set of fake claws and stabbed Dale in the back. Dale grabbed the other pair and rammed them into Eli's chest.

Nick turned to the two rabbits before saying," Looks like you two have a choice, either get on your knees with your hands on your head, so I can arrest you for attempting murder or attack me with the weapons you have."

Nicky and Chuck both got on there knees before Chuck said," Good luck in convincing anyone on that."

Nick smirked before saying," We shall see," Before locking them in a room and rejoining the children upstairs.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110: Judy and Petey's plan (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick smiled as Chuck and Nicky were escorted out by the sheriff before turning to Judy and saying," Guess the bake off going to have to wait."

Judy replied," Nope, it is still on and your going to be making your carrot pancakes for it."

Nick shook his head before saying," No way I am going to enter the baking contest."

Judy replied," You already signed up for it, when you were filing out that paperwork for the sheriff. Now I know your not going to break your written promise." Before showing Nick the agreement to enter the contest.

Nick quickly put up his mental wall before sighing and saying," You know I am going to get you for this. But now I have to get to my motel room." Before starting for the door.

Judy replied," I cancelled your room."

Nick turned to Judy before asking," Why did you do that?" Keeping his anger in check.

Judy answered," Several other police officers will be sharing a room. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Nick replied," So I am to sleep with other officers in the nude."

Judy said," Of course not Nick, you can wear Pajamas." Before asking," Did you bring sleepware?"

Nick replied," Now why would I when I had a motel room all to myself."

Judy said," The other officers that are staying will be here shortly. Maybe you could borrow something from one of them."

Nick shook his head before replying," I will sleep outside like I did the last time."

Judy said," Nick its winter time, you could freeze to death."

Nick replied," Don't worry, I slept outside before and know how to stay warm." Before heading for the door.

Bonnie said," Nicklaus Wilde, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING."

Nick turned around and replied," Mrs. Hopps. I feel it would be inappropriate for me to stay inside. Your children should not have to be afraid at night."

Bonnie said," Why don't we see about that." Before yelling, "KIDS"

Almost immediately the children were in the room with many asking, "what mom?" in many variations.

Bonnie said," Those of you who would like Officer Wilde to stay here, go stand by Mister Wilde. Those that don't want him to stay here come stand by me."

Almost immediately all the bunnies walked over to Nick.

Bonnie said," Well Nick it looks like your staying here tonight. UNDERSTAND." Before glaring at Nick.

Nick replied," I don't have any sleep ware with me."

Bonnie said," Judy told me that you know how to sew and I have plenty of materials. So get busy and make yourself some sleep wear."

Nick turned but caught Judy and Petey give each other high fives before going to the sewing room to make himself some sleep wear.

Actions


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111: nick's sleepover

Chapter Text

Nick followed Bonnie to the sewing room before saying," I don't think this is really necessary, Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie replied," Nick, I know you like Judy. But you need to get over this fear of being underground."

Nick said," I don't fear being underground." Before explaining the muzzle incident to hear.

When Nick finish, Bonnie said," Some children are so rude. Judy had a problem with Gideon and you had problems with some prey children."

Nick replied," At least Gideon apologized to Judy for what he did to her. I have restraining orders requiring me to stay at least 100 yards away from all of them. Hopefully they are not never being mugged while I am on doing."

Bonnie asked," What would you do if they were being robbed and you were on duty?"

Nick answered," The Chief knows of the restraining orders and I am never assigned to their area. But if Judy went to help them, I would follow."

Bonnie sighed before replying," I hope you would do the right thing."

Nick shrugged before saying," I would do my job as a police officer. But hopefully it will never happen."

Bonnie smiled before saying, "Material is to the right. Throw the scrap to the left."

Nick asked," Would it be okay to use the scrap instead?"

Bonnie smiled before answering," You can use some scrap if you want to. But don't forget you got to work tomorrow."

Nick replied," Don't worry. I will get to bed and get some sleep before I have to go to work."

Bonnie gave Nick a hug before saying," Breakfast before you leave." and leaving the sewing room.

Nick began to search the scrap for all useable pieces and used smaller pieces to fill the holes between the scrap. As Nick finish he looked at his clock and it was 10 pm.

Nick walked back to the dining room and found it empty except for a note from Judy. Telling him to sleep on the couch in the front room.

Nick walked into the front room before laying down on the sofa and finding it too uncomfortable before taking the blanket off the couch and laying it on the floor.

Nick woke up feeling something brushing up against. He look down and saw it was one of Judy's younger sibling before going back to sleep before waking again as yet another sibling laid down by him.

Nick kept waking up as more siblings came to lay down by Nick or flashing small flashlights into his eyes, waking him.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112: Plan A of Nick's revenge

Summary: Part one of Nick's revenge  
Not all things go as plan.

Chapter Text

Judy hearing banging on her door, quickly jumped out of bed before seeing her parents looking very worried.

Bonnie said," Your younger siblings are missing. They are not in their bed. I went to check up on them and they are gone."

Judy replied," I will get Nick and we can all go looking for them." Before heading for the front room followed by her parents and the rest of the adult bunnies that were staying there for the cook-off.

Judy entered the front room and stopped. There laying on top of each other were all the young rabbits both Judy younger siblings and her nieces and nephew but no sign of Nick.

Stu and Bonnie seeing the bunnies laying on top of each, the latter said," Okay, everyone. Breakfast."

Nick sat up dislodging several rabbit before asking," What is for breakfast?"

Judy took one look at Nick's multiple color Pajamas before asking," Were you blind when you made that?"

Nick smirked before answering," You know I like to sleep in the b uff and i seldom wear Pajamas to bed unless I am staying at someone's house."

Stu turned to Judy before asking," How do you know that he likes to sleep nude?"

Judy glared at Nick before turning to her father and answering," Several weeks ago, we both had the day off and Nick agreed to go shopping with me. Unfortunately he was still in bed. So I pulled off all the covers he had on the bed. That is when I found out that he slept in the buff. Whenever we are on assignment and have to stay somewhere he wears pajamas."

Nick smirked before saying," So let me change and I will be ready to head out to work." Before removing the last bunny that was still on him and standing up

Suddenly the little bunnies were admiring Nick's Pajamas.

Nick grabbed his suitcase before asking, " Where can I change clothing?"

Stu answered," Follow me and I will show you." Before heading down the hall.

Nick followed behind Stu while 20 adult male rabbits followed behind him.

Bonnie turned to Judy before saying," Don't worry Stu will make sure nothing happens."

Judy nodded before asking," What do you mean?"

Bonnie answered," Your father is emotional but he is also a fighter and even though he did not catch all of it, he knows that Nick is also a fighter. But he uses fighting as a last resort unless it is to protect something he cherishes. The best fighters in the world are not those that prefer not to fight unless they have to."

James grabbed Judy's arm before asking," Judy, will you make me a pair of PJs."

Judy answered," When I have some free time I will make you some, what color?"

James answered," I want a pair just like Nick's, his is the coolest ever."

Judy asked," How do you figure that?"

Immediately the younger bunnies began to argue over what was the best part about Nick's PJs.

After a few moments, Bonnie had enough before saying," If you want Pajama like Nick than your going to have to learn to sew. Judy will not have enough time to make you each one."

Nick reappear in his uniform before asking," You ready to go, Judy."

Judy answered," Yes, I am. Now let us get this day going." Before walking Nick out to the police car.

Actions


	113. Chapter 113

Summary: Judy is mad at Nick and he does not sure why

Notes: Unable to make a chapter concerning the rest of the cook off. I am jumping to the day before Judy and Nick return to ZPD for work

Chapter Text

Nick entered the ZPD station and walked over to Clawhauser before asking," Is Judy here, yet?"

Clawhauser answered," No but she called and told me she was on her way. She was at your old apartment."

Nick replied," I am going to get a cup of coffee. Tell Judy I will meet here in the bullpen." Before heading to the bullpen.

Judy entered and walked to the front desk before asking," Hey Ben, Is Nick here yet?"

Clawhauser answered," Yeah, he just went in a few moments ago. Are you and Nick fighting again?"

Judy replied," We are not fighting. I just need to straighten out a few things with him." before heading to the bullpen.

Clawhauser shook his head before gleefully mumbling," They are so much in love."

Judy walked into the bullpen before climbing into her seat before asking," Would you care to explain?"

Nick answered," You mean my hustling the truth from your uncles about killing those foxes and their plans to frame Gideon for killing some of your siblings."

Judy replied," No but I did think it was pretty amazing that you took a carrot recorder into the room and activated both it and the under the table recorder simultaneously but turned off the carrot recorder. Although I feel sorry for the two foxes they killed before removing the claws."

Nick said," But with them mentioning their co-conspirators. I guess that will keep the court pretty busy."

Judy said, "Now would you care to explain -"

"Why I did not get angry with Gideon," Interrupted Nick, "I mean you told me about him and you also told me you forgave him. Than when I meet his wife, a nice vixen and notice she was pregnant. So I figure when the kits arrive, he will have his hand full."

Judy asked," Did you not like the vixen?"

Nick answered," She was nice but not my type, a little too husky for my personal taste."

Bogo entered the room before Judy could reply and quickly handed out assignments before giving Nick and Judy orders to finish up their paperwork or face a month of meter maid duty.

Nick quickly jumped out of his chair and away from Judy. He than got out his cellphone and called a special number before putting it away as he enter their cubicle.

Just caught up with Nick before asking," Would you care to tell me why you put my and Petite name on your creation."

Nick answered," You and Petite signed the paper of your own free will."

Judy replied," You tricked us." Suddenly coming to when Nick had gotten their signature before adding," When you had us sign the visitor log. That was when you got our signatures, you tricked us."

Nick smirked before saying," It is called a hustle' and ducking away from Judy letting his phone dropped onto his chair.

Judy said," Petite and I both want you to take credit for your creation."

Nick replied," It was a recipe in your mom's book and she agreed that if you and Petite would sign the paper than she would not argue the point about my adjusting the recipe."

Judy said," You are going to admit what you did to the Bunnyburrow Cook-Off or so help me-"

Nick phone went off, indicating a new text and before he could grab it, Judy grabbed it.

Nick shrugged before going back to the paperwork.

Judy checked and notice that Nick did not lock his phone before opening the text and saying," It looks like you got a message from E.W.N."

Nick smirked before replying," Now thanks to you I have a bargaining chip."

Judy shook her head before asking," What are you talking about?"

Nick answered," Read the message and you will know."

Judy replied," Fine." Before opening the text and reading ,' Found the other half of Mystery Mammals but it is going to cost you plenty. You have five hours to agree to all the conditions. E.W.N.'

Nick smirked before saying, " Now I am going to refuse and tell him No unless Petite and you agree to take credit for the Carrot Pancakes plus whatever E wants."

Judy stomped her foot before replying," Fine see what E wants to let us know who the other half of Mystery Mammals is."

Nick put his hand off for his phone before saying," Need to have my phone to make the call. Carrot."

Judy glared at Nick before handing him the phone and replying," Fine out what he wants."

Nick took the phone and dialed a special number before typing in a text. After a few minutes the fax began to make a print out.

Judy ran to the fax and once it stop printing gathered it up and brought it back to the cubicle.

Judy glanced at the printing before asking," What language is this written in?"

Nick answered," It is written in old fox language and Finnick knows it. He could probably translate it."

Judy asked," Good. Than all we need to do is find him."

Nick answered," He is current in a cell for refusing to obey an officer. Been there since last night."

Judy replied," Good let us go talk to him." and heading for the holding cell.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Chapter Text

Nick smiled before asking," What did you do this time, Finnick?"

Finnick answered," While I was with a female friend and we were enjoying ourselves as adults. The Cop was stupid enough to burst into the room without a warrant."

Nick smiled before asking," Are you sure that you and her were not going beyond the acceptable noise level."

Finnick turned away before answering," We might have been a little while."

Nick asked," Did she get arrested to?"

Finnick answered," No the officer let her go but arrested me."

Nick asked," What are you not telling me?"

Finnick answered," He put his hand on her naked body and than told her he could please her more than I could. So I got my bat and plan to teach Officer Theodore a lesson. His partner grab me before I could begin the lesson and they locked me up for the night."

Judy said," Before Nick and you go out and party. Please translate this for me."

Finnick took the paper and looked at them before asking," What is in it for me?"

Judy answered," We drop the charges of you attacking a police officer."

Finnick smirked before asking," What do you think his wife would say to his propositioning Francine friend, Linda. IN fact what would the media say about it?"

Judy answered," Fine tell me what you want?"

Finnick replied, " Just the first page is his request, the rest is just gobblygook and his request are One. No recording of mystery mammals either video or audio. Two to be able to go on at around midnight. Three A group of eight dancer, 4 males and 4 females, in outfits to be determine but I get to choose them than he wants at least one unknown band to play but I want Ratax to preform, too. Plus the charges against me dropped."

Judy asked," Who are you going to choose as the dancers?"

Finnick answered," You, Francine, Gazelle and Diana 'Marigold' Gant for the females. For the males Chief Bogo, Gideon Gray, Daniel Whitman and Raymond. The outfits are to form fitting silver silk and form fitting but with room to move. but must cover up 90 percent of your body."

Judy asked," What is Raymond's last name?"

Finnick answered," Don't know but he works for Mister Big and I owe him for hurting my buddy, Nick. You can text them all so I know which phone number you need."

Judy quickly text each individual. The biggest problem was The Chief but he agreed when he heard Gazelle was also dancing.

Finnick took Judy's phone before punching in a number as Nick signaled it to him before handing the phone to Judy.

Judy listened before saying," He said he will be at the charity concert with his original partner."

Finnick replied," Thank goodness."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Finnick lied," I was his temporary partner while his partner was recuperating. So I get to relax and enjoy the show."


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115: Preformance Night

Summary: The charity event

Chapter Text

After the new band finished their song, The dancers for Mystery Mammals were dressing in Silver silk and Silver Foil uniform and began to entered the stage.

Suddenly the auditorium went dark, than the screen became silver and than holographic lights began to shine in different direction.

Without warming music began to play as two figures dressed in black dropped from a platform.

The smaller figure looked to the larger one and asked," Have you seen any beautiful mammals?"

The larger figure laughed before answering," You never have to look far to see a beautiful mammal." Before they began to sing while different mammals appear on the screen with them occasional and pointed to the screen and saying," Now that is one."

The smaller of the mystery mammals than did a run at the larger one before being caught by the larger than thrown 20 feet into the air without breaking up their song.

Before long the crowds was singing along, as more and more mammals appeared on the screen.

The larger of the mystery mammals proceeded to do several back flips and even a running slide before catching the smaller one. Never taking a break from singing.

Suddenly three smoke bombs went off and the holographic lights went off. Than the large screens went blank. After a few moments the light came back on and Ratax was introduced.

-000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000-

On top of the roof, the larger mystery mammals said," Hurry up and get undress and back to your seat."

The smaller mystery mammal removed the black suit before replying," Thanks for adjusting the suit to make it look larger than me."

The larger mammal took the suit before removing his suit and saying," No problem, bro. Beside by putting your tail in the hose, they will be looking for someone with a rodent type tail."

The smaller mammal laughed before grabbing the zip line and replying, "See you back at the van when the concert is over."

The larger mammal watched as the smaller mammal zip over his seat and dropped into it before removing his suit and removing his tail from the cardboard holder that came with paper towels. He than used the zip line to drop and roll a few feet from the van. He than took the two suits and placed the two black suits into the hidden compartment under the driver's seat. He than walk over to the trash bin and tossing the cardboard and foam into the trash. He walked back to the van and went into the back and went to sleep.

-000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000-

Judy swore before asking," Can someone help me undo this suit?"

Clawhauser answered," Sorry but I can not help you Judy. Only female mammals are allow over there."

Chief Bogo replied," Come on, Clawhauser. This is very uncomfortable."

A young warthog walked up to Judy with a pair of scissor and cut the suit off before saying," Those interlocking hooks are difficult to undo. Your the last one I had to do. I am going to give the scissor to the guys next."

Judy quickly changed to her regular clothes before picking up a pair of binoculars and looking into the audience. Judy sighing as she saw Finnick sitting in his seat in the corner.

Gazelle walked over to Judy before saying," That was the weirdest dance mix that I ever was a part of." and heading to the stage.

Judy walked over to the side and watched as Gazelle went back on stage and was shortly joined by the rest of the dancers.

Raymond asked," Is anyone else glad that is over?"

Chief Bogo answered," I did not mind dancing with Gazelle but I hated that outfit."

Daniel Whitman answered," I prefer my other job. It is a lot less stressful."

Francine answered, "I am glad it is over. That was embarrassing."

Gideon answered," I kind of enjoy it. But the music is not my type of music."

Diana answered," I also enjoy dancing with you little fox and if I was not happily married I would take you home with me."

Clawhauser said," Judy I got the phones from the different area of the stage to capture the mystery mammals."

Judy replied," Great. Hopefully we will be able to discover, who they are, when we get back to the station."

Actions


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Chapter Text

Judy slammed her fist on the desk before saying," None of these are any help at all. Looking at the ten phones.

Francine said," The Lights and reflective material made almost all the film useless."

Nick walked over and said," Hey Carrot. Why not come to the coffee house with me for some tea and carrot cake."

Judy replied," I am waiting for the audio expert and video expert to come here."

Nick asked," Who cares who the mystery mammals are?" Before glancing at the suddenly silent office.

Fangmeyer answered," Because they are good to listen to. Unlike what you call music."

Nick replied," I tell you to bite me somewhere but I am sure you would follow through with that suggestion and like it."

A timid voice asked," Who called for an audio technicians?"

Every turned and saw a small otter before Nick answered," My partner Judy must have called you Rich."

Rich walked over to Judy before asking," So what can I do for you Officer Hopps?"

Judy answered," We are trying to help someone identify the mystery mammals but unfortunately we have been having no luck."

Rich asked," So tell me where are these recording coming from?"

Judy answered," They are from ten different cell phones."

Rich sighed before asking, "Do you have any type of professional recording device or any half way decent recording?"

Judy answered," A temporary power outage caused the professional recording devices to reboot and no one was allowed into the concert with a recording device of any quality."

Nick said," Before you get to work Rich, I was wondering is it true that if you put a glass of water on top of a bunnies head and run wires to a speaker, she can hear what is coming from the speaker."

Rich look to Nick before answering," If the glass is crystal and the wire is quality wire and if what is coming from the speaker is not to multi-tone than yes it is possible."

Nick asked," So what kind of wire-"

"Nick, enough." interrupted Judy. " We are busy. You are off today. So go home."

Nick smiled before saying," You know you love me."

Judy sighed before replying," As a friend, yes I do. As a partner on the force, definitely but I don't love the big jerk interrupting our assignment. Now go and get your coffee and leave me alone."

Nick shocked by the last pat of what Judy said nodded and turned around and walked out of the room with his head hanging down as was his tail.

Judy suddenly thought there was an earthquake as the entire floor shook before looking and seeing a very angry Francine was stomping her way toward her.

Francine glared down at Judy before saying," Miss Judy Hopps, you are going to go apologize for what you said or so help me I will destroy everyone of those phones."

Judy replied," Francine, Chief Bogo wants us to find out who the mystery mammals are for Gazelle. She wants to use their song on her next album."

Francine said," Judy, we all know that you and Nick are more than friends, even if you two don't want to admit it. But if you do not march over to the coffee shop and make amends with Officer Wilde. I am crushing those phone."

Rich said," Not to interrupt but I do have one piece of information for you, whoever the baritone is, was a false baritone."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Rich answered," The person voice is wetter than normal. That usually happens when someone gargles to change the tone of their voice. I might be able to get you some more information in a bit."

Francine picked up the phones and said," Judy, you go talk to Nick or I am crushing these, here and now."

Judy sighed before replying," Fine." and left the bullpen.

Francine put down the phones before saying." Wolford, go make sure they make up."

Wolford replied," On it boss." Before running out of the room.

Actions


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117: judy's feelings

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Nick entered the coffee shop before saying," Give me my usual to go." Planning on going to visit Finnick. Before turning around and seeing Judy coming and sneaking out the back door.

Judy entered the coffee shop before walking up to the cashier and saying," My usual, Debbie. By the way where did Nick go."

Debbie replied," Nick order his to go and went toward the back."

Judy turned and saw Nick driving away in his car as Wolford entered the coffee shop.

Wolford asked," What is going on Judy?"

Judy answered," Nick stuck out the back, when I came through the front door. How am I suppose to talk to him now."

Wolford replied," You can always go to his place and chat. But we need to chat, first. So let us get back to the precinct and see what the video guy has for us."

Judy asked," How did Nick know the audio guy's name?" As they walked to the precinct.

Wolford laughed before answering," Before his first official day, he came into the ZPD with his badge and went and talked to the different techs. He left and came back with some pawsicles and handed them out to the techs."

Judy said," So he bribed them."

Wolford shook his head before replying," Only if you count a handshake, a pawsicle and an exchange of names as a bribe. I think he was just trying to get on good terms with the support staff, something a lot of us have done since Nick did that and your guys cases seem to jump ahead of ours."

Judy entered Wolford's office before asking," So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Wolford answered," I am not going to beat around the bush. What is your true feelings about Nick."

Judy replied," He is kind but sometimes sarcastic-"

"Hold it." Interrupted Wolford. "I want you to tell me how you feel about him not describe his personality."

Judy asked," What are you asking me?"

Wolford answered," I want to know do you love him or is he just a friend or is he just a co-worker or just an acquaintance?"

Judy thought before replying," I would have to say I think of his as a very good friend."

Wolford asked," So you would not mind if I set him up with a vixen."

Judy answered," That would be up to Nick."

Wolford said," I try to set him up, several times. But each time he had something else to do and do have any ideas what he was going to be doing?"

Judy asked," What was he doing?"

Wolford answered," He is either watching a movie with you or went to your family farm or was doing something else with you. You do see the common thread in there. He refuses dates to spend time with you."

Judy replied," That Nick and I are spending too much time together and I need to let him do his own thing."

Wolford glared at Judy before his phone rang. He moved his chair in front of the door before saying," We are not done talking."

Judy sighed and watched as Wolford answered the phone. Although Judy could not hear what the person on the other end was saying she could hear Wolford responses.

Wolford glanced at Judy before talking on his phone. 'Really, well I am not surprised.' 'how bad of an accident?' 'Where do you think Nick is Hospital or Morgue?'

Judy immediately ran to the door and try to move Wolford out of the way.

Wolford hang up before asking," What is wrong with you, Judy?"

Judy answered," I have to go check on Nick.'

Wolford asked," Why do you have to go check on Nick. You have work to do."

Judy answered," I may get angry at him but I love him."

Wolford asked," What was that/"

Judy looked up at Wolford before answering," I am in love with Nick Wilde."

Wolford smiled before saying," By the way, Nick is Okay. I just had to get you to acknowledge your feeling for the guy. So next time you talk to him, you can be honest with yourself and with him." and opening the door.

Judy closed the door before turning to Wolford and asking," You made me think that something serious happened to Nick and think I am going to just walk out of here."

Wolford notice Judy was very upset with him before putting the desk between him and Judy.

Judy hopped on top of the desk and asked," You know how scared I was that something happened to Nick?'

Wolford knew better than to answer that and ran out the door and quickly to Francine.

Judy slowly walked after him, she was not done with Wolford.

Notes: THE missing part of the conversation  
' I lost Nick. He jumped over an accident', 'Minor fender bender' 'Nick was not involved in the accident what are you talking about'


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118: nick and finnick talk as do Judy and Francine

Chapter Text

Nick smiled as Grizzoli got stuck behind the fender bender before heading to where he was going to meet Finnick. He hoped his friend could give him some advice.

Finnick saw Nick was arriving before jumping into the van to wait for Nick.

Nick got out of his car and walked over to the van before getting in the passenger seat.

Finnick asked," So what is the rest of your plan to stop the mystery mammals from being pursued?"

Nick answered," We are going to help out our old con buddy, Philip Antonie." Before beginning to smirk.

Finnick, seeing the smirk , replied," Okay Nick, let me hear your plan."

Nick told Finnick the plan before asking," Can I get some advice from my friend?"

Finnick answered," Sure, I will call your friend, Judy. Give me your phone."

Nick replied," The question I have is about Judy and I want your advice."

Finnick said," Fine tell me what problem you and your bunny are having."

Nick explain everything that happened including what just happened at the police station before asking," What should I do?"

Finnick shook his head before answer," You need to let her have time to answer you. First, She has a lot more riding on this relationship than you do. She has her friends, her family and possible her job. You only have your job riding on it. Second, females love taking their time to do things. You seen how long it takes a female to buy anything. Two hours to get a pair of shoes. Heck by the time I have finish my shopping, most of my dates are still trying to decide on their first item.  
"You don't have to worry about her not liking you, She took you to see her family, that means unless you doing something really vile, your her choice of boyfriend maybe more but don't rush it. And to solve your current dilemma, tell her you realized that you were rushing her and your sorry and that she can take all the time she wants. That way she will feel no pressure or anxiety that she is making the wrong choice. Just keep yourself acting like before you made your stupid announcement."

Nick thought about it before replying," Thank, I knew I could count on you."

Finnick said," Go park your vehicle, where it belongs and we will take my van and go see Philip."

Nick replied," Okay, see you at the warehouse." Before getting out of the van and driving away in his car.

Finnick started his van before shaking his head as he thought,' Nick, someday your going to have to show me all those old scrap pieces that you rebuilt.'

-oooooooooooooooo-00000000000000000000000-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-00000000000000000000-oooooooooooooo-

Francine grabbed Judy before saying," Quit chasing my partner."

Judy replied," Do you know what he did?" before telling Francine what Wolford did.

Francine glanced down at Wolford before saying," Since we are temporary partners, go work on our paperwork. I am going to have a talk with Judy."

Wolford asked," Why do I have to do paperwork?"

Francine answered," Would you rather explain the incident or do the paperwork?"

Wolford replied," Fine, I will do the report." before leaving .

Francine waited until Wolford left before asking," You do what the problem with male mammals is?"

Judy smiled," Most of them are insensitive idiots." Before turning her head toward where Wolford went.

Francine snickered before answering," That may be but if you ever go to shopping with a male, you will notice that it is more like, it fit and I am done. Where we females are always asking ourselves, is this the best one for me. Which is why we don't just grab and go. We try to find the perfect one, even though we sometimes settle for less."

Judy asked," What should I tell Nick?"

Francine answered," Tell him you want to remain friends before you guys get too involved with each other."

Judy asked," What if he decides he wants a new partner?

Francine answered," He wont. He already think of you as his mate. Everyone at the precinct knows that he considers himself your boyfriend. But you need to take your time and make sure not making a mistake."

Judy asked," How would I know if he changed his mind?"

Francine answered," If he change his mind, he probably ask for a new partner but if he is doubting if he did the right thing. Than he will offer to let you have all the time you need before answering him."


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119: NIck and Judy talk

Chapter Text

Nick woke and forced himself out of bed. He quickly showered, combed his fur and got dressed. His plan was to be waiting for Judy when she came in. So they could have a chance to talk and get the mess straighten up.

Nick went into the warehouse before climbing down the sewer opening but just before he hit the sewer, he opened a hidden door and climbed in and closed the door. He than carefully slide three fourth the way down before grabbing a small wire web, that stopped his descent and he pulled himself up before sliding into the hidden garage that was forty feet under the warehouse.

Nick looked around at his many anger deterrent projects. He may not let them see that they did not get to him but that did not mean he did nothing to relieve the stress from the situation. Nick decided he would take old faithful to work. It look like it was on it last tire but it had a totally rebuilt engine, rebuilt frame, and several hidden compartments. Nick put the ZPD sticker in the window before pulling it out of the secret underground garage and heading to Precinct one.

-00000000000000-ooooooooooooo-00000000000000-oooooooooooooo-0000000000000000000-ooooooooooooo

Judy glanced at the clock and could not believe it. She was gong to be late for morning roll call before quickly getting dress and running to the bus stop. She wanted to talk to Nick before the assignments were handed out but now she would have to wait until after the assignments were handed out.

Judy hopped out once the bus pulled to the stop and raced to the ZPD building.

Clawhauser seeing Judy said," Hurry up, The Chief will be there in a minute."

Judy ran into the room and saw Nick sitting in their chair before saying," Nick, we need to talk later but could you sit elsewhere for now."

Nick shrugged before jumping off the seat and walking to the back of the room, replacing his mask of indifference.

Chief Bogo entered before saying," Due to some complaints that was sent to the city council instead of to me. Starting next week, every team will be split up and you will be working with different partners. Those going on vacation are going to go through it when they come back. Now I want all paperwork done and handed to Clawhauser before the end of your shift. Otherwise, you are all on patrol after your paperwork is done unless I call you to my office." Before leaving the bullpen.

Nick walked to Judy before saying," I think we have one report to do, Carrot."

Judy replied," I think we are up to date, Slick."

Nick said," One way to be sure is to go to our office." Before heading out the door and towards their shared office.

Judy followed Nick into the office before asking," Which report do you think we have to do?"

Nick closed the door quietly behind Judy and locked the door before answering," I think we need to talk, privately."

Judy jumped before asking," What do we have to talk about, Nick?"

Nick notice Judy jump and decided to keep his face of indifference on before answering," I was advised that I was not fair to you. You have more to lose, if you return my feelings for you and that it is unfair of me to rush you and I should give you time to make a decision. So until your ready to give me an answer one way or the other. I will do my best to stay professional."

Judy asked," What about our movie night and hanging out together?"

Nick swallowed and answered," If you want we can continue or discontinue them. I leave it totally up to you."

Judy replied," I like to continue our movie night but neither Petey or I have forgiven you for that tricked you pulled during the cookoff."

Nick said," So Officer Hopps, since all our paperwork is done, let us hit the street."

Judy replied," Fine," before following Nick to the garage.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120: Judy and Nick (part 2) talk

Chapter Text

As Judy and Nick were doing their patrol. Judy completely ignored Nick.

Nick looked at Judy before asking," Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Judy pulled the car over and turn to stare at Nick before answering," Nick, I need to know more about you before I can decide. Also how do you figure you have less to lose than I do."

Nick replied," I will answer any question you have about my life with a couple of exceptions and you can ask Finnick, anything about my life. Just remember he is not going to get himself into trouble by what he tells you. As to how I figure you have more to lose than I do, you do."

Judy said, " Than why don't you explain it to this dumb bunny."

Nick sighed before replying," First, we are both police officers and have many associates here. If it become necessary to choose between the job and you. I can choose you, easily. Plus I can get another job, easily. But this is your dream job and it is unfair of me to make you decide between it and me. Than their are friends, Even though you don't think you have many, you do and I don't. We both have people we like on the force, who would probably remain our friends through thick and thin but you have friends, who will stop being your friend for loving a fox."

Judy asked," What about your friends?"

Nick answered," My only true friend beside some of the mammals on the force is Finnick and he already knows I like you and has no problem with it. Most of the other individual that I know are either acquaintances, quasi friends or temp friends."

Judy asked," What are quasi and temp friends?"

Nick answered," That is hard to explain but to me a quasi friend is a step up from an acquaintance and a temp friend is someone that is just shy of being a friend."

Judy said," So job and friends are why your giving me time to decide on how I feel for you."

Nick shook his head before answering," There are more like family. Other than my temp-dad I have no other family, as far as I am concern but you have your parents, siblings, aunt, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, grandparents and close relatives which probably come close to a million more that I can not think of at this moment."

Judy replied, " More like maybe ten thousand. Close relatives."

Nick nodded before saying," Than you have to consider your neighbors and other people who look up to you or who are associated with you. Like your landlady, people who do business with your relatives and such."

Judy sat back before replying," Now that you put it that way. I really do have to think about whether to tell you I love you or not."

Nick smirked before saying," Actually you have to decide if we are going to take our friendship to the next level and start dating before we get married or not. Because you already told me that you love me. Because I am satisfied with being your best friend, unless you want us to take it to another level but like I said You have way more to lose than I do."

Judy replied," In that case I need to know more about you Mister Nick Wilde."

Nick said," I can not tell you everything about me but you can talk to Finnick and he will tell you somethings about me." before texting on his phone.

Judy replied," Fine, ask Finnick if he will talk to me about you."

Nick smirked before saying," He will pick you up after work. He does not work tonight at Loud and Proud."

Actions


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121: Judy and Finnick going out?

Summary: Finnick is taking Judy to meet some of Nick old friends.  
If they can get there on time

Chapter Text

Judy waited outside the ZPD wearing her flannel shirt and blue jeans, she checked her phone and notice it was a little after Five and Finnick was suppose to pick her up at Five.

Finnick yelled," Hey, Dumb Bunny. I am over here and if you want to talk, you better quit daydreaming."

Judy turned to her left and saw Finnick standing on top of a bright blue convertible before saying," I was looking for your van."

Finnick laughed before replying," Slick Nick is giving it a complete work over in exchange for our little conversation."

Judy walked over to Finnick before saying," So beside what you told me, tell me more about Nick and your adventures."

Finnick replied," Sure but after you change into something more appropriate for where we are going."

Judy asked," What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

Finnick answered," Take a look and at what I am wearing and compare it to what you are wearing." Before putting on his sunglasses.

Judy glanced at her own clothes before looking at Finnick wearing a tuxedo, that was made for him before asking," Where are we going?"

Finnick answered," An Exclusive night club, that is very secretive but also very safe. Heck you might even see people you know there. Now get in the car, I will drive to your place, so you can change into something decent."

Judy got into the convertible before saying," I am staying at-"

"I know," interrupted Finnick, "I delivered stuff for Nick there." Before driving to Judy's place.

Judy hopped out and said," I will be back in a flash."

Finnick got out and replied." I am not going to be seen with someone dressed like they are a hick from hicktown in the county of Hick. I want to see what you are going to wear."

Judy asked," What about the car?"

Finnick answered," Anyone touches the car and the police can haul their dead carcasses to the morgue." as he got out of the car and press a button on the key ring.

Judy walked up to her apartment before going for the key in her purse before saying, "Cheese and crackers, I left the keys at the ZPD."

Finnick walked over to the door and looked up and down the hall before pulling out a black wallet and before Judy could ask 'What are you doing', he pushed the door opened and said." Never let a talent go to waste" .

Before Judy could reprimand Finnick, her phone rang and it was her parents, so she answered it, " Hello mom, dad."

Finnick asked," Where do you keep your good clothes, Judy?"

Judy yelled back, " In the closet."

Stu said," that does not sound like Nick."

Judy replied," It is one of Nick's trusted friend."

Bonnie asked," Are you sure he is safe."

Judy turned her phone, so her parents could see Finnick before answering," He sounds big and mean but he is very small and sweet."

Finnick yelled," We are not going to some sunday social. We wasted time coming here. We are making a quick stop and get you a real dress."

Judy said," I am talking with my parents."

Finnick yanked the phone from Judy's hand before saying," If your talking to your sibling, who are using your parents' phone tell them you will call them back."

Stu said," Excuse me, We are Judy's parent."

Finnick replied," Although I am not a judge of rabbit beauty. I can tell a young rabbit stud and his beautiful doe from old bunnies. So Judy can call you back." Before hitting the end call button.

Judy yelled," Those were my parents." Grabbing her phone from Finnick.

Finnick said," IF you want to learn something about Nick, we need to get going. You can call your parents while I drive you someplace to get a decent dress. Don't worry Nick will be paying for it." Before leaving the apartment.

Judy locked her apartment and chase after Finnick, finally catching up to him at the car.

Finnick said," Get in. If you keep procrastinating, you will not be able to meet some of Nick's old friends."

Judy got into the car and said," Let us go."

Finnick smiled before replying," Next stop the low spot."


	122. Chapter 122

hapter 122: Judy at LOW SPOT

Chapter Text

Judy tried to call her parents only to find she was not getting a signal.

Finnick said," You can call your siblings, after the meeting." Not taking his eyes off the road or his foot off the gas pedal.

Judy asked," Do you know the speed limit is thirty-five?"

Finnick answered, " I am going a little over the speed limit." Flipping a switch to cover the speed-o-meter from Judy's eyes.

Judy glared at Finnick before replying," Do the speed limit or I will write you a ticket."

Finnick laughed before pulling into an underground parking lot before saying," Let us go and get you dolled up." As he parked the car.

Judy asked," What do you mean by getting me dolled up?" As they entered the apartment.

Finnick answered," Your will see." Before hollering," Hey Danny, I got someone for you to fix up. By that I mean to make look hot not street-wise."

Out from behind a white curtain came a dingo wearing more colors than Judy thought could exist. Who promptly walked around Judy.

Finnick said," You have half an hour to transform her, Danny."

Danny in a very feminine voice replied," You want me to turn this hick girl into a fashion model, please I am not a miracle worker."

Finnick laughed before saying," I have seen you change worst into better. So now your going to do it again."

Danny sighed before turning to Judy and saying," Hurry it up girl, so I can see what I have to work with."

Judy asked," What are you talking about?"

Finnick laughed before replying," Strip to your bunny suit. So Danny can dress you right."

Judy in shocked asked," You expect me to strip naked in front of two males."

Finnick and Danny both laughed before the latter said," Sugar, I am a female and Finnick will not be seeing anything he has not seen before."

Judy replied," Finnick, may have seen other naked females but he is not seeing me naked."

Finnick said," Danny, I am going to the den to talk to your husband. Let me know when she is ready." Before leaving the room.

Danny waited for a few moments before saying," Come on, I need to get you looking good."

Judy undressed before asking," Ok, Now what?"

Danny shook her head before answering," Are you willing to wearing to wear some false enhancement until you can get plastic surgery."

Judy replied," No, I will not," Before crossing her arms.

Danny sighed before saying," You really are making this hard." and starting to get Judy ready.

Judy could not believe everything she had to say no to False lashes, tattoos, piercing, and heels, among other things.

Danny walked around the newly dressed, Judy before saying," Come on back in, Finny. Best I can do with all her disagreements with me."

Finnick walked in before saying," Not your best work but it will pass." Before heading for the door.

Danny turned to Judy before saying," I hurry up after him or you will miss your chance."

Judy immediately chased after Finnick. Finally catching up with him as he got in the car.

Finnick said," Let us get going, Officer toot toot. We still have a chance to make it on time" before getting into the car.

Jud got into the car and Finnick quickly left for the night club.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123: How Low Night Club

Summary: While Finnick takes Judy to a night club  
the real reason is to introduce her to some famous detectives in a private apartment

Chapter Text

Finnick smiled as he pulled into the secured parking lot before saying," Come on Officer Toot Toot. I am sure you will be happy to come here."

Judy asked," How is this going to help me to learn more about Nick?"

Finnick answered," Because there are going to be several well known individuals that have dealing with Slick Nick."

Judy entered the night club and notice that not a single individual was over Four feet tall before asking," How come no larger mammals are here?"

Finnick answered," Because this place was made for smaller mammals that don't live in rodentia or close to it."

Before Judy could ask another question a brown bunny came up and hugged Finnick before saying, " Finny, it is so nice to see."

Finnick glared at the brown bunny before replying," I guess you want me to scratch your appointment for today and all future appointments, Rebecca"

Rebecca immediately released Finnick before saying," Oh, I am so sorry. Please don't cancel the appointments."

Finnick replied," You will be paged when I am ready for you."

Judy suddenly recognized Rebecca before asking," What are you doing in Zootopia, Rebecca?"

Rebecca suddenly looked at Judy before answering," My Harold and I have been coming here for a couple of month. Just don't let Finnick massage you for too long."

Finnick asked," Are you sure you want to meet today?" Glaring at Rebecca.

Rebecca knew Finnick was warning her and no matter how much she wanted to know why Judy was there. The meeting was way more important before replying," Definitely." and walking away.

Judy asked," Just what are you doing for Rebecca and Harold?"

Finnick answered," That is between me and them, Now if you will follow me, I will lead you to some individuals who can answer some of your question about Nick unless you want to ask Mister Big about it." Before walking up the stairs.

Judy replied," I will not bother Mister Big with something that is not serious to the city." As she followed Finnick into a small room.

Finnick entered the room before saying," The group has a rule, to insure no one is recording the meeting, you are only allowed to wear a robe." and quickly disrobing facing away from Judy.

Judy asked," Are you sure this is necessary?"

Finnick answered," If you don't want to know more about Nick and these guys know quite a bit because they have investigated him." before putting on a white robe.

Judy kept an eye on Finnick before undressing and putting on the robe and replying," If this turn into some type of joke, you will be sorry."

Finnick smiled before putting on a serious face and turning around. Finnick than said," Follow me, and after I make introductions, I will leave you with them until your ready to go."

Judy followed Finnick up some stairs and into a large meeting room. She was shocked to see some of the biggest name in the private investigator world present. All wearing robes just like her.

Finnick said," Officer Judy Hopps, I like to introduce the members of S.I.M. to you. First the English hare detective, Arthur Holmes. Next to him is the Oriental Panda Detective Earl Chan. Next the brilliant Bobcat Agatha Marble and finally Irish Elk Edgar Dupin. Gentle Detectives, I give you Zootopia Police officer Judy Hopps. She has a few questions about Nicklaus Wilde." Before leaving the room.

Agatha asked," How can we be of assistance to you, officer?"

Judy answered," Call me Judy and I am trying to find out about my fellow officer Nick Wilde. I know his close friends, will not talk about him, so they don't incriminate themselves."

Edgar replied," With that Scoundrel, he makes a lot of individuals allegeable to be SIM members."

Judy asked," What does SIM stand for."

Earl answered," Stupid Intelligent Mammals and everyone in this room is one. Including you Miss Hopps."

Judy replied," Excuse me, but I am not that smart. I just do my best to do my job."

Arthur said," You may not know it but there is more to Nick than you probably know."

Judy asked," What are you talking about?"

Agatha answered," Why don't we tell you stories about our encounter with Nick." Glaring at Arthur.

Arthur sighed before replying," Fine, I will go first. Especially since I had the longest contact with him."


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124: Arthur story (part 1)

Notes: Arthur uses the alias Edgar Holmes

Chapter Text

Arthur leaned back before saying," I was hired to bring to Justice a criminal mastermind, who was very well connected to all kind of political and judicial individuals."

Judy asked," What kind of crimes did he commit?"

Arthur answered," He was accused of a lot of crimes. I found more than enough evident to have him spend life in prison. But he used his connection to eliminate the evident and witnesses. I talked with the mammal that hired me. He thought for sure that what I had done was enough to put the criminal mastermind behind bar. I than decided that I was going to have to do more. I figure to get him in trouble with his partners, and let them take care of him.

"I found him hiding out in Zootopia, but my problem was he did not let prey get close to him. So I did some research and found Finnick, a fox that had a major grievance against him, so I went to him, using an alias and this is how it went:

-000000000000000-ooooooooooooooooo-000000000000000000-oooooooooooooooo-0000000000000-

Edgar knocked on the van and immediately jumped away from the van as a small fox took a swing at him.

Finnick asked," What do you want rabbit?"

Edgar answered," Actually I am an English Hare."

Finnick replied," Not what I ask you, Hare."

Edgar said ,"My name is Edgar Holmes and I would like your help to take down Mark Roberts aka the slippery coyote."

Finnick asked," What is your plan?"

Edgar answered," Every week, he invites Predators to a poker night. Predator may bring Prey with them. I plan to set him up"

Finnick replied," For a couple hundred, I can take you to a poker player that is better than me."

Edgar asked," How do you figure he is a better poker player?"

Finnick answered," He outplayed and outsmarted three gang leaders and is still alive. Now if you will follow me, he is in a crap game right now." and started down the road.

Edgar followed and watch as a young fox, who was twice as big as finnick, was playing craps with two lions and two leopards.

Finnick yelled," Hey Boyoh, I have someone, who has a proposition for you."

Nick replied," I busy making rent money."

Edgar said," I will cover your loss, if your interested in listening to my proposition."

Nick smirked before throwing the dice and getting snake eyes before turning to the hare and saying," You owe me a grand."

Edgar replied," You only lost two hundred and fifty." As he, Finnick and Nick left the alley.

Nick asked," Do you think I did not know that they had switch the dices? I could have gotten away with switching to my dice three more times before they caught on. I would have quit after two, so you cost me a grand."

Edgar glanced from Finnick knowing smile to the smirk starting to appear on the fox's face before replying," How about a deal. You help me get Mark Roberts, one way or another."

Nick asked," What is your plan?"

Edgar answered," We plant some stuff for the cops to find, when they raid the place. We will get arrested for gambling but that will be nothing compare to what happen to him when drugs are found at his place."

Nick turned to Finnick before asking," Is this fool for real, everyone knows that the slippery coyote has everyone patted down before he allows them to enter his establishment."

Edgar replied," He would not think a prey would set him up."

Nick turned to Edgar before saying," I have a better idea but it is going to cost you and your going to need to get a hold of a hundred grand."

Edgar coughed before asking," What is your plan?"

Nick smirked before answering," Quite simply, We set him up to look like he been ripping off his partners and let them take care of him. I got most of it planned out but I prefer the other to react normally. Makes it worth better. Now it is up to you."

Edgar sighed before replying," I will have the money by tomorrow night. If this don't work, neither of us will most likely be living through it."

Nick smirked before saying," My fee will be half of the bankroll plus the grand you already owe me."

Edgar asked," You know what will happen if your plan fail?"

Nick answered," Than most likely I will be killed and you beaten up, but Finnick will get you to a hospital in time to save your life."

Finnick asked," When did I become part of the plan?"

Nick answered," You remember our agreement, you bring someone in, you have to help."

Finnick growled before replying," Fine, but you better not mess it up Nick or I will revive your sorry carcass, just so I can kill you."

Nick smirked before saying," I always knew you care, Finnick. We will all meet up at the café across from the STINK house."

Finnick smiled before replying," We will see you there." As Nick walked away.

Edgar asked," What is the Stink House?" Never hearing of the place before.

Finnick answered," Most citizens call it Precinct One of the ZPD." Before walking away.

Edgar shook his head, he might regret teaming up with the foxes.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125: Arthur story (part 2)

Summary: The plan begin

Chapter Text

Edgar asked," Is it really necessary for me to be dressed like this?" Referring to the extra tight skin tight clothing.

Nick answered," Don't worry if everything goes according to either plan A or B. We will get your criminal mastermind."

Edgar asked," What do you mean plan A or B?"

Nick answered," I always have a back up plan, but I do have a question for you."

Edgar asked," WHat is your question?"

Nick smirked before answering," When you come up with an idea do they call it a hare brain scheme and if they do are they complimenting or insulting you, when they do?'

Finnick began to laugh before saying," Good one, Nick"

Edgar angrily glared from Nick to Finnick before replying" What your saying is very racist."

Nick smirk grew before saying," Keep that expression on your face. IT will help with the plan."

Edgar looked into the mirror and saw the disgust and anger on his face before asking," How will this help?"

Nick answered," Your looking like a prey that has to listen to a predator and rather that predator was dead. It will help, trust me."

Edgar realized that an angry prey would be more acceptable than a meek one before replying," Very well, you seem to have this well thought out."

Nick replied," It is showtime, you carry the money and don't be beyond my reach." Before handing the bag with the money to Edgar.

Edgar followed Nick and was surprised by the extreme security that was set up. Nick held up a cell phone before saying," This is part of my own security system."

The lion took the phone and examined it before handing it back to Nick and asking," Why a burner?"

Nick answered," One and done." As he undress and pass his clothes to the wolf, who examined them before returning them to Nick.

The wolf asked," What in the bag the bunny is holding?"

Nick turned to Edgar before saying," Let him look in the bag and check your clothing."

Edgar asked," You mean I have to undress in front of everyone?" Before handing over the attaché case to the lion.

Nick clipped the back of Edgar's ears before answering," I told you this morning. Now unless you want me to raise the interest on the money you owe me, get busy."

Edgar blushed as he undress and handed the clothes to the wolf, not liking the stares he was getting.

Nick smirked, as he saw Mark was licking his lips as Edgar undress and was leering at every move Edgar made.

Edgar was grateful to get his clothes back and quickly put them back on.

Nick asked," Everything check out?"

The Lion winked and answered," Oh yes, everything checks out alright."

Nick asked," Where the check in for the game?"

The Lion answered," Downstairs, second door on the left. Your friend can wait in the first room."

Nick replied," No he wants to become a better poker player. I am paying his entrance fee but if he loses it, I add it to what he owes me." Before giving a knowing smile to the Lion and wolf.

The Wolf said," If you ever want to rent him out, my friend and I would be interested."

Nick laughed before replying," Maybe when he is of no use to me, I might rent him out, if you can afford him. It will not be cheap."

The Wolf nodded before going back to work.

Nick grabbed Edgar and pulled him towards the stairs before saying," Game is downstairs unless you wish to forfeit and let me add it to what you owe."

Edgar glared at Nick between the ear whack, that was more annoying than painful and the way he was talking down to him, made him mad before saying," Maybe I will get lucky and end up owning you."

Everyone laughed as they walked down the stairs, Nick quietly said," You were perfect up there. Hope you can keep it up."

Edgar gave Nick a weird look before asking," Why were they all watching me?"

Nick answered," After the poker game, there will be an adult fun party and prey are always invited for fun and entertainment."

Edgar shocked by what he think Nick asked," You don't mean?"

Nick answered," Yes, I do. But don't worry there will be no party tonight."

Edgar asked, " How do you know?"

Nick smirked before answering," Now that would be cheating. Now let us go play poker." Before entering the room. Making it impossible for Edgar to ask more questions.

Actions


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126: Arthur story ( part3)

Chapter Text

Edgar watched as two seats were given to him and Nick, side by side. But no one sitting down at the table, yet.

Nick turned and said," Go get me a drink and hop to it, my little bunny."

Edgar replied," Yes, Sir." He was so going to make Nick pay for this and pay dearly.

Nick asked," So I heard that you can order something exotic, if you have the fun."

Mark answered," Almost anything exotic can be arranged, if you have enough money or something to trade."

Nick replied," I have more than enough money."

Edgar returned and wonder what Nick was planning before handing Nick a glass of water.

Nick took a sip from the glass before throwing the water on to Edgar and saying," I said a drink not water. Now go make me an Appalachian mist with the proper fruit."

Edgar could not believe Nick toss the water from the glass at his waist before replying," They did not have the proper fruits, sir."

Nick walked over to the bar and notice no fruits before grabbing a cola and saying," Your a lucky bunny or I would punish you."

Mark said," Okay, everyone it is time for some fun." and sat down.

Nick took his seat before turning to Edgar and saying," Your foot, now."

Edgar not sure what Nick was planning got into his chair and offer his foot to Nick.

Nick grabbed Edgar's foot and removed the wrapping off the foot and began to rub it vigorously before saying," I am ready."

Edgar pulled his foot away from Nick before pulling it up to him to rewrap it, causing his pants to split at the seams.

Matt whistle before shuffling the cards and dealing the cards.

Edgar could not believe Nick's luck. An hour into the game and Nick was up one hundred thousand. He was even up five thousand.

Nick turned to Edgar before saying," Go fetch me another soda."

Edgar replied," I rather not sir. My pants are ripped."

Nick asked," Did you bring a second pair?"

Edgar answered," No, I did not sir."

Nick nodded and very patiently asked," Are you going to be playing this hand?"

Edgar looked at his cards before throwing them onto the table and answering," This is a bad hand, so I am not playing it, sir."

Nick immediately kicked the chair Edgar was sitting on, causing it to tip over before saying," Now get me my drink, now or I will leave you hear."

Edgar glared at Nick before starting for the bar and muttering,' when this is over you are going to pay big time, fox.'

Nick suddenly pulled out his phone and said," Bunny, we are out of here. Cash in."

Edgar looked at Nick before asking," I don't understand, why are we quitting?"

Nick tossed the phone on the table before answering," The cops are going to be raiding this place and we are not going to be here when they do."

Mark said," My guys on the force would never raid this place."

Nick picked up his phone and after a few minutes gave it to Mark and asked," What is the address on that warrant?"

Mark looked at the phone and swore before saying," Alright we are moving the party to the abandon warehouse on elm."

Nick said," When you find out who is informing on you, contact me through my cousin, Nick Wilde. Until than I am not playing with you again."

Mark handed Nick his money before saying," If your still interested I could tell you where to find what you want."

Nick replied," I am seeking either a young artic fox or snow leopard." As they headed upstairs.

Mark smiled before saying," I have just the thing for you. A young snow leopard that I am currently trying to teach."

Nick asked," How much?"

Mark answered, " Twenty thousand."

Nick asked," Stats?"

Mark smirked before answering," She ran away from home. But as far as I am concern she is an adult."

Nick calmly replied," I get hold of you tomorrow." Before staring out the window and asking," Hope you have an alternate exit out of this place."

Mark seeing the cop car across the street, shook his head before replying," We have a tunnel escape. Follow me."

Nick and the rest of the poker players followed Mark back down the stairs to a secret exit.

Actions


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127: arthur story (part 4)

Chapter Text

Nick waited until it was pass the point of no return before saying," Shame that the cops had to come calling before you could cheat us, Mark."

Mark turned around and asked," What are you talking about?"

Nick answered," You have two or three cards from the deck up your sleeves."

Immediately two of the other poker player grabbed Mark, while the third check for cards and found three Aces up Mark's sleeve."

Nick shook his head before saying," Bad enough you rip off your partners in business but in a card game, too. That is just pure greed."

One of the poker player asked," How do you know he was cheating?"

Nick answered," Between dealing from the bottom of the deck and sliding cards up his sleeves. A friend told me he have to leave a grand down payment and than the rest had to be paid on the night of the event. Does not take a genius to know he was pocketing the down payment."

Mark said," Guys, I did not keep the money, it is in the safe."

Nick replied," Funny things is the cops would have probably let him go and put the rest of you behind bars. Probably long enough for Mark to escape with the money and be living large somewhere safe."

Mark said," Guys think this through, we have always been a team."

Nick replied," But he never goes to jail but all of you have at one time or another."

The poker player that spoke to Nick before asked," What do we owe you for your assistance?"

Nick answered," I still have my desire for the snow leopards."

The poker player took Mark's phone and handed it to Nick before saying," Go ahead and have her delivered to you, wherever your staying."

Nick replied," Much appreciated," before adding," There is an intersection coming up, My rabbit and I are planning to go to the left. You guys can go either right or straight." As he put all the money into Edgar's attaché case.

When they came to the intersection, Nick said," If you guys want to contact me, send a verbal message to my nephew, he sell pawscicles. I will acknowledge as soon as I can, if I am still around that is." Before guiding Edgar to the right tunnel.

As they exited the tunnel, Nick sighed before saying," You can change back to your other clothes, once Finnick gets here with the van."

Edgar replied," I owe you big time, they will not be gentle with Mark."

Nick smirked before saying," Since you owe me several favors, I am cashing one in right now."

Edgar asked," What is your favor?"

Nick pulled out the original funds before saying," Take and give the rest of this money to charities, but anonymously, that are on this list." Before handing a list to Edgar.

Finnick pulled up and yelled," GET IN HERE, YOU DOLTS."

Nick jumped in and pulled Edgar in before saying, "After you give out the money, you will have enough time to just catch your ride home."

Edgar glanced at his watch before changing back to his normal clothes and saying," A tight schedule but I have been in tighter ones."

Nick handed Edgar a box before replying," Here is my part of the poker bank roll, as promise."

Edgar glanced inside and counted it quickly and it came to $24,000. Before putting it in his suitcase and saying," If you will let me off, I will get a taxi and we will be done."

Finnick pulled over before Edgar got out and said," Need more help let me know, I could use the extra cash."

Edgar replied," I will." Before watching Finnick's van go down the road.

-000000000000000-00000000000000000000-0000000000000000-00000000000000000-000000000000000-

Arthur relax on the plane ride home and thought, 'Nice foxes, helping out those charities and returning the twenty four thousand bank roll-' Before realization caught up with him, stopping his thoughts in it track.

Arthur quickly got up and pulled his bag out of the overhead compartment before verifying that the sly foxes had swiped fifty thousand from him. Before replacing the suitcase back in the overhead compartment, he shook his head and began to laugh.

The stewardess walked up and asked," Are you okay, Arthur."

Arthur looked at her and answered," I don't know. As Intelligent as I am I got Outsmarted by a pair of foxes." before laughing again.

The stewardess shook her head and walked away.

-000000000000-000000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000-0000000-

Nick turned to Finnick before asking," When do you think he will realize that he is Fifty grand short."

Finnick laughed before answering," If he is as smart as he think he is, sometimes after the plane land his sorry ass home." and held out his hand.

Nick replied," I think it will be before the plane lands." and gave Finnick his share of the money.

Finnick asked," So are you going to fix this van?"

Nick smirked before answering," It is in perfect condition. No one will expect it to be able to work as well as it does."

Finnick laughed before replying," Smoke, Backfires and Acts likes a piece of crap but in perfect shape."

Actions


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128: Edgar Dupin and Agatha Marple story (part 1)

Chapter Text

Edgar smiled before saying," Well I guess it is Agatha and my turn now. Interpol had been chasing after a female jewel thief. So they hired myself and Agatha to help them. We had her corner at the airport.

-00000000000-000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000-00000000000-0000000000

Agatha said," Ambassador Judith Coretista, you are under arrest for the stealing of the Royale Jewels. Now come along peacefully."

Judith replied," You forget yourselves, I am an ambassador and that I have diplomatic immunity and your not getting the jewels back."

A young fox (nick) ran up and grabbed the suitcase before yelling," Now I have one, too."

Judith grabbed the young fox as another young fox with big ears (Finnick) came up and grabbed the case from the other fox and said," Now I have two and you can't catch me." Before running off.

Agatha and Edgar immediately began to chase Finnick through the airport.

Nick ran to their meeting place and quickly put the jewels into the older case before Nick grabbed the now empty case and yelled," Got mine back, so haha to you."

Immediately everyone switched from chasing Finnick, who left the airport with his case, to chasing after Nick.

Nick made sure he gave Finnick enough time to escape before pretending he was exhausted as he ran into Judith.

Judith grabbed Nick by the scruff of his neck before Pulling the case from Nick and tossing him into the Interpol agents that were heading down the collar.

Edgar caught Nick but sighed as Judith ran into the private jet that took off immediately upon her entering it.

Agatha turned to Nick before asking," Do you know how much trouble you are in young man?"

Nick smirked before pulling his tail up to him and pulling out one of the Royal jewels and saying," Not as much as you will be, if you don't follow the orders on the note.'

Edgar said," You think, that you can give us orders, young man."

Nick kicked Edgar in the stomach before replying," It all depends on whether you want the Royal Jewels back or have them separated to their basic components." and running under the guardrail and out into the street.

-000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-0000000000000-00000000000-00000000-

Nick hopped into the van before saying," Let us get to our hideout."

Finnick asked," Are we keeping the jewels?" Already knowing the answer.

Nick answered," No, we are con men not thieves. Although we will be picking up some pocket change, soon."

Finnick laughed before replying," Ever since we have been doing this, I have had more fun and made more money than ever before."

Nick replied," The note I gave her told her to meet my cousin, selling pawscicles, tomorrow at noon near happytown orphanage."

Finnick said," So that was why we have been making the extra."

Nick replied," They are going to most likely give the pawscicles to the nearby children."

Finnick smiled before saying," That is probably going to cause a lot of problems."

Nick smirked before replying," For them, not for us."

-0000000000-00000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-0000000000000-000000000-

Nick and Finnick quickly set up before Finnick skedaddle, leaving Nick by himself.

Agatha and Edgar walked over to Nick before saying," I think you have something that belongs to us."

Nick smirked, looked up and replied,' Lady, I am here to sell Pawscicles and than I have to run an errand for my cousin,"

Edgar asked," What is the errand you have to run?"

Nick answered," That is between myself and my cousin. Now if you will excuse me." Before yelling " Get your pawscicles here. Limited supply."

Agatha asked," How many pawscicles do you have?"

Nick answered," I have a little over two hundred to sell and If I don't sell them all, than my cousin errand will have to wait."

Edgar asked," Are you trying to make us buy your pawscicles?"

Nick smirked before replying," It is called a hustle, my friends. If it takes me four days to sell the pawscicles than it will be four days before I can do the errand for my cousin."

Agatha signal an agent over before asking," How much are your pawscicles?"

Nick pointed to the sign before answering," As you can see they are five dollar each. But if you buy them all. I will charge you only for two hundred."

Edgar glared at Nick before handing over twenty Fifty dollar bills and saying," Now you can go and do your errand."

Nick put the money into his money box and took out a package and replied," I guess your the Interpol agents that I am to hand this too." Before handing the package to Agatha and closing the money box.

Agatha asked," Where do you think your going?"

Nick answered," Home" and pointing to a female water buffalo and yelling," Enjoy the treats. The officer does not want you messing up her patrol area." Before running off.

Agatha look to Edgar and asked," Any ideas?"

Edgar pointed to the young children staring at the pawscicles sign before saying," Let just give them away." and changing the sign to FREE PAWSCICLES.

Actions


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129: edgar dupin and Agatha Marple story (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick hopped into the van before asking," Do you think everything will go as plan?"

Finnick laughed before replying," When you and your temp parents make a plan, it always seems to go as plan."

Nick said," Well, we will find out when they do the news conference."

Delores and Randall got into the van before saying," It went smoothly, you should have seen it." Before heading back to the garage.

-0000000000-0000000000-00000000000-0000000000-00000000000-0000000000000

Agatha smiled and said," Well that should take care of the pawscicles. Now all we have to wait until we get a message from the foxes that have the royal jewels."

Delores walked over and asked." Do I really look like a police officer?"

Edgar answered," Are you telling me that your not an officer of the law?"

Delores answered," Of dear me no. my husband and I argue about whether I look like a real life cop or not. So I stepped out and see if people thought I was a real cop or not. I really want to thank you." Keeping Agatha and Edgar occupied while Randall took the cart away.

Edgar asked," Why did you decide to check out this area?"

Delores answered," I was told by a young fox that this would be the perfect place to verify if my costume. I never thought a young fox could be so polite and sweet."

Agatha looked to Edgar before saying," Look like we got hustled again."

Edgar replied, "He seems to very good at it."

Delores said," I have to go but when you see the fox give him my best." As she saw the orphanage's director, Emma McRoy, an elderly ewe, approaching. Before quickly walking away.

Emma yelled," How dare you give these children, sugar. Do you know how hyper-active that will make these kids. Don't you have anything better to do than make my job harder."

Agatha sighed before turning to Emma before saying," We are sorry but we did not want the pawscicles to go to waste."

Emma replied," Well you two are going to watch and take care of the children until supper time or do I have to call your supervisors."

Agatha asked," Would it be permitted if we got some other individuals to substitute for us."

Emma glared and answered," No, you can not. You did this and you will take responsibility for this or I call your supervisors."

Agatha replied," Very well, we will watch the children for you."

Emma said," I am glad that nice young fox told me what you were doing." before walking away.

Edgar asked," Agatha, when we are done with this case we are definitely investigating that young fox."

Agatha answered," I don't know if that will be a good idea or not but we can discuss it later." As the package suddenly began to buzz.

Edgar quickly opened the package and found an old throw away phone with less than five minutes and two days left on it.

Agatha said," We need to fine a phone card to elongate the time or we are going to lose contact with our jewel holder, very quickly."

Edgar check the text before saying," We can find a phone card at an old shop. It is here in the text along with a picture of the royal jewels."

Agatha asked," What have we gotten ourselves?" As she kept her eyes on the children.

Edgar answered," With these foxes, I don't know but at least we will be getting the royal jewels back." As he checked his watch, only an hour left to watch the children.

Actions


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130: Edgar dupin and Agatha Marple (PART3)

Chapter Text

Randall smiled before shaking the old rams hand and saying," Thanks for allowing us to use your place of business."

The old ram shook Randall's hand before replying," After you got my niece, Dawn away from those predators before they hurt her more than they already did."

Randall said," If her parents was more forthright, we could have been there a lot quicker."

The old ram handed Randall the key before saying," Lock up when your done and I will pick them up from Delores at the antique store."

Randall replied," Okay, but remember they may come and question you." AS he got behind the counter.

The old ram held a hand to his ear before saying," Would you care to repeat yourself sonny." and leaving the store.

Randall laughed before placing a second phone and a phone card on top of it by the register, now all he had to do was wait for the victims.

Edgar and Agatha entered the store before looking at the phone cards that were in a glass case on the wall.

Agatha walked over to Randall before asking, "Do you have any phone cards for this phone?"

Randall took the phone before answering," Took me a year to find one for my old phone." Before handing back the phone and showing his phone to Agatha.

Agatha asked," Could we buy that card from you?" Signaling Edgar to join her.

Randall shook his head before answering," Sorry but don't know how long it will take to find another one."

Edgar replied," We are confiscating that card, so hand it over."

Randall smiled before saying," By the time you get through the locked door, I will have already put it into my phone."

Agatha asked," What if we bought it from you?"

Randall brought his paw to his chin before answering," Sure, a thousand dollars and it is yours."

Edgar replied," But is it only a hundred dollar phone card. Two hundred tops."

Randall said, "Nine hundred." As he saw the group of 5 thugs come into the store.

Edgar and Agatha also spotted the thugs before the latter said," Call back up, they are hear for trouble."

The leader of the thugs, a cougar turned and said," This seems to be our lucky day. We came to get some protection money from the old goat and find Randall here instead."

Randall replied," I would not say you were lucky, you little brats. Instead of having my student teach you a lesson, I guess I will be teaching you a lesson." Before turning to Agatha and Randall and saying," Five hundred bottom price. "

The cougar seeing Randall back was to him, pulled out his pocket knife and charged Randall.

Randall ducked under the cougar blade Slamming his fist into the cougar stomach and than doing a high jumped brought his leg down onto the cougar's neck, knocking him out.

Immediate the zebra and the gazelle brought out their knives and went for Randall.

Randall slid between the two before grabbing their tails and pulling down hard on them. Followed by grabbing their manes and knocking their heads together. Incapacitating both of them. Before turning to the last two thugs and saying," I advise you to take your friends outside and wait for the police to come and you can tell them you were going to rob this store or you can go back to your boss and explain to him why your such failures."

Immediately the two thugs help their incapacity friends out the door before coming back in and dragging out the cougar.

Randall turned back to Agatha and Edgar before saying," Now five hundred or get out. I have to close the store."

Grudgingly Edgar paid for the phone card before asking," How do you know when they will not go back to the gang?"

Edgar answered," Because the gang leader does not believe in giving individuals second chances. Ask about your buddies at the ZPD for the files on the Lobos gang."


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131: edgar dupin and Agatha marple (part 4)

Summary: Just a heads up  
To save you from boredom. I am skipping the carnival, where officer and reporters are trying to win the prizes with the royal jewels in them.

Chapter Text

Finnick walked over to Nick before asking," What are you doing?"

Nick answered," During the press conference that Delores is texting to them to have. They will want proof and this little plane will drop them the proof before flying away." Placing the small packet inside the remote control plane.

Finnick asked," What if they shot it down, they could get your pawprints from it?"

Nick replied," It has several small fuel packet that when it loses it signal or I detonate it will caused the plane to catch fire and burn off all pawprints and any recognizable markings."

Finnick said," I would love to see it."

Nick replied," Than come on." Before picking up the plane and heading out of the room followed by an intrigued Finnick.

00000000000-0000000000000000-000000000000000000-0000000000000-00000000000-00000000000-

Agatha and Edgar looked over the crowd of reporters before the latter asked," We are suppose to start this new conference at 6?"

Agatha answered," Oddly enough it is to start at a quarter til six. The text stated that proof would be given along with further instructions as to how to get the rest of the royal jewelry back."

Edgar glanced at his watch before signaling to the Interpol officer that it was time, knowing the Interpol officer would be ready to capture anyone that brought the proof to them.

Agatha walked up to the podium before saying," Ladies and Gentlebeings of the press. It is my privilege to inform you that we have been promise the return of the royal jewels in exchange for the rewards to be distributed to different charities, anomalously. But before we agreed to giving these charitable organization the reward divided evenly among the six. We ask for proof and was promise it would be here before 6."

Just than everyone heard the humming of the small remote plane.

Edgar asked," Was this in any of the scenarios that was created to catch the deliverer?"

Agatha shook her head before answer," We thought a person would be delivering it, not a kid's toy." As the remote plane dropped the package with a little parachute attach to it.

0000000000-0000000000-0000000000000-00000000000000-00000000000000-00000000000-00000000000-

Nick smiled before saying," Great flying, Finnick. They have the package in their hands, Now fly it toward the fountains and hit the detonation shift.

Finnick replied," I am but it is not blowing up." As he kept stabbing the detonate button with his claw.

Nick reached over and grabbed the antenna and breaking it off without taking his eyes off the plane which immediately caught fire and headed for the fountain.

Finnick asked," Are we done?"

Nick answered," Almost we got to watch the rest of the interview than we can go to the van and get the predatory special pizza."

Finnick replied," Working with you guys is fun and if you tell anyone I will bite your face off."

Nick smirked before saying," Maybe that can be your catchphrase like you see those television character do."

Finnick turned the volume up on the television before replying," Bite me, slick."

-000000000000-00000000000000-000000000000000000-000000000000-0000000000000000

Agatha opened the letter before showing the earrings and saying," This is our proof. These are the royal earrings from the royal jewelry. The note gives us the place to meet and seeing as how this person likes to play around. I would request the media not follow us."

Edgar added," Or we might have to arrest you for interfering with officers of the law." Before following Agatha into the police station.

Agatha and Edgar immediately went into the bullpen, where both Zootopia police officer and Interpol officers were waiting.

Agatha said," We are to go to the carnival being held by the orphanage where we gave away those pawscicles. We are to play the Five dollar games and Win. The note also state you never know what treasure you will find. The note also said that we should have the jewels by 9."

Edgar asked," Are you any good at the carnival games?"

Agatha answered," I have no luck at those games."

Edgar said," To play it safe. We bring the prizes back here. That way no one know that the royal jewel are hidden in the prizes."

Agatha replied," The carnival starts at six-thirty. So we better hustle." Before the officers and detectives headed for the carnival.

A small squirrel turned off her recorder before going to the media to sell the recording.

-00000000000000000000-000000000000000000-0000000000000000000-000000000000-000000000000000000000

Agatha, Edgar and the rest of the officers that went to the carnival entered the station.

A young cheetah said," Excuse me, Officer but while you were away a package was delivered to the station for you."

Agatha turned to Edgar before saying," You don't think."

Edgar smiled and nodded before replying," I most certainly do," Before turning to the officer and asking," Officer, what time did the package arrived and who delivered it."

The young cheetah answered," I am just a cadet that got assign here because of the royal jewel thing." before grabbing a donut.

Agatha smiled before saying," Young cadet. What is your name."

The young cheetah puff out his chest before answering," I am Benjamin Clawhauser, future ZPD officer."

Agatha asked," Ok Cadet Clawhauser, What time did the package arrived and who brought it."

Clawhauser grabbed a clipboard before answering," It got here at a few minutes before nine and was brought in by Koala." and handing the package to Agatha.

Agatha opened the package and examined it before saying," The royal jewels are here."

Edgar replied," And out plane back home leaves in six hours."

Actions


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132: Judy has some questions.

Chapter Text

Earl looked down at Judy before asking," Would you care to ask any of my compatriots any questions before I begin my story?"

Judy answered," I think I can wait until I hear your story."

Earl replied," Maybe but I would say you already forgot some question you would have like to ask Arthur. So for convenient sake please ask them now."

Judy nodded before turning to Agatha and asking," Why did you not investigate the koala bear?"

Agatha answered," We talk to the chief at the time and he agreed to allow us to return to investigate the koala. But first we had to return the royal jewels to their vault. We gave them the address to the store we got the phone card from. Mentioning they should question the owner. According to the detective that interview the goat, all they got out of him was that the koala bear was know as Randall Escott, an instructor for martial arts."

Judy asked," What did you find out about Nick from Randall Escott?"

Edgar answered," He was murdered by member of the lobos but they are not certain what happened. The autopsy says the bear killed the fox, the fox killed the lion and the lion killed the bear."

Judy asked," What did the autopsy say about the koala?"

Edgar answered," Someone stole his body from the medical examiner before an autopsy could have been done on it."

Judy asked," How does someone steal a body from inside a police station?"

Agatha answered," The same way someone steals royal jewels right from under the thief's nose."

Judy asked," So you think the fox stole the body?"

Agatha answered," It would take a much larger person to be able to steal the body."

Judy asked," Who did you think stole the body?"

Edgar answered," That we will never know because by the time they were ready to do the autopsy the crime scene was contaminated."

Judy thought for a moment before turning to Arthur and asking," What is the Stink House?"

Arthur blushed before answering," It is what crooks call the different precincts."

Judy understood criminals disliked the police and the stations before asking," What happened to the slippery Coyote?"

Arthur smiled before answering," His associates murderer him and were caught by the police when they try to dispose of the body"

Judy asked," What happened to the snow leopard?"

Arthur answered," She was returned to her mother, who sent me a thank you note. Seems the fox never told them that is was him that got her away from them."

Judy nodded before asking,"Why did you not investigate the foxes?"

Agatha answered," Because it is the old catch twenty two. If we investigated the foxes and those that try to steal the jewel would retaliate against them. Meaning the next time something like this happened. No one would help out law enforcement. But if we let it slide than more than likely if anyone found out information that law enforcement would exchange for either a favor or funds, they would offer up the information."

Judy nodded before asking," Did you get all the royal jewels back?"

Edgar answered, "We had them and had them secured in the royal vault but before we could get verification on them all being there, they were stolen by the advisor to the king and he left the country. He is suppose to be here in Zootopia and we are looking for him."

Judy asked," You mean you guys have been chasing him for years."

Agatha answered," No Interpol and BSI hired us to help capture the crooks. We plan to talk to the mayor and your chief tomorrow and try and get some assistance from them."

Judy nodded before turning to Earl and saying," I guess it is your turn, now."

Actions


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133: Hello my name is Earl and this is my story

Chapter Text

Earl nodded before saying," To begin with I was finishing a case for King Witherpol and hos wife Queen Natasha, they are both snow leopards and highly regarded around the world at the time. The guards suddenly entered the room and mention that a black panther and a red fox kit were making there way to the ceremonial alters and the guards were not able to stop them."  
King Witherpol asked," Why are they going to the ceremonial alters?"  
The guard mention that the black panther was Princess Rebecca's husband.  
Both King and Queen quickly left the chambers. I was curious and followed after them and the guards.  
They Royals confronted the Black Panther and the kit.  
Before either guards could do anything the kit meowed something, that caught everyone but the black panther off guard.  
The king not at all please told the kit that he had 24 hours starting at midnight to complete the requirements or the challenge was null and void. IF he succeed than he could do what he had desired to do.  
Later I found out that he wanted to place Princess Rebecca's life stone on the monument of Ganesha. But in order to do it the young fox had to complete all the tasks before him. Travelling through a maze, Past the guards guarding the entrance without using violence. Than and only than was he allowed to go to the monument but he was not allowed to use the bridge but cross the raging river and than climb the monument before he can place the stone into an available spot but he had to return to the spot before midnight or the stone would be removed and tossed into the raging rivers with the rest of the unworthy and undeserving criminals. To further the difficult the kit had to do it naked.  
Suddenly those who attend those whole were injured stated 'IF you get hurt don't expect us to help heal you. To wish the kit gave the feline response 'On whose claws do you state that' they all stated their individual and group name. The kit turned to the Royal couple and stated. 'I will not wait until midnight. Let start this now.' The King and Queen looked at each other before saying,' so be it.'  
The kit quickly disrobe before running to the maze entrance. HE glanced at the maze map before rushing into the maze. The guards than turned the maze map one hundred eighty degrees and laughed.  
Where I sat with the royal family, I could see him stop and realized what happened and break into a fast pace and make the correction. He was than racing to the entrance which was guarded by four very tough and rough looking felines.  
He spotted the guards and began to run slower glancing to the right and begin to head in that direction. The guards tried to figure out what he was planning but he quickly change back to his original heading and running full speed at the guards and looking up. The guards all looked up and the kit took the opportunity to slide beneath the guards legs and quickly began the dissent towards the river.  
He quickly made it to the river and grabbed a vine before jumping into the river, which swept him towards the waterfall. Holding onto the vine, the water pushed him on to the other side. He quickly tied the vine to a couple of boulder before beginning to climb the monument. Immediately those of the bridge began to throw their drink and containers at the young kit.  
This seem to put fire into the young kit as he began to climb faster. Suddenly someone through a stone and smack the kit in the eye but the kit caught the stone and glared at the bridge occupants before tossing the stone into the raging river. Some of the bridge occupants, who in my opinion were ready to throw their own stones at the kit suddenly held off. It was getting dark and he was still climbing. He was heading for the top, a place for true royalty and Rebecca was indeed eligible for that honor.  
Several times I saw the kit hand hold betray him and have him slide ten yards backward. Only for him to shake it off and continue climbing. I borrow a telescope and examine where he slid and I could see that he had gotten hurt but was still climbing. AS darkness descent the kit put the stone into one of the empty holes before starting to climb down.  
I saw him slide downwards several times without stopping. I got a pair of infrared binocular and watch him cross the raging water. The guard had pulled up the ropes that allows someone to get to the bottom by the river but he still made it to the top. The guard were watching where he should have climb up and the kit race through the doors before the guards could react. He than quickly made it to where the royal couple and I was waiting.  
King Witherpol bowed his head to the kit and stated that he had succeeded and the stone would remain where he placed it. The kit now had to have his wounds looked at. To my surprise the kit kindly refuse the offer before stating that the medical individuals have already stated they would not render any aid to him before he got dressed.  
The King, Queen and myself argue with the kit about it being important for his wounds to be treated. After a while he made an agreement with us. After he had gotten some rest and at least partially awake, he would allow one individual one hour to examine and bandage his wounds but they had to do to it because they had a desire to do it. He would call the King and Queen to tell them when he woke up and the clock would than start. I mention that we did not know where he was staying. He told us that he tell us exactly where he was at after he woke up. We agree to it but the King sent two of his guards to follow the kit.  
Unknown to any of us, the kit knew he was being followed and went to his campsite. . Rebecca's husband went into the tent before the kit immediately put out the fire and went into the tent. The kit and Rebecca's husband than snuck out and went to the airport. We should have thought ahead and had someone at the airport in case they tried to leave the area but we did not. They boarded a jet heading back to Zootopia, a five hour flight. The kit called the Royal family and stated he decided that he was ready to be examine. He than told them his plane seat number and the clock was running.  
To say the Royal family was mad would be an understatement. There was no medical individual aboard the plane and no way to get to the kit before the time expired. So I began to investigate the kit, and to my surprise, he has kept his life avoiding almost all public knowledge of himself. To this day there is knowledge of a fox police officer but not a picture of fox in any publication.

Actions


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134: Judy learns a little about NIck youth.

Chapter Text

Judy asked," What have you learn about Nick?"

Arthur answered, "What We have learn and will perjure ourselves if you attempt to bring this to anyone else's knowledge."

Agatha said," I am sure you are well aware that Nick is not a virgin."

Judy replied," Well most guys loses their virginity before they finish college."

Agatha asked," Do you know how he lost his virginity?"

Judy answered, " I am not sure how he lost it."

Agatha replied, " In truth he lost it twice. Both incidents occurred before he was 16. The first time occurred after his parents were in the hospital. His relative was paid to let a pervert take him to a hot spring. Where he and several of the pervert's friend had their way with him. He got even with the pervert and in time got even with the others that were involved. His other time, A wealthy female warthog, had her servants grab him off the streets and gave him a choice, He either made love to her or she would have her very large servants make love to him. She kept him for 48 hours before he escaped from her. He than with a help from a few of his compatriots, took the wealth from her and distributed it to several charitable organization."

Judy was shock to hear what happen to Nick.

Arthur asked," Have you ever what he did with the money he made from hustling?"

Judy answered," I never thought about it."

Edgar replied," He has set up several bogus business with the money. While the business have become real. He is the secret chairman of the board for both businesses but no one knows it is him. He does not get a paycheck from either business with the profits being split between improving the business and charities. You might want to check out his paycheck and see where his money go. You will understand why he does not treat himself very often."

Judy decided that she would have to check with Clawhauser about Nick's pay check.

Earl asked," Don't you think it is kind of odd at how Nick seem to know everyone?"

Judy answered," He has lived his whole life in Zootopia."

Earl replied, " He and his compatriots would be considered Vigilantes, as they went after those that the law could not or would not go after. They took down some of the biggest untouchable crooks. Similar to what you did with Lionheart and Bellweather. Although we will never reveal enough details for you to get him and his temporary dad in trouble. But before they would go after their intended target they would really investigate them. He still does that for any cases you or your fellow officer are on. Which is also why he drinks so much coffee."

Judy asked," Why does Nick call the people his temporary parents?"

Arthur answered," Because they are not his real parents, could not adopt him, were not paid by the government to be his foster parents. So he ended up calling them his temp relatives. Even though his temp father is the only one left. His temp Brother or Uncle depending on your view was murdered. His temporary mother died of cancer, that a prey doctor did not feel like treating. His temporary Aunt or Sister died of old age. Although a few of the people who had help the vigilantes get their targets are mostly law abiding citizens."

Judy asked," How did Nick throw McHorn off the bridge?"

Earl answered," That is something that will not be answered. Even though Nick has already told everyone what it was."

Judy thought for a moment before saying," Right now. I can not think of anything else to ask you but I am glad to have talk to you."

Arthur replied," Your very welcome, Officer Hopps. If you have more question, ask Nick."

Agatha said," But I do want to know why you wanted this meeting done this way." Running her paw down her robe.

Judy replied," I was under the impression that this was part of your requirement for the meeting."

Edgar said, " According to Finnick this was the only way you would agree to meet with you."

Judy asked," Why did you want to meet me?"

Agatha answered," Even though we have all been hustle by the young foxes, we care for them. And wanted to meet the young officer that got him to turn his life around and go after criminals the proper way an his partner to get a real job."

Judy blushed before replying," It was nothing. Even thou we did not started off as friends we are now."

Earl said," Now we all have lives to get back to. You take care of yourself, Judy. If anything happens to you, Zootopia will forever regret it." Before the group left.

Judy looked around the empty room before deciding to go back to the room and get redressed. She also had to come up with a way to get back at Finnick.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135: Nick's and Judy's thought

Chapter Text

Nick closed the door to his apartment and sighed. He wonder what Judy decision would be before asking himself what would he do if she only wanted to remain friends. Well he liked being Judy's partner and if he could still be that, he would be happy and if he could not be than he would asked Chief Buffalo Butt to transfer him to another precinct and start over there, if they let him. If not he would have to find some other job. HIs heart was no longer into hustling. Without warning Nick's phone beep.

Nick checked the user id before saying," Hey Finnick, what is going on."

Finnick answered," Those four dolts wanted to talk to you but I got them to talk to Judy wearing only a robe." Before snickering.

Nick sighed before asking," Did you make Judy also wear only a robe?"

Finnick answered," Of course, they may be dolts but they aint stupid."

Nick replied," Be careful buddy, Judy will pay you back for that trick."

Finnick just laughed before ending the call.

Nick shook his head before thinking,' Guess he will learn the hard way.'

-0000000000000-0000000000000-0000000000-00000000000000-00000000000000-00000

Judy quickly got dress and decided to go throw the door, that did not lead to the night club. Only to find herself in a very large reception area.

A male panda ( who was the receptionist) saw Judy before saying," If your here to make an appointment, his next available opening is in two months and you have to bring your partner with you."

Judy replied," Actually I came to talk to him." As she watched a pair of Jaguars come out from next to the receptionist desk. She notice the female head was on the male's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. As they exited the room, she noticed that the two jaguars' tail were interwoven with each other.

The male panda said, " Come on Harriet, it is our turn and remember you agree to listen to him."

Judy watched as the two pandas walked through the door that the Jaguars just came out of.

After an hour Judy watch the two pandas come out with silly looking grins on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other waist.

Five minutes later, Finnick walked out and asked," Are you ready to head home?"

Judy thought of the perfect plan to get even with Finnick before answering," Yes, I learned a few things about Nick."

Finnick asked," What did you learn about Nick?" Before getting into the van.

Judy answered," About Nick being raped while he was a child." Before putting on her seat belt.

Finnick replied," He also worked his way through that by making sure to get even with those who done him wrong. He even gotten over his discomfort about being very close to someone."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Finnick answered," It has taken him time to get over being close to anyone, hugging and such but he overcame it and part of it is thanks to you."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Finnick answered.," When you and him got tangled in the vine, your hugging him, you sibling burying him under them." Before coming to a stop and saying," We are her."

Judy replied," Thank you, Finnick." Before getting out of the van and heading to her apartment.

Actions


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136: Nick Choice (part1)

Chapter Text

Nick stretch and started to walk towards his home from the hidden garage. It was a nice night out and he knew Judy was safe with Finnick and he would drive her home. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

Nick raced down the alley, and saw four different equestrian males and two female zebras, he knew what the males were planning and he would not allow that to happen before saying," Freeze ZPD."

Suddenly all 6 were looking at Nick.

Nick quickly said," Ladies, I advise you to leave." As he text the ZPD with his cellphone.

The stallion smiled before saying," Ladies, you stay were your at. After we take care of the interfering pelt. WE might give one of you a nice fox coat as payment."

Nick replied," I advise you ladies to run or else you might get hurt. Tell the Police when they arrive to come down here." Before charging the Donkey guarding the ladies and jumping and giving the ladies a chance to run.

When Nick kick landed lower than he expected, giving the donkey a double kick in the groin. The ladies quickly ran up the alley.

The Donkey said," You are going to pay for that." Before the three other equestrian began to approach Nick.

Nick smiled, his temp dad had taught him how to fight groups without going red eyes.

The fight was over before Nick broke a sweat, as he heard McHorn and Francine come up behind him.

McHorn said," Hey, Nick. What is going on here."

Nick replied," These gentle beings were going to harm the ladies and I believe they need to cool off in a cell."

Francine said," Mrs. Alma Mack and Miss Tina Mack said you saved them from being raped."

Nick frowned before saying, "Tell me they are not related to Alfred Mack."

Francine replied," Actually they are his wife and his younger sister. They both want to talk to you tomorrow at the station."

Nick sighed before saying," I think I need to discuss something with Chief Bogo before that happen."

McHorn asked," What is going on Officer Wilde?"

Nick answered," That is what I have to talk to the Chief about. He probably is going to have a migraine and than some."

Francine and McHorn took the Equestrians to the police paddy wagon while Nick continue on his way home.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137: Nick choice (part2)

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and check the clock, he knew that he had to have the paper copied and a copy of them given to the chief. He quickly text Judy telling her that he meet her at the station before grabbing the paperwork and heading to the garage and a quick drive to the station.

Nick arrived at the police station and parked his motorcycle in the corner, out of site, before entering the station, while texting Judy as to him already being at the station. He quickly walked over to the copiers and made a copy of each court order . He had to use an attorney to get his because the judge refused to give one to a fox, but he got them and was going to use them to keep them away from him.

Clawhauser seeing Nick heading up the stair shouted," I would not bother him, Nick. He is getting ready to receive members from the Canine Community Council. The last time they came we lost all the canine officer for over a week. All over a misspoken word."

Nick replied," Have to this is important, " before knocking on Chief Bogo's door.

Chief Bogo said," Enter and it has better be important or it is parking duty for a month."

Nick opened the door before handing Chief Bogo the paper before saying," Without realizing it, Yesterday, I accidentally broke the court order demanding I stay away from these people and their family."

Chief Bogo quickly read the papers before saying," Your counter does allow for you to be present in case of an emergency."

"But Chief," interrupted Nick, " The young ladies want to have a conversation with me but that will break the court order and have no desire to do that."

Chief Bogo replied," Mister Mack and the young ladies will be here shortly after role call. Just so you know, you have parking duty today."

Nick kept from smiling before asking," What about Judy?"

Chief Bogo answered," She has some reports to finish. Also she and Wolford are required for the meeting with the Canine Council."

Nick replied," See you at Role Call, Chief." Before quickly leaving the office and heading to Judy and his office.

Judy asked," What was so important that you could not wait for me?"

Nick answered," Court Orders that I violated and wanted to warn the Chief before he got a migraine from them."

Judy said," The Chief text me, letting me know that I was suppose to part of special meeting and you were going to be given-"

"Parking duty," interrupted Nick. " But I think I will be able to handle it for one day. I feel sorry for you in a boring meeting all day."

Judy smiled before replying," Hope you have fun, it is suppose to rain all day."

Nick pulled out the orange umbrella out from his desk before saying, " I should be able to stay dry."

Judy replied," Well it is time for roll call." Before she hopped off her chair and walked with Nick to the bullpen

Actions


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138: Rabbit in the Middle

Summary: Wolford and Delgato are present at the meeting in Chief Bogo office. Between the Royal Family of Felines and the Alpha of the Canines  
Both group wanting to show appreciation to those that solved the Nighthowler incident.

Notes: sorry about the extremely short chapters

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo sighed as he finished reading the court orders that Nick had given to him prior to roll call and sighed. This day was going to be bad enough with both The Alphas of the Wolves and The King and Queen of the Snow Leopards coming together to talk. Than he had to deal with the Macks. To make things even more uncomfortable The Royals wanted Wolford present and the Alphas want Delgato present. He rubbed his horn, he was already getting a migraine.

Judy entered before asking," Why did you want to see me, Chief?"

Chief Bogo answered," In a little while we are having some visitors They wish to Thank you for solving the Night howler case."

Judy replied," But sir that has happened a while ago. Why do they want to thank me, now."

Chief Bogo answered," Bureaucracy. The Alpha and Royale both wanted to talk with the officers that solved the case. After much political maneuvering it was arranged. So they will be lead in here by Delgato and Wolford, shortly."

Judy asked," Is that why you assign Nick to Meter maid duty?"

Chief Bogo answered," I had no plans on letting Nick cause an inter species problem or an international one."

Judy replied," I understand." As Delgato brought in the Alphas. A minute later Wolford lead the Royals in. She could also see two guards from each side.

Chief Bogo said," I am gratefully that you two put aside your differences and agreed to a common meeting, since Officer Hopps has other things to do."

King Witherpol asked," Where is the other officer that was on the case, Your Officer Hopps, mention that she had help."

Judy answered," The person helping me became an officer after the incident and he is current out on parking duty."

Queen Natasha asked," We will wait for his return but we need to know where is the officer that caused the horrible disgrace by telling the press that all predators could go savage."

Before Chief Bogo or Judy could say anything, The male Alpha answered," The officer that caused the mess, had also fixed the mess. Which we Canine figure balance out the good work she did."

King Witherpol did not miss the accusation before replying," Very smart thinking for a Canine."

The female Alpha smiled before saying," Someday maybe you Felines could try thinking."

Chief Bogo slammed both his hooves onto the table before saying," Enough. Remember we are keeping this civil."

Queen Natasha turned to Chief Bogo before asking," Could you have the other officer come back early. This way we can get this settled."

Chief Bogo quickly hit the intercom and said," Officer Clawhauser, contact Officer Wilde and have him return to the precinct immediately."

After a moment the intercom came on and Clawhauser voice came through, " Chief Bogo, sir. Officer Wilde stated he cant come back because he has not finish his duty."

Chief Bogo sighed and said," I will be right back." Before leaving the office.

Actions


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139: Nick on Patrol

Summary: Nick doing parking duty, his way.

Chapter Text

Nick opened the roll of nickels and put it in the expired meter before walking on. Nick spotted the rodent car parked two inches into the red zone, so very carefully he moved it out of the red zone.

The small mouse about to make a scene about the fox moving his car, was suddenly smiling before asking," Why did you not give me a ticket?"

Nick answered," It is not like you park that way on purpose."

A female voice asked," Than why were putting nickels into expired meter?"

Nick turned and saw a black ewe before answering," Most individuals don't mean to go over the time limits and I think it is a shame to give someone a ticket for it."

The black ewe smiled before saying, " Where are my manners. I am Annette Bellwether."

Nick took a step back before asking," Are you related to Dawn Bellwether?"

Annette sighed before answering, " She is my Crazy Aunt. Don't worry I am nothing like her. I judge individuals by their own actions."

Nick smiled before replying," Well we all have our weird relatives. Just don't mention that I am a police officer putting coins into expired meters. Say a concern citizen was putting coins into meters. That way no one knows and everyone will be sure to mention a cop was writing tickets to vehicles that meters have expired."

Annette asked," How many tickets have you actual done?"

Nick spotted Wilma Bison SUV before saying," Now you see that vehicle over there is taking up two parking spots and both meters have expired." As he walked over to the vehicle and examine it. He than turned and saw Annette had left. Before writing up the tickets. One for double parking, one for each expired meter and a final one for the expired temporary plates.

Wilma coming out of the store and seeing Nick, asked," So how is my most troublesome patient feeling?"

Nick smirked before answering," As to the fact that I am not currently your patient, I am feeling fine and hope you are feeling well."

Wilma replied," Nothing could bring me down, today."

Nick said," That is good to hear." Before handing her the four tickets.

Wilma asked," Are you joking?"

Nick answered," You may be the Chief's older sister but you still have to obey the laws." Before walking away

Wilma shook her head and got out her to do book and wrote Nick Wilde extra full physical, next time before heading to the courthouse to pay her tickets.

Nick saw the blinking light, meaning someone sent a message and it was recorded before hitting the play button.

'Officer Wilde, this is Officer Clawhauser and The Chief wants you back at the station. The VIPs wanted both you and Officer Hopps present.'

Nick thought for a moment before replying," Sorry Officer Clawhauser but I am not even halfway done with the Chief's requirement. I will be back when I am done."

Nick drove over to the next street before getting out and starting to walk down the street leaving the radio in the parking duty vehicle.

Nick smiled he was up to fifteen tickets. It was a good thing he could remember who drove what kind of vehicle.

Nick saw the message button was flashing and listen, " Officer Wilde, this is Chief Bogo, get your hide back to the precinct before I turned it into a carcass."

Nick smirked before sending back his own message," This is Officer Wilde and my dear Chief, your orders were that I had to hand out a minimum of twenty tickets. We both know I am no Officer Hopps and could never beat her record of over 200 tickets in one morning. I just need to do five more tickets before i can return to the precinct."

Chief Bogo voice came back immediately over the radio, " Officer Wilde, the reason you don't have a large quota is because I know for a fact that you put coins into expired meters. A numbers of Zootopians have called the precinct with praise for what you did and the good will that it bring us at ZPD has not gone unnoticed but You need to return here now."

Nick replied," But sir, I do not wish to abandon my post. So I will see you when i have feel my quota."

Chief Bogo response was immediate. " Officer Wilde, If your not here in thirty minutes, I will be giving you a new partner. So make your choice up now."

Nick spotted the Mayor Limousine too close to the fire extinguisher before saying, "Fine, I will be heading to headquarters as soon as I finish writing this ticket."

Chief Bogo replied," The clock is ticking, Officer Wilde."

Nick quickly printed up the ticket before putting it under the wiper and heading to Precinct One.

Actions


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140: Nick in the middle

Chapter Text

Nick arrived at the precinct and smiled, there was four motorcycles and two limousines, but only the limousines had diplomatic license plates. Nick check the time on his phone and saw he had time before writing four tickets and place them on the respectable motorcycles.

Nick walked up to Clawhauser before saying," Tell the Chief that I am here."

Ben replied," He told me to tell you to go on up but you have best be on your best behavior."

Nick smirked before walking up the stairs and check his phone call, he had a little over two minutes. So he stood there before he heard Bogo yelled "Get in here, Officer Wilde."

Nick opened the door in time to see Chief Bogo hang up the phone. He than took notice of those in the room before asking," What can I do for you, Bossman."

Chief Bogo placed his head into his hoofs and sighed before saying," These gentle mammals wish to speak with you."

Nick nodded his head to the Alphas and The Royals before asking," What can this officer of the law do for you?"

Delgato said," They wish to show you their gratitude for your assistance in solving the night howler case and raising yourself above what others thought of you." Receiving a nod from both groups.

Nick replied," You need to only Thank, Officer Hopps. She was the police officer, who conclude the case."

Wolford said," Officer Hopps did conclude the case but she also caused a lot of problems with her interview and we believe that one cancel the others." getting a nod from both groop

Nick replied," That may be the case but I have no desire to receive anything for helping her with the case. Now if you don't mind, I have some paperwork to do." Before nodding to both group and heading for the door.

Chief Bogo said," You have not been excused, Officer Nick."

Nick replied," Chief, I was only a consultant to Officer Hopps and will not accept anything from either group."

King Witherpol said, "Listen here young fox. You will accept something from both of our group or else."

Nick asked," Are you threatening an officer of the law?"

Chief Bogo saw where this was heading before saying," We are all going to cool our heads and come up with a compromise."

Nick replied, "With all due respect, I will not accept any type of recognition from either group besides the media would think they were trying to bribe an officer not to ticket motorcycles that were illegally park without diplomatic plates."

Queen Natasha switched to felinese before saying, 'This officer does not appreciate what we are trying to do.'

The female Alpha, in felinese added, 'You would think he would be honor by the fact that either of us would waste time on such an unworthy individual and that we have nothing better to be doing.'

Nick decided that he had enough and if he lost his badge, so be it. Before in felinese, he asked,' If I am such an unworthy individual, than you shouldn't have a need to show me any thanks.' Before turning walking out the door.

Chief Bogo asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Delgato answered," Sir , I did not know that Nick knew Felinese but the ladies were mentioning that he should have been more joyous in them wanting to honor him."

Judy, knowing Nick would not leave unless insulted, asked," What exactly did they call Nick?"

Delgato answered, " An unworthy individual and he should have been honor that they were meeting him." Knowing Judy would look it up, if he did not tell her the truth.

King Witherpol said," We have a bigger problem than that."

Chief Bogo asked," And what would that be?"

King Witherpol answered," Only one fox knows our language. That young fox needs to return to our country with us. He has some questions to answer."

Robert replied," You are taking my temp son anywhere."

Chief Bogo looked up and asked," How the hell did you get in here?'

Robert ignored the Chief before saying," I have a solution to your problem. Nick is an honorable person and I have a simple solution. Challenge him to a series of contests. If he wins a majority of them than you leave him alone. If he loses to either of your teams, than he has to allow the winning team leader to honor him. But it is best of seven and no multi individuals contest. All have to be one on one contest. Meaning no team contest and no joining forces."

Chief Bogo asked," Who the hell do you think you are?"

Queen Natasha answered," This is the husband to the late Princess Rebecca, who passed away."

Robert calmly said," You have no right to mention her name." Before glaring angrily at the Alphas and the Royals.

Wolford asked," Do you really you could think you could defeat all of us?"

The Male Alpha answered," He is a High Priest of the Order of Fabre Augen. He could easily kill all of us in this room, if he desire to and with his marriage to the decease princess he also has diplomatic immunity."

Robert replied," You are quite right in what you mention. Although I am pass my prime and taking on this number of individual would probably also cause my death. Now make your decision because if I have to I will gladly take the task at hand to insure my temp son from being harassed by a bunch of political mammals."

King Witherpol said," We will need time to discuss this situation and will get back to you."

Robert replied," Remember I can get into anyplace. So make the challenge and than stand by the results or do we end it the other way right here."

The Male Alpha asked," Are you saying that you will kill all of us if we don't accept your condition?"

Robert smiled before answering," No of course not. I am saying either agree with my temp son and honor the ZPD officials and leave him alone or Challenge to a bunch of single contest and whoever wins decides which group he accepts the reward from and if he wins, you leave him alone."

the female Alpha asked, "How long will we have to decide?"

Robert answered," Twenty four hours and I will text my temp son and let him know what the conditions are." Before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Chief Bogo said," Wolford, Delgato. After him."

Both Officers rushed to the door but when they looked they could not find him.

Actions


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

Chapter Text

Wolford and Delgato quickly made it to the door and opened it before looking outside and turned back into the room before saying," Sorry sir but he seems to be already gone."

The male Alpha laughed and said," Than go fetch Mister Wilde, we need to discuss the challenges with him before he can make any plans to thwart us."

Queen Natasha turned to the Alpha male before asking," What do you know that we don't know?" As Wolford and Delgato left the room.

The female answered," We have had him investigated by several investigator and although we know it is far from complete. We think there is enough here to get him to listen to us."

Judy replied," You push him into a corner and you will be on the losing end."

The female Alpha asked," How do you figure that?"

Judy smirked before answering," Why don't you ask the Chief about his snack stash?"

Suddenly Chief Bogo noticed all eyes were on him, he sighed before replying," He replaced all my delicious snacks with their awful tasting but good for you snacks. How he found them all in so short of time I don't know."

Delgato and Wolford reappear carrying Nick between them before the foremost asked ," Where do you want him?"

King Witherpol answered," You can put him down but make sure that you don't let him leave. "

Nick turned to Chief Bogo before saying," Sir. As you can see, these two are keeping me from completing my paperwork."

Chief Bogo replied," Officer Wilde, please listen to these IMPORTANT individuals and try to come to some kind of agreement."

Nick sighed before saying, "Chief it is against regulations to accept a reward for doing your job as a police officer."

Chief Bogo replied," But at the time you were not a police officer."

Nick smirked before saying," I got a temporary badge through a third party from Officer Judy Hopps. It also states that an officer of the law can temporarily deputized anyone as long as they remain with the person."

The Alpha male asked," Where is this temporary badge at now?"

Nick answered," I got rid of it. I have a real badge now."

Judy said," I never deputized you."

Nick smirked before saying," You did not but you were present and did not object when Finnick called me a cop and gave me the temporary badge."

Judy replied," That was just a sticker."

Nick walked over to the Chief's bookcase and pulled out an old dusty book before asking," What does it say on page forty two and I think it is the second paragraph."

Judy opened the book to the proper page before reading," If for any reason the police department-"

" Wrong one." interrupted Nick before saying, "Should be the next paragraph."

Judy glanced down before reading, " Any person may deputize another citizen of Zootopia as long as an officer is present and does not verbally object to the person being deputized but said officer must remain within thirty feet of the deputized individual at all time or the deputization is voided at that point and time."

Nick took the book back from Judy before placing it on the shelf and saying," So as a deputized individual, I can not accept any rewards from either of you.'

The female Alpha angrily asked," Do you think an old outdated law will prevent us from giving you the reward you deserve."

Nick, in an authoritative tone, answered," I was born a fox, I am a fox and I will die a fox. I have no desire to pretend to be second rate dog or cat."

All four VIPS glared at Nick before Queen Natasha asked," What about the deal we made with Robert?"

Nick answered," Than we need to finish setting the terms to the contests."

The Male Alpha replied," We need to discuss this and we will meet tomorrow here at dawn."

Nick shook his head before saying," Tomorrow is my day off, So how about Kerchinuck day, let say between midnight and one at Happytown police station."

Both Wolford and Delgato whispered into the VIPs ears about how dangerous Happytown could be at that time of night before King Witherpol counter, " How about tomorrow same time, same place."

Nick replied," In case your hard of hearing, tomorrow is my day off and I have already made plans. So what about Kerchinuck day at the Happytown pier."

Judy asked," Why not spilt the decision, one person chooses the day, one the time and the other the location."

Nick seeing the VIPs nodding with agreement before saying," Fine I pick the day and it will be Two Kerchinuck days from the last Kerchinuck day."

The VIPs nodded before Queen Natasha said," I think shortly after lunch say start at one until we are done."

The female Alpha added," And let us do it where all can see, I recommend we do it at the mayor's office with coverage by the news channels."

Nick said," So long as it is the true and original Kerchinuck day and not a newly made up one. I am in agreement with that." Keeping his poker face on and his tail from wagging.

The VIPs looked at each other before saying," Agreed."

Nick replied," Than I will see you at the beginning of the second Kerchinuck celebration." Before leaving the room.

Judy asked," Anyone know when Kerchinuck day is?"

Chief Bogo seeing the shake of the head, quickly logged on to his computer before laughing.

King Witherpol asked," What do you find so amusing?"

Chief Bogo, quickly got himself under control before he answered," Kerchinuck is a comet that passes this way once every century or so. So your looking at a meeting sometime in the year 2200 or later."

The VIPs glared at Bogo before leaving.

Judy asked," What do you think they will do?"

Chief Bogo answered," They have power and influence. Nick had gotten them riled and they will be back."

Actions


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo waited until Delgato and Wolford left with their appointed assignment before turning to Judy and saying, "I want you to check in with Wilde and than take him to the BSI, after he has finish the reports. I don't need him using the excuse that Wolford and Delgato brought him up here as an excuse for not getting the paperwork done."

Judy asked," Sir why are the BSI after Nick?"

Chief Bogo answered," That is classified and you will have to let them tell you."

Judy asked," Who am I to talk to when I get there?"

Chief Bogo answered," You will be talking with former military officer and currently BSI agent Jack Savage."

Judy replied, "He was my inspiration to become a police officer."

Chief Bogo said," Hopps. Officer Wilde is suppose to be there in less than an hour and it takes thirty minutes to get there. SO GET GOING."

Judy quickly hopped off the chair and left the office before heading towards her and Nick offices.

Fangmeyer and Francine waited until Judy was halfway to her destination before cutting her off.

Judy glanced from Francine to Fangmeyer before asking," What is up?"

Francine and Fangmeyer looked at each other before the latter said," We need you to have a chat with your partner."

Judy asked," What did Nick do now?"

Francine answered," Every time he helps any of with a case he refuses credit. Like the Missing Mammal Case and the Night Howler case. It is getting on a lot of our nerves that he will not accept the acknowledgement that goes with working on a case."

Judy replied," I will talk to him after we get done with the BSI."

Fangmeyer said," We are going to be talking over at Francine's place after shift. You can meet us there and tell us what he tells you."

Judy replied," I can bring Nick with me and he can explain it in person."

Francine shook her head before saying," Marvin and Wilbert are scared of foxes."

Fangmeyer glanced up at Francine before asking," How could those two unholy terror be frighten by foxes?"

Francine sighed before answering," They were out having funs with some friends. When they found a couple of small predators playing in an alley. Well they decided they found some entertainment. They went into the alley with their friends, a rhino name Ralph and a Hippo name Harry. The four small predators were a weasel, an otter, a mongoose, and a fox. They were gambling, drinking and laughing. About a grand was on the ground, so Wilbert grabbed the money, that is when the fox grabbed a baseball bat and told him to put it back.  
"Ralph grabbed the baseball bat and yanked it out of the foxes hand and threw it behind him, hitting a van that was parked close by before Harry told the small predator to hand over all their valuables. That is when something whizzed by them and they turned to see what it was. It turned out to be a larger fox. Marvin went after the fox, who swung the bat and connected it with Marvin's tusk and broke it.  
"The fox than mention that the group had a choice, return the money and leave or become missing mammals, who no one would ever see again. Walking toward them with the bat on his shoulder. Ralph charged at the fox and the fox missed the horn but not Ralph, who was knocked out cold. The fox than casually told everyone that they could not leave any witnesses to the death of the Rhino, so they would take care of them and than sell their carcasses to the Captain of the Worldbeater to take back to his home country of Trisinbull to be processed for meals for its citizens.  
"Harry quickly ran over to Ralph before telling them that Ralph was still alive but just unconscious. The fox sighed before telling them to get their friend to a hospital and if they ever woke him up again, they would be on their way to Trisinbull. Harry and Wilbert quickly lifted Ralph and left the alley with Marvin following behind. They went to the hospital and I was there very soon afterwards. But when we got to the alley it had been totally cleaned. Even the tusk was gone."

Judy asked," Why would they take the tusk?"

Fangmeyer answered," A tusk from a young elephant in good condition can bring upwards of ten grand. Of course the risk of not only getting a tusk but selling it are extremely high. Although some elephants will sell their own tusk to legitimate businesses."

Nick came down the hall before asking," Carrot. Do you want to join me for lunch?"

Judy answered," Sure than we have an appointment to get to

Actions


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

Chapter Text

Nick smiled before saying," That was awful nice of you to pay for my lunch. Now tell me what is going on?"

Judy answered," We are just driving to an appointment that you have to keep by Chief Bogo's order."

Nick said," We are not heading to a hospital at least none I know of. The only things out this way that would require an appointment, are the Gynecologist Association of Medicine, Raday Research Faculties and Bureau of Special Investigation."

Judy replied," There are other things out here." Her ears beginning to droop.

Nick shook his head before asking," Why are you doing this?"

Judy answered," Because the BSI wants to talk to you and you have been doing an excellent job of not talking to them. I want an end to this and for you to start taking your share of the credit for doing stuff."

Nick asked ," What are you talking about? I take credit for switching out Buffalo-butt unhealthy snacks for healthy ones. I took credit for putting the disco ball in the gym and turning off the light and it on when the Felines for a United Government went in. Those Fuggies did enjoy scrambling around the room until Wolford turned on the gym's light or the time I hid all the sweetner." Before breaking down laughing.

Judy replied," I am talking about not taking credit for police work. You help Francine stopped that child pornographic ring. You help Wolford and Delgato with the drug bust. But in every paper you are not in the picture."

Nick shook his head before saying," I thought you were smarter than that, you dumb bunny."

Judy immediately pulled off to the side of the road and turned to Nick before yelling," What do you mean by that, you SLY FOX?"

Nick brought up his phone before saying," Check out the articles. They all mention me."

Judy read the articles before asking," Than why are they so angry with you?"

Nick answered," Probably because when they had me do the paperwork, I kind of left myself out of the reports."

Judy replied," Nick. Your not suppose to leave yourself out of the report. Beside I am quite sure Bogo knows what you have done."

Nick smirked before asking, "How much trouble will we be in for being late with our meeting with the BSI Agents?"

Judy glanced at the clock before going for the keys only to notice they were no longer in the ignition.

Before Judy could say anything her phone rings and she see it is a call from the Chief.

Judy sighs before answering the phone," Hello Chief."

Chief Bogo yelled," Why are you not at the BSI headquarters?"

Judy answered," Nick got me side tracked and than grabbed the keys." Smiling at Nick.

Chief Bogo yelled," If you two are not there in thirty minutes, you will both be turning in your badges."

Nick sighed before handing Judy the keys, He was not going to let her lose job because of him.

Judy started the car and drove towards the BSI headquarters.

Nick picked up the phone and seeing as the camera was off began to text Bogo asking him if he had an ingrown hoof that was causing his temper and other little nonsense things.

Actions


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144: Nick vs BSI round 2

Chapter Text

Nick and Judy entered the BSI Headquarters and Judy had to go through the metal detector three times because Nick put a hair pin on her collar causing the machine to constantly beep and only when they used the wand did they find the item.

Judy glared at Nick until they go tin the elevator but once the door closed, She yelled." WHY DID YOU PUT A BOBBY PIN ON ME?"

Nick smirked before answering," You never know when something like that will come in handy."

Judy leaned back and got ready to hit Nick but decided she would not do it in a government building before thinking, 'what the hell.'

Nick let out a oof as Judy's punched landed in his gut.

Judy said," Next time, I will let them arrest you."

Nick smirked before asking," What do you want to bet this is something just plain dumb?"

Judy answered," You know you are talking about the BSI. They solved a lot of tough cases."

Nick replied," I bet you even Weasleton could outsmart these dolts."

Judy asked, "What do you want to bet that Weasleton could not outsmart the BSI."

Nick answered," Well that would depend on several things. What the winner of the bet would get and how long weaselton has been an informant for them."

Judy asked," If Weaselton was an informant for them why didn't they do anything about the night howlers."

Nick answered," Because the BSI has to be invited. They are not like Interpol or CIA. If they are not ask they can do nothing. Did it not seem odd that he did try to escape us or how quickly he told us about the howlers and who was responsible."

Judy asked," How did you learn that?"

Nick answered," You probably heard from either my temp father or Finnick that I always do research on any case. When the BSI started chasing me, I did some digging and learned quite a few things. Like who their informants are and who are their reserve agents and retired agents. Some would really surprise you."

Judy replied," There is no way that you could surprise me."

Nick smirked before answering, " One of the Reserve Agents is a Pie Baking Fox, who happen to be currently residence of Bunnyburrows."

Judy looked shocked before saying," Your kidding me, there is no way Gideon is a reserve agent."

Nick answered," IT would explain how the BSI Agents got to Bunnyburrows so fast or how they ended up at the charity event so quick."

Judy asked," When did they recruit him?"

Nick answered," He was recruited shortly after being sent to juvie and was trained under the condition that he kept it a secret and kept his temper in control and he learned to do it by baking."

Judy shook her head before asking," Did you hack the BSI computers?" As the elevators door opened.

Nick answered," That would be illegal." As they walked up to the receptionist, a female cougar.

The female Cougar looked up before asking," How can help you?"

Judy glanced at the name plate on the desk before saying," Well, Sharon. We are suppose to meet with a BSI Agent named Jack Savage."

The receptionist check her appointment book before replying," You were suppose to be here by twenty minutes ago. Would you like to reschedule, because he is a very busy mammal."

Nick answered," Sure can we reschedule for February thirty first at twenty eight hundred hours give or take fifteen minutes. I am sure we will not missed the appointment."

The Reception grabbed her schedule book and opened it to February before turning the page before replying," I think he must be on vacation at that time, I can t seem to find the date."

Suddenly the intercom came on and a soft voice came out and asked," Sharon has Officer Hopps and Wilde arrived, yet."

Sharon answered," Currently the only ones here are a little bunny and a small red fox, Mister Savage."

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped, Jack Savage before saying," This way Officers." and gesturing for them to come into the office.

Actions


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

Chapter Text

Nick and Judy followed Agent Savage into his office and were surprised to see Chief Bogo, The Alpha Male and King Witherpol were already waiting for them.

Judy asked," What is going on, sir?"

Chief Bogo answered," Two things. First off, Officer Hopps, you are being promoted to Detective for your fine police work and will be working with Agent Savage to finish the case involving the deaths of the Pseudo predators and their handlers."

"But me and Judy are partners, Chief." added an annoyed Nick.

Chief Bogo turned to Nick before saying," You will be training two soon to be academy recruits, since you broke so many of Judy's records."

Judy turned to Nick before asking," What did he mean by you breaking so many of my records?"

Nick answered," I only try to match your records because you became my idol and I wanted to do as good as you did."

Judy replied," I guess I can forgive you for breaking my records than."

Chief Bogo said," Like I was saying. Nick. You will be training these young recruits. Meet William Howler and Anthony Gerit ."

Two figures came into the office, wearing identical ZPD jumpsuits.

Nick recognized the species as a Fennec fox and an Oriental Mountain Cat before smirking and asking," Are you sure they are old enough to be trainees?"

Anthony answered," Excuse me, Honorable Coach but we are both old enough to train for the academy even though we look much younger."

Judy said," Sir, Nick should also be promoted. He did as much work as I did on the cases."

Jack Savage replied," He will remain a patrol officer until such time as he has resolved the issue with these two groups." Nodding towards the Alpha Male and King Witherpol.

Nick asked," What will Agent Savage cover story be?" Having an idea and wanting to see how Judy would respond.

Jack answered," I will be her boyfriend and -."

"No way," interrupted Judy.

Chief Bogo asked," What is the matter with him pretending to be your boyfriend?"

Judy answered," You see chief, my parents and grandparents and some of my siblings want Nick to be my boyfriend but with possible consequences of such an act has to be considered and I wanted this weekend to discuss those things with them and having someone else pretending to be my boyfriend would complicate matters."

Chief Bogo nodded before asking," Do you have another plan, Agent Savage."

Nick answered," Why does he goes as a possible substitute boyfriend, so her family has an idea of what male bunnies from the city are like."

Jack glared at Nick before replying," We don't have time to create another scenario. I think Officer Wilde's idea will have to do."

Chief Bogo said," Fine. You better hurry Officer Hopps or you will miss your train to Bunnyburrow and enjoy this weekend off. Officer Wilde. The recruits will be staying with you this until they are ready for the academy or decide not to go to the academy."

Nick turned and said," Judy. You take the car, I think I will begin the recruits training by jogging home."

Judy replied," Nick that is almost a ten mile jog."

Nick smirked before saying," You know full well that some of the morning runs at the academy were longer than that even if they lied and say it was not that long."

Judy remember the suppose two mile hike that because of a detour turned into an eight mile hike before replying," Just don't discourage them too much."

Nick smirked before asking," Do you Remember when we watched that movie with Tiger Lee and Anthony Boarnio?"

Judy remember the movie that was about two experience spies pretending to be amateur recruit agents and getting busted by Ted Perfex before answering, "Was not their best movie but it was okay."

Nick replied," I am going to do the sequel to them."

While the rest of the room was wondering what Nick and Judy were talking about Chief Bogo had an inking of what Nick was planning before saying," Officer Wilde I don't want to her about any shenanigans"

Nick replied," Don't worry, sir. You will not hear about any." Before turning to the recruits and saying," Follow me, boys." and leaving the room.

Judy turned to Jack and said," We need to get going Jack."

Jack nodded to the recruits before turning to Judy and asking," Why don't we drop the recruits off at your place?"

Judy answered," Because I already have my clothes pack and in the car. We are heading straight to the train station." Before leaving the room.

Jack turned to Anthony and Tiger before saying," Catch up with Officer Wilde. I will expect a report waiting for me when I am in Bunnyburrows." Before nodding to the Alpha Male and King Witherpol and leaving.

Chief Bogo watched as Jack, Anthony and Tiger left before turning to the two remaining mammals before saying," You know that you are not going to win this way."

King Witherpol replied," The BSI Agents are quite good at uncovering evidence and solving problems."

Chief Bogo shook his head and left, Feeling very sorry for what the three BSI Agents were going to go thru.

Actions


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146: Judy learns what Jack's mission is

Chapter Text

Jack caught up with Judy before saying," I need to pack some stuff. Can we stop at my apartment."

Judy replied," I don't drive like Nick. We will stop and you have five minutes before I leave your sorry self there." Before getting into the police cruiser and dialing Nick.

Jack said," Let me drive."

Judy replied," This car was signed out by me and I will be the only one to drive it." Before starting the engine.

Jack quickly jumped into the passenger seat before asking," What has gotten your ears in a twist.

Judy answered," I was going to take a friend of Nick with me and do a little payback but I can not do that now and the reason I can not do it is because you and the BSI have to prove that Nick is guilty of something."

Jack replied," WE were asked to get evidence that Nick had more to do with the cases he was involved in than what the records has showed. With that information we are going to prove he was the child that placed Princess's eye on the memorial monument and get the panther that raised him to relinquish the vote the princess gave him. Than with that done we will gather information and he will have to admit that he had other identities. But every organization has been running into stone walls by Nick or his so call acquaintances."

Judy asked," So this is not a real investigation on the Pseudo predators but a ruse to let the Alphas and Royals get what they want."

Jack answered," We were told by our supervisor and all the way to the Head of the BSI, who got his order from the top. We need to get two things done, One was get Robert Sersant to renounce Princess Rebecca's royal vote. Two is to get Nick Wilde to request a vote by his fellow fox to join the Candid. We will see that both happen."

Judy pulled the car to a stop before asking," What is your home address?"

Jack answered," 269 Court street."

Judy Pulled back on the street and headed to the address Jack has given her. Once she pulled the car to the curve that Jack gave her before saying," You have five minutes to get your clothes and back or I will be heading back to Bunnyburrow, alone."

Jack replied," You are going to wait for me I will be back in ten minutes."

Judy asked," What do you think you will be coming back to if your not back in four minutes and thirty seconds."

Jack shocked that Judy was threaten to leave him, answered," When I get back here, you will be here."

Judy replied," Your down to four minutes and ten seconds. I hurry if I was you."

Jack quickly got out before saying," You better be here, when I get back." Before running into the building and calling someone.

Judy waited until Jack entered the building before picking up the phone and saying," Did-"

"Don't speak, Carrot." Interrupted the person on the other end. " They probably have the car bugged. Have Wolford pick it up and have our lab guys give it a once over. They may be an unofficial official law enforcement agency but that does mean they obey the law."

Judy asked," Why do local law enforcement listen to them than?"

Nick answered," Because they are most of the time totally impartial. But this time they are doing someone else's bidding."

Judy glanced at the clock before saying," His time is almost up." Before hanging up on Nick, as Jack came running to the car.

Jack said," Okay I am back in time but it was hard to explain to my partner that I was under a time limit." Before heading for the train station.

Judy replied," Don't worry. You can talk to your supervisor, when you come back."

Jack asked," What are you talking about?"

Judy answered," Chief Bogo took me here, when I had to give my report in person on the missing mammal case. This is a joint international law enforcement agency."

Actions


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147: Nick and the two BSI agents

Chapter Text

NIck smiled as the two BSI Agents came running out of BSI Headquarter and began to frantically look around before he shouted, " Hey Anthony. William. Over here." Before buying two freezes.

The vendor winked at Nick before giving him three capped freezes containers.

Nick handed a full container to Anthony and Tiger before saying," This is your first lesson. We are going to drink these freezes. Than you are to chase after me. If you can catch me, we will take a taxi from that point to Judy and My Place. But with the head start I get I know you will not catch me." and placing his arm around the two 'recruits' swiping their wallets and phones.

William asked," So all we have to do is drink this and chase after you?"

Nick pretend to finish his before saying," And I am done." Before tossing the empty container into the trash and running down the street toward the rain forest district.

William and Anthony decided to waste no time and took a huge drink of their individual freezes causing instant brain freeze.

The moose laughed before saying, "You have to take your time drinking it or you will continue to get what is called brain feeze."

Anthony said," Forget this and toss the rest of his Freeze into the trash followed by Tiger's tossing his into the trash. Before they ran in the direction that Nick took.

Anthony and Tiger could not believe as they saw Nick was already on top hill of the next waving at them before going out of sight.

William said," Screw this I am calling a taxi." Before realizing both his wallet and phone were gone.

Anthony looked at Tiger before asking," What is wrong?"

William answered," I don't have my phone or wallet on me."

Anthony checked his pocket before replying," I don't have mine, either. We need to catch up with that fox."

William and Anthony raced towards the hill that Nick was just at. Tripping and rolling down the hill they were on.

Nick watched for Anthony and Tiger to appear on the next hill while he listen to Carrot and Jack talking. Before waving at them. He than walked to a nearby tree and yanked one of the large leafs off of it before using it as a sled and sliding down the hill. This time he kept the leaf as he climbed the hill that lead to Tundratown. He stopped at the newsstand before saying," Hey Max. Two recruits are following me. Tell them I went into tundratown." and handing the Gopher a twenty.

Max replied," Sure thing Nicky." Taking the twenty from Nick.

Nick smirked before heading into tundratown. Knowing the BSI Agents would either followed or have Max call the local precinct for help.

Actions


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148: Jack tried to get Judy on his side

Chapter Text

Jack decided to try and win Judy over to his side before asking," So why are you trying to get revenge on this friend of Nick's?"

Judy figured Jack was trying to get a line on Nick's friends, answered;" You would not understand and I am not about to help you hurt Nick."

Jack replied," I am not trying to hurt your friend. I am just curious as what he did to you."

Judy shook her head before asking," Do you think I can trust you when you told me that it is your mission to hurt Nick?"

Jack answered," I am not trying to hurt him. I am trying to get facts, so that he can help his fellow foxes."

Judy replied," How by having them become second canine citizens, like the hyenas and jackals?"

Jack asked, "What are you referring to?"

Judy answered," About two months ago a coyote, hyena and dingo got in an argument. Nick and I were called to the scene but the coyote and hyena decided they would let the council of wolves settle the dispute. The dingo told them he would see them in a court of law. The coyote won the disagreement resolved by the council of wolves but the dingo won in the court of law."

Jack replied," He should not have token it to the local council but took it to the Wolf's Council that happens twice a year. I am sure he would have made out better."

Judy pulled the car into the train station and parked before saying," I already got my ticket." and grabbing her suitcase and made for the train.

Jack swore as unbuckled and grabbed his briefcase before chasing after Judy.

Judy sat down and hoped that Jack could not get a ticket, so she at least could talk to her family in private.

Jack sat down before asking," Were you hoping to leave me behind?"

Judy decided to be honest before answering, "Yes, I want some alone time with my family."

Jack replied," If things go the way I think they will. They will be joining you in Zootopia real soon."

Judy asked," What do you mean by that?"

Robert sat down on the opposite side of Judy before answering," The Full of Crap Bureau plans to do a surprise Tax Audit on the Hopps Family Farm along with anyone having to do business with your family.'

Judy turned to Jack and asked," Is that true?"

Jack answered," If any member of your family know anything about Nick and are willing to volunteer that information. I am sure that I can get the audit, cancelled."

"Since your the one who started it," added Robert.

Judy turned and with one punch, Jack was out cold.

Robert laughed before saying," You have nothing to worry about. I called Ace and the twins, they will make sure your family will not lose the farm. Nor will anyone that does business with you will be required to give any information that they don't want to give."

Judy asked, " Why are you doing this for me?"

Robert answered," Nick loves you. You love him. I will do whatever I can to protect both of you."

Judy asked," What do the Royals want from you?"

Robert answered," Your talking about the Royal vote. Her mother left it to her and she left it to me and I will be leaving it to Nick or his spouse should he die before me. There are a total of eleven royal votes. Anything that effects more than one branch of feline species. It requires a vote by all and must past unanimously. So my one vote could prevent a lot of things. Like the Removal of stones from the mountain of memories."

Judy asked," Who are Ace and the twins?"

Robert answered," They will meet you at Bunnyburrow train station. Just call for Ace, he is a muskrat and smart as all hell. The twins are physically identically but mentally totally differently. They are both lemurs and if needed they can call for additional help."

Jack moaned and asked," What in the name of the great Cottontail did you hit me with?"

Judy glared at Jack before answering," My fist and don't use his name in vain."

Jack asked," Where did he go?"

Judy looked and noticed Robert was gone before shrugging and turned away from Jack, totally ignoring him.

Actions


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149: Jack gets blindsided

Chapter Text

As the train pulled into Bunnyburrow,, Judy could not believe the BSI would stoop to taking her family's farm to get information about Nick.

Judy exited the train and immediately saw her parents before running to them and asking," Are you guys okay?"

Stu answered," We are fine, dear. What is the matter."

Judy quickly told them about the BSI and Jack's plan to take the family farm.

Jack walked over with a weasel in a brown suit before saying," Hello. I am Jack Savage and this is Bridgette O'Nast and we are here to audit the Hopps family farm records. Heard they have been cheating on their taxes."

Judy remember what Robert said and yelled "ACE"

Suddenly a group of elderly mammals walked over to the Hopps before the leader said, "Hello. We are friends of your future son in law, parental advisor. We are here to help you with any problem with this audit."

Bridgette shook her head before angrily asking," Why do you always ruin things for me?"

Ace smiled before answering," Anytime. Anywhere. You know how I enjoy destroying the plans of the BSI and it cohorts when they go to after innocent law abiding citizens."

Bonnie seeing the two twin Lemurs standing behind Ace quickly rushed over to them before saying," Rick. Pat. It has been so long since we seen you." and hugging the two Lemurs.

Rick asked," What has it been 30 years?"

Pat said," Closer to 40 years. Since we seen Lucky and her assistant."

Judy looked at he mother before asking," Mom, what are they talking about?"

Bonnie answered," While the BSI Agent and auditor go to our accountant. I will explain at home."

Bridgette replied," First thing we need to do is make a list of your machinery and place proper value on it."

Stu said," The information is at the Account Office."

Bridgette replied," I will do the Appraisal of your equipment and your belongings. We will be staying at your home while we do it. Like it or not."

Ace shook his head before saying, " According to Tax Code 178 dash B Paragraph 15. An auditor may not stay at a person place of residence that is being audited and since you are audit them and all who do business with them. That means you have to stay elsewhere, Since this is a small town and most likely everyone does business with each other that means you have to stay outside Bunnyburrow. So I am going to recommend you stayed in Podunk."

Bridgette replied," I am going to stay at the local motel."

Ace laughed before saying," But according to the paperwork, your investigating Officer Hopps and her entire family and anyone who does business with them. Since She has brother and sister married to others in this area and her family and in laws do business with a lot of locals that mean you have to go someplace where there may be no Hopps' relative and if you don't I will contact your operation chief."

Bridgette replied," If you wish to speak to my boss, by all means go ahead."

Ace waved his hands over his head before saying," Hey William, Richard. Come on over here."

A Black Panther and A Beaver walked over and said," So is this the place you were talking about Daniel."

Ace laughed before saying," You know I prefer to be called Ace. But I think you might have a couple of subordinates you might want to talk to."

Jack swallowed before addressing the black panther," Chief William Williams. I was instructed by Commander Dennis Fraught to investigate Officer Nicklaus Wilde."

Chief William glared down at Jack before asking," Where are those orders?"

Jack pulled out his orders and handed them to William.

William read the instruction before calmly saying," Now you can take this message back to Dennis and tell him That the BSI and its Past, Present and Future Agents do not answer to any political or governmental leaders. If he has any questions he can contact me and I will gladly have a personal confrontation with him."

Jack replied, "Very well, Sir. I will be on my way."

Richard smiled at Bridgette before asking," Are you sure you want to risk your career against BSI Agent one, six, seven, and nine."

Bridgette answered," My order came from my supervisor. So it would be his career that it would be his career on the line."

Richard shook his head before replying," He is not doing the audit, you are, so it will be your career. Or you can get back on the train and tell him that he has an appointment with me when I get back."

Bridgette nodded before turning around and heading back to the train. Glaring at Jack Savage.

Jack turned to Judy before saying," Listen little bunny, this round may be over but the war is far from over."

Bonnie had enough before stepping in front of Jack and said," Now you listen to me Jacklyn Louise Savannah. You are going to leave my daughter and her friends alone or you will be answering to me."

Jack hated being called by his time saving parents' name and asked," Who in the name of Cottontail do you think your talking to?" Before being knocked on his cottontail.

Bonnie said," You watch your mouth little rabbit. You might be younger but I am a lot more experience than you are."

Jack picked himself off the ground before asking," Do you know it is against the law to hit a BSI Agent."

Ace laughed before saying," Lucky, You still have what it got."

Jack shook his head before realizing who he was actual facing before in a very shocked voice turned to his Chief and asked," Are these the original-"

"Don't forget your training," interrupted William.

Jack nodded before turning to Judy and saying," My apologies. I will inform both parties that the BSI can no longer have anything to do with this."

William said," Now that is the Agent that I trained."

Jack saluted his Chief before heading back to the train.

Ace said," Come on, The lake I told you guys about is an hour drive from here."

After Everyone left, Judy turned to Bonnie and Stu and asked," What was Ace talking about calling you Lucky."

Bonnie answered," I will tell you, tomorrow. When we are alone."

Stu smiled before saying," I think I am the Lucky one. I got to marry you." and giving Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnie replied, " Well four rabbit feet are better than two." Before returning the kiss to Stu.

Judy said," Come on, we have to get home.

Actions


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150: Trouble with Rookies

Chapter Text

Nick pulled out his phone and check to see who was calling it was a picture of Chief Bogo wearing a gazelle wig (Nick had found the Chief asleep at his desk after a long day for everyone) before smirking and answering," What can I do for you, Chief?"

Chief Bogo replied," I need you to come straight away to the station, NOW."

Nick said," Okay, see you in a about an hour."

Chief Bogo replied," Grab a taxi. WE have something to talk about."

Nick said," Okay, Chief. See you when I get there." Before spotting Finnick's van and walking over and giving the special knock on the back van doors.

Finnick opened the door before asking," What do you want, Nick?"

Nick answered," I don't know what you did to Judy but she plans to get even with you."

Finnick replied," Don't worry Nicky. I can take care of myself."

Nick said," Don't say I did not warn you. Now how about giving me a ride to Precinct One."

Finnick asked," Why should I do that for you?"

Nick answered," Because I am going to overlook that your license plate expired two days ago and give you the money to get new plates." and offer Finnick the money for the plates.

Finnick angrily replied," I don't need your charity." As he quickly grabbed the money from Nick's paw.

Nick asked," So how is the recording going?"

Finnick growled, "Don't ask."

Nick knew what meant and just winked at his partner and closed his eye and went to sleep, only to be woken when Finnick hit the brakes hard.

Finnick said," We are here."

Nick stretch before replying," Thanks buddy and don't let them get to you. If you need my help, I will gladly help you."

Finnick asked," Would you be willing to help me with a hustle?"

Nick looked at his watch before saying," Tell me what is going on and let me see what I can do to fix it."

Finnick explain what was going on and how several bands were being bleed dried by the corporation that was running it and even Gazelle was being bleed dried but not as much as smaller entertainer were being bleed.

Nick said," I will investigate it and get back to you."

Finnick asked," Will you need a ride home?"

Nick answered," Probably but I know you have things to do and I don't know how long Buffalo butt will be keeping me." Before getting out of the van..

Finnick replied," If you get anything, let me know. So I can help, if needed." Before driving away.

Nick smiled before walking into the precinct.

Actions


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 150: Trouble with Rookies

Chapter Text

Nick pulled out his phone and check to see who was calling it was a picture of Chief Bogo wearing a gazelle wig (Nick had found the Chief asleep at his desk after a long day for everyone) before smirking and answering," What can I do for you, Chief?"

Chief Bogo replied," I need you to come straight away to the station, NOW."

Nick said," Okay, see you in a about an hour."

Chief Bogo replied," Grab a taxi. WE have something to talk about."

Nick said," Okay, Chief. See you when I get there." Before spotting Finnick's van and walking over and giving the special knock on the back van doors.

Finnick opened the door before asking," What do you want, Nick?"

Nick answered," I don't know what you did to Judy but she plans to get even with you."

Finnick replied," Don't worry Nicky. I can take care of myself."

Nick said," Don't say I did not warn you. Now how about giving me a ride to Precinct One."

Finnick asked," Why should I do that for you?"

Nick answered," Because I am going to overlook that your license plate expired two days ago and give you the money to get new plates." and offer Finnick the money for the plates.

Finnick angrily replied," I don't need your charity." As he quickly grabbed the money from Nick's paw.

Nick asked," So how is the recording going?"

Finnick growled, "Don't ask."

Nick knew what meant and just winked at his partner and closed his eye and went to sleep, only to be woken when Finnick hit the brakes hard.

Finnick said," We are here."

Nick stretch before replying," Thanks buddy and don't let them get to you. If you need my help, I will gladly help you."

Finnick asked," Would you be willing to help me with a hustle?"

Nick looked at his watch before saying," Tell me what is going on and let me see what I can do to fix it."

Finnick explain what was going on and how several bands were being bleed dried by the corporation that was running it and even Gazelle was being bleed dried but not as much as smaller entertainer were being bleed.

Nick said," I will investigate it and get back to you."

Finnick asked," Will you need a ride home?"

Nick answered," Probably but I know you have things to do and I don't know how long Buffalo butt will be keeping me." Before getting out of the van..

Finnick replied," If you get anything, let me know. So I can help, if needed." Before driving away.

Nick smiled before walking into the precinct.

Actions


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152: Morning after (nick)

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and glanced at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. Time for a shower and breakfast and than to get Anthony and William up and start their training.

Nick quickly showered and ate breakfast before going into the guest room with an air horn and loud speaker. Nick put the earplugs in his ears before putting the air horn in front of the speaker before pressing the button.

Nick laughed as Anthony and William both jumped off the floor before the latter asked," What in the name of the great Kahn is that?"

Nick answered," When I read Judy part of the incident that occurred in the ball room. Was not hard to figure out what they had done. But now time to get dress and start the training."

Anthony and William both looked at the clock before the former asked," Are you kidding me?"

Nick answered," No I am not kidding. I also want to know why you slept on the floor instead of the bed."

William replied," Because the floor was easier to get to."

Anthony said," Also the floor was softer than those mattresses.

Nick answered," You want to drop out now." and smirked. Before holding out two of Judy's jogging outfits.

William shook his head before saying," We are not wearing them."

Nick replied," Your call. You have fifteen minutes to meet me outside for our morning jog." Before leaving the room.

Nick smiled as he waited for Anthony and Williams outside the house. When a patrol car pulled into the driveway.

Nick glances and seeing two fellow cops before saying," Hey Fangmeyer. Delgato. There is no party, tonight. So what brings you two to the area. "

Fangmeyer replied," The Chief told us to have you return the phones to the two recruits." Using his paws to put two recruits into quotation marks.

Nick asked," What makes you think they are not recruits?" and smirked.

Fangmeyer answered," The Chief told us. He also told us they were being recalled for a more important assignment."

Nick said," I was hoping to have them run the Judy's obstacle course."

Delgato groaned before saying," So you already knew that they were BSI Agents."

Nick replied," Not hard to figure out when they were in the BSI Agents offices."

Delgato looked behind Nick as the two BSI Agents came out in Judy's carrot laced jogging suits.

Nick asked," How about you guys come back after I have them do a basic round the block jog?"

Fangmeyer laughed because he could imagine all the neighbors responses to seeing the two outfits before answering," Bogo would have our ears if we did that."

Nick shrugged before saying," Hey Anthony. Williams. These two officers have your wallets."

Anthony and William ran up to the cruiser and received their wallets and phones before checking the contents of the wallets.

Nick asked," Anything missing?"

Anthony answered," Surprisingly Everything is here."

Nick smirked before saying," That is good. Since you are not recruits. That will be a boarding room charged of Fifty dollars per person per night." and holding out his paws.

Delgato asked," If they don't pay, do you want me to hall them to the precinct and put them in lockup?" Not liking the BSI Agents anymore than the rest of the ZPD with their plans to take over the Academy.

Nick answered," If they don't than I would have no choice but to have you arrest and book them."

William sighed before saying," Our boss would not like to have to bail us out for not paying a bill." Before taking fifty out of his wallet. Nodding for Anthony to the same.

Anthony sighed before following suit and pulling out his wallet.

Once Nick got the money from the two BSI Agents before saying," Guess you will be leaving, now."

Anthony said," But I put our dirty clothes into the washer."

Nick replied," Than I think you will need to pay for another day.""

William said," We will be gone as soon as are clothes are done."

Nick replied," Fine but if your still here when I come back from work, you will owe me a hundred each for not keeping your word."

Anthony and William both nodded before the former said," We will be gone before your back."

Nick replied," Very well. I am off to work. Don't worry about locking the door it has an automatic locking system."

Anthony said," Than before you leave, how about letting us back into the house."

Nick replied," Okay." Before letting Anthony and William back into the house but not telling him that the doors leading to Judy and his private areas were booby-trapped.

Delgato asked," Do you want a ride to work?"

Nick answered," I appreciate it." Before getting into the back.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153: MORNING AFTER (judy)

Chapter Text

Judy awoke and grabbed her phone before looking at the time. It was a quarter until five. So she shrugged got up shower and dressed before heading to the kitchen to help her mom and sibling with breakfast.

Judy entered the kitchen but did not see her parents, so walking over to a brown and white rabbit, asked;" Do you need any help, Amy?"

Amy answered," You can help Delores pack the lunches and tell us about that handsome rogue rabbit that mom punched."

Judy replied," He goes by the name Jack Savage and he is a BSI Agent and he wanted information on Nick."

Delores said," Well that knocks him down from a ten to a five." While some of Judy's other sister were saying, " No four." "No one" "No three" "No two" or the one that said "Still a ten in looks if not personality."

Amy replied," Well you have to still consider his personality when your scoring him."

Judy asked," Where is mom?" As she began to help Delores make the bad lunches.

Delores answered," Dad was not feeling good. SO he put Andrew in charge of the farm. While Mom put Amy in charge of the house. She said she would be down when she got dad token care of."

Judy asked," What is wrong with dad?"

Any answered," Mom will not say but told us not to disturb him."

After ten minutes, Bonnie came into the room and said," Judy. Please follow me."

Delores said," Don't worry. I can finish up."

Judy follow Bonnie down the hall and into the Master Den. Where her parents never let any sibling enter. After Judy entered Bonnie locked the door.

Judy asked," What is going on, mom?"

Bonnie answered," I am going to answer your question. Now follow me." Before going to the side of the fire place mantle and pushing down on the upper panel will pushing up at the lower panel. Which folded open creating a small bridge to the other side.

Judy was amazed that this tunnel exist and no one knew it existed before asking," How long has this tunnel been here?"

Bonnie answered," This was built during the war by Stu's parents. When he, his twin bother, my older sister and I volunteer to serve." As they came to a door, Bonnie removed the broach from around her neck and stuck it in the lock and turned. She the grabbed the molding on the right and pulled it causing the door to open and reveal another room.

Judy looked around the room before asking," What is this room?"

Bonnie answered," This is Stu and my memory room." Before taking a black cloth from a box and switched it with a gray cloth that was surrounding the picture of a lynx.

Judy asked," What are you doing?"

Bonnie sniffed before answering," This is the portrait of Dianna Cats, she was our code operator. She past away a couple of days ago. There is less than Fifteen of us former agents left."

Judy looked at the wall before seeing several including one she recognize before saying," I recognize him. He is Nick's temp dad, Robert. But he looks the same as in the picture."

Bonnie laughed before saying," Unlucky Thirteen and Two were married, The gray hairs never really showed up on her fur and he keep his fur dyed,"

Judy asked," Does Nick know about this?"

Bonnie answered," I doubt Unlucky would bring up this when our two main enemies were foxes and PEP."

Judy asked,: What is PEP?"

Bonnie answered," They were Predator Eating Prey. A criminal organization which planned to put Predators against Prey during a war. The job of the BSI was to discover its members and put out of commission. We started with ten members although Robert picked thirteen and Philip picked twenty one. We all trained and were told we would be notified who became members. Most of us made it but the Chairman immediately dismissed four foxes, who a lot of us thought should be on the team. But the Chairman was more bias than the combine bunny burrow at that time.  
"The foxes swore they would go after Pep members by themselves. Before leaving. The Chairman told us that if they interfere with our mission, we had the right to eliminate them. Since than the BSI went against the Foxes to take out Pep and end the war."

Judy said," It looked like BSI beat both the Foxes and PEP."

Bonnie replied," Actual the Foxes took out the PEP's council and the chairman sent us after the Foxes. Unfortunately they were ready for us. We enter their den and immediately stepped onto what we thought was a pressure gauge bomb. That went out the window but Steven who was bringing up the rear jumped over the plan we were standing on and made a jump for the last fox, who got pulled up by one of the other foxes. Steven misjudged his jump and went out the fifteen story window to the ground below where Stu and the rest of the group was waiting down on the street. He landed ten feet from where Stu was standing.  
"The Chairman of the BSI immediately suspended the Predators that were on the team for letting the Foxes get away. Luckily the Foxes left a list of all one thousand members of PEP, which included the Chairman's wife. Much to his and our surprise. That was the last we saw of the Foxes. Which is why we had a bone to pick with Nick. Before we got to know him."

Judy asked," So is Gideon a reserve member of the BSI?"

Bonnie surprised by her daughter, replied;" There are a lot of reserve BSI Agents. So don't spread around those rumors."

Judy nodded before asking," Do you think I should start dating Nick?"

Bonnie answered." We are having a family meeting about that, tonight but right now we have to head back, Jack Savage should be waiting for you." Before guiding Judy out of the room and back to the Master Den. Making sure to relock all the doors.

Judy asked," Why would Jack Savage be here?"

Bonnie answered," You still have to check out those Pseudo predators. Although I don't think you will find anything." As they entered the kitchen

Jack angrily asked," What were you doing Officer Hopps?"

Bonnie stepped up to Jack before saying," I would advise you to remember your manners or you will find yourself back on the ground."

Jack took a step back before asking," Who train you to fight?"

Bonnie smirked before answering," Check out my files. it is in there."

Jack sighed before saying," Let us get going, Officer Hopps."


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154: End of the day (judy)

Chapter Text

Judy could not believe that jerk, Savage, he only wanted her out of the way so the fellow BSI Agents would have a chance to get information out of Nick. They did not know Nick as well as her and she knew they would get nothing out of him.

Judy entered her parents' house only to be surprised that it was set up like a huge communication center.

Bonnie seeing Judy walked over to her before asking," How was your day dear?"

Judy answered," All Agent Savage did was ask me the same question that I was asked after the incident occurred. Than he has the nerve to tell me not to leave town."

Bonnie asked," What are you going to do about it?"

Judy answered," I called Chief Bogo and he is sending Officer Theodore Coldfront to replace me on this joint investigation stating that he should have realize that as a witness I should not be involved in the investigation."

Bonnie asked," Are you ready to talk to the entire family?"

Judy answered," Might as well get it over with."

Bonnie said," This is not just close family but the entire family even distant relatives, who agree to be here." Before turning on the main monitor, which activated all the rest.

Almost immediately the arguing could be heard by both pro and anti-Nick groups.

Suddenly all the monitors went silent except one. Robert voice calmly said," Sorry for the interruption but this is getting ridiculous. But I am Nick's temp father and If your so against this than your a fool. First as to the trust issue, He is her partner on the police force and is an honest cop. Next their inability to have children that is neither here nor there, no proof one way or another that children are not possible, I am sure you all here of adopting. As to the threat of disowning her, I will personally publish the name of every Hopps' family member who disown her and will let your predatory customer know how you feel. If it forces you to lose everything it no skin off my nose. Now before you judge him, I have sent a brief summary of everything the courageous duo have done as police officer. And this is by no way a threat."

Bonnie sighed before asking," Unlucky, how did you find out about this private meeting?"

Robert could be heard laughing before answering, " You know I am a cat of many talents. Should I list them all for everyone ears."

Judy turned to look at her mother, who was blushing before asking," Why are you doing this Robert?"

Robert answered," Because You make my temp son happy and he makes you happy and that makes me happy. Also I sent your Officer Coldfront a semi complete file on Agent Savage."

Bonnie glanced at the all the black monitors before asking," Robert did you disconnect all the monitors."

Robert answered," NO But I did give them about four hours of reading material to browse through and a link to your daughter public page, so they can make their comments know to her."

Bonnie sighed before asking," What else have you done, ROBERT?"

Robert answered," Unknown to anyone but me and the lawyers, I have past my vote to my temp son. The Royale Couple will know about it in about a week. Of course once that happen, they will probably try to get Nick to marry one of their daughters."

Bonnie asked," Do you know how complicated you have just made this?"

Robert answered," Don't worry, I sent my temp son a message and he responded with what he was going to do on his day off and I thought it was a wonderful idea but I am not talking about it because I know you both are under a lot of stress. Goodnight." Before the last monitor went blank.

Bonnie sighed before saying," Judy go to bed. William will take care of undoing this tomorrow and we both need our sleep."

Judy replied, "Good Night, Mom." Before kissing her mom on the cheek and going to her bedroom and quickly texting Nick.

Actions


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155: End of the day (Nick)

Chapter Text

Nick was happy to get a text from Judy and informed her that Robert has sent a complete file on Jack Savage to her replacement. He also told her while she was gone the Chief put him on night patrol and he was at the station.

Ben said, " Hey Nick. I am almost on way out. Debra will be taking over for a while since Randy is on vacation."

Nick replied," Well have fun I am going to the bullpen?"

A red doe scornfully asked," Why are you heading to the bullpen, Fox?"

Nick pointed at his uniform before answering," I am delivering a strip-a-gram to the Chief of Precinct One. He is suppose to be here tonight." Leaving the red doe with her mouth hanging open.

Nick sat down on his and Judy chair and waited for Chief Bogo to enter.

Chief Bogo entered before turning to Nick and saying," Officer Wilde, please do not embarrass our temporary receptionist. I also warned her about her bigotry. So play nice or you will be permanently scheduled to night patrol."

Nick smirked before saying," To think I would be the last thing you would see before going home and I would definitely be here to greet you every morning before you started your day. Plus I would continue to help your wife to make sure you ate properly."

Chief Bogo replied," You would also remember that would also prevent you from being partners with Officer Hopps."

Nick immediately lost his smirked and glared at the Chief while thinking, 'you break me and carrot up and I will definitely make sure you eat healthy.'

After Chief Bogo handed out the regular assignment for the night shift before turning to Nick and saying," Your partner is Terrance Kit. He is a temporary transfer from Zootopia Law Enforcement Agency. So be nice to him."

Nick asked," When am I ever not nice."

Chief Bogo punched the bridge of his nose before saying," Agent Kit meet Officer WIlde."

Nick was surprise to see a young Margay walked up to him.

Terrance said," A pleasure to meet you, Officer Nick."

Nick mimicked Terrance and replied," Nice to meet you, too. Agent Terrance Kit. You can dropped the Officer bit and call me Nick."

Chief Bogo nodded before saying," You two are to go through all the old case files and find any possible links between Pseudo predator of the past and current ones."

Nick nodded before saying," Come along, Terrance. The records are this way."

Terrance angrily replied," It is Agent Kit. You dumb fox."

Nick glared at the Chief before saying," Hurry it up, Agent Kit." and running to the elevator. Smiling as the elevator door closed leaving Agent Kit behind.

Nick raced to the record room before setting up two huge stacks in front of the computer before Agent Kit could get there.

Agent Kit entered the room before asking," Do you think you were being funny?"

Nick smirked and answered," We have work to do and I will work on these records and you can start with the ones in the back. I figure we should stick to assaults and Murders."

Agent kit replied," Your half way intelligent for a fox." Before heading down the aisle to the far end.

Nick shook his head before removing the files from in front of the computer and typing in his request.

As the shift was ending, Nick email Chief Bogo his finding before saying," Hey Agent Slacker. Our shift is almost over." and bringing his phone out to take a picture of Agent Kit when he came out from the dusty files.

Agent Kit came out of the aisle covered in dust from the old files before seeing the computer and angrily asking," Are you telling me that I got covered in filth for no reason."

Nick smirked before answering," I guess a dumb fox forgot to tell you that the computer was here."

Agent kit sighed before saying," I was going to do this the easy way." Before pulling out a tranquilizer gun and firing it at Nick.

Nick felt the dart before asking," Why are you doing this?" Hitting the record button on his phone.

Agent kit answered," I was going to take you out for breakfast and than put a couple of knock out drops into your drink. But my friends will have no trouble taking you to our vehicle. As to why I am doing this it quite easy to keep Diplomatic between Zootopia and The Royal Family opened."

Nick felled to his knees and quickly pushed his phone under the desk before falling unconscious.

Actions


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156: Judy's back on the case

Chapter Text

Judy awoke as someone shook her before opening her eye and saying," What is it mom."

Bonnie answered," Agent Savage is on the phone and wants to talk to you, it is important." Before handing the phone to Judy.

Judy took the phone before putting it on speaker and asking," What do you want, savage?"

Jack answered," Nick has been taken by the Diplomatic Corp without his consent to be delivered to The Royals."

Bonnie exclaimed," Oh my goodness, why would they do that to him."

Jack swore before asking," Do you have me on speakerphone?"

Judy smirked before answering," Of course I do. You should have mention you wanted a private conversation but are you not doing what the same thing as them."

Jack instantly replied," Getting information on someone to make them be more cooperative with someone and kidnapping someone is not the same thing."

Judy asked," Why did you call me?"

Jack answered," Because I am heading to your family farm to pick you up. I am letting Officer Coldfront take over the investigation here. We are heading back to Zootopia."

Judy asked," Why have you decided to help Nick?"

Jack answered, " No one does this kind of stuff to the BSI and get away scott free."

Judy asked," What are you talking about?"

Bonnie answered," Robert text me that the BSI was trying to get enough information on his temporary son to force Nick to cooperate with the royals and the alphas. He text me just before Agent Savage called and mention the Diplomatic Corp had taken Nick. Which is why I let him talk to you."

Jack asked," How the hell did he get that information, it is under protocol one and no one can hack it," His anger being quite apparent even over the phone.

Bonnie answered," You forgot his partner, Snow, was an excellent hacker. They taught each other, everything they new."

Jack said," I am pulling up your drive, get you bunny butt out here."

Bonnie sternly asked," Do I need to teach you about manners, Jacklyn Louise Savannah?"

Jack replied," I will be at your door momentarily." As the phone went dead.

Judy asked," Mom, what is going on?"

Bonnie answered, " According to Robert's text. The Diplomatic corps had kidnapped Nick out of Precinct One, But Nick was smart enough to record and leave his phone their. It was found when your Chief had the receptionist call Nick. It was found by the another officer searching the records when it began to ring. The officer seeing who was calling immediately took it to your chief.

Judy snicker and before she could say anything Agent Savage entered before saying, "Time is a wasting, Officer Hopps."

Bonnie grabbed Judy before raising an eyebrow and asking," What was the snicker?"

Judy answered, "Nick set ring tones for different callers. Calls for the precinct are 'I fought the law' and Chief Bogo personal caller id is 'Here Come the Judge'. "

Bonnie laughed before saying, "Well you should be going. Take good care of Nick when you find him." As she released Judy

Judy replied," I will," before turning to Jack and adding," come on Jacklyn time is wasting."

Jack mutter " I am going to get that sly, smart Alec, former agent." As he got in his car.

Judy got in the car as her phone vibrated. She quickly looked at it and it was a text from an unknown source. She read the text in confusion before putting it away.

Jack asked, " What was the text?"

Judy answered," When you find Nick talk to him even If you think he is not listening."

Jack phone rang and he handed it to Judy before saying," Answer it for me.'

Judy hit the accept button and smiled before frowning," Nick is currently at the general hospital in Zootopia."

Actions


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter Text

Judy barely waited until Jack finish parking the car before getting out and rushing into the hospital. Not noticing Finnick's van in the parking lot.

Judy stopped by the nurse's station and asked," What room is Officer Nick Wilde in?"

The nurse answered," I am sorry but I am under strict restriction not to give out -'

'Follow me," interrupted Finnick, as he started down the hall.

Judy glanced at Finnick before starting after him.

Finnick entered a closet and once Judy entered, quickly shut the door, keeping Jack, who was following Judy from finding them.

Judy asked," What are we doing in the maintenance room?"

Finnick sighed before answering," They have several guards to prevent Nick from escaping, if he wakes up. No one is allowed to even visit him, they even turned away your Chief, and he was not to happy about that."

Judy asked," How are we going to get into the room, than?"

Finnick answered," More than one way into the room," before climbing up and entering the ventilation shaft.

Judy followed Finnick into the shaft before asking," Why are you crawling?"

Finnick answered," The less noise we make the easier it will be to get into Nick's room." Before continue to crawl throw the shaft.

Judy sighed before getting on her paws and knees and following Finnick.

Finnick stopped and turned and pointed to a side shaft before heading down it.

Judy could hear noise coming and quicken her pace to stay close to Finnick.

Finnick stopped and carefully undid the screws in the grate before saying," We are here." and jumping out of the ventilation shaft.

Judy looked out of the ventilation shaft and watched as Finnick slammed the door and locked it before placing three wedges in the door, one on the top and one on the bottom and the other between the two hinges.

Finnick glanced up to Judy before saying," Hop on down here, Hopps." Ignoring the pounding on the door.

Judy jumped down and walked over to the bed that Nick was lying on. The monitor show he had a slow hear beat and his arm were over his chest as if he was dead.

Finnick asked," You ever watch children's movie when you were a kid?"

Judy answered," Some of them. Usually when my parents wanted us to have a family night."

Finnick smirked before asking," You ever watched Sleeping Beauty?"

Judy nodded before answering," I watched all those movies, although my favorite show was Daniel's Debutants."

Finnick said," Than you know what you must do to wake up Sleeping beauty, there." Nodding his head towards Nick.

Judy shook her head before saying," You have to be kidding."

Finnick, in a very serious tone, replied," Not unless you don't want Nick to ever wake up."

Judy sighed before saying," Sweet Cheese and Crackers." Before jumping up onto Nick's bed.

Finnick smirked before asking," Do you know how cute you are up there with Nick?"

Judy angrily glared at Finnick before growling," DO. NOT. CALL. ME. CUTE."

Finnick laughed before replying," Okay, I will call you ugly. Now Kiss the poor slob."

Judy said," If this is some form of a joke, I will get you for this." Before turning back to Nick and placing a small kiss on his nose.

Finnick laughed as suddenly the heart monitor began to show that Nick's heartbeat was going faster.

Judy squealed as Nick suddenly pull her to him and whispered," You are very beautiful, Carrot."

Finnick knew now was not the time for Nick to go back to sleep and yelled." GET UP OR I WILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF."

Nick immediately sat up right still holding Judy before asking," What happened?"

Judy explained what she knew with Finnick supply the information that he got from Robert. While Nick got dressed.

Nick smirked before saying," First thing is we need to unjam the doors before they break the door. I think it time we hustle them, follow my leads." Before removing the jams and handing them back to Finnick.

Finnick quickly wrapped the jams back up and put them in the back pack.

Judy admire the way the two foxes worked so quickly and knew why they had become friends. Just as the door was opened.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter Text

Finnick asked," So what hustle are we going with?"

Nick answered," We are going with the classic Who me with a side of Are you sure.'

Finnick laughed as Judy looked of confusion on her face before replying," Damn, we have not used that one in a long time."

Judy asked," What do I do?"

Nick answered," Just look innocent. Plus be ready with your cuffs to arrest someone."

Finnick said," Show time." Before unlocking the door as three agents were about to slam into the door. Sending the three Diplomatic Corp Agents running into the wall.

Before Nick, Finnick and Judy could leave the room, Spud entered before saying," Glad your woke up, Mister Wilde."

Nick smirked before replying, " You should never tell anyone your secret desires, even when they are not wide awake. But I think I feel sorry for Morris when you let him know."

While Spud jaw dropped, Finnick began to laugh. Bringing in more individuals including the Chief, his sister and a few ZPD Officers.

Nick said," Now if you don't mind, I will be heading back to work, even if I will be late."

Chief Bogo asked," Officer Wilde, Do you wish to press charges against anyone?"

Nick smiled up at his Chief before answering," Of course, Sir. No one is above the law."

Chief Bogo nodded to the other Officers that were present and they quickly arrested the diplomatic agents and lead them out of the hospital.

Nick said," Now that is taken care of we can get back to work."

Chief Bogo laughed before saying," Actually your staying here overnight and under surveillance to insure no one else is after you. Than you are going to have a chat with the Royals and the Alphas."

Nick asked," I thought that was over?"

Chief Bogo answered," Unfortunately that is not the case and this time there will be an impartial mediator."

Nick asked," What about the agreement that is already in place?"

Chief Bogo answered," That will be discuss, tomorrow. Tonight you are staying here with your fox friend, Judy, McHorn and Francine." Before leaving Judy and Finnick alone with Nick.

Finnick asked," So what are you going to do?"

Nick answered," I am going to have to play it by ear and hope for the best." and smirked.

Finnick seeing the smirked knew Nick had a basic idea for a plan before saying," Guess we might all rest for tomorrow."


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159: Nick explain some of his thinking

Chapter Text

Nick awoke and had to smile, on one side was his best male friend and fellow troublemaker, Finnick. On the to the other side was his angel of compassion and girlfriend Judy.

McHorn looked up and said," Hope your ready to meet the mediators."

Nick smirked before saying," Do you think I will be allow to get out of bed before they arrive." Before moving his arm.

Finnick growled," What the idea, Nick." As he jumped out of the hospital bed and wonder how he got there.

Judy drowsily asked," Why you have to move I was so comfortable?"

Nick answered," Because we are not alone."

Judy immediately sat up and saw she was still wearing her uniform and asked," How did I end up in your bed, Nick?"

Francine answered," While you and the other fox fell asleep on the chairs, McHorn and I noticed there was plenty of room in Officer Wilde bed. We did not know that you and the other fox would end up cuddling with him."

Finnick angrily yelled," I was not cuddling up with him."

Nick smirked before saying," He is right. He is to tough to cuddle."

Finnick glared at Nick before replying," You got that right. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of some private matters." and walking to the bathroom.

Judy turned to Nick before asking," So are you ready to face the moderators?"

Nick smirked before answering," All I need is for someone to get me some clothes. I have no problem talking with whoever they think they can use against me."

McHorn asked,' Why is that?"

Finnick returned and toss Nick a bag before saying," Because you are speaking to the silver tongue devil, himself."

Nick smiled before tossing off his covers and begins to get dress.

Judy turned her head before saying," Nick, have you no shame?"

Finnick answered," Of course not, he is one of the founding members of the Oasis Club, even if he does not show up at the meeting."

Judy asked," Who else was a founding member of that Nudist club." Glaring at Nick.

Nick answered," Finnick, Yak, Francine's aunt Melinda, Higgin's uncle Jason, and Chief Buffalo butt's aunt-"

"What did you just call me," interrupted Chief Bogo, who has just came into the room.

Nick realizing it was no use lying, smirked and answered," I called you Buffalo butt. Since you seem to be being a bit bullish in trying to help out the Alphas and Royals."

Chief Bogo replied," You were not an officer of the law and that law has never been enforced. So you trying to use it to escape getting your just dessert is not happening."

Nick asked," Has it ever occurred to you why I don't want to take the reward."

Chief Bogo replied," Why don't you enlighten us, Officer Wilde?"

Nick answered," Simple all you have to do is point at a fox in the room."

As soon as everyone pointed to Nick, Finnick angrily said, " AND WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM."

Judy looked a bit abashed before replying," We know your a fox but we were talking to Nick."

Finnick said, "So just because your talking to him means that I am not a fox."

Francine replied," No but we were concentrating on what he was saying, he came to out mind first."

Nick asked," So if you were talking to Judy and she told you to point to a fox, would you still all point at me because you know her and I are partner?"

Francine answered," Probably."

Nick said," But what do you think people who don't know me or Finnick would think when they hear about a fox doing a good deed and not getting anything in return."

McHorn answered," That not all foxes are self centered hustlers."

Nick smirked before replying," So I am going to prevent the Royals and Alphas from ever rewarding me. So it will force people to realize not all foxes are evil. Even if I have to use my hustling skills to be sure it happens."

Finnick said," Come on. Nick, Let us go take care of the moderators."

Chief Bogo shook his head and knew Nick was right but their was no way the moderators were going to see things Nick way before saying," Follow me."

Nick nodded to Judy and Finnick before following behind the Chief with McHorn and Francine bringing up the rear.

Actions


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160: NIck back to duty

Chapter Text

Nick followed behind Chief Bogo before into conference room 7 and was surprised that sitting in the moderator chairs were Arthur Holmes, Agatha Marple, Edgar Duplin, and Earl Chan with an empty chair in the middle but both couples were not in the room but attorneys were there.

Finnick asked," Where are the Royals and Alphas?"

Chief Bogo answered," These lawyers are representing the Alphas and Royals. Now please take a seat to the left." Before joining the moderators.

Nick smirked before asking," Since the accuser are not present, can I get an attorney, also?"

Chief Bogo glanced to his left and right and receiving nods from both sides before answering," You may but he can not be a member of ZPD legal system."

Nick checked his pockets before saying," I need my phone."

Finnick offer Nick, his phone before replying," Use mine."

Nick smirked before running down the list of phone number before settling on one and saying," Hello, can you please have your boss come to Zootopia General Hospital Conference Room 7. Tell him Nick and son is calling in."

Finnick asked," Are you sure he is going to show?"

Nick answered," He has been waiting years to get this debt paid. He will definitely be here."

Finnick phone rang and he quickly answered it and said," That is right. We expect to see you in about half an hour."

Nick said," Well I have an attorney on the way and upon arriving, we can begin." Before leaning back and smirking.

Judy recognized the smirk, it was the same one he had on at the bake off. When he got her and her sister to accept the ownership of the carrot pancake recipe.

Chief Bogo shook his head as he recognized the smirk and knew that Nick had a contingency plan in case lawyers were used before saying," Officer Wilde are you sure you wish to be represented by an attorney."

Nick sat up and replied," Oh I am sure that the attorney will be quite capable of helping me out."

The door opened and in walked a Mane Wolf with a briefcase and his four assistants before saying," Got here as fast as I could."

Nick stood up and said," Ladies and gentle mammals. I present my attorney, Raymond Mason and his associates." Smiling as the opposing attorneys mouth dropped open.

Raymond walked over to Nick before saying," So I finally get to pay off my debt to you."

Finnick replied," Actually, you would be clearing off both of debts if you can get them to stick with the original agreement." Before handing Raymond a piece of paper.

Raymond unfolded it and laughed before saying," I may be good but I am not that good."

Nick replied," They agree to the original contract but changed their mind. Sort of like when someone had a million dollar piece of art and had it for sale for ten dollars but accepted five dollars for it. Than after they sold it they want the person to pay another three quarters of a million for the piece of art."

Raymond nodded before turning to the moderators and saying," Since I am representing Officer Wilde, I believe he and his friends should be allowed to leave."

Chief Bogo recognized the famous lawyer before replying," Very well. All but the attorneys are permitted to leave and when an agreement can be reached, all concerned parties will be contacted."

Nick turned to the Chief before saying," So I am back on duty."

Chief Bogo answered," You are being with partner with Wolford until Hopps finishes her vacation. McHorn, you and Francine take Officer Wilde to the police station. Notify Wolford that he is being partner with Wilde until Officer Hopps is done with her vacation."

Nick and Finnick high five each other before leaving the room followed by Judy, who asked," How do you know that attorney?"

Finnick answered," We found something for him and set up an agreement that if we needed him, he would come."

McHorn replied." I remember that case. A young prey was accused of stealing a valuable piece of art. Which Attorney Mason brought in the art which was sold by the victim's spouse at a garage sale. The price sticker was still on it and the spouse confess to selling it because it look gaudy because it was a painting of overweight mammals."

Judy gasped before saying," But that sounds like a painting by one of the Ruben."

Finnick answered," It was. Now I have some appointments to keep." Before leaving.

Francine asked," Do you need a lift to the station, Judy?"

Judy replied," I appreciate it."

Francine turned to McHorn before saying," You take Nick back to the station while I drive Judy to the station."


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161: Nick to the rescue (part 1)

Chapter Text

Wolford began to beg," Please Nick, let me drive."

Nick replied," We flipped a coin, I won and I am driving." and smirked.

Wolford asked," What can I do for you to let me drive?"

Nick thought for a moment before answering, " All the paperwork, while we are partners, plus my choice of music, you pay for all meals while we are on duty and I get to play on my phone until we come across a crime."

Wolford replied," Deal." and held his hand out for the keys.

Nick promptly dropped the keys into Wolford hands before saying," You know that we are patrolling Heighten Estate?"

Wolford growled realizing Nick had him over a barrel either way. Luckily, he rather pay for a meal than let Nick, the lunatic do the driving.

Nick got into the passenger seat as Wolford got into the driver seat before buckling up and pulling out his phone.

Wolford asked," Are you going to be playing on the phone the whole shift?"

Nick answered," Unless we run into some crime, or we could talk about your love life. Since mine is on hold."

Wolford replied," Fine play with your phone."

Nick quickly got to Finnick number and text 'So what do you think the pains in the asses are up to?'

Finnick immediately replied, 'From the bug I left. They are trying to get it moved to within this week but something else is up.'

Nick quickly texted back 'Do to the fact they did not appear in person for this hearing. I think they plan on making substitution throughout the contest. So I want us prepared contact Honey, Winslow, Arthur and Tony.'

Finnick asked,' Do you think they will be necessary.'

Nick answered, 'Better to be safe than sorry.'

Suddenly the police radio went off 'Calling all cars. Hostage situation at the Geruch International School'

Nick hit the sirens before asking," Did you bring nose plugs?"

Wolford asked, "Why do we need nose plugs?"

Nick smirked and replied," Ask me that again when we get there," winding up the windows.

As they pulled up to the school, Nick quickly put on the nose guard before Wolford opened his door.

Nick got out as Wolford jumped back into the car and began to search for the other set of nose guard.

Nick walked over to McHorn and asked," What is going on so far?"

McHorn answered," Several criminals are holding the students and one teacher hostage and so far have only threaten to kill the hostages unless ZNN sends a reporter to get their side of the story."

Nick glanced at the building schematics that McHorn had in front of him and notice a way for him to get in before saying," If Judy was here, she could easily fit into the ventilation shaft."

McHorn looked at the blueprints before saying," Your about her size and should be able to squeeze into the ventilation shaft and be able to tell us what we are dealing with."

Nick asked," How long before ZNN sends their reporter?"

McHorn answered," They want one of the two anchor-person, so you have about half an hour before they get here. Leave your radio on so we know what is going on."

Nick replied," Than I better get my tail moving." Before following the line of cruisers until he was not visible to the occupants of the building and than rushing to the side of the building. He quickly made it to the location of the ventilation grate. Nick quickly climb up the boxes and enter the ventilation shaft.

After ten minutes, Nick found the four criminals in one room watching the cops and notice that the hostages were not present. Nick removed the nose guard and took a quick sniff and he knew that he had to have passed the room where the hostages were being held before replacing the nose guard.

Nick backtracked and found the room the hostages were in before carefully moving the grate and dropping into the room. Only to be spread by the six skunks in the room.

Nick was happy that the nose guard kept out almost all the odor before flashing his badge and saying," Let us get you out of here."

The eldest skunk said," I am Janet Mix, tell us what we have to do."

Before Nick could say anything a Caribou entered and charged at Nick. Nick quickly jumped out of the way before going on the attack. He brought out his baton and quickly hit the Caribou's knees, forcing him to fall to his knee. One down Nick quickly removed his shirt and stuck it in the Caribou's mouth causing the caribou to start throwing up. It was easy for Nick to handcuff the caribou and recover his shirt.

Actions


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162: Nick to the rescue (part 2)

Chapter Text

Nick looked at his shirt and decided not to put the vomit covered shirt back on before saying," Listen, why I keep the rest of the kidnappers occupied. You need to get out of here."

A male skunk with his arm in a sling, hollered; "Guards we are escaping."

Nick quickly slammed the door shut and pushed a chair up against it to keep the kidnappers out.

Janet asked," What are you doing Samuel?"

Samuel answered," I hired those criminals to kidnap us so I could show Princess Laura that I was brave, loyal and worthy of her love."

Laura glared at Samuel before saying," You try to impress me by getting us all kidnapped. We could all be killed."

Samuel replied," No. They only get paid if they pull it off correctly."

Nick said," They are not going to jail for the little bit of money that you paid them."

Samuel replied," I gave them one hundred thousand each to insure no one got seriously hurt."

Nick shook his head before saying,:" Everyone into the ventilation shaft."

Samuel replied," Your not messing this up for me stupid fox." Before spraying Nick.

Nick walked over to Samuel and quickly threw a punch, knocking him out before saying," Drag the crook to the right side. That way when they opened the door it will hit his body and give you a place to hide." and place Samuel into the ventilation shaft with his tail hanging out.

Nick waited until the hostages were behind the caribou before facing the door knowing any moment it was going to open.

The door busted open and into the room came a mane wolf, a mongoose and a possum the later seeing the tail hanging from the ventilation shaft yelled," Fred get that skunk before he gets away."

Nick charged the mane wolf as he started for the ventilation shaft before sliding and lifting his baton, catching the Mane Wolf right in the groin. Nick bounced off the wall and brought the baton across the Mane Wolf's jaw. Knocking him out

the possum said," We are going to have work together to get this filthy fox."

The mongoose replied," Don't worry boss, we are more enough for this pelt."

Nick smirked before saying," Why don't you try your luck."

Before either of the criminals could move the skunks came out from behind the door and Janet said," Alright everyone fire." Immediately the still conscious skunk sprayed the two criminals and unfortunately Nick, too.

Nick was grateful that the nose plugs were still working although he was thoroughly soaked with skunk juice. Before walking to the two still conscious criminals and knocking them out.

Nick started to guide the skunks out, when the ZPD Swat team busted in the front door. Scaring the skunks to spray Nick once again.

Nick smirked before saying," You can find the 4 criminal in the back room and the person who hired them in the ventilation shaft."

Wolford asked," Did you leave anything for us larger cops to do?"

Nick replied," Catch this." Before tossing his baton to Wolford.

Anita said," Officer Wilde due to the fact you have been multi spray your going to have to soak in a special mixture, for several hours in order for you to get rid of the smell."

McHorn replied," You can do the report when you come back on duty, the day after your done with your soaking."

Anita said," Follow me, Officer Wilde and tomorrow morning you should be ready to go."

McHorn turned to Nick as the rest of the ZPD took out the 5 prisoners before saying," Don't cause any problem for us, Nick."

Nick placed his hand over his heart before saying," You wound me, Officer McHorn. I will follow the necessary orders to get rid of the stench off of me."

Anita looked at Nick before saying," Come on, officer."

Nick followed Anita to a cleansing station before asking," What do I have to do?"

Anita answered," Strip down to your birthday suit. Take out the nose plugs and put in these air lines. Inhale through your nose but exhale through your mouth. When you are ready please enter the tank and submerge yourself. We will drain the tank when it is time for you to come out."

Nick asked, " Any type of side effect that I should be concern with?" Before doing as Anita instructed.

Anita answered," You will not be allow to shower for three days and when the stuff dries you will have to brush it out of your fur."

Nick replied," Hope you tell my current boss that, hate for him to think I am slacking."

Anita said," You know Delores, Rebecca and Randall would be proud of you and I know Robert is also."

Nick replied," I know." before jumping into the tank.

Actions


	163. Chapter 163

Summary: Four tries and I did not like any of them  
So I am going with this one and how it fairs is how it fairs Chapter Text

Nick was grateful that Higgins ordered Delgato to have his back up suit ready after his deskunkification and he was off for the rest of the day. So Nick figured a quick trip home and a call for some pizza and he would be done for the day.

Nick approached his and Judy's place and noticed the door before sighing and entering. Once inside Nick said," You might as well meet me in the main living room, Robert."

Robert came out of the kitchen with two bowls of blue berry frozen yogurt top with extra blue berries before asking," How did you know I was here?"

Nick tapped his noise before saying," After sitting in the white deskunking solution and than having mice and moles rubbing the stuff into my fur before having another group of gerbils and hamsters spraying hot water on me to wash the stuff off and than chinchillas using small fur blowers to dry it. Than hedgehogs checking to be sure all the solution was token care of."

Robert asked," How did you keep from squirming while they washed, rinsed and dried you?"

Nick answered," I imagine The Chief face and attitude on Francine body in a bathing suit made for Clawhauser."

Robert shook his head and replied," That would definitely do it." Before offering Nick a bowl.

Nick took the bowl and asked," So what bring you to our humble abode?"

Robert answered," I had a conversation with your Chief while you were soaking. Knowing the four detectives you helped, have given him files concerning your escapades with them. Plus your no longer a member of a secret vigilante group, you need to start taking credit for your work before it is to late."

Nick asked," What are you talking about?"

Robert answered," If heaven forbids something happened to your current chief, the next most likely person to get that job would be Henderick, that obnoxious prejudice caribou. Because McHorn nor Higgins will get it because of their age. Leaving the moe experience and political puppet Henderick."

Nick replied," The Chief is to good to be replaced by someone like Henderick."

Robert said," Before the Missing Mammals case was solve the council was about ready to replace him with Henderick. Who was ready to take over and replace every predator officer with a prey officer. Although the Mayor had no ideas about that plan."

Nick sighed before replying," Fine I will start taking some credit for those cases I help with."

Robert shook his head before asking," Who do you think I am someone your hustling?"

Nick sighed before answering," Fine, I will take my fair share of credits for the cases I work on."

Robert nodded before saying," I told the Chief that you would tell verify things for him but would not incriminating anyone."

Nick replied," I think he would be surprise to find his Aunt Delores was part of the vigilante group."

Robert asked," So tell me why you and your partner built your main homes below ground level?"

Nick answered," We made it so it would be harder for anyone to get at us in retaliation to us arrest themselves."

Robert nodded before saying," I trust that you use similar safeguard to the ones I that were in the old hideaway."

Nick replied," You know it. Now if you want to stay overnight, take a spare bedroom. I need to get some rest so I am ready to go to work tomorrow."

Robert said," I should also warn you that the Order of the Fabre Augen is also going to want to talk to you but you can handle them the same way as the Alpha and Royals."

Nick replied," Fair enough." before going to his apartment, so he could go to bed.

Actions


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164: Judy leaving the farm

Chapter Text

Judy entered the kitchen and found her grandmother and mother were making breakfast before heading to the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple.

Bonnie nodded her head towards Judy before saying," Told you she would not be sleeping in even on the last day of her vacation."

Judy asked," What can I do to help make breakfast?"

Bonnie answered," You should be getting ready for Petite to take you to the train station."

Grandma Erna asked," So from what I have heard you got yourself a really foxy mate."

Grandma May answered," He is a real fox. Bonnie showed us pictures."

Grandma Erna replied," Just because he is foxy does not mean he can also be foxy." and snickered.

Judy sighed before asking," Where did you get pictures of Nick from, Mom?"

Bonnie answered," From all the calls that he shared with you. Roy showed us how to capture the image to the person we are talking to."

Petite entered the room before saying," Okay, Judy. If your ready I can take you to the train station."

Judy replied," Everything is pack and ready in my room."

Petite smiled before saying," Fine let us go and let mom and her helpers get back to gossiping."

Bonnie laughed before asking," Where did you pick up such smirkiness?"

Petite answered," From Judy and I think she got it from her handsome fox or gave it to him too." and pulled Judy out of the kitchen with her.

Judy entered her bedroom and lifted the bags before opening the larger suitcase.

Petite asked," What are you doing, Judy?"

Judy pulled out a set of young bunnies before answering," My luggage felt kind of heavy. So I had to see why it was so heavy."

Petite looked at her two younger sisters before asking," Delta, Donna. What were you two planning on doing?"

Delta and Donna being twins glanced at each other before the latter answered," We have not seen our brother, Nick and we wanted to see him."

Judy replied," He is a fox and not your brother,"

Delta smiled before asking," But when you marry him, he becomes our brother just like Donald did when Susan married her."

Judy answered," If I marry Nick than he will become your brother in law."

Donna crossed her arms in front of her before saying," Than why haven't you married him. Your always happy when your with him."

Before Judy could respond she heard a small cough coming from her other suitcase before opening up and finding a third little sister.

Petite asked," Denice. Were you copying Delta and Donna and hiding in Judy's suitcase?"

Denice answered, "They are copying me. I hid in here before they hid in the big case."

Judy shook her head before asking," Where are my clothes?"

The three young bunnies all pointed to the trashcan. Petite walked over before saying," I think we need to get you a later ticket. Your clothes are going to be needed rewashed,"

Judy sighed knowing she could not go to work in a dirty uniform before replying," I will take the late train and change at the station." Before gathering up her clothes and heading to the laundry room.

Petite glanced at the three young bunnies before saying," I think you help, Judy. Or I could tell mom and dad your plan."

Immediately the three little bunnies raced after to help Judy with the laundry.

Petite smiled thinking those little one will help Judy realized her feeling for that goof, Nick.

-0000000000-000000000000000000-000000000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-00000000000000

Judy was happy that she was able to get the next train to Zootopia and even though she hoped to talked to Nick before work, they could talk after work and she would tell him how she felt.

Judy was relaxing when a gentle cough made her look up.

The elderly cheetah said," Excuse me young bunny but I am concern."

Judy asked," What are you concern about madam?"

The elderly cheetah answered," How your boss could allow you to work with a predator let alone a shifty fox. When he should have you working with a more compatible mammal like a Pudu." before walking away from a very stunned Judy.

Judy could not believe in some predator were against her fox but decide not to try and change the mind of the old cheetah but enjoy the ride back to Zootopia.

As Judy exited the train she was surprise to see the Elderly Cheetah being greeted by Benjamin Clawhauser.

Judy went to the taxi and shook her head and wonder was she right or wrong in her choice.

Actions


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165: Nick back at work

Chapter Text

Nick woke and stretch before heading for the shower. He wanted to get to work early today and if lucky get those files before the Chief could read them.

After a quick shower, Nick dressed and decided to make breakfast for both him and Robert. He went into the communal kitchen before getting a kettle and bowling two cups of water than adding a half cup corn mill and a cup of oatmeal. He than went to the freezer and put some frozen insect and blueberry into the mix. He than gave it a couple of quick stirs before taking it off the stove and sitting it on a hot pad on the counter and covering the kettle with its lid to finish cooking.

Robert came out before asking "Where are you off to sport?"

Nick answered," I am hoping to get to the reports before Chief Buffalo Butt gets a chance to read them." as he dished himself up from the kettle.

Robert smelled the breakfast before asking," Enough for two?"

Nick answered," Sure. Just remember house rules, you dish yourself up and you eat what you dish yourself up."

Judy entered from her apartment before asking," What are you doing up so early, Slick?"

Nick smiled before answering, " Made breakfast and I am going to head to work a little early. Do the report from yesterday and put it on the Chief desk."

"And hope to get to the reports before your Chief has a chance to read them," added Robert.

Judy replied, "You know he most likely has already read them," as she got herself some breakfast, making sure not to get many bugs or berries. She learned from the last time that sometimes insect pieces looked like blueberries.

Nick quickly put some honey and milk on his cereal before beginning to eat.

Judy put sour cream and carrot juice on her before she began to eat.

Robert glanced from Judy to Nick before asking," What are you two doing?"

Nick answered," Depending on your particular taste. You add what you like. We been trying different things until we each found what we liked best."

Judy replied," Yeah it was easy for you Mister Blueberry lover." As she finished up her breakfast.

Nick smirked before saying," Your just mad that you accidentally ate bugs, a couple of times." Putting his and Judy dishes into the dishwasher.

Judy replied," Only because you never told me you added bugs just blueberries."

Nick smirked before saying," That still did not stop you from stealing my bowl and eating the rest." and quickly heading out the door.

Judy shook her head before saying," Robert. I have the day off and I am heading into town. Put your dishes in the dishwasher when your done and lock up for me."

-000000000000000-0000000000000000-00000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000

Nick hurry to his desk and smiled. After taking out a memory stick and bringing up the report page. He quickly downloaded the program that was on it and it filled in the blanks perfectly. He quickly printed the report before heading up to Bogo office instead of dropping it off at the proper destination.

Nick decided to play it smart and knocked on the door, surprised to hear the Chief say 'Enter'

Nick sighed before opening the door and entering. Once inside he sighed seeing Chief Bogo fold the folder he was reading and placed it on top of the others

Chief Bogo placed his hoof on the bridge of his nose before saying," Tell me the truth, Officer Wilde, is what I read in these files accurate?"

Nick looked at the files on Bogo's desk before smirking and replying," I have not read them so I don't know if they are right or wrong."

Chief Bogo sighed knowing he could not show Nick the files before asking," How old were you when the Royal Jewels were stolen?"

Nick answered," I was 12. The same year I meet my hustling partner."

Chief Bogo nodded before saying," That would mean you were about 15 when the slippery coyote meet his end. And Since the royals stated that the young tod came to their country a couple of years before that it means you were around 13 when that happened."

Nick nodded before replying, " Close enough."

Chief Bogo asked," You know you have to be 21 to enter the police academy?"

Nick answered," Unless your parents sign a waver of adultification and it is approved by the court. Which is was."

Chief Bogo replied," You covered your bases very well. These would all be thrown out of court because you were a juvenile. So that means you only have to settle with the Royals, Alphas, and Priests."

Nick asked," What do you mean by Priests?"

Chief Bogo answered," They have put in an official request for you to meet their representative. So what you did to them I don't know nor do I want to know."

Nick glanced at the clock before saying," So I have time to take a nap."

Bogo shook his head before replying," Since your here. there is a young fox is being held in interrogation room 3. Get her side of the events that happened. Than report to the bull pen for your assignment."

Nick nodded before saying," Okay Chief." and leaving the office.

Actions


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166: Surprise Family Reunion

Summary: Sometimes things don't work your way

Chapter Text

Nick grabbed the folder and quickly read the report. Female fox (Janet Soro) claimed Male Coyote (Robert Kojot) attempted to have sex with her. Male Coyote claimed she agreed to it.

Nick put on his sunglasses and entered the coyote's holding cell before seeing a lawyer with the coyote before saying," I am here to take your statement Mister Kojot or may I call you Robert or Bob."

The lawyer, a brown weasel, replied," He has nothing to say to a fox cop. Get another officer here and he will give his statement to the other officer."

Nick shrugged before saying," I am going to talk to the female fox, you attempted to rape." and getting up. Watching as the coyote glanced at the weasel.

Nick left the room and went to the interrogation room with the female fox before entering it and notice she also had a lawyer with her.

Janet asked," When can I leave?"

Nick answered," As soon as we get things straighten out. So why not tell me what happen up to the suppose attempt of unwanted attention."

Janet looked up at her attorney (a panda bear) who nodded before saying, "We were at the DanD restaurant and just order.-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Nick. " How did you meet Mister Kojot?"

Janet answered, "My Aunt Becky's friend, who needed a companion to a banquet and she ask me to be his date."

Nick asked," What is your Aunt last name?" Glad he was wearing his sunglasses.

Janet answered," Her last name is Todenhouse."

Nick said," I think I am going to have to get your Aunt to verify that she set you up on the date."

The lawyer asked," You do not trust your own kind, Fox?"

Nick took off his sunglasses and glared at the lawyer before replying," I am not taking her word or his word. But I am planning on getting to the bottom of this case and than it will be up to the prosecutor to decide what he plans on doing. Now do you wish to call you Aunt or would you prefer I send a patrol card to pick her up."

Janet said," I will call her."

Nick asked," How old are you by the way?"

Janet answered," I will turn 18 in a month."

Nick nodded before saying," Now I am going to talk to your former date." and walked out of the room.

Nick smiled as he saw Wolford before asking," Hey Wolford, What are you doing down here."

Wolford answered," I am down here to interview Mister Kojot."

Nick asked," Can I sit in? I just got some interesting information from his accuser." and smirked.

Wolford new that smirked and answered," By all means, specially if it help gets this solved." Before heading into the interrogation room.

Wolford sat down and asked," You know you are here because of the accusation that are being levelled against you."

Robert nodded before saying," I can not believe your accusing me of rape, when I paid her for her services."

Nick asked," Where did she put the money. I did not see a purse in her possession."

Robert answered," Her Aunt told me that she was holding it for her."

Nick asked," You know she is under 18 and it would be consider statuary rape, if you did have sex with her."

Robert answered," Her Aunt told me she was 21."

Nick said," Since you paid her with cash, she will most likely deny receiving any money from you."

Robert smiled before replying," Than it is lucky that the 20 fifty dollars bills that I gave her were in numerical order. Fresh from an automatic teller."

Nick said," So if her aunt came in here, she would acknowledge that you gave her a thousand dollars in cash."

Robert realized that the Aunt would most likely not admit to any such thing lowered his head and began muttering," I am an idiot."

Delgato entered the room before saying," Officer Wilde, there is a Rebecca Todenhouse, here to see you."

Nick said," Wolford would you take Mister Kojot to the observation room 3 with his lawyer. Delgato get Miss Soto and her lawyer also into observation room 3. This is going to get interesting."

Nick left the Interrogation room before heading to the reception area.

Clawhauser said," Nick this is Rebecca Todenhouse that you sent for and her sister and husband, Mister and Mrs De Vos."

Nick nodded before saying," Miss Todenhouse if you follow me to interrogation room 3. Mister and Mrs De Vos can watch from Observation Room 3."

Nick lead Miss Todenhouse into the interrogation room before sitting her down to face the mirror and taking the seat with the mirror to his back. Before turning on the taper recorder and carrot pen and asking," Is it okay to call you Rebecca?"

Rebecca smiled and replied," You can call me Becky, handsome."

Nick nodded before reading her the Miranda rights and saying, " Mister Kojot claimed to have paid you to take your niece out."

Rebecca shook her head before replying," I never receive any money from him."

Nick said," According to him, he gave you five grand."

Rebecca replied," He only gave me a grand to fix him up with my niece."

Nick shook his head before saying," That could get you arrested for Running an Illegal Escort Service, Child Endangerment, and who knows what other laws you broke."

Rebecca immediately replied," I want my lawyer present."

Nick said," Very well. But I should let you know that several of your old boyfriends want to testify against you in the court of law. Including your boyfriend that killed Mrs De Vos first husband." Before taking off her glasses.

Seeing her sister first husband sitting across from her, Becky totally lost it before saying," His older brother wanted him dead so he could take over the family business. He paid me a hundred thousand dollars to get him killed.'

Nick replaced his glasses before saying," Thanks to your confession. I think we can let both other parties go."

Becky suddenly realized that this officer was her sister's son that she thought she had killed years ago before yelling," Your just like your dad and my sister. Always causing trouble for the family."

Nick shook his head before signaling Wolford and Delgato to come into the room.

Wolford said," Smart move, reading her, her rights before talking to her. She is going to need one hell of an attorney to get out of this."

Nick replied," Unfortunately for her most of her powerful friends are no longer in office." As Delgato and Wolford lead Becky away.

As Nick left the room Mister Kojot and his lawyer approach Nick before Mister Kojot said," My lawyer is going to sue the ZPD for false arrest and take the badges from all the officers involved."

Nick shook his head before asking," Are you sure you want to do that. There is still the charge of Attempted Sex with a Minor to consider and I think you need to talk to the Chief to see if he will drop those charges."

Mister Kojot looked at his attorney before turning to find the Chief of Police.

Nick smiled before sending a quick text to the chief explaining the situation.

Mister and Mrs De Vos with their daughter stopped in front of Nick. Mrs De Vos asked," Are you my son, Nicklaus Foxworth."

Nick answered," My name is Nick Wilde. So if you will excuse me I need to get to the bullpen."

Mrs. De Vos took a deep breathe before saying," Remove your sunglasses, Nick."

Nick started to reach for his sunglasses before saying," Sorry but I have a job to do. Please take care of your daughters and yourselves." and walking away. Not seeing the look exchanged between the family.

Actions


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167: That is what it is about?

Summary: Judy learns why officers are not cozying up to Nick as a fellow officer.

Chapter Text

Judy entered and walked over to the receptionist desk, where she saw a gloomy Clawhauser before asking," What is the matter, Ben?"

Ben looked up before answering," My Aunt cant seem to understand that I like working the receptionist desk. She is still trying to force the Chief to switch me back to patrol."

Judy replied," Don't worry the Chief will not lose the best receptionist the ZPD has ever had."

Ben smiled before saying," I just wish someone would talk to her about it."

Judy asked," Would you want me to talk to her?"

Ben shook his head before saying," She would not listen to you because your um small."

Judy replied," Well maybe the Chief, Fangmeyer, Delgato or Wolford could talk to her."

Ben shook his head before saying," I would like Nick to talk to her and convince her that I deserve to stay where I am at."

Judy asked," But why would you want Nick to talk to her?"

Ben looked sheepish before answering," He has a bet between himself and the rest of the ZPD. Whoever gives the most blood to the blood drives get a rare mammalian crystal. He is currently at 4 pints while the ZPD is averaging 3.5 pints."

Judy asked," What do you mean by average?"

Ben answered," The bet was how much blood could one fox give compared to the average given by the whole ZPD of Precinct One and we took the bet. Luckily we still have time to catch up and win."

Judy asked," How come I was never asked,"

Ben answered," Because you and several other donate all the time at the local blood donation center and since your not donating during the blood drives, it does not count, either way. But when someone is on vacation or has suffered an injury ordoes not give blood all the time it does. There are fifty of us in the group. So even missing one hurts the group."

Judy asked," So what did the other officer out up?"

Ben answered," Each officer has to donate fifty dollars to a charity of Wilde's charity."

Judy suddenly realized why the other officers seem not to like Nick before saying," So that is why everyone seems to be unwilling to come to terms with Nick."

Ben answered," Well none of us are happy that we are losing and its like fifty dollars."

"Which is going to charity." added Judy. "I think I need to talk to my fellow workers about Nick." Before turning towards the bullpen and almost walking into a young vixen.

Janet gave Judy a sweet smile before asking," Are you partners with Officer Nick Foxworth?"

Judy cocked her head before answering," I am partners with Nick Wilde. He is the only fox on the force at this time and if you meet another fox officer, he is mostly like conning you."

Janet frowned before saying," My bad. But my Aunt thinks your Officer Nick Wilde looked a lot like my mother's deceased husband before he married my dad. Thought he might be a missing relative."

Judy replied," Nick never talked to me about family. But if you want I could ask him."

"Hey Car- Officer Hopps, if your done socializing with your new friend, we have roll call." Called Nick as he entered the bullpen.

Judy looked up at the clock before quickly giving Janet one of her cards before saying," I have to be going but I will ask him, but not right now. I need to get going."

Janet replied," Whenever, you get a chance to talk to him. I will give you a call this weekend, if your not busy."

Judy smiled before saying," OK." and running to the bullpen. She had some fellow Officer she needed to talk to.

Actions


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168: Judy talks to her fellow officers

Chapter Text

Judy hopped on to the podium before saying," May I have your attention." When no one but Nick was looking at her she sighed before letting out a loud whistle.

Nick smirked before saying," Way to get their attention, Carrots."

Judy looked from Nick to the rest of the officers before saying," I want to know how many of you are in on this bet with Nick."

Wolford asked," Which one, they are several?"

Judy glared at Nick before answering," The blood drive bet."

Immediately all but two hands were raised before Nick said," You might want to talk with the rest of the ZPD. All but those who give blood all the time plus maybe three others are not in on the bet."

Judy glared at Nick before asking, " What would the Chief say if he knew about it."

" He already knows," came the voice of Chief Bogo from behind her.

Judy looked surprised at the Chief before joining her partner in their chair.

Chief Bogo yelled," Quiet down." before saying," Four things on the Agenda today. First Officer Hopps is going to help Officer Higgins in records."

"But sir, Officer Wilde and I are in the middle of investigating that counterfeit ring." Interrupted Judy.

Chief Bogo glared at Judy before saying," Your counterfeiter along with his team have been found along with Officer Whitman were killed at the bar in the rain forest. Which will be investigated by McHorn, Francine, Wolford, Delgato and Coldfront. which leads me to the next item. Since Whitman was in on the bet and the rules of said bet stated that any Officer, who stops donating for something beside work. The bet is over and although it is a sad day for us to lose such a good officer."

""Sir they loser can just hand a check over to you to be put in the ZPD widows and Orphans fund," interrupted Nick.

Chief Bogo glared at Nick before continuing," Each Officer in the betting pool will by the end of the week give Clawhauser a check made out to the ZPD's Orphan and Widows fund. Next on the agenda, Mrs. Whitman asked that no officer goes to the viewing hours or the funeral or the reception. Third item on the Agenda, the city council is planning a special parade and is looking for officers to volunteer to assist in securing the parade route. If your interested in volunteering let me know by the end of the day. Finally the  
Order of Fabre Augen has sent some representative to meet with some Very Important Mammals and it was their choice to have Officer Wilder and Officer Fangmeyer be there as part of the security team."

Fangmeyer glanced over at Nick before saying," Come on, Nick. We have places to be."

Nick replied," I will drive."

Fangmeyer shook his head vehemently and said," You are going to read the file, and tell me about it why I drive at a reasonable law abiding speed. Now let us get going."

Nick jumped off the chair before saying," See you tonight, Carrot."

Judy replied," See you back here." Before hopping off the chair and heading towards records.

Actions


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169: Judy in records learn about more of the bets Nick had going on

Chapter Text

Judy entered the record room before seeing Officer Higgins at the computer before asking," What do you want me to do, Officer Higgins."

Officer Higgins answered," When I call out a file. You are to get it and place it by the computer." As he began to punching numbers into the old computer system

Judy asked," What other bets does Nick have going on?"

Officer Higgins answered," One is that the Warthogs would make the playoff. Last year they had no wins and this year they will not do any better." before saying ," Find file ZPD0125375."

Judy began to look for the file before replying," Well they got rid of the troublemaker and did get a good goalie in Ethan Woodmark. They also resigned some of the better players and release a lot of their constant in juried players. That should improve the team quite a bit." Before finding the file and putting it by the computer.

"Maybe but making the playoff is still a stretch. Next file TPD0125376"

Judy quickly walked to the other side of the room before responding," So what it the bet?"

"The loser has to go to the ZPD Picnic in whatever the winner decide on. So expect to see your fox in a tutu, a straw hat, with a corn pipe in his mouth and ballerina slippers."

Judy found the file and put it on top of the other before asking" What happens if Nick is the winner?"

" Than expect to see four males wearing Bunny ears, micro bikinis, flip flops and carrying a pair of beach balls. Now find file BPD file0124."

Judy smirked before putting the file from her other hand on top of the others before asking, "What other bets does Nick have going on?"

"He has one with the Clawhauser that he can get the two wolves, Fangmeyer and Wolford to howl without anyone else howling. IF Clawhauser wins Nick has to listen to every song Gazelle ever made. If Nick win Clawhauser can not mention Gazelle when Nick is present. Now find Special File Cannibal dinner. It has no code."

Judy was glad she was assigned Records a couple of times while Nick was at the academy before opening the file drawer and pulling out the file and placing it with the others before asking," Does he have a bet with you?"

"Let us get these files up to the Chief and to answer your question, I have two bets with him. One is the Warthogs bet, the other one I already lost. You asked about his bets with the other officers before the day that you found out about the bet was over."

Judy sighed before saying," Sorry, what was the bet?" Thinking she could repay him.

"I would carry you around the next time your assign to stay at the precinct."

Judy shook her head before saying," There is no way I am going to be carry around like some helpless infant."

"Than you better not make any bets with him, he said he will get you to agree with him." As he and Judy left the record room and headed to Chief Bogo's office.

Actions


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170: Nick & Fangmeyer heading to the meeting

Chapter Text

Nick jumped into the cruiser before buckling up and asking," So Fangmeyer, what do you know about the Order of Fabre Augen?"

Fangmeyer answered," Next to nothing." As he started the cruiser and headed to the location where they are to meet them.

Nick replied," According to this file. They are a religious group, who are very isolated and very non political. Additional lies are that they stay out of politics and extremely pacifist."

Fangmeyer asked," What do you mean, Wilde?"

Nick answered," I know for a fact that they have an agent or two in most cities. And for a fact that they have two agents in Zootopia. They are about as unpolitcal as wool on a sheep and have been known to help keep order in some gangs."

Fangmeyer smiled before saying," But a sheep can always have it wool cut off."

Nick smirked before replying," You probably remember the Oxenford case. Where they had the assassin cornered along with his target."

Fangmeyer nodded before saying," I remember reading about it. The assassin instead of giving up, killed his target and was killed by the law enforcement officers that were there because she turned and went for them."

Nick nodded before replying," In the photos showing her body, she was wearing a necklace with the symbol of the Order of Augean around her neck. I remember seeing that necklace around two other mammal in Zootopia. A former friend, who is an Armadillo thought the necklace was cool and asked about buying one for herself and was promptly told to bug off and only those who earned the necklace could wear it. My former friend begged for a few more minutes before being shoved away. She ran and I found out later that she had swiped the necklace off the swine. I got a call from her, later telling me someone was trying to get to her before her phone went dead. When I got to her place. The police were already there. So I visit her when she was in the hospital.  
"She told me that the Swine and Mule had attacked her and than proceed to take the necklace back before deciding to teach her a lesson. She realized she was in danger and immediately rolled herself into a ball to protect herself. They broke her protective ball and than proceeded to crush her arms and legs as punishment."

Fangmeyer said," Breaking an armadillo shell is tough. So what else happened."

Nick replied," The two attackers were not charged because they had political immunity and she was charged with thief and sentence life in prison, due to the persistence of the state department and the BSI. A week later she was murdered in the hospital bed but a store's camera across the street, showed the swine leaving the prison and a ZPD traffic camera show her getting into a vehicle with the order of Fabre Augen's license plate on it. The two agents left the city that night on a private plane and two new agents came to town. One is a Llama and the other is bobcat. Their names are Rishon and Felix."

Fangmeyer asked," So how come you know all this?"

Nick answered," Her father offered a million credits to whoever brought her killer with proof that could get her killer a life sentence. Unfortunately when it was figured out that they had diplomatic immunity and therefore unable to get arrested and jailed. No one could collect the money and all the time hunting for proof was mostly wasted."

Fangmeyer asked," So what is our assignment?" As they pulled into the Embassy.

Nick answered," We are suppose to hear that from the agents of the Order of Fabre Augen." As Fangmeyer parked the vehicle before they got out.

Actions


	171. Chapter 171

sur1sur

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 171: Nick and Fangmeyer meet the Order of Fabre Augen Chapter Text

Nick was surprised that the order allowed the ZPD vehicle into the embassy compound.

A Llama and a bobcat approach before the former said," Hello, I am Rishon and this is Felix. We require your assistants in bringing in a former member of our organization, who stole from us. HIs name is Bifaugas, and he is currently hiding in Zootopia. We need you to bring him here, so we can have him sent home to answer for his crime."

Fangmeyer asked," Do you have a location as to where Mister Bifaugas might be?"

Felix answered," He is holding up in a compound just outside of Zootopia. We have permission from the local law enforcement official to allow you to enter the compound and retrieve our colleague. We really appreciate it."

Nick con instincts kicked in and before Fangmeyer could respond. Nick quickly click on his own carrot pen ( a gift from Judy) before saying," Let me get this straight. Your saying we have to let the local law enforcement permission to enter the compound."

Rishon answered," No we have already talked to them and We have gotten permission from the local law enforcement agents to allow you to get our former colleague."

Fangmeyer replied," We should have him in your custody as quick as we can."

Nick said," You mention he was outside of Zootopia borders. Can you tell us what city he is actually in."

Felix answered," He is in a small town called Kasside. The place he is staying is a hotel in the central town. Now if you need any assistance feel free to contact us." Before offering a cell phone to Fangmeyer.

Fangmeyer said," We have our own phone. All we need is your number."

Felix replied," Your phones are not secured. We would prefer you to use our secured phone. That way you surpass all the other security measures."

Fangmeyer took the phone before saying," Alright. We will see you when we get back." Before heading back to the ZPD vehicle.

Nick waited until they were away from the embassy before asking," May I see the phone they gave us?"

Fangmeyer handed the phone to Nick before saying," No playing games on the phone it is for police business only." Knowing something was up.

Nick wrapped the phone into a towel from under the seat before asking," Did you catch where they changed from calling him a colleague to former colleague?"

Fangmeyer nodded before answering," I noticed that I have been an officer for a few years. I also think it odd to give us a phone when our phone works and it smell to me to be a trap."

Nick nodded before asking," Would it be alright to call someone from Kasside Law Enforcement Offices?"

Fangmeyer answered," If you know someone, that will not interfere with our assignment."

Nick got out his phone before punching in a number before saying," Officer David M. Jones, give me a call back this is Zootopian Wilde. It is important."

Fangmeyer asked," How do you know Officer Jones in KPD?"

Nick answered," His father and my temp dad were friends and we got to know each other."

Fangmeyer decided he had to ask before asking," Why are you trying so hard not to make friends at the ZPD?"

Nick answered," I have a friend at the ZPD and she is all I need."

Fangmeyer asked," What if she gets hurt?"

Nick answered," If I am present, she will not get hurt. Hell I would take a bullet meant for her."

Fangmeyer nodded before replying," That is interesting. Most guys just say that they love someone not that they let themselves get shot for someone."

Nick smiled before saying," I can not help that I am a romantic."

Fangmeyer had to pull over before starting to laugh and once he got it under control replied," I will have to tell that to Judy, when we get back."

Nick shrugged before his phone rang. Nick picked up before saying," Okay we will meet you just outside the KPD Main building."

Actions


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

Summary: Officer David M. Jones (bobcat) assist Officer Wilde and Fangmeyer in arresting Mister Bifaugas

Chapter Text

As Fangmeyer came to a stop in front of the KPD. He was amazed before saying," Well, I have to admit they don't have to worry about floods."

Nick replied," No they don't but than they do have to worry about windstorms."

"Nicklaus Wilde," yelled a voice coming from behind them.

Nick turned and flipped up his sunglasses before saying," What happen to you Davy, did you shrink."

David shook his head before replying, " No but you grew up some. Glad to see you finally got a real job."

Fangmeyer said," Care to make some introduction."

Nick smirked before saying," Officer David M. Jones. I like you to meet Officer Fangmeyer of the ZPD. Officer Fangmeyer, it is my honor to introduce you to the dynamitic taukipusi fighter, who ranks third in the world, Officer David M. Jones."

David sighed before saying," It is pronounce Tau Ki'i Pusi." Before offering his paw to Officer Fangmeyer.

Nick said," It is a good thing that the adults in our lives decide to let us get to know each other."

David laughed before replying," When Robert mentioning he was bringing a kit to visit. No one thought he meant a fox kit."

Nick laughed before saying," First time I saw so many felines climb a tree."

David replied," Yeah, and you using that megaphone to sound so much bigger than you were."

Nick smirked before saying," At least it got a laughed out of Robert."

David nodded before replying," That was the only reason, you were not chastised. He was moody ever since his wife passes away from cancer."

"Hate to spoil the stroll down memory lane but we have a job to do," interrupted Fangmeyer.

David asked," Who are you here to arrest?"

Fangmeyer answered," We are here to arrest Mister Bifaugas."

David shook his head before saying," Than they should have sent an elephant or bear. One of our officer, a Bengal tiger, went to arrest him but fail. He was dropped off at our station with all four of his appendages broken. He was in shock and only said,' Bifaugas is unstoppable.' but luckily he is receiving psychiatric help to get him back on the force."

Nick shook his head before replying," Seems the council was setting us up to get hurt but like you said we have a job to do."

David said," Like it or not you have help. With Bifaugas gone, the gang will be very vulnerable and a lot easier to take down. My Chief is okay with me helping the ZPD take down this guy." As he started for the compound.

-000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000-000000000000-00000000000000000-0000000000000

Upon arriving at the compound, the gates were wide open. David quickly call his Chief, if they won the gang would be in confusion and very few people would get hurt, when they arrested the gang.

Out from the main building came an otter, who smiled before saying," Glad you all could make it. I am Bifaugas, how can I help you."

Fangmeyer replied," We are here to arrest you on behalf on the Council of the Order of Fabre Augen."

Bifaugas placed his paws out in front of him before politely saying," Do you job, Officer."

Fangmeyer got the smaller size handcuff and approached Bifaugas and began to read him his rights.

When Fangmeyer was a few yards from him, Bifaugas laughed and ran toward Fangmeyer before jumping and kicking Fangmeyer in the chest knocking him back eight feet and out cold

Bifaugas turned to Nick and David before saying," Time to play. Break the little officer into small pieces."

David turned to Nick before asking," When we were younger, do you remember the move that got us kicked out of the tournament." and getting into position.

Nick nodded and got himself into a strange stance. One knee bent and on the ground with the foot ready to launch himself at someone, the other leg almost straight out with the foot flat on the floor. His tail was hanging limp and not moving. HIs arm relaxed and by his side.

Bifaugas looked from Nick to David and back before asking," What is that some type of joke."

Nick smirked before replying," Actually I think whoever name you was joking. What did your parent do. Combine Big Fat Ugly Ass together to get your name."

David laughed before saying,' Or when the clerk read the weasel writing, categorized it wrong."

Nick replied," But it is so her that he never changed it."

Bifaugas had enough of Nick and charged Nick. Completely forgetting about David.

Nick ran toward Bifaugas and fifteen feet away began to slide.

Bifaugas laughed and jumped into the air before realizing he forgot about the other cop.

David quickly landed a kick to Bifaugas back. Knowing Nick would launch himself and catch Bifaugas in the stomach.

Bifaugas winced at the second kick before he realized both officer had launched a second attack and he was in position to counter the attack. His anger had gotten the better of him, as he felt himself hit the ground and lost consciousness.

Nick stretch before saying," Well done, Officer Jones." and used zip tides at the wrist and elbows to secure Bifaugas for transportation.

David smiled back at Nick before replying," You did extremely fine work, Officer Wilde. But I need to let my Captain know its time to put an end to this gang." and leaving the room.

Nick grabbed a Ritual bowl full of water before walking over to Fangmeyer and dumping it on him.

Fangmeyer sat up and immediately groan.

Nick said," Are package is already to go. But I don't think your going to be able to drive."

Fangmeyer walked over and picked up Bifaugas and headed to the car.

Nick smiled as he followed behind Fangmeyer tossing the keys in the air.

When they got to the car Fangmeyer placed Bifaugas into the back seat and put the seat belt on him before turning and seeing Nick tossing the key in the air.

Nick looked at the unamused look on Fangmeyer face before saying," What? It is not like you would have been able to drive."

Fangmeyer got in and buckle up before saying," Let us just get the prisoner to the station."

Nick buckled up before saying," As quick as possible."

Fangmeyer answered," As fast as possible." Before he realized what he said.

Nick yelped with excitement before putting the pedal to the metal without the sirens being on.

Fangmeyer closed his eyes and told himself that he was keeping them closed until the engine was turned off. No matter how much screaming was coming from Bifaugas.

Actions


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173: Surprise Visitor

Chapter Text

As Higgins and Hopps walked pass the receptionist desk, Clawhauser said," Judy, you have someone waiting for you in your cubicle."

Higgins nodded to Judy before saying," I will run these up to the chief and when your done with your visitor, come on up."

Judy replied," I will be there as fast as I can." Before heading towards her desk and finding Janet sitting there with her arm crossed.

Janet seeing Judy asked," Can we talk?"

Judy sat down in her chair before answering," Sure what is on your mind."

Janet answered," Several things. First, please tell me that my Aunt is not going to be release anytime, soon."

Judy replied," The Judge will set bail and if she can make bail, we have no choice but to release her but her arrangement is not until not Monday and she will not be release before than."

Janet smiled before saying," My Aunt has already convinced my mother to put everything we have to secure her bond. Luckily my dad is not going along with it for now."

Judy asked," How can your mother allow herself to be controlled by her sister like that?"

Janet shrugged before answering," I don't know but I am hoping that she is found guilty and spends time in jail and maybe that will get her to stop running my mother's life."

Judy asked," Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Janet reached into her purse and pulled out four pictures before saying," These are pictures I found. They are of pictures I found. They are of my mother's first husband, his father and his brother. Tell me the truth that they don't look like a lot like your partner." and handing the pictures to Judy.

Judy glanced at the pictures before saying," There is some similarity between the foxes and my partner but all these foxes have white spots and I have never seen my partner with any on him."

Janet asked," He might be hiding them."

Judy answered," Nick has been in the hospital a couple of times. More than once, he was total naked and I never heard anyone mentioning him having white spots."

Janet asked," Do you know who my mother's first husband grandfather was?"

Judy answered," No I don't know who he is?"

Janet replied," You probably recognized his business name RF Industries."

Judy shook her name before saying," I don't recognize the business name."

Janet looked shocked before replying," They are the makers of hollowware, denmaster appliances, and Foxworthy's charities."

Judy said," I have heard of Foxworthy charities but PPT and WPI industries are maker of most of the appliances I have heard of and never heard of hollowware."

Janet replied," When WPI just started out PPT and RF Industries try to put it out of business but failed and both ended up critically hurt by their attempts. Which put PPT in a distance second place and RF Industries into a even further third place."

Judy asked," Why are you telling me this?"

Janet answered," Just trying to get you to understand the situation. I have to get going or my mother will be worry about me." Before getting up and rushing out of the cubical.

Judy looked at the clock before quickly making it to Bogo's office.

Actions


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174: Turnover of the Prisoner and false leads

Chapter Text

Fangmeyer folded down his ears and kept his eyes closed as Bifaugas was screaming in terror.

"Car 154, this is Officer Clawhauser, you are to take the prisoner to the Embassy of the Order of Fabre Augen." came over the radio.

Nick asked," Do you want me to confirm or do you want to confirm?"

Fangmeyer quickly grabbed the mike and said," Confirming new orders to take prisoner to Embassy of the order of Fabre Augen. As quick as possible."

Nick replied," Guess we have to change direction." Before pulling a 180 at 110 mph and than a quick right.

Fangmeyer kept his eyes below the dashboard and saying, " You know your not required to drive this fast."

Nick replied," What and have the Chief ride our tails for not getting things done as quick as possible." Before using a road construction unloading ramp to jump over the red light.

Fangmeyer closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat knowing that Bifaugas had probably fainted, since he was no longer screaming.

Nick parked in front of the embassy before turning the engine off and saying," you want to grab our prisoner, so we can urn him over to the agents for the order of Fabre Augen." As he grabbed the embassy given phone.

Fangmeyer sighed with relief before undoing his seat belt and saying," I am driving us back o the precinct."

Nick replied," Okay but remember you volunteer for it." and smirked.

Fangmeyer picked up the unconscious body of the otter and walked behind Nick into the Embassy.

Felix seeing them entered. Walked over before saying," You are not allow to assault a member of the embassy on our soil."

Fangmeyer replied," He was never assaulted on your soil, he fought my partner and a member of the KPD. Afterwards he was put in the ZPD cruiser and my partner drove him here. He lost consciousness on his way over here."

Rishon asked," Is that the truth by the birth of your name, Nick Wilde?"

Nick stood before answering," As I stand here on Zootopia soil that is not my birth name. I changed my name with another fox. I hated my name Simon Mudah and he hated his name because of something that happened. So we agree to switch names and identities. He than told me he was heading to the islands somewhere in the far east. I don't remember which country but I think it was boara (Brunei), Endora (Indonesia) or one of the islands in that area."

Felix glared at Nick before asking," What else did he tell you?"

Nick answered," Nothing but I notice he was studying a book on foreign language. I think it was Moonah (Malay) or greek."

Fangmeyer said," Nick. We need to get back to precinct one and clock out." and started for the cruiser.

Nick tossed the phone to Rishon before saying," As I stand here on Zootopia soil. I swear everything I told you is the truth." and ran to the cruiser.

Fangmeyer waited until Nick buckle in before asking," So your true name is Simon?"

Nick answered," I will tell you everything after we are at the precinct." Before resting his head against the door and going to sleep.

Fangmeyer wonder what Nick was up to but just shrug and started back toward Precinct one.

Actions


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

Chapter Text

Judy knocked on the Chief's door before opening it.

Chief Bogo looked up before saying," Officer Hopps, You seem to know the most about Officer Wilde. "

Judy replied," I know him pretty well but he has not really talked much about his younger life except the incident with the scouts."

Chief Bogo nodded before asking," Do you know anything about the Largest Children Pornographic Ring to ever be busted?"

Judy smiled before answering," A young Sargent Bogo lead a raid on an orphanage and caused the arrest of over 50 pedophiles and tons of child pornography."

Chief Bogo pulled a newspaper article out of the file and offered it to Judy.

Judy took the paper and began to read the article before Chief Bogo said, " Ignore the article and look at the photo."

Judy notice the young fox with the marks on his back and a white spot on his left shoulder before asking," What does this have to do with Nick?"

Chief Bogo answered," My sister, mentioned that he had white roots under his fur in several spots. His guardian told me that he and a couple members of a group were responsible for the execution of several cannibalistic mammals."

Judy asked," How does this involve Nick?"

Chief Bogo answered," According to Mister Mack, Nick last name is Foxworth. According to the papers from the orphanage, the young fox was named Foxworthy. Checking with the court, Officer Wilde had file a few name changes but do to a computer virus ninety percent of all name changes were eradicated but the problem is if Nick is Nick Foxworth, he needs to resign from the police department and go to Foxworth Estate and settle matters with them."

Judy shook her head before replying," Chief, Nick loves being a cop. He will not want to resign and due to the fact that his name change was done legally and there is no way to determine if the two Nick are the same."

Chief Bogo smiled at Judy before saying," That is why your going to get Nick to tell you whether his real name was ever Nick Foxworth or not. Hopefully we can get this settle without it going through court."

Judy replied," Sir. I know Nick and in all honesty, he is Officer Nick Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department. If he ever was Foxworth, he is not him now."

Chief Bogo said," I will tell you one other thing. My two best officers are also my two most troublesome ones."

Judy smiled before saying," What can I say. Clawhauser and Higgins do cause all kinds of trouble."

Chief Bogo shook his head before saying," You are done for the day. Clock out and go home."

Judy replied," Yes. Chief." Before hopping out of the chair and out of the office.

Actions


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176: Judy and Nick back together at the precinct

Chapter Text

Fangmeyer pulled into the ZPD garage before turning to Nick and said, "Now tell me the truth, how much of what you said at the embassy was the truth."

Nick smiled and replied, "I will tell you inside. We can even let Officer Clawhauser be a witness, so everything is on the up and up." Before jumping out of the car and running into the building. Knowing Fangmeyer would be following shortly

Nick wasted no time running up the stair before opening and than locking the door to the garage.

Clawhauser seeing Nick locked the door to the garage asked." What are you up to, Nick?"

Nick walked over to the receptionist desk before answering," Wanted to be the first to tell you that Gazelle is going to be releasing a new song in about a month."

Clawhauser glared at Nick before replying," Anytime Gazelle puts up anything on her webpage. My computer beeps letting me know."

Nick smirked before asking," How about a little bet. I say Gazelle will release a new song within a month. If I win, you have to bring coffee for me and Carrot for a week. If she does not, than I have to buy you a dozen donuts a day for a week?"

Clawhauser answered," What size doughnut?" Ignoring the pounding coming from the garage door.

Nick decide to clarify before saying," Fox and Rabbit size coffee from Cafe' Caro if I am right. Cheetah style doughnut from Dure Donut Shoppe." and offering his paw to Clawhauser.

Clawhauser realized that he would be spending an easy fifty a day for a week. But the doughnuts from Dure Donut Shoppe were more expensive at over five dollars a piece for the plain doughnuts before deciding to go for it. He reached for Nick's paw before his computer beeped letting him know Gazelle had just posted something. Before withdrawing his hand and checking the announcement.

Fangmeyer after being let in by Wolford walked over to Nick before saying," Alright I want you need to answer my question from the car."

Nick replied," Sure and Clawhauser and Wolford can be the witnesses."

Clawhauser cross his arm over his chest before saying," I am not doing nothing until you tell me how you knew Gazelle was going to release a new record."

Nick smirked before lying," She is a pop star and if she does not want to be forgotten she needs to either get in the news or release a new song or she will end up as yesterday news, like so many singers."

Fangmeyer said," Now tell me the truth. Is what you said at the embassy the truth."

Nick smirked and took a globe from the receptionist desk before saying," As I am holding this gazelle snow globe in the middle of the lobby of the ZFD. I will state that everything I said at the embassy was the truth."

Fangmeyer asked," Why did you lock the door than?"

Nick answered," Just to mess with you" As he saw Judy coming over to the receptionist desk.

Judy asked," Are you ready to go home, Nick?"

Nick answered," Just need to clock out."

Judy replied," Hurry up and clock out. We need to get home so we can have a serious talk."

Nick smiled before running off to clock out.

Clawhauser asked," Judy do you think Nick know Gazelle?"

Judy answered," If he knows her, he never told me."

Clawhauser said," Well he almost made a bet with me for a week of coffee for you and him. If she released a new song in a month. He claims its just because she has not released anything recently and would become a has been if she did not do something soon."

Judy replied," Well she usually released a new song about every 6 months and it almost been 7 months since the last song was released. So it was a safe bet for him."

Nick returned to the receptionist area before saying," Ready to go home, Judy."

Judy turned to Nick before poking him in the chest and saying," From now on your not going to do any more betting with anyone."

Nick looked and saw the anger in her eyes before replying," Fine. I will no longer do any betting." Before turning to Wolford and Fangmeyer and adding," You guys are going to have to find someone else to play poker with."

Fangmeyer and Wolford both turned to Judy before saying," You got to let him continue to play poker with us at least one more time. So we can earn out money back."

Judy turned to Nick before saying," Return all the money you won from those you play poker with, NOW."

Nick took a deep breathe before replying," They will have to get it from the Chief. I donated all the winning to the Safety Fund for Widow and Orphans."

"He has," replied Clawhauser," He gives me the funds and I give the funds to the Chief. He than puts the money into the Trust Fund in the bank."

Nick sighed before saying," Judy, I just remember something I need to do." and walking away.

Judy glanced at Nick as he walked away before turning to Fangmeyer and asking," What does Nick have to do?"

Fangmeyer shook his head before answering," I don't have the foggiest idea."

Judy sighed before saying," Nick and I are off tomorrow, so we will see you the day after that." and heading home.

Actions


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177: Francine and Nick on patrol

Summary: Mace O'Malley- hippo

Chapter Text

Nick spotted McHorn heading into the locker before saying," Hey, McHorn. Did you find someone to switch places with, yet." Knowing McHorn had no luck finding anyone to switch with.

McHorn shook his head before replying," Unless your volunteering to take over for me for tonight."

Nick said," It would be an honor to swap with you. I will let you know when I need you to work for me."

McHorn smiled before replying," Thank you, Nick. My wife also thanks you. I will tell the Chief."

Nick nodded before asking," Who was your partner going to be?"

McHorn answered," Francine. She was going to offer to do a solo ride but I could not do that."

Nick smiled and replied," Well you better get going. I know you wanted to catch the early train for your vacation." before heading into the bullpen and texting Judy on his deal with McHorn.

Chief Bogo entered the room and seeing Nick, asked," What are you doing here, Wilde?"

Nick answered," I volunteer to take McHorn spot so he can get an early start on his vacation."

Chief Bogo sighed before saying," Francine. Wilde. You are to patrol the rain forest district. Keep an eye out for Mace O'Malley, he has been attacking citizens. Be careful, he already sent several individuals to the hospitals."

Francine glanced down to Nick before saying," Come along. We got patrolling to do."

Nick replied," I will meet you by the cruiser I need to get something from my locker." Before rushing to his locker grabbing a duffle bag and heading for the garage.

Francine watched as Nick jumped through the open window with the backpack before saying," Buckle up and we can get going."

Nick reaching into the back pack before attaching a harness to the seat belt and than saying," Ready to ride, Officer Francine."

Francine admired the contraption that Nick was using before asking," Where did you get safety harness."

Nick smirked and replied," I know an inventor and after hearing what happened to Car- Officer Hopps. I ask him for a solution."

Francine asked," Has your inventor friend, patented the idea?" As she pulled out of the ZPD garage.

Nick answered," He patents all his ideas. Even ones that are not practical." As he glanced the street looking for any sign of illegal activities.

Francine asked," How impractical are you talking?"

Nick answered," This seat restraint was made for me but to hold another fox unless they are my exact measurements would not work as well. Just like Wolford and Fangmeyer would need ones made for them or it could cause them some injury. Because one is taller and husky-er than the other."

Francine groan before asking," Did you have use the pun."

Nick answered," Well I could call one Fluffier than the other but that seem inappropriate to call a wolf fluffy."

Francine laughed before asking," So why did you agree to take over for McHorn?"

Nick answered," Because Judy was angry and I don't want to have a fight with her. A conversation when we are both level headed is one thing. I don't want either of us saying something we will regret. So I figure give her time to calm down with her finding out I have been hustling my fellow officers."

Francine asked," How are you hustling your fellow officer?"

Nick answered," You will see tomorrow, after we get off duty and you will see."

Francine replied," I got a feeling this is going to be something I will definitely have to see."

Nick said," I just spotted Mace O'Malley." Before spotting a Rhino exiting a run down bar.

Francine grabbed the mike and said," This is Officer Francine and Mc-Wilde. We have spotted suspect. He just left-" before looking for the bar sign.

Nick added, "He left the Last Stop Saloon on the corner of Wallabe and Melrose Avenue."

Francine said," Send back up. He is heading down Melrose Avenue and he seems to be looking for someone."

"We have two units on their way, Do not lose sight of the suspect." came the voice over the radio.

Nick grabbed the portable radio before saying," I am going to follow him on foot. I will keep contact with you on the radio."

Francine replied," Just don't go getting yourself hurt. I would hate to tell your little bunny that you got hurt."

Nick laughed before saying," Don't worry, you just let Chief Buffalo butt tell her, if it happens." Before jumping out of the open window and heading down the street.

Nick kept Mace in sight but try to keep from being spotted. Although his police uniform was giving him away, as Mace went down a dark alley.

Nick heard laughing coming from ahead of him before taking a deep breathe and saying, " Mister O'Malley. You are under arrest."

Mace replied," Little hustler fox cop thinks he can take me on."

Nick read Mace his Miranda rights before saying," This little fox has an elephant for a partner, who I am sure can easily handle you. Just remember that when your in prison."

Mace figure he wasted enough time on the little cop before slashing at Nick.

Nick knew that Mace would have to do a downward slice before stepping inside the slash and used Mace's Momentum to toss him on his back.

Surprised Mace quickly roll over and got up and make a second attack on Nick, only to find himself on his back again.

Nick laughed before saying," Just give it up and let my partner arrest you."

Mace angrily got up before saying," Come hell or high water, I will kill you, you pelt."

Nick shook his head before replying," Guess your not smart enough to realize your outclass, CALF."

Mace decided to just crush the cop with his weight. Before charging at Nick, surprised that Nick raced toward him.

Nick waited until the Hippo raced toward him before charging at him. Knowing it he missed, he would end up being crushed by the Hippo weight.

Nick jumped and landed a full kick to the Hippo's left leg. Knowing Mace was going down.

Unable to stop himself Mace tried to recover before feeling Nick kick the back of the left knee and unable to stop as he hit the dumpster.

Nick checked Mace and found him unconscious before grabbing the radio and saying," Francine. Please meet me in the alley." Before sitting on top of Mace to await her arrival.

Actions


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

Chapter Text

As Nick heard Francine coming, he quickly put a trash can between Mace and the dumpster. Knowing more than one bruise would give away his little setup.

Francine entered the alley before saying," Officer Wilder where are you?"

Nick yelled," GIVE THE DUMPSTER A HARD SHOVE."

Francine unsure what was going gave the dumpster a extra hard shove and heard it hit something.

Nick ran up to Francine before saying," It worked you knocked him out cold but I don't think my cuff will fit on him."

Francine pulled out her larger cuffs before going behind the dumpster and turning the fugitive over and pawcuff him before waking him up. Not seeing Nick take a picture of her arresting Mace.

Mace groan before asking," What the hell happened?"

Nick answered," While you were trying to get me from under the dumpster, My partner, the elephant gave it a hard push and it knocked you out."

Mace glared at Nick and than at Francine before saying," When I get out on bail. I am going to get my girlfriend a Fox fur scarf and a set of ivory jewelry."

Francine replied," To bad your not going to get out on jail. Since you missed your court appearance."

Mace laughed as Nick and Francine put him in the back of the cruiser before saying," You will see me get out on my own word, like I done before."

Nick decided that when they get to the precinct he was going to have a private word with Mace.

Francine pulled into the ZPD garage before saying," Let us haul this criminal to his cell."

Nick replied," I think it would be wiser to get a few officers down here before we let him out of the vehicle."

Francine said," I am pretty sure we can handle the pawcuff criminal to lockup."

Nick replied," I am pretty sure that he is longer pawcuff because he seems way to relaxed for someone at a police station."

Francine glance at Mace and realized he was way to relax before saying," You watch him and don't let him out. I am going to get some assistance in case he is free of his pawcuffs.

Mace glared at Nick, as Francine headed into the police station before saying," Your death is going to be very slow and painful."

Nick made sure the car radio and his personal radio were both off before turning to Mace and saying," When you meet Wilbert, tell him I said 'Sahara is hot and Tundra is cold. Make the little one cry for his baby bottle'."

Mace stared at Nick with fear. How could this fox know Wilbert and still be alive.

Nick smirked before asking, "Should I send him your photo now or later."

Mace smiled as he saw Francine returning with several large police officers before saying," He can not get me in prison." and placing his paws behind his head. The pawcuff looking like two bracelets with small links attached to each but not to each other.

Nick seeing Francine had brought Higgins, Morris, Theo, Frank and Chief Bogo before saying," Told you he was no longer Pawcuffed." and pointed at Mace with his arms behind his head.

Chief Bogo replied," Good job. But you should have just told Francine that he broke out of the pawcuffs."

Nick asked," Where is the fun in that?" as he sent the pic from his phone to his ZPD computer.

Chief Bogo glared at Nick before saying, " You go inside and do your report. Than your done until you come back to work day after today."

Nick smirked before replying," Yes, Chief." Before racing into the precinct to get his computer to print out the picture. SO he could put it on the bulletin board before anyone could stop him.

Chief Bogo watched Nick go before wondering what that smarty pants little police officer was up to.

Nick raced to the printer next to his and Judy's office before quickly gathering the paper and carefully putting them together before sneaking into the bull pen and putting them on the wall behind the podium that Chief Bogo used.

Actions


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

Chapter Text

Judy glared at the text message that Nick sent her before sending one to him 'Fine than I am going to eat alone and spend the day off with Fru-Fru you can spend your day cleaning your apartment and making plans to reimburse everyone you won money from or else.' before hitting send and heading home.

Upon arriving home, Judy quickly text Fru-Fru 'I am off-duty tomorrow and wonder if you would like to spend some time with me.'

Almost instantly there was a response confirming meeting tomorrow and that Fru-Fru would pick her up in front of her place.

Judy sighed before going to the refrigerator and was surprised that Nick had already stocked it. So grabbing the ingredients for a quick salad before heading to her apartment to eat and than to head for bed.

Judy awoke as her alarm went off. She quickly showered and dressed before heading out to the joint living area.

Judy smelled the carrot pancakes and quickly went into the kitchen and found a breakfast waiting for her in the oven. She found a note on the kitchen table from Nick telling her to have fun with Fru-Fru.

Judy sighed and remember the Chief wanted her to talk to Nick before texting him, only to have his phone ring from the kitchen counter.

Suddenly Judy phone beeped with a message from Fru-Fru stating she was pulling into the driveway.

Judy quickly grabbed her purse and jacket before rushing out the door. Knowing the door would automatically lock when it closed.

Fru-Fru smiled as Judy got into the limousine but quickly turned into a frown, when she saw Judy's expression before asking," What is wrong?"

Judy answered," Nick is not trying to make any friends at Precinct One plus he has been passing off credit to other officers. Added to the fact that he is gambling and winning the bets."

Kevin laughed before saying, "One way to win bets with Wilde is don't bet with him. He has a very high winning streak."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Kevin answered," Mister Big would not allow anyone to bet money but he did allow favors to be betted. So we betted the fox that Rookie Ronald Gant would lead his team into victory in the Ultrabowl. IF we won, the fox was to get all his fur shaved off. If he won than we would have to put on the opera Tales of Whoa in proper attire of tutus, ballerina shoes and crowns.  
"We figure an easy way since Ronald Gant was the main reason his team was in the Ultra Bowl Championship. Than the fumble returned for a touchdown and than the team not using him for any plays. They lost and we ended up preforming for the family."

Fru-Fru laughed before saying," That is why you put on the opera for us. We really enjoyed it."

Kevin replied," Nick stated later that they were overusing the rookie and it was bound to happen. About a month later the Rug incident occurred."

Before Judy could asked about the rug incident, her phone beeped and she check to see who it was before sighing.

Fru-Fru asked," What is it Judy?"

Judy answered," Nick has just gave the credit to the arrest for a dangerous mammal to Francine, when it was a joint effort by her and him."

Kevin asked," Did Nick go after the dangerous mammal by himself?"

Judy reread Francine message before saying," She does not say if he went in alone or not."

Kevin sighed before replying," I know for a fact that Nick took lessons in unarm combat. Although none of us has ever seen him use it."

Judy asked," How do you know?"

Kevin looked to Fru-Fru but said nothing.

Fru-Fru sighed before saying," You heard of the butt skunk rug incident?"

Judy replied," Nick sold Mister Big a rug made from a skunk butt and he buried his mother in it."

Fru-Fru sighed before saying," My grandmother was suffering from a disease that was slowly killing her. She already lost the use of her almost her entire lower half of her body. She asked Nick to help save her dignity from the disease and get her some chemicals and sneak them into the house under the guards nose.  
"He did this by intertwining the necessary things into the rug. All she needed was water to activate the chemicals. My dad made sure no extra water was anywhere near grandma. Unfortunately he never consider natural water that we all make. He came into the room to find grandma with a smile on her face and a note thanking Nick for helping her.  
"Dad was furious and order Victor to order Nick off the property and warn him that if he ever come back he would be iced. After a while he realized that Nick did the right thing. So he order me and Raymond to wait until Nick was not with Finnick and bring him to the mansion. Afterward it was easy to set up a way to forgive him and with your saving my life. Did you not think it was odd that I entered the room just before he iced you."

Judy asked," Are you telling me that it was all a setup." Getting angry at her being played.

Fru-Fru answered," When Raymond got word that Nick was at the limousine garage with a bunny cop. I realized it was you and told my dad. He mentioned that this would work and than told Carl to bring me to the room after a few minutes. I did not expect for you to threaten my dad but was glad that he decided that you would become part of the family and let Nick think you were responsible for him getting off the hook."

Judy realized she understood how Mister Big needed to save face and that it was probably for the best before turning to Kevin and asking," Why did you not grab Nick when he was with Finnick?"

Actions


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

Chapter Text

Raymond glanced from Fru-Fru to Judy before sighing and replying," If your strong and fast enough, you can take the bat out of his paws. But if you do that than he knows your trouble and dives under the van for his true weapons, nun chucks and he knows how to use them and is not afraid to use them."

Before Judy could ask question, her phone beeped again with a message from Ben. Judy read it and sighed before saying," Officer Clawhauser had lost a bet to Nick. He got Officer Fangmeyer and Wolford to both howl without anyone else starting it."

Fru-Fru asked," What did your fellow officer bet Nick?"

Judy quickly text Ben and received a response quicker than she thought before reading and answering," He can not talk about Gazelle to Nick for one month."

Fru-Fru laughed before saying," Nick sure knows how to get people's to not want to be his friends."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Fru-Fru answered," He may trust you and Finnick. But he does not trust other as much. Mainly because his temp mother never told anyone that she knew she was dying of cancer, she told them the doctor told her it was a leftover cold. So it takes a lot for him to start to trust someone even though he will give the illusions that he trust someone completely."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Fru-Fru answered," From what I found out. He has levels of trust. True Friends, like you and Finnick. Than comes family and temp families followed by co-workers and temp friends. After that he really does not trust anyone."

Judy asked," Are you telling me that Nick doesn't trust anyone but Finnick and me?"

Fru-Fru sighed and answered," Yes. He trust both of you with his life." Just before Judy phone rang again.

Judy glanced at it before saying," Benjamin still can not believe how he lost his bet to Nick. Two of my fellow officers howled at a female large fox as she was walking away."

Raymond said, "Probably was the mane wolf, Tabitha. She been known to get even a rabbit to howl."

Judy asked," Who is Tabitha?"

Fru-Fru answered," She the lingerie model for Almost There. She worked for a legal friend of my dad. She bet Nick that she could get any three males that he choose to beg her to go out. Nick asked what the stakes were? If he won she would owe him a favor for each male that did not ask her out but if she won He was going to stop calling her Big Sis. He accepted, the first person was Reginald, an old wolf, who was hard of hearing and blind. He was an Alpha, so a pushy female scared him off. She was furious and forced Nick to make it double or nothing on the last two. The next was a hipped up Yax, who first told her he had no puppy treats for her. When she tried to ask him for a date he told her he had none but he did have some grapes and offer her some.  
Nick was there and was on the floor laughing. She told him she was at least getting one out of three, but Nick last guy for her was Aristotle, a very gay coyote nerd. So Nick first favor of six was for her to audition for the modelling job for Almost There and try to get the job because he would be watching from the balcony. She went to the try outs and gave it her all and got the job."

Raymond, in a stern voice, asked," How did you learn about this incident , Fru-Fru?"

Fru-Fru answered," Because she told me about it when our dads were together."

Judy phone beeped again and she immediately turned it off and angrily slouched back into the seat.

Fru-Fru, in a very concerned and worried voice, asked," What is wrong, Judy?"

Judy answered." It is Nick and I don't want to talk to him right now."

Fru-Fru replied," It is never a good idea to talk to someone when your very angry with them."

Judy heard the sadness in Fru-Fru voiced although she tried to hide it before asking," Care to tell me about it?"

Fru-Fru sighed and could not resist the concern look in Judy eyes before answering," When I was younger, I had a friend, who was a mole. One day we got into a stupid argument that I could not even tell you what it was originally about. But we began to call each other every stereo typical insulting name we could think of and told each other we were through as friends. We stop talking to each. Than about a month later, my dad came to me and told me that my former friend had killed herself and left a note saying 'She did not deserve to be in the same world as me'. I broke down and cried. After that I always try to be as friendly as I can be to other mammals. Because I know that if we were still friend she would be alive."

Judy could hear the sniffles coming from Fru-Fru before saying," If you want I could check out the case and see if the officers missed anything."

Fru-Fru sighed before replying," There was no investigation. Coroner ruled it suicide and the case was closed."

Judy smiled before saying," Nick knows everyone. I will ask him what he knows about your friend."

Fru-Fru smiled before saying," Her name was Lynda Saguaren. I thank you so much for this." and hugged Judy.

Actions


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter Text

Manchas opened the sliding window in the limousine before saying, "It is almost lunch time, any ideas where you wish to eat."

Raymond answered," Since we are close to Williams' place. I suggest the young ladies eat there. I will wait outside until your done."

Fru-Fru smiled before saying," I have not seen Willie in such a long time. That is an excellent idea. Mister Manchas please take us to the Kojotas."

Manchas nodded before replying," We will be there shortly." Before closing the window.

Judy asked," So how do I get Nick to start trusting others?"

Fru-Fru answered," Nick is hard to figure out on that. He has been betrayed by Finnick but Nick still trust him but Wilson never betrayed him but Nick does not trust him. But they are both Finnick foxes."

Judy asked," What is Wilson doing right now?"

Raymond answered," He dies in his house fire, a couple of years ago. Both Nick and Finnick were pall bearers."

Manchas opened the door before saying," We are here."

Raymond handed Fru-Fru to Judy before saying," Tell William that I am in the outside Café and would appreciate a Polar Special."

Fru-Fru smiled before saying," We will before we order for ourselves."

Judy was surprised that the place was suited for medium and small mammals with the outside more suitable for larger mammals. As they entered the Café.

An elderly coyote walked over to Judy and asked," How can I be of service to such a young woman?"

Fru-Fru answered," William, you old dog. It has been so long since you visit us."

William smiled and replied," My baby girl, Fru-Fru. I don't get around as good as I use to. So what can I bring you two."

Fru-Fru answered," Raymond is outside waiting for a Polar Special. While me and my bestie will have two roasted vegetable platters."

William replied," Let me take care of Raymond's order and than I will bring out your order." before leaving the table.

A few moments after William walked away three vixens approached the table. The largest glared at Judy before asking," Is the bunny, Janet." Judy recognized Janet before asking," What is going on, Janet?"

Janet answered," It is, Marcy." Looking guilty for identifying Judy.

Marcy nodded before saying," I got a message for your partner, little bunny. Tell him to return to his original name or your family will ace the wraith of the Foxworth."

Fru-Fru had heard enough before angrily saying," Who do you think you are threatening my bestie friend's family."

Marcy turned to Fru-Fru before saying," Listen little morsel, you be quiet or I will make a snack of you myself."

"I don't think so." Came a deep throat from behind the three vixens, who turned to see a small fennec fox with a baseball bat in his paws.

Fru-Fru smiled before asking," What are you doing here, Finnick?"

Finnick answered," Since Judy did not respond to Nick's messages. He ask me to check and make sure you both were okay. In case Raymond got token out."

Marcy said," You would never hit a vixen?" trying to use her charms on Finnick.

Finnick smiled before replying," Try anything and you will find out that I don't care whether your a female or male but if you don't leave, you will find out."

Marcy glared at Finnick before saying," Give our message to your partner or else." Before leaving with her sisters.

Judy turned her phone back on before reading up on the missed message and sending responses. Before turning to Finnick and asking," Have you ever heard of anyone named Wilbert."

William who was approaching the table dropped the dishes he was carrying and stare in shock at Judy.

Actions


	182. Chapter 182

182: Judy learns about Wilbert

Chapter Text

Fru-Fru asked," What is wrong, William?"

William shook his head before answering," Just my old age is all." As he signal for someone to replace the order

Finnick replied," Lying to Mister Big's daughter is not a wise move, old dog."

William glared at Finnick before saying," I never hope to hear the name Wilbert."

Judy getting curious about the name, asked;" Why not?" As a young coyote brought out a fresh order for Judy and Fru-Fru.

William took a deep breath before saying," When I was a pup. My Uncle worked for the biggest meanest sicko mob boss there ever was, Firavun Faresi. but everyone called him either Boss or Sir. His wife and close friends called him Dostum."

Fru-Fru asked," How was he the the biggest meanest sicko ever?" Trying to help out Judy.

William answered," The female he fell in love with, her family objected because he was a criminal. So one night, her boss made her work late. While she was at work her family house was burned to the ground with her entire family inside. Every government official at that time were more corrupt than ever before or after. Ever mob boss owned the government in their territory. So the fire was ruled accidental. Her lover was accidentally sat on by an elephant. He than told her that unless she married him and gave him children to carry on his legacy. He would than start on her closer relatives. Unwilling to put more individuals at risk, she married him and gave him several kids. When some of the older mobster began to turn their organization over to their children, he order his children and wife executed.  
"His entire legacy was of doing thing like that. He wanted the property an orphanage was on, so he had it burned to the ground and than the city gave him the property to clean up. When any of his guy planned on quitting. He would order the guy and his family put to death. Not even other mob members were safe from him, A delivery boy who arrived to early on a pizza delivery was beaten to death for no other reason than arriving early with pizzas.  
"Than one day, he did not come out for breakfast. After several attempt to reach him, his bedroom slash panic room was dug up. After forcing the door open, he was found lying on his bed, almost dead. Due to his importance, the room was taken apart. He was found to have had almost every bone in his body broken."

Finnick shook his head before saying," What a horrible way to die." As two young coyote cleaned up the mess.

William sighed before replying," That is not what killed him. He was killed by having his electrical blanket rewired, so that it was slowly cooking him alive. He manage to say one thing before he died that day, 'Wilbert got to me.' No one could find anyone name Wilbert but several other mob bosses were also found in similar condition, All died shortly after being found and all mentioned 'Wilbert'. Shortly after that several government law enforcement agencies came into Zootopia and arrested a majority of the corruptive government employees and elected officials. Most of the mob have slowly began to dissolve with a few exceptions."

As Judy and Fru-Fru finish their lunch. The latter said," Don't worry Judy. I will tell daddy about those vixens. But we have some shopping to do, first."

Actions


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183: Meeting with the Chief

Chapter Text

Judy awoke 2 hours early and quickly showered and left a note to Nick telling him that the Chief had called in several officers early and she would meet him at the station and not to be late.

Judy was grateful for the relaxing day with Fru-Fru being in a great mood. Nothing would be able to put a damper on her mood.

As she entered the room, Clawhauser got her attention and took her to the bull pen.

Judy was surprise almost half of the precinct was there. Judy asked," What is going on?"

Chief Bogo coughed before saying," Last night. I had a visitor. How he got in without leaving a trace is being investigated but he came to talk about his son."

"Temporary son." interrupted Robert from the back of the room.

Fangmeyer asked," How the hell did you get in here. I was the first in here and you were not here?"

Robert laughed before saying," We are not here to discuss how I do what I do. I will be joining my wife in the next life before long. I want to insure that Nick has quality trusting friends. Right now he has only a couple. Before I die I want him to have more than he can count on his paws."

Chief Bogo asked," Who does Officer Wilde trust?"

Robert smirked before answering," If I answer that there would be some hurt feeling here. But I can say that right now that the lot of you are losing his trust and if your not careful, you will complete lose it very shortly."

Francine asked," How can you tell who he trust and does not trust?"

Robert lost his smirked and angrily answered," Because he has a bad habit of not letting his picture be taken with people he does not have full trust in. Although when he finds out I talk to you, he will do his best to act differently."

Francine asked," Is that why he is not taking credit for his part in arresting criminals?"

Robert shook his head before answering," Just like he donates his poker money to the Widow and Orphan funds under the name of who he won the money against. Oh by the way, you can stop trying to stack the deck against him. He has been taught how to win fair and square and how to out cheat cheats or punish for invading his privacy."

Morris asked," So he did cheat in that poker game at his place?"

Robert laughed before replying," If he cheated, you guys are probably the worse cops in the universe. He joins a game, has no cohorts, and still beat your asses."

Theo asked," Why are you here?"

Chief Bogo answered," After hearing and noticing how Officer Wilde is trying to be both a member of Precinct one and also a lone cop when he is not partner with Hopps. We need to correct this before it causes a major problem."

McHorn asked," What kind of problem are you talking about?"

Robert answered," He is ready to back any of you up and has done so but has never truly called for back up until the situation is totally under control. Like when he called your female pachyderm was called in by Nick. He had already render his opponent unconscious but call her in and told her to hit the dumpster, which he would have heard too and be able to block it but he did not, I wonder why?"

Francine thought for a moment before saying," He could have something in between the suspect and the dumpster knowing that I would be more concern with handcuffing the suspect and not checking out the area. Trusting him to warn me if there were additional individuals to be wary of."

Robert smirked before replying," Give the elephant a star for getting it right."

Delgato said," At least we know where Nick got his attitude from."

Robert laughed before replying," Actually that is something I pick up from my temporary son." As everyone turned as they heard 'Really Robert.'

Actions


	184. Chapter 184

hapter 184: Nick Rising Early

Chapter Text

Nick stretch as his alarm went off. Luckily Judy would not be able to hear it. So he quickly pour himself a cup of coffee before shaking the cobwebs out of his head and realized Judy would get up in half and hour. Plenty of time for a quick shower and than down to precinct one to take care of some important personal business.

Nick quickly showered and dressed before going into the community room. Where he saw the message from Judy and smirked. This was going to make everything go so much smoother. Before heading to precinct one.

Nick arrived and notice everyone huddle around the Bull Pen or attempting to listen in that he had no problem getting caught as he headed to the ladies locker room and spotted Officer Clarabelle Gazellette, a Clydesdale.

Nick smirked before asking," Gee whiz, Gazelle, did you decide to give up your music and acting career to become a police officer."

Clarabelle turned and smiled at Nick before answering Nick (Imitating Gazelle voice with a little southern accent), "Why I just had to follow in your paw prints, Mister Toddine."

Nick laughed before asking," Would you do me a favor and put these envelops into the proper officer locker?" and offering Clarabelle eight envelops.

Clarabelle figuring Nick was going for one of his monstrous pranks, was only to happy to take the envelops before replying," For my favor vulpine officer it would be a pleasure."

Nick said," While your taking care of the female's envelops. I will be taking care of the male envelops. Oh by the way of thanking you, I am going to attempt to get you a meeting with Mister Edward Francis."

Clarabelle blushed before saying," The Professor of Equestrian Ancestral history. That I have been trying to meet since I was knee high to a Lion."

Nick held up a hand before replying," No promises. So no getting mad if I can not pull it off."

Clarabelle laughed before saying," Just trying to get me a meeting with him is more than enough of a favor." and entering the ladies locker room.

Nick quickly entered the male's locker room and slipped each envelop into the appropriate locker before checking the time on his phone and decided he had enough time to do one more thing before dialing up Judy's parents.

Nick smiled as he saw it was answered by Stu before saying," Hey, Stu. How are you, Bonnie and the family."

Stu answered," We are all okay. How is everyone out there." Worries something happened to Judy.

Nick replied," Judy is fine. As is everyone on the force but I call to let you know that I sent you a package. I sent it yesterday and it should arrived either later or sometime tomorrow. Some individuals are thinking I am taking advantage of Judy to get free Blueberries from your farm. So I am sending some money to cover the cost of the blueberries and shipping. If it is to much just count as it as an advance payment on the next batch."

Suddenly Stu handed the phone to Bonnie, who said," Nicky, those potato and carrot pancakes that you created are such hot selling items, we have been able to upgrade a lot of our equipment."

Nick replied," We agree that Petite and Judy would get the credit for that creation."

Bonnie said," But it was still your creation and we are keeping your share in a trust fund for when you need it."

Nick replied," Tell you what, use the funds to help out the rest of your family."

Bonnie in a stern voice replied," Nicklaus Wilde, Those funds are to help you, when your older and have a family or when you retire."

Nick Knew that when Bonnie talked in that voice and used his last name that she was not going to change her mind. SO he decided to switch strategy before asking," Have you been deducting the cost of the blueberries and shipping from my share of the pancakes."

Bonnie answered," We send you those because you are a kind hearted fox and a very good friend of Judy."

Nick replied," Than let me pay for them that way no one thinks I am taking advantage of your daughter's niceness. You can put whatever the difference is toward future shipments."

Bonnie shook her head before saying," Than whatever the difference is what we will send you in the next shipment."

Nick realizing how many blueberries that could be before replying," I don't know how much you charge for your blueberries and had to take an estimated guess. So please don't send more than this fox could eat before they spoiled."

Bonnie thought for a moment before saying," I will keep an accurate account of how many blueberries you are owed and once we are even will take it out of your share of the profit and keep sending you them."

Nick figure that would at least give him time to come up with another plan before replying," Fair enough. I got to get ready for work now. Say goodbye to everyone from Me and Judy." and ending the call

Nick glanced at the time and realize he could do one quick text. So he sent a text to Goldstal University to be forward to Professor Edward Francis. 'my dear friend this is your colleague Professor Pluvine. I owe a favor to an Officer Nick Wilde, please done ask about it. But he has a colleague who would love to meet you. Her name is Clarabelle Gazellette and she works with him at Precinct one in Zootopia. Please pay her a visit for me. your collaborator Pluvine.'

Nick put his phone away before heading to the bullpen. As he entered the bullpen, he saw his temp dad before saying, "Really, Robert."

Actions


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185

Chapter Text

Everyone in the bullpen looked at Nick, who was glaring at Robert.

Robert shrugged before saying," I am not getting any younger, Nicklaus and you need to start trusting your coworkers."

Nick replied," I trust them more than you trust cops. Wasn't your favorite saying,' If you are in a hurry to find a cop find the closest Doughnut store with the worst coffee and you will find a sounders of officers."

Robert seeing Officer Swinton giving him the stink eye decided to turn the table on Nick before saying," You don't trust your fellow canine officers, Wolford and Fangmeyer."

Wolford and Fangmeyer both shot questioning looks at Nick.

Nick replied," I back them up and they know I have their backs. Specially after that big drug bust."

Robert smirked before asking," Did they ever figure out how most of the gang did not charge them, when they mention that they were undercover cops?"

Nick answered," That is because they already had the leaders and the gang had no one to give them orders."

Robert nodded to Nick before saying," I can at least know that your still causing trouble for everyone."

Nick replied," I would not be me if I did not. But we will continue you this later. I expect you to come to dinner at Judy's and my place. After we are done with work."

Robert smirked before turning to Chief Bogo and asking," So is this casual dress today and Nick forget about it?"

Chief Bogo glanced at the clock before glaring at his casual dressed officers before saying," I expect every officer here dress in uniform and ready to get to work in ten minutes."

Once everyone left the bull pen to change, Nick turned to Judy and said," Be right back. I am going to get me a coffee."

Chief Bogo said," Actually, your going to get your motorcycle and be part of a procession taking Gazelle from her mansion to the airport for the start of her world tour."

Nick replied," Should of told me before yesterday, Chief. I sold the turtle to a motorcycle collector."

Judy asked," Why did you do that, I thought you love your bike."

Nick answered," I did as you suggested and reimburse my fellow police officer for the money they lost to me gambling and pay for some minor bills."

Chief Bogo turned to Judy and asked," Why did you have Nick reimburse his poker players?"

Judy answered," They were belly aching and moaning every Monday after playing poker with Nick and I thought it would quit the belly aching and moaning."

Chief Bogo shook his head before asking," Judy, you know that is going to hurt their pride?"

Judy answered," How did having Nick give back the money he won from them do that?"

Chief Bogo turned to Nick and said," You need to go get your bike, your going to be part of the Gazelle motorcycle escort."

Nick replied," Sorry Chief but I sold the bike to a collector to settle some old debts."

Chief glared at Nick before saying," Check with Officer Clawhauser and see if there is a bike suitable for you to use."

Nick realized the Chief wanted to talk to Carrots privately before replying," Right away, Chief Buf-ogo." and leaving the bull pen.

Chief glared as Nick left before turning to Judy and asking," How would you feel if when you went to the ZPD all you did was sit in a room and read manuals but got passing grades in all environments. Without taking a single exam you got perfect marks for every test and exam."

Judy answered," I would not have liked it and demanded to be properly tested."

Chief nodded before continuing," Now imagine that I did assign you a partner and he figured out what was happening to the missing mammals but you were given the credit for the work. And your partner on his own got bellweather to confess to targeting predator but you were given the credit for that to along with a promotion."

Judy replied," I would be very angry and determine to prove myself worthy of the promotion."

Chief Bogo nodded before asking," What if you were never given any cases but the credits?"

Judy looked stunned before answering," I would try to find a way to prove myself."

Chief Bogo nodded before replying," By having Nick give back the money, he won. Your giving them the impression that they could never win the money back. By not allowing Nick to gamble with them they are not going to be able to prove they can beat him."

Judy said," Okay, I will tell him that he can continue to play cards with the other officer."

Chief Bogo replied," Just don't allow him to lose on purpose, that would be worst for everyone."

Nick came in with the other officer before leaping into the chair with Judy and put his sunglasses on.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186

Chapter Text

While Chief Bogo walked to the podium, Nick was on his phone, closing it just as the Chief turned to look at him.

Chief Bogo said," Alright everyone settle down. You can settle your grievance with Office Wilde on your own time."

Nick smirked and calmly replied," Well their significant other have already found out that they have extra spending money and are probably planning on spending that extra cash."

Every officer that had gambled with Nick groaned.

Chief Bogo said," If everyone is done moaning, assignments. Francine and McHorn, you are on lead. Make sure the way is clear. Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford will be riding beside the limousine to insure that no one tries a side attack. Nick and Judy will be on the inside in case someone gets by any guards

Nick asked," Are you certain it would be better for another female officer to be present. Would not want anything unspeakable to happen."

Chief Bogo answered," That is why Officer Hopps will also be present. Everyone else will be on patrol duty, ready to react in case of any emergency."

Something was wrong but Nick could not put his finger on it, so as he switch from regular patrol uniform to dress blues, he check the internet for Gazelle concert tickets and found his instincts were correct, something was up.

Fangmeyer said," Hurry it up, Wilde. We have to be ready to leave in five minutes."

Nick asked," How come you and the tigress has the same last name?"

Fangmeyer answered," That is no concern of yours Officer Wilde."

Nick smirked before replying," Guess it is because you were both adopted by The Fangmeyer family. They are a nice Grizzle Bear family."

Fangmeyer grabbed Nick and asked," How did you find out that we were adopted?"

Nick answered," Not hard to figure out." Before slipping out of Fangmeyer grip and adding," Oh by the way, your adoptive dad is expecting both of you at six for your mother surprise birthday party."

Fangmeyer growled at Nick before slamming his locker and heading for the garage to get his motorcycle.

Nick meet up with Judy before asking," What do you think is going on with this Gazelle assignment?"

Judy answered," I don't know. I know she has a concert planned in Tundra town later this week. It might be a good will concert, I did not see anything on her official website about anything.

As the limousine pulled up, Chief Bogo ordered," Wilde. Hopps. Into the limousine, we will be not far behind you."

Judy noticed that only she and Nick were in their dress blues before asking," Sir, Are we suppose to be dressed in our regular uniforms?"

Chief Bogo answered," You will be guiding Gazelle all the way to her destination. Like it or not."

Nick instincts were all warning him that something was up before saying," Sir, I think it would be wiser to have a stronger male bodyguard in the vehicle with Gazelle, Like Officer Wolford or Fangmeyer." Noticing both Wolford and Fangmeyer's ears both go down.

Chief Bogo glared at Nick and said," Get in the vehicle, Officer Wilde." Watching Hopps get in on his side

Nick sighed there was no way out of it before going to the other side of the vehicle and getting in.

Judy smiled before saying," Officer Wilde this is so unimaginable, being able to protect Gazelle."

Nick closed the door before turning to see Gazelle and a lynx, who had an odd expression on his face. Before hearing the door lock and the vehicle take off.

Gazelle smiled before saying," Officer Wilde this is for your own good. This is Doctor Katie Mouser."

Nick recognized the name before saying," A pleasure to meet you Doctor Catch e Mouse her." and smirking.

Judy face palmed before yelling," Nick behave yourself."

Katie look to Judy before saying," Your friend is not the first to try and ruffle my fur by making fun of my name. But we are staying in this vehicle until we get some things settled"

Nick realized it had been a set up from the beginning and most of the department was in on it.

Actions


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187: Trapped?

Chapter Text

Nick asked," So you think is the best way to get me to answer your questions."

Gazelle answered," After what you did to poor Doctor Whitman. We figure you need someone who can go snark for snark with you and I think Doctor Mouser."

"To save time, just call me Katie." added Katie.

Nick sighed before saying," So let get this psychiatrist nightmare started."

Katie asked," Why don't you lose the sunglass, Officer Wilde?"

Nick replied," Sunglasses stay where they are and you can call me Nick."

Judy said," Be nice, Nick and take off the glasses."

Nick shook his head before asking," Did you know this was planned?"

Judy answered," I would never do anything like this to you, Nick."

Nick replied," I know. You grab me by my tie and march me into her office and tell me I would not be leaving until the doctor said so."

Katie shook her head before saying," If you two are done teasing each other. Nick tell me why you will not accept the reward for your accomplishments but will take the punishment for what you do wrong."

Nick answered," Because I think the rewards should go to the ones that deserve it."

Katie asked," Explain to me how Francine deserved the credit for the arrest of Mace O'Malley."

Nick answered," She was the one who arrested him."

Katie shook her head before asking," Why did you not let Gazelle take you to get your arm fixed when it was broken, when you saved her."

Nick answered," It was not me, who rescued Gazelle. I believe it was an officer of the ZPD that was patrolling the area."

Gazelle replied," You stopped them from hurting me and told me to run. I ran into the officer and brought him back to help you arrest them for attacking me."

Nick shook his head before saying," Was not me that saved you"

Gazelle replied," After they were arrested. I search and found only four foxes that had their arm broken. One was a vixen. One was an old fox. That leaves two, you and Richard Nelt."

Nick shook his head before saying," You should look for Roy Reynard and have consider that it might have been a mane wolf or an oversize fennex fox."

Judy replied," Nick. Your friends from the dipping stick café mentioned that you got yout arm broken protecting a gazelle."

Nick asked," I got it from a deal that went bad. They just prefer to think of me as more gallant than I really am."

Judy replied," You are gallant. You stood up to Chief Bogo for me."

Nick said," I just made him keep his agreement with you nothing more."

Katie asked," If you are all done, I think I know what is going on with Nick."

Judy replied," So what do you think is going on with Nick."

Katie turned to Gazelle before asking," When the Officer doing the patrol returned with you to the location of the attack against you. What exactly did he do?"

Gazelle answered," He arrested the predators that attacked me."

Katie shook her head before saying,"Breifly Narrate to me. From the moment before you were attack until you were safely home what happen, exactly. No one else is to speak."

Gazelle nodded before beginning her narration. "I was practicing my song in an abandon lot because my parents wanted me to sing like them and I can not do that. So I was practicing for my audition when two predators and a tommy came into the alley. They made remarks about what they were going to do me, which I will not repeat."

Katie replied," That is alright . please continue."

Gazelle nodded before continuing," I told them that if they come closer, I would scream. That seem to excite them as they continue to approach me. So I screamed, the Tommie mention that he like to hear his victims screaming. Suddenly someone asked,' What you cant find someone your own age to make out with.' and I turn and saw a young fox. He than yelled at me to escape while he held up my attackers. I did not need any additional motivation to get out of there. So I ran and ended up coming across the ZPD officer and told him about what almost happened to me and the fox that saved me.  
"He told me to lead him to my assailants and he arrest the them. So I lead him there just in time to watch as the Tommie left off the top of an old wall right onto the fox outstretch arm. I heard it snapped. That is when the police officer let himself be known. The three that attacked me but the officer did not chase after them but said,' we will get him to give up his cohorts.' Before a scream had the officer turned his head. The fox quickly went over the wall and disappeared. The officer swore but when we got to where the scream was the two predators and Tommie were entrapped in a mess of ropes. The officer arrested all of them but all were released because they were all juveniles."

Judy said," According to Nick's friend at the Café. It was three predators that attacked Gazelle."

Katie nodded before replying," I looked up the incident with the permission of the Chief of Police. The Tommie claimed he was forced to assist the two predators, even though according to several resources the Tommie was the gang leader. So Nick was going to be jailed even though he was the rescuer and from several other sources that I am not allow to mention, he was taught to pass the rewards to others."

Nick said," The news also does a good job of portraying Predators as the problem with the world which is why I don't think your article about Prey phobias of Predator was well receive."

Katie asked," You read that?"

Judy answered," We both read it. I can see you make lots of points. As does Nick, when it comes to news reporting."

Katie turned to Nick before saying," Now that we know why your doing what you do, why don't you take create for the good things you do."

Nick replied," If you think I am going to change my ways, your definitely wrong. I am just a fox officer, doing his job. Judy and the others can take credit for solving the problem of the city. If you think you can talk me into changing my mind, you better buy a fuel refinery plant because it is going to be a long time before I change my mind."

Katie and Gazelle both smiled before the former said," No need to. Our little conversation went out live."

Nick sat back and asked," So are Judy and I done with this assignment."

Katie was surprised that Nick was not shocked. Something must not have gone according to plan.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 188: Nick and Judy at ZNN

Chapter Text

Nick phone buzzed before he read the message and asked," Judy did you know that you and I are suppose to be on a special report from ZNN?" Before deleted the message and history.

Judy gave Nick a puzzled look before answering," What are you talking about we are guiding Gazelle to the airport for her trip."

Nick replied," According to my friend, we recently pulled into the underground parking lot for ZNN along with the escort." Before adding," I think this is The Chief and Gazelle's idea to make me see things differently."

Gazelle said," This is for your own good, Officer Wilde."

Nick shook his head beforChief Bogo replied," Your playing dirty, Officer Wilde."

Nick looked up at the Chief before smirking and asking," If you interested we can play you answer my question and I will answer one of your question?'

Gazelle, Chief Bogo and Katie looked at one another before the latter answered," That seems fair."

Nick glanced to Gazelle and Chief Bogo before saying," One on board, what about you two."

Gazelle replied," You got yourself a deal, Mister Wilde."

Chief Bogo glared at Nick before asking," What are you up to Officer Wilde?"

Nick answered." You three choose one question from your group and I will ask one of you a question. If you refuse to answer my question than I don't have to answer your question. No repeating questions and your allowed to state anything you need to before asking your question and I have the same right."

Chief Bogo knew Nick was up to something but he did not know what and if Nick postpone it to long than ZNN would probably not air it live, like they agree to before replying," Just remember Officer Wilde that I am your boss."

Nick smirked and dramatically said," And here I thought we had something more than a employer and employee, oh the shame of it all."

Judy said," Nick, knocked it off."

Nick glanced over to Judy before saying," That reminds me. I am quite sure Chief Bogo will agree that Officer Hopps is very straight forward and honest."

Chief Bogo replied," She is one of the best officer on the force."

Nick smirked before saying," She will be emceeing this little disaster."

Before Judy could say anything Chief Bogo replied," She will co host along with Peter Moosebridge."

Nick said," We need someone that will be able to break any disagreement between the two."

Chief Bogo asked," Who do you suggest?"

Nick answered," We need someone who is totally on no one side. So I am going to suggest Duke Weaselton."

Chief Bogo and Judy both gasped before the latter asked," Are you crazy Nick?"

Nick replied," He hates me, he hates cops, he hates psychiatrists, he hates performers, in general he hates everyone. Could not think of someone more likely to be on no one side but his own."

Chief Bogo sighed before making a quick call and said," He will be here in 10 minutes. Now hopefully we can get this matter settled."

Actions


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter Text

Nick smiled before saying," If you don't mind I have ask someone to sort of equal up the sizes. he will be here in about 7 minutes."

Chief Bogo asked," Who did you invite?"

Nick smirked before answering," Since you have a celebrity, a police chief, and a psychiatrist. I figure I should get someone on my side. So I ask Doctor Boris Price to join us."

Katie gasped before asking, " How did you get the renown Boris Price to agree to come here?"

Nick smirk grew as he answered," I text him and ask him to come here. Just like the Chief had ask several uninvited individuals to be here." Before glaring out at the audience.

Judy looked out in the audience and saw the three Foxworth's daughters in the audience.

Nick smiled before saying," As you can see the Royals are sitting to the right and the Alpha leaders are sitting on the left.""

Judy replied," And the Foxworth's sisters are sitting close to the back."

Nick smirk grew as he realized this was going to go way beyond what he had hope and with Boris, he get three targets with one shot."

Judy, seeing Nick's smirk growing in size, asked," What are you planning, Slick?"

Nick replied,' You will see it is time for us to get ready for the show."

Peter Moosebridge approach Judy before saying," If you will follow me, we will get ready for this show." Letting his disapproval of them using his show for such thing be know.

Nick replied," Just remember to play fair. This is going to be fun." Before rubbing his paws together.

-000000000000-000000000000000000-00000000000000000-00000000000000000-000000000000000-0000000000000

Judy turned to Peter Moosebridge and said," Mister Moosebridge . I think my partner Officer Wilde is up to something and I wish to apologize now for whatever he plans."

Peter Moosebridge smiles before replying," Call me Peter and it would not be the first time someone use this type of show for their own purpose."

Judy replied," But that is awful."

Peter laughed before saying," It is the way of the world. People want their own vision to be seen but our blinded by other individual's vision."

Judy shook her head before asking," What is your vision."

Peter glanced down and seeing how serious Judy was looking, smiled before answering, " My vision for the news to be totally impartial to report the facts that are relevant to what they are reporting. Not going into things that have little to do with what they are reporting on. Like When ex-mayor Lionheart or Bellweather were arrested. How reporters were trying to make them seem to be correct in what they were doing."

Judy looked up at Peter before saying," I seldom get the chance to watch much television. But how could anyone approve of what either Lionheart or Bellweather did."

Peter replied," With Lionheart they were mention like he did, how he was trying to protect the citizens of Zootopia. With Bellweather, they were mention that she was showing what could happen if predator went back to their savage ways."

Judy said," But that was not the case on either instances. Lionheart was trying to hide the savages to protect his job. Bellweather was just trying to drive Predators out of Zootopia."

Peter nodded before saying," If Lionhearted really wanted to help them, he would have every specialist available trying to help them and not only one. If Bellweather really wanted to know if Predators could revert she should check the old police records. There was a group that had reverted to cannibalism but they were both Predator and Prey, as were there victims but that has been over a decade ago. The whole case was court ordered sealed, I know about because I was a beat reporter at the time."

Judy asked," How could something like that happened?"

Peter answered," It was before the federal agents did a major raid against crooked businessman and politicians. Probably about 3 years before Bogo became Chief of Precinct One and that was mandated by the courts."

Judy asked," Why was that?"

Peter smiled before answering," I am not here to give you a history lesson, Judy but it is almost time for the show and i need to get to hair and makeup." and walking to his dressing room.

Actions


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190: Nick getting ready for the show

Summary: Bernie- Cougar- Apprentice in training for ZNN

Chapter Text

Nick sat down and smiled at Doctor Boris Price before saying," I have to thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Call me, BP," replied BP. " I did not think your dad was serious when he stated you could get me on ZNN."

Nick replied," When Robert told me why you wanted to come on to ZNN, I could not refuse your request. And I, Nick Wilde, promise you it would happen."

BP smiled before saying," I did some research while my driver got me here."

Nick smiled before replying," Hopefully this will solve both our problems."

BP laughed and asked," What problem are you referring to?"

Nick smirked before answering," That everyone think that you are Boris Price's Assistance and not him. Your parents did have a thing for Ursidaes."

BP replied," Tell me something I don't know. Name my brother Grizzly and Teddy and my sister Panda."

Nick laughed before saying," We should get to our position. This should be very interesting."

BP laughed before replying," Yes, And don't worry by the end of the show, you will be off the hook and I will be on it."

Bernie said," Please, go sit on the brown couch. Judy, Gazelle, and Doctor Whitman will be on the blue couch."

BP asked," Could we have the blue one, instead and if not how about a white couch instead?"

Bernie answered," Okay. I will have the white couch put on the stage. I will have the brown one removed."

Nick waited until the assistant leave before asking," Why the change in the couch?"

BP answered," Psychologically we are already at a disadvantage with you being a fox. The couch would be a second disadvantage for you. You have to remember that all mammals are subject to having their behavior by different kind of scenery."

Nick replied," I have not forgotten what you taught me after Randall passed away."

BP nodded before saying," Such a shame to lose so many good mammals in such a short time."

Nick replied," Rebecca died of cancer and Robert left to grieve than Randall gets murder than Delores passes away not even a month later. They say bad things happen in threes."

BP nodded before saying," And you did a good job for Robert in keeping the team together."

Nick replied," I had to, No one else could." As he heard someone coming.

Bernie entered and said," Coach has been switched and we are ready for both of you."

BP smiled before saying," Let us go Nick and remember the code words." Before starting after Bernie, knowing Nick was following behind him.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191: Show time One down

Chapter Text

Nick took off his sunglasses and sat on the white couch. He quickly checked his phone for text and smiled, BP had left him text for each of the problem. SO he knew he was ready. As Judy, Moosebridge, and Weaselton took their places.

Peter Moosebridge nodded to the camera before saying," Welcome to this edition of BARE TRUTH. I am your host, Peter Moosebridge with special panel members, Judith Hopps and Duke Weaselton."

Duke looked surprised at Peter before saying," Whatta da ya know, guess all reporters are not dumb-"

Judy glared at Duke before saying, "Your on ZNN, Duke. SO watch your language."

Duke glared back at Judy before asking," Or what Officer Fluffy tail?"

Judy answered," According to Zootopia Ordinance 78 section 13 substation 23. Public swearing is punishable by 6 month in jail, Fifty thousand dollar fine and one year probation. Depending on the severity of the offense."

Peter sighed before saying," With us today our two separate parties. One is the angel with horn, Gazelle. Extreme Renown Psychiatrist Katie Whitman. And Chief of Police Bogo. On the other parties are Nick Wilde and Boris Price."

BP whispered, "You noticed the lack of additional titles to us but not the other panel."

Nick smirked and replied," I know, you think I have not planned on something like this happening. But I did not think about the couch, which I am grateful you did think of."

Peter said," So we will start with Gazelle."

Gazelle nodded and smiled at Peter before saying," Before Officer Wilde became an officer. He saved me from being attacked by a gang lead by Tommie and after I ran across and officer and brought him back to see the young fox gets his arm broken. The officer arrest the gang members and all were sent to prison. But as I search for him. I only two clues, first he was a young fox and second he had a broken arm. Only three foxes were recorded to have their arms set after the incident and with the help of a detective it was left with only one fox and that was Nick Wilde."

BP stood before asking," Gazelle, do you know how many Zootopians visit doctors without being force to do so through their employers?"

Gazelle answered," Everyone visit a doctor, when they need to."

BP laughed before replying," Actually among Prey; mice, rats, and squirrels go to doctors more than any one else around ninty-five percent. With Rabbits being the least going sixty percent because most have a doctor or two in the family. Among Predators Ferrets go the most at forty percent while Foxes and Dingo go the least at around ten percent. "

Gazelle asked," So where do the predator go than?"

BP answered," Most go to unauthorized medical treatment facilities that are not licensed by the medical board or to individuals that have some medical knowledge."

Judy asked," Why do they do that?"

BP answered," I have seen some predator go to regular doctors and get what barely qualifies as a visit and charges them more than they charge Prey patients by 3 times. Of course the medical board has been clamping down on this procedure. As they have set up some free clinics for poorer mammals of Zootopia."

Gazelle replied," I thought of that and although there were other foxes were hurt, no one about his size had a broken arm."

BP asked," Did you hear about the Happy Town Park Incident?"

Gazelle shook her head but Chief Bogo glared at Nick and BP.

Nick asked," Have you heard about the Meadowland Park accident."

Gazelle nodded before answering," That is where a drunk Hippo drove into a park of prey. He ended up killing 8 prey children and hurting 24 prey children. There was a public outcry for justice."

BP replied," The same Hippo was responsible for the Town Park Incident that killed 14 predator children but the Chief at that time had his officers cover it up since the Hippo was a council member. The parents were never notified about what happen to their children. From several sources, I found out it was 6 fox cubs, two bear clubs, three feline cubs and a wolf cub and two weasel kits. Two of them had broken arms. One was right the other was left."

Gazelle looked shock at hearing this and glanced at the Chief who nodded it was true.

Nick said," Of course the councilman had the judge just give him a slap on the wrist and let him go. Which is when the ZBI swooped in and started a massive investigation that resulted in many arrest and Bogo being made Chief."

Actions


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo seeing as Gazelle was speechless about what she just found out decide to give Gazelle a chance to recover before saying," Okay, Officer Wilde. We will leave that go for now. But let me introduce you to your suppose relatives. Please let me introduce the Foxworthy sisters and their cousin. This is Marcy, Rhonda and Janet."

Nick immediately replied," They may be foxes but they are not my relatives unless your going back to the beginning of time when there was only one pair of each mammal. Which still don't make sense to me."

Marcy glared at Nick before saying, " All we want is for you to take a DNA test to prove your not, who we think you are."

Nick smirked back and replied," And of course everyone know that even though they are accurate. The Foxworth's family is not afraid to play dirty to get what they want."

Marcy asked," And how would we do that?"

Nick smirk grew before he answered," Not hard pay someone to say that it proves I am a ugh Foxworth and after a couple of years, let it be revealed as a mistake and than trick me into marrying one of you." and shaking as thou he thought of being married to one of them was beyond discussing.

Rhonda glared at Nick before asking," Than tell us why we would want someone like you to be part of our family?"

Nick answered," Because of my association with Officer Hopps and the good publicity it would bring the crumbling Foxworth fortune. How many stupid ideas did your Father or Uncle follow through on. I mean seriously Beets and Fish sandwich spread, Predators are not a big fan of Beets and Prey are not a big fan of Fish. Than there was the Onion and Broccoli sandwich spread. Than when a good idea did come his way, he told the inventor no one would want it. I mean seriously from what I heard all you had to do was send in a good looking female with a tight fitting dress and showing some of her body and he would buy the idea."

Janet immediately jump to her Uncle's rescue by saying," My Uncle bought the patents for some good ideas, too."

Nick glanced at his half sister and replied,' He might have gotten one or two good ideas but that does not erase the hundreds of bad ideas he bought. Like sandals for camels or snowshoes for rabbits or waterwings for Hippos. I don't think I need to go on."

Marcy asked," Than why is your middle name Piberius?"

Nick answered," There was a young fox that was scavenging to find things to eat. He would not steal or beg. I found his uniqueness admirable, so when he died in the park incident, I took his first name as my middle name as a way to honor his memory."

Judy asked," How did he survive by just scavenging?"

Nick answered," Well a lot of us thought what he was attempting was admirable and we sort of helped him when he did not know it. Putting a dollar bill inside a pack of cigarettes, or some change in the sandbox before he went looking in it. You see we all knew what he was going through and any attempt to talk him into returning to his parents was meet with stiff opposition. So we helped him as best we could."

Duke asked," Why did you guys not just let his parents know where he was?"

Nick answered," For the same reason that we never told anyone about your little secret."

Duke immediately snapped his jaws shut before asking," Do you ladies have anything else you wish to speak to Officer Wilde about?"

The three vixen looked at each other before Marcy said," Officer Wilde, I will tell my grandfather what we have learn and let him decide on the next course of action. But if what you said is not true, we will be after you once again.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193: Showtime Royals vs Nick Wilde

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Nick nodded at the departing sisters before he turned his attention to the Royals coming up on stage

Chief Bogo said, " I believe you already know the Royals."

Nick nodded before replying," Know who the Lord and Lady are representing the King and Queen but not what they actual want with me because the ruse the real royals used in your office will not work."

Chief Bogo glared at Nick before saying," For those who don't know this is Lady Veronica and Lord Richard."

Lord Richard nodded to Chief Bogo before turning to Nick and saying," The Royal family would like to show you and Officer Hopps, their appreciation for stopping the Maniac and her co-conspirators and bringing to light the entire plot."

Nick shook his head before replying," We did not stop Bellweather's plot for some stupid royal appreciation dinner. We did it because it was the right thing to do."

Lady Veronica frowned at Nick before saying," We did not come here to play games, little pup. We came to have you and Officer Hopps visit the Royal palace and after tour of the estate, a banquet in honor for both of your contribution to stopping the fanatics and letting peace remain."

Nick shook his head and in his most haunting voice replied," My Lady perchance you did not know it but it very rude to call a fox, such as myself a pup let alone a little pup. Now if Officer Hopps wishes to visit the palace and attend the dinner, that is up to her."  
Before in an angrier voice added," But I will tell you now that the only time I plan to visit your backwater country Is to place Robert memorial next to his wife and you know you can not stop me."

Lord Richard smiles before saying," So you are admitting you place the Princess memorial on the mountain."

Nick suddenly knew what the Royals' plan was before replying," I admit that I was the young naked fox that swam the river and climb the mountain, while your citizens threw things at me and those things are now in the river and according to your own customs, only I can retrieve them and that I will not do .

Lady Veronica angrily yelled," You listen to me you, mutt. When you come to place Robert's memorial, you will not be leaving until several things have been rectified.

Nick shook his head and calmed himself before politely asking," Just what are you talking about Veronica?"

Lord Richard glared at Nick before answering," Before you left our country, you were to be examine by a member of the Kev kho mob and you did not." While Lady Veronica was gasping at the insult.

Nick replied, "Actually the agreement was after I woke up. It is not my fault they wee not present when I woke up, Richard."

Lady Veronica regaining her composure said," Well young mongrel, I will tell you this, you will retrieve the stones from the river and you are going to allow the Kev kho mob to apologize to you."

Nick smirked and replied, " Well Ron, let me tell you something. You seem to enjoy name calling and I don't see why the King would choose someone like you for this assignment without some kind of Satisfaction from You."

Lord Richard angrily yelled, "You listen to me you CUR. No one talks about The majesties like that. I was chosen by the King and Lady Veronica by the Queen."

Nick reminded himself to stay calm before looking out and notice that both of the Alpha's Representatives have left before saying," Well I will say Bill, you and Ron are quite good at name calling and I am quite sure the Alphas will be having a talk with Wit and Nat about your narrow minded thoughts."

Lady Veronica screamed," You can not call the King and Queen that."

Nick leaned back before saying," Hey Doc, why don't you read the article that I gave you a while back."

Boris nodded before taking paper from his inner pocket and began to read the article. " Dear Reader of this fine paper it pleases me to inform you that according to official resources the Ragamuffin and his pet mongrel have left this country and luckily without leaving any fleas, ticks or other parasite in their wake. Which we all can thank Simba for. Unfortunately the mongrel will be back when his master dies. Hopefully that will be a long way off or the mongrel will die at the same ."

Duke whistle before saying," Damn Nick, I don't have any love for you but even I would not go that far."

Nick replied," Now you see why I am glad that I am not in such a high class of mammals."

Duke laughed before saying," okay Nick, that makes you and floppsy and Big Stare and the rest of them, a whole lot cooler in my book."

Peter coughed before saying," I would like to thank all our guests for their participation and hope to see you all at the next LIVE EVENT on ZNN."

Notes: Using a royal's name in public is considered an insult  
Lord Richard - a Cheetah  
Lady Veronica - a panther  
Not married to each other but represent the King and Queen respectively

Actions


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194: A talk with Judy

Chapter Text

Chief Bogo sighed, this did not go as he had hoped before scowling and saying," Everyone back to your regular patrols. Wilde, You have the next two days off. Hopps, find out something during your two days off." Before leaving with the rest of the officers.

Nick turned to Judy before smirking and saying," So from what I was hearing Chief Buffalo Butt wants you to learn something from little old me."

Judy scowled at Nick before replying," Chief Bogo was hoping this little showdown would get you to open up about some of your reasoning behind why you do what you do."

Nick shook his head and said," The Chief just need to check with the other officers to find out why I don't trust my fellow officers."

Judy asked," What do you mean?"

Nick answered," Ask Wolford and his fellow wolf Fangmeyer, why Wolford followed me and not go around the building when we were chasing a fox suspect that ran into the building that I caught after he exited the building by the fire escape. They thought I was going to let him get away but I did not. So when the other drug pushers were arrested, I leaned out of the picture. Just like Francine does not like working with me but does it when The Chief order her to do it."

Judy said," Come on Nick, Francine is a nice, sweet woman."

Nick imitating Francine voice replied," But Chief I really don't like working with him, he is Judy partner and I rather work with anyone else."

Judy asked," What did the Chief say?" Not wanting to believe Francine would do something like that.

Nick answered," The Chief gave her a choice, she either get stuck with me on patrol in the rain forest district or she was having a month of parking duty in tundra town. She choice the tundra town, at first and than change her mind to patrolling with me after three days in tundra town."

Judy asked, " So who do you trust at the ZPD?"

Before Nick could reply they heard a loud scream for 'HELP'

Judy raced off towards the sound, recognizing the voice. With Nick not far behind her.

As they turned the corner they saw Gazelle being held by a warthog while a Tommie (male gazelle) began to remove her clothes.

Judy yelled," Freeze ZPD."

The Tommie turned to the officers before saying," I don't know what it is with foxes and gazelle but I want you both to get on the ground."

Judy replied," Your not going to get away with this."

"This is not like the abandon lot on Rocker street. This time there are two mammals to stop you and there is only two of you."

The Tommie pulled a knife and placed it on Gazelle's neck before saying," If you two don't do anything I say than I will sliced her throat. Now come closer and laid down on the ground. Bunny in front, since she is most dangerous."

Judy laid down where The Tommie pointed and than Nick laid a little further back from her.

The Tommie turned to the Warthog and said, "Place your hoof over the bunny's head and if the fox try something, crush her head in."

Tommie turned to Gazelle and said," Now let us finish our business before we are interrupted again."

Nick said," Gazelle remember 'naHlet pup let' as often as you can."

Gazelle smirked as the Tommie guided her behind the curtain.

Suddenly a loud male screamed from behind the curtain.

Judy felt a slight breeze and something red flash over here before the hoof was removed from her head and quickly roll out and stood up. To be shocked to see Nick cuffing the warthog.

Nick turned to Judy before saying," I think you should go check up on Gazelle."

Judy replied, "Since you have this partner. I will help out Gazelle."

Once Judy was gone. Nick leaned down to the warthog and said," It your street cred at stake here. So either a weak fox took you out or the tough as nail, Officer Hopps took you down. Your call." Before cuffing the warthog and going to check on his partner.

Actions


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195: Secret Revealled

Chapter Text

Judy quickly roll out from under the wart hog's foot and stood before turning around to see Nick already cuffing the suspect.

Nick said," Check on Gazelle, I will be there shortly." Before using a zip to secure the warthog's feet together.

Judy raced from Nick and headed in the direction, she saw Gazelle being taken. Only to stop in her tracks. as she saw a large fox and Gazelle kicking at the Tommie, who was laying on the ground naked trying to protect his private and tail area.

Judy approached the ladies before saying," ZPD. You have to let me arrest this Tommie." and turning on her carrot pen.

The Tommie immediately said," You have to arrest these whores, they attacked me for no reason."

Judy replied," I really doubt that, since I witness your crime.

The Tommie looked at the officer and angrily said," That stupid warthog was to kill both of you after I left."

Judy smirked and replied," If you would not have cried out like a little fawn, he might have been able to do it." Before pushing the clothes toward the Tommie.

The Tommie sighed before slowly beginning to put his clothes on, planning to make a break for it, once the officer was distracted.

Judy said," For the report, I need your names even thou I know you, Gazelle."

Gazelle smiled before saying," I am still amazed by everything you done. But I should introduce my friend, Tabitha."

Tabitha smiled before replying," A pleasure to meet you Officer Hopps. Like Gazelle, I legally changed my name and now only go by Tabitha."

Nick walked around the corner before saying," I called for a pickup for our two arrestees. They should be here shortly."

Gazelle smiled before saying," There is one good thing that has come of this mess."

Judy asked," What was that?"

Gazelle answered," Officer Wilde, here. Proved he was the pup that saved my life."

Nick decided to play dumb and asked," What are you talking about?"

Gazelle answered," The police report stated 3 plus the Tommie. You said the correct number which was two plus the fox that saved me."

Nick replied," I don't know how you got to read an official police report but the talk around Happytown was it was two predators and a Tommie."

Gazelle said," Well I owe you and your partner for what you did today."

Nick replied," That is just what we do at the ZPD."

Judy exclaimed," Hey, quit stealing my saying."

Tabitha replied," Nicky, can not help himself. He is quite good at borrowing good saying."

Nick took a better look at he Mane wolf before excitedly saying," BIG SIS. I did not recognize you. You changed so much. Confident, Proud, and still as adorable as the time a butterfly landed on your nose and you went cross-eyed staring at it."

Tabitha groaned before replying," One day you are going to stop calling me Big Sis."

Nick smirked before asking," How is Harry doing?"

Tabitha eyes bulged as she stuttered," How- how did- how on- No one is suppose to know about us."

Nick answered," I was not sure until just now." Smiling as he watch the Tommie starting to get up out of the corner or his eye.

The Tommie grabbed his knife and went after Judy before she quickly hopped up and knocked the Tommie out.

Nick said," See, she is the one that saved you."

Tabitha replied," Your not fooling anyone, Nick. You were watching him and if he got pass Judy, which I doubt he would, than you would have KO him."

Gazelle said," Well, even though I know you are the pup that saved me when I was 17. I don't have proof and can not keep you from refusing my appreciation but I do have proof now and I can reward you now."

Judy shook her head before replying," Actually now that he is a ZPD officer, he is not allow to accept any reward nor am I."

Nick said." I think the ride for our friend is finally here." As McHorn and Higgins came into view the latter carrying the warthog.

Judy looked over to Nick before saying," Why don't I meet you at home, I will go feel out the paperwork and when I am done with that I will stop and get a couple of Pizzas."

Nick replied," Okay, Carrot. See you at home." Before leaving the studio


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196: Judy learns a secret

Summary: Judy takes what she learned to precinct one and gives a little lecture  
due to the fact I don't know the exact name to some characters I just went with whatever came to mind

Chapter Text

Judy walked over before saying," Thanks for coming. The two criminals are this way."

McHorn asked," Where is Officer Wilde" As Higgins went to talk to the two other witnesses.

Judy walked over to the two criminals before answering," I sent him home. I have something for the Chief and that I think will surprise him, probably more than me. So I am hoping you can give me a ride to the station."

McHorn asked," Why we can get your statement and let you go home."

Judy answered," I have a few questions for some fellow officer and it might help figure out why Nick is acting like he is."

Higgins walked over before saying," Okay, Let's load the criminals into the car. The witnesses will meet us at the station, they want some word with Chief Bogo."

After the criminals were put in the car. McHorn said," Okay, now where are we going to have you sit."

Higgins pointed to the extra large empty coffee holder before saying," She could sit on your lap or the cup holder since I am driving."

Judy glared at Higgins before saying," I can sit on the seat divider until we get to the station."

McHorn asked," What are you going to ask at the station?"

Judy glanced at the criminals in the back before answering," I will tell you at the station?"

Higgins shrugged before getting in the driver's seat, follow by Judy on the divider and than McHorn in the passenger seat.

"My name is Benjamin Whistler." stated the Warthog," I was paid to assist James Dumont in his attempt to have a private conversation with Gazelle."

James asked," What are you doing, Ben?"

Ben answered," Unlike the last time where you got off by turning state evidence against the rest of us. As I was stating after we had corner Gazelle, Jim made his true plans known. Do the fact I was already an accomplice, I decide I had no choice but to assissssst him, That is when the officer appeared an that is when Jim put a knife to Gazelle's throat. He told me to put my hoof on The rabbit officer head and if the fox officer did anything, I was to crush her skull in.  
"Unfortunately for me, when I hear his scream I lifted my foot off her head and next thing I knew I was on my back and than the fox was there while the rabbit officer went to check on Gazelle."

Jim swore, "You filthy traitor. No wonder no one trusts you."

Ben lean over to Jim and whispered," Don't take it personally but no way am I allowing anyone to know I got beat by a weak fox. My street cruds would be ruin."

Judy ears pricked up as she hear the whisper and realized how Nick got Crooks to cooperate with his story.

Higgins said, "We are here. I will take the Tommie and you can take the warthog."

McHorn replied,' And Judy can go feel out her report."

Actions


End file.
